Penguins Lemurs and Twins oh my
by Mastermindhunter
Summary: A story me and Tonycakes write together. We switch between chapters. Twin girls find out they can talk to animals at age sixteen. How will this effect their lives? Join them on their adventures through New York. Brenna is mine. Tera is Tonycakes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The twins stepped out of the taxi. New York was a whole lot different then their usual New Jersey life. Tera's blue eyes stared at Aunt Alice. She stood in front of the zoo in her uniform. Waiting for her and her sister, Brenna .

"You ready for this?" She asked Tera.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Tera replied. They walked up to their Aunt and gave her a big hug. Their red hair combined made them stand out in the summer weather.

"Hey girls. Are you ready for a super day?" Alice asked.

"Auntie Alice, we're sixteen." Brenna said.

"I know, but I remember when you were 6 years old. You loved the cute little penguins." Alice commented.

"And we still do. Now let's go." Tera said. Alice led her nieces into the zoo. It was sworming with tourists. Alice lead them into an employees only room.

"Sweet." Brenna said.

"So, you guys wanna help me run my rounds?" Alice asked.

"Is the sky blue?" Tera asked. The girls laughed. The next thing the twins knew they were walking around the zoo with buckets of food. Brenna had fruits in hers. She was headed to the lemur habitat. Tera had a bucket of fish for the penguins.

"Meet me back at the otter habitat." Alice said as she lead a tour group to the kangaroo exhibit. The twins rolled their eyes.

"Aunts, what are ya gonna do?" Brenna asked. The twins laughed as they headed to their assigned exhibits.

Tera POV

I trudged towards the penguin exhibit. God I loved those little flightless birds. I threw a couple fish in their bowl and watched them munch it happily. I pulled out my mini water bottle from my pocket and took a sip.

"Yum tuna!" Cried one of the penguins. I had a total spit take. After a few minutes of coughing I stared at the penguins.

"What the-" I asked.

"Kowalski, status report." Said one of the penguins. I stared at them.

"Skipper, I believe the human heard us." The one called Kowalski said.

"Heard........." I started I ran like crazy back to the otter exhibit.

Brenna POV

There were three lemurs sitting in their little habitat. The smallest was super cute. As I threw in some fruit I heard the tallest whisper:

"Maurice, the human girl has brought us the fruit. Make me my smoothie." It said. I stared at it.

"What kind?" The one called Maurice asked.

"Less talking more smoothie making!" The tallest cried.

"I'm going crazy...." I mumbled to myself. I dropped everything and ran towards the otter habitat.

Normal

The twins were freaked out. That's not something that happens everyday. They were so nervous that they collided into each other.

"OW! What happened? You heard them too!" They shouted at the same time.

"So, we are not crazy?" Brenna asked.

"Yes, we've established that. But WHY?" Tera asked.

"Wait, don't you remember that story mom used to tell us?" Brenna asked.

"The one about the cat in the hat? Oh god what was that called?" Tera asked.

"No! The one about how our ancestors had the power to talk to animals. And how it's been passed on to us." Brenna said.

"And on our sixteenth birthday, we can fully hear them." Tera said. Realization hit them.

"It was true!" They yelled in unison.

"What are we going to do?" Brenna asked.

"I'll tell ya what we're gonna do. We're gonna ask the experts." Tera said.

"What experts?" Brenna asked.

"The animals." Tera said. That's when Alice arrived at the otter habitat.

"Hey girls. You finished early." Alice said.

"Yeah....we did." The twins said at the same time. They looked at each other. Their Blue and hazel eyes met and shared a thought.

"Let's do this."


	2. Your welcome Maurice

Penguins, lemurs, and twins oh my ch. 2

by

Mastermindhunter and Syd05641

"Well where do we go first? Who should we go to see first? Should we ask the lemurs or the penguins?" Brenna asked.

"Ask the lemurs?" The indentical twin girls both jumped out of their skin, when they heard a female voice. They looked around nervously, trying to wonder who had spoken up. They really didn't want to look behind them, because the otter habitat was what was behind them. Tera was the brave one to look behind herself. She was shocked to see the otter staring straight at her, smiling. Her face dropped, and she instantly grabbed Brenna's chin, and pulled it around to face the otter. Brenna's face dropped as well. "Oh twins. How adorable. Anyway, as I was saying, I overheard the whole talking thing, and am quite surprised. That means you can hear me." They simultaniously nodded their heads. "Well if you want to talk to anyone, I would suggest the lemurs. They are defenitely more understanding than the penguins. The penguins would probably go all commando on you."

Tera attempted to smile. "Thanks . . . I think . . . Come on let's get out of here." Tera grabbed the brown eyed duplicate's arm, and headed straight towards the lemur exhibit. "Alright. I guess we can talk to animals now. If we're gunna do this, we don't not want to make it obvious, and we definitely don't want to tell aunt Alice about it." She said.

Brenna supposed that that did make sense. "Well I guess, but how do we make it look like we're not conversing with it?" Tera stopped running, and rubbed her chin, thinking of an idea, and that's when it hit her. On the bench nearby was an old newpaper. Brenna didn't understand. Tera unfolded it, and hid her and Brenna's faces behind it. Brenna figured it out and smiled. "Jeez are you the smarter of us or what?" Tera rolled her eyes, and they ran to the lemurs habitat. Brenna slowly approached the lemurs habitat first.

She knelt down, and slowly peeked her eyes over the fence. Tera followed close behind. They stayed low, and out of sight. The one that wanted a smoothie was the first to appear. It wore a leafy crown. It was a ring tail lemur. It looked over at the mouse eared lemur. The mouse eared lemur had latched on to the ring tailed lemur's feet. Then it spoke. "I love you king Julian!" Tera turned pale, and Brenna's pupils got a bit wide. This felt like some crazy dream. Was this really happening? "Oh look king Julian, there is a person hiding behind the fence, staring at us." The identical girls got lower, being revealed by the tiny lemur. "Ooh she has pretty hair." They didn't know which one was caught, so which ever one he got closer to would stand up. Brenna decided to just reveal herself.

"Oh Mort. It's just the feeding human, oh and one more thing, RELEASE THE FEET!" The tiny one flew backwards, landing near the aye aye. It was the one that was told to make a smoothie. Tera handed her a mango, and told her to toss it in and see what happens. She tossed it in, and the aye aye picked it right up. "Maurice I want that fruit that the girl tossed in to be the secret ingredient for my smoothie."

"Umm, your majesty. It's not so secret if you know the ingredient." The aye aye just shrugged, and carried it away. "Thank you red headed human." He said, knowing that she couldn't understand.

"You're welcome!"

Everything seemed to just freeze altogether. Julian dropped the smoothie, Maurice dropped the mango, and Mort just stared at her surprised. "Your majesty." Maurice whispered. "I think that human just heard us." Brenna bit her lip as they stared at the the animal talking girl. "I'll handel this." He whispered to Julian. "Umm pardon me little girl. Did you just say that I was welcom to have the mango?" She nodded.

Julian stared at what was hardly believable. "Oh Maurice. This is such a fantastical human. Obviously the sky sirits have presented me with a human as a gift."

"Well how does that explain the talking thing?"

"Well duh Maurice." He chuckled "Apparently it is an added effect." Tera stood up, knowing that they wouldn't be too bothered by the talking gift. Julian looked with his mouth agape. "Oooh Maurice. There is two of them. They are clones! I AM GETTING GIFTS FROM THE SKY SPIRITS HERE THERE AND EVERYWHERE! THEY ARE MULTIPLYING!"


	3. The lemurs new playthings

Penguins, lemurs, and twins oh my ch. 3

by

Mastermindhunter and Syd05641

The twins explained to the lemurs about their talking abilities and how they are not clones but twins. Julien still thought they were gifts from the sky spirits.

"So, you haven't started hearing animals until today?" Maurice asked.

"Exactly and it's creeping us out." Brenna said.

"Oh you sky spirits! You have given be de best gift of them all!" Julien proclaimed. The twins sighed.

"I like red hair!" Mort exclaimed.

"Maybe we should tell the penguins?" Maurice said.

"NO!" The twins shouted.

"That otter told us they would go all commando on us." Tera said.

"The clones and Marlene are right! Do you know what the slap happy penguins would do to my precious gifts?!" Julien proclaimed.

"No but..."Maurice started.

"No buts! The clones can stay here!" Julien said.

"YAY! Red haired girls can stay!" Mort said as he jumped up and down excitedly.

"Come, let us prepare de royal smoothies!" Julien yelled excited. The lemurs hurried off to their bar to prepare smoothies. Tera slapped her twin sister.

"OW! What was that for?" Brenna asked.

"For blowing our cover and getting us stuck in crazy town!" Tera explained.

"Well, what do we do now?" Brenna asked.

"Well, they could turn us in to the penguins at any moment so we gotta stay with them." Tera said.

"Why don't we go visit that otter, what did they call her, Marlene." Brenna said.

"Definatly. We just need to slip out of here for a minute." Tera said. The lemurs returned with smoothies.

"One for clone number one and the ever so lovely clone number two." Julien said as he handed them the smoothies.

"Thank you!" Brenna said. She looked at her sister.

"Hey guys, we gotta go make up an excuse for our aunt. You know, so we can stay here." Tera said. Brenna smiled at her sister and mouthed: "Nice!"

"Oh of course." Mort said.

"We'll be right back!" Brenna called. as the girls hurrried off to the otter exhibit.

"Hurry back soon my presents!" Julien called. The girls arrived at the otter habitat and frantically called for Marlene. She arrived at the fence a few minutes later.

"Hey there! How's it going with the lemurs?" Marlene asked.

"The think we're clones sent from the sky spirits." Tera said with a role of her eyes.

"Oh, that Julien." Marlene said.

"We need your help. The lemurs expect us to live with them forever, and if we leave they'll turn us into the penguins." Brenna explained.

"Ouch. Now that's a problem. Just play it out. I'll try and convince them that....oh I don't know......to return you to the sky spirits or something." Marlene said. The twins looked at each other.

"That's brilliant!" They yelled at the same time.

"Wow, you guys better not do that all the time. It's kinda creepy." Marlene said.

"Sorry." They said at the same time.

"Don't be sorry, just stop." Marlene said.

"Sorry!" The girls yelled. Marlene sighed.

"Okay, never mind. Just head back to the lemurs before the penguin police is called in." Marlene said.

"Thanks Marlene!" Brenna said.

"Wait!" Marlene called. The girls stopped. "What are you're names?"

"Tera!"

"Brenna!"The girls called as they headed back to the lemur habitat. But soon they ran into their aunt.

"Hey girls, you ready to head home?" Alice asked.

"Actually Auntie Alice. I was wondering. Me and Brenna really wanted to study the lemurs for our essay due back in Jersey." Tera said.

"So, could we spend the night?" Brenna asked.

"Well.....okay. Just lock up for me will ya?" Alice asked.

"Thank you Auntie Alice!" They cried as they gave her a big hug.

"Alright alright! See ya tomorrow morning girls!" Alice said as she handed Brenna the keys and headed out the door. The tourist began to leave and Brenna locked up behind them.

"God you are so smart!" Brenna yelled as she hugged her twin.

"I know. Now let's head back to Julien." Tera said. The girls did just that. They drank some smoothies and made idle small talk. Anything to keep the penguins off their tail.

"So, who's the original?" Julien asked.

"Original?" The twins asked at the same time. Maurice rolled his eyes.

"I think he means which one of you girls came first?" Maurice said.

"I did." Brenna said.

"Yeah, she's fifteen minutes older." Tera said.

"Yay clones!" Mort yelled. Maurice's eyes widened.

"Girls, you better hide. The penguins are coming!" Maurice shouted. The girls quickly ducked behind the bar.

"Now clones, stay quiet and I'll let you know when they're gone." Julien whispered.

"Wow Skipper. What brings you guys here?" Maurice asked a penguin.

"We heard some unfamilar voices." The one called Skipper said.

"And I saw a fire!" Another penguin yelled. He sounded young.

"Well, there is no fire here. You silly penguins can head home now." Julien laughed nervously.  
e red headed....."Mort started as Maurice quickly covered his mouth.

"Red headed tulips. They're blooming this time of year!" Maurice lied.

"Kowalski, bologna detecter." Skipper said.

"I'm detecting high levels of bologna." The one called Kowalski said.

"What's going on?" Skipper asked suspiciously. Brenna grabbed Tera's hand.

"Uh nothing....just....."Maurice started. That's when Tera slid her leg, snapping a twig.

"What was that?" The youngest asked.

"Boys spread out." Skipper said. Brenna looked at her sister. Suddenly a penguin head popped over the bar. He had a freaky scar and a mowhawk. He yelled some words in gibberish.

"Rico's found something!" The youngest yelled. Three other penguin heads popped up.

"Hiya........" Tera said.

"Well, Hello there ladies." The one called Skipper said. "We need to have a little chat."


	4. Fighting over the girls

Penguins, lemurs, and twins oh my ch. 4

by

Mastermindhunter and Syd05641

The red haired girls were frightened of the penguins. They were crouched in a feetal position, which failed to hide them, now. They never thought a penguin could look so scary. He looked at them, as they were watching with terrified eyes. The one named Skipper got real close to Brenna's face, and looked at her darkest of Brown eyes. His steely cold gaze switched to her hair. He ran his flipper through it, and lifted the long lock up to his face. His gaze shot over to Tera. She flinched, and Skipper looked at her saphire crystal eyes, and ran his free hand through her hair as well. He now clutched a piece of both girls hair gently, as not to tug. "Hmm" he hummed staring at their faces. "You!" He pointed to Tera. "You're the blue eyed female, that heard us when you tossed us our meal."

Brenna's gaze shot over to Tera. She didn't look too happy. "You told the penguins you heard them?" She whispered through clenched teeth. "And you get mad at me for exposing me to the _lemurs_?" She stared at her with aggravation.

Tera quickly defended herself in a whisper. "Well that was before I knew they were Psychotic, okay?"

Skipper gave a light tug on their hair. They winced, and stared back at him. He hollared back at the lemurs. "Ringtail. What are you doing with two red heads in your habitat?" They felt that it was pointless to try crouching behind the bar. They came out, and stared down, miserably. They had no idea what the penguins had in store for them. It was most likely unpleasant. The lemur Julian walked out in front of them, restricting them from being taken away.

"Well, Mr. Smarty Booty, they were gifts." He rubbed his palms on their forelegs. "Gifts from the sky spirits. You see, they were sent to be able to communicate with the zoo keepers, as to tell them what we as lemurs need." They looked at each other with an eyebrow raised. Was this lemur serious? They were not sent to him, and definitely not there for telling the zoo keepers what they need. Private walked up to the twins, but Julian blocked his way. He tried to walk around him, but Julian kept stepping infront of him. Skipper looked angrilly at Julian. Julian gave out a loud huff. "Fine. If you are so bent on keeping one, then we'll make it fair." Skipper agreed, and grabbed Brenna's hand. Brenna's other hand was holding onto Tera's. They started looking worried at each other. A sharp tug was on Tera's hand. When they turned around, Julian held tera's free hand. "I said we are going to be fair. The way I see it, you get to take one for yourselves to be your slave, while I keep one for myself." Julian held his grip, and kept his eyes in Skipper's with a testy look. "It is because I am king, and it is the law." They stared at each other with worry, and then held onto each others hands tighter.

They were being violently pulled further apart. Keeping each others grip was near impossible. Julian stared at tera a bit aggravated. "Umm you can let go, now." All the lemurs grabbed Tera's hand, and that made the penguins grab Brenna's hand.

"No, no let go!" Skipper shouted to Brenna.

"STOP!" They both shouted at the same time. Everybody stoped tugging. They stared at their side of their animals.

Tera looked at them. "Me and my sister are unseperable. Wherever she goes I go." The lemurs looked at each other. "If she's enslaved by a bunch of birds, then I am too." Julian looked at them both.

"Is this really what you two are wanting?" They took a deep breath, and nodded. When Tera shook up, Brenna shook down, and vise versa. Julian growled, and let go of Tera's hand. "Fine, if you clones want to be the penguins pet, then go on, and be taken away. I'll just get you both back later on." They rolled their eyes, and suddenly felt a swack to their backs. Everything was darkness. The last thing they remember hearing was "Oh no. What have you done to my precious presents?!"

They woke up with bandanas over their eyes, tied to chairs. The first thing they worried about was of course each other. Tera was the first one to speak up. "Brenna where are you? Can you hear me?" She hollared. Brenna answered back.

"Yes I'm right next to you, I think. I can't see. Can you?" There was no time to answer the question, because they had their bandanas taken off. The one they called kowalski was holding a flashlight up to their faces. Skipper was looking up at them.

"Listen you two. I want answers, and I-"

"AHH!" I shrill girly high pitched squeal was heard from the one holding the flashlight. He dropped it, and ran up to the two girls. They twitched when he got close, worried that he would hit them. "Look at them!" He said rubbing his wings together. He hopped up to them, and stroked their hair. "This hair, those faces." He was acting all jittery. "Why didn't I see it, before? Do you boys know what these girls are?" Skipper raised an eyebrow, knowing that he would answer his own question. "Why these little ladies are twins. Identical twins by the looks of it." He smiled. "Oh I have so many questions for the two of you. Do you all think on the same cerebral plane. Can you read eachothers mind? Who was born first? Are your fingerprints the same? Are there other twins in your family?" kowalski was smacked in the face by Skipper.

Tera and Brenna were getting very scared out of their mind. They finally blurted out at the same time."Will you all just torture us already, because we are so sick of waiting for the torture!" they hollared.

"What? We were just going to ask you guys a few questions." Skipper smiled.


	5. Penguin hospitality

Chapter 5

"So, just some questions?" Tera asked.

"No torture?" Brenna asked.

"No freaky penguin kung fu?" Tera asked.

"Nope, not at all." Private said.

"We just need you two to tell us why you can understand us." Skipper said.

"And tell me all about twins!" Kowalski shouted girlishly.

"After the talking thing." Skipper told him.

"Yes of course." Kowalski mumbled.

"So spill." Skipper said. Tera was the one who told them the story their mom told them.

"So you're saying you have some sort of recessive trait that has caused you to hear us animals on your 16th birthday?" Kowalski asked.

"Exactly!" The girls said at the same time. Kowalski looked excited while the others looked creeped out.

"That's creepy." Skipper said.

"I know right!" Kowalski giggled.

"Is he okay?" The twins said in unison. Kowalski tried to hold back his laughter.

"Yeah, he's fine." Skipper said.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Private said.

"Aww, you too!" The twins said at the same time. Kowalski burst into giggles of excitement.

"Could you please stop that?" Skipper asked.

"Sorry." Brenna said.

"It's alright." Private said.

"Hey, if it's all the same to you, could we get these ropes off?" Tera asked. Kowalski and Skipper quickly removed the ropes.

"So, do you two have twin telepathy?" Kowalski asked excited.

"Sometimes." Brenna said.

"Like that time she broke her nose, I knew it instantly." Tera said.

"Because you were the one who broke it." Brenna said.

"True. But I knew it instantly." Tera said.

"But what about that time where I knew what kind of ice cream you wanted before you ordered?" Brenna asked.

"Okay, that was weird." Tera said.

"Well that was a nice little stroll down memory lane. Now, what are you girls doing here in the middle of the night?" Skipper asked.

"Oh we asked our aunt if we could spend the night and she let us." Brenna said.

"Who's you're aunt?" Kowalski asked.

"Alice, you might know her." Tera said. The penguin's beaks dropped.

"What?" The twins asked.

"That.....is your aunt?" Skipper asked.

"But you're so pretty." Private said.

"And she's so..." Kowalski started.

"Bluck!" Rico said.

"Okay, maybe our mom got most of the looks." Brenna said.

"I'll say." Kowalski said.

"Hey! She may not be the bell of the ball but we love her." Tera said. An elephants trunk slowly crept into the penguin's HQ. No one noticed it coming. In a flash it wrapped around Tera's waist and pulled her out.

"Brenna!" Tera shouted as the trunk dragged her away.

"Tera!" Brenna shouted. They extended their hands but they were just centimeters away. Brenna frantically looked at the penguins. "We gotta get her."

"All right men, operation Twin retrieval is a go." Skipper said.

Tera POV

I was being carried off by an elephant. Another average day in central park zoo.

"Hi there! I heard you could talk to animals. My name's Burt! What's yours." The elephant said.

"Tera. Where are you taking me?"

"Julian said that if I brought the sparkly eyed clone to him he would give me a whole bag of peanuts! Isn't that awesome!" Burt said.

"Terrific." I mumbled. Soon I was placed inside the lemur habitat. Julian scurried towards me.

"Excellent work." Julian said. "Mort, bring the large one the bag of the peanuts." Mort trudged towards the elephant with a sack of peanuts. Burt snatched it form him.

"All right. Thanks guys." Burt said as he happilly walked towards his habitat. Julien scurried up around my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"As blue as the sky! Except not at this time. I think de sky spirits are napping." Julien whispered.

"Let me go!" I said. I began to walk away when two giant gorillas jumped in front of me.

"Oh, I'd like you to meet Bada and Bing." Julien said, still on my shoulders.

"You ain't goin no where." Said the first gorilla.

Brenna POV

"Okay, so what's the plan?" I asked the penguins.

"Try your....twin telepathy!" Kowalski said, giggling.

"Fine, but you need to chill about the twin thing." I said. He finally pulled himself together. I thought as hard as I could 'Tera, can you hear me? Is this working?' I knew it wasn't going to work but after a few minutes I could barely hear Tera's voice. 'Bren, help. That lemur guy Julian has captured me..help....' I couldn't believe it's working.

"I....hear something...." I said. I heard Kowalski try to hold back a laugh.

"What's Blue eyes saying?" Skipper asked.

"Blue eyes? Oh whatever. She's been captured by Julian." I explained.

"Ringtail! We're on it, you better stay here Brown eyes." Skipper said.

"No way. My sister, my problem." I said.

"Suit yourself." Kowalski said.

"Alright Brown eyes, here's the main objective. We go in, get blue eyes and go out. Kepesh?" Skipper asked.

"Kepesh." I answered. Soon we quickly hurried to the lemur exhibit.

Tera POV

I sat at the bar, sipping sadly at a strawberry bananza smoothie. Bada and Bing sat next to me to make sure I didn't escape.

"See, I made it fair. Those silly penguins can have one of the twins will I get the other one. Isn't that fantabulous Maurice?" Julian said.

"Of course." Maurice said.

"I like red hair!" Mort shouted.

"Why are you not happy....uh...uh......" Julian started. Tera's name slipping from his mind.

"Tera!" I shouted.

"Yes, I knew that." Julian said. 'I wish Brenna was here.' I thought. Just then the penguins showed up. Along with Brenna. 'Right here sis' I heard in my head. I smiled.

"Bada, Bing, remove those funny birds from the royal kings presence." Julian said. Bada tied up the penguins with a vine and held it up. "Oh......the other clone was returned!" Bing grabbed her.

"I've got the funny birds." Bada said.

"And I've got the red headed girl." Bing said.

"Bring me the red headed one." Julian said. Bing placed Brenna on a stool next to me. We hugged.

"What should we do with the silly birds?" Bada asked. I then pushed my sister away.

"Hey! You better stop bugging those penguins!" I shouted.

"Or else what?" Bing asked.

"You gonna stop us?" Bada asked. The gorillas laughed. I cracked my knuckels. I punched Bing in the gut while he was laughing and knocked him into a tree a yard away. Bing jumped into action. He slammed his fist down but I avoided them with ease. I then roundhouse kicked him next to his buddy. The gorillas were disorianted. I untied the penguins and grabbed Julian by the scruff of his neck.

"You gonna let me and my sister go now?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes please! Don't hurt de royal king! But you can hurt the other two." Julian said pointing at Mor and Maurice. I dropped him on the ground.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." I said as I trudged back to the employee only room.

Brenna POV

"Kowalski....analysis." Skipper commanded shocked.

"Skipper, here we have a classic story where a mother lifts up a car to save her baby." Kowalski said.

"So, she had an adreniline rush?" I asked.

"Precisley." Kowalski said.

"Wow." Rico said.

"I'll say." Private said.

"You better go after her brown eyes." Skipper said. I quickly followed my sister. I saw her. She just sat in a chair and stared at the wall.

"Tera.....are you alright?" I asked her.

"We need to leave." She replied.

"Where?" I asked her.

"Back to Jersey. Forget this ever happened." Tera told me. "Sis, we can't just run away from our problems. We've gotta face them head on." I told her as I pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"You always were the sensible one." She said.

"Even if we do go back to Jersey we'd still hear animals there." I told her. She sighed.

"Why us?" She asked.

"Things happen.......we can't control them.....we just gotta play

One look in those blue eyes and I knew she was sold. We walked back to the penguin exhibit, hand in hand. The penguins were waiting for us.

"Hey guys." Tera told them.

"Nice work out there Blue eyes." Skipper said.

"Blue eyes?" Tera asked.

"Long story." I replied.

"Well then ladies, why don't you spend the night in HQ." Skipper suggested.

"Sure thing." The twins said as they entered the penguins home. 


	6. Rough night

Penguins, lemurs, and twins oh my ch. 6

by

Mastermindhunter, and Syd05641

They headed out of the employee's lounge. Tera was pretty worn out from a crazy evening. They agreed to sleep with the penguins for fear that the employee's lounge was no longer safe. Julian would no sooner snatch them up easily. For a penguin habitat, the inside was considerably large. The concrete was cold, and uncomfortable looking. The penguins looked at them snickering. They looked at each other quite confused.

"What's so funny?" They asked together. squinting their eyes.

Skipper shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. It's just that we never thought in a million years that we would ever have Alice's blood relatives in our home. You all look so different from her. You both look so similar, that I wouldn't be able to tell you two apart, unless i looked into your eyes." They smiled at each other. They were both very proud of their eye color. It was their special trait, that they knew kept them special. Kowalski was getting uncomfortable close. They felt a bit intruded by their personal space. Especially Brenna, since she was closest. "Alright." Skipper said. "I've got two girly Hawiian floral sleeping bags. You all can use them for the night." He held them up to the girls. One was a canary yellow, and one was a deep purple. He handed Brenna the Purple one, and gave Tera the yellow one. They looked at each other, and swapped with each other quickly reading each other's minds. Skipper's eyes widened. He had never seen twins in such synchronization before. Then again, he hadn't seen twins before. Kowalski quickly covered his beak with his wing, as if he was about to burst with jittery excitement.

Skipper shook his head. "Will you ladies cease to amaze me?" The rest of the day, had been spent talking about their power. The penguins would talk about their family, and they would ask about what animals couldn't talk. Rico was seated right next to Tera, and Private sat next to Brenna.

Things were nice, but suddenly a quiet sound was heard outside of the HQ. Tera looked at Rico, and Rico looked at Tera. Brenna looked worriedly at Private, and Private returned the look. They got close to the lid, and opened it. They all at once looked out. Out of nowhere Julian jumped in front of them, and smiled. Julian grabbed Brenna by the shoulders, and pulled her away from the group. He stared at her eyes. "Ohh look at them. Dark browns. They are like the bark of the Cocoa tree." He jumped into Brenna's arms. "Tell me, my beautiful Brown eyed angel. Do you like anything about my kingly looks? Do you like my tail?" He slid his tail along Brenna's chin up to her cheek.

"Julian!" Skipper scowled. He rarely called Julian by his real name, unless he was angry. "You have no business here! Leave these girls alone!"

Kowalski stepped out of the hole. "Skipper's right, Julian. LEAVE MY TWINS ALONE!"

"_YOUR_ twins?" The girls shouted at the same time.

"Ringtail I am going to give you one warning, if ever you do this again,-" Tera laid a light hand on skipper's head. She helped up her twin and looked down at the penguis.

"Skipper let me and Brenna talk to Julien" They sat there watching them, ready to hear what they had to say. Tera looked at them impatiently. "Umm I meant only her and me. We want to talk to Julien alone." Brenna nodded to rhem. "Trust us." Skipper rolled his eyes, but felt like he was okay with them talking with him.

"Alright, but if I find no redheads when I come back, ringtail here will be the one who's head is red." Skipper looked at him squinting his eyes.

They got close to each other, and started whispering. All Julian could hear was Brenna say something about feelings. Tera responded with a "I was thinking the same thing." Tera and Brenna knelt down to look at Julian. Brenna spoke first. "Julian me and Tera were talking, and we want to ask you a question." Julian nodded, and perked his ears up a little bit. Tera knelt down, getting close. She decided to ask the question. "Do you have a crush on us, Julian?"

The lemur king sighed, loudly. "It is very true. I do have a kingly crush on you two to gifts." He jumped up to their faces. "I mean, how could I not? Look at those beautiful eyes. This gorgeous hair." He grabbed their heads, and hugged their heads together. "I don't want to share you with anyone. You were given to me for Pete's sake." His skin underneath his fur started turning a bit pink. "Oh and there is one thing I have been meaning to mention." They didn't like how that sounded. "I was wondering if you two would accept my proposal for you two to be my brides." They stared at each other as they were surprised. Them as brides? Not only were they totally troubled with the idea of marrying a lemur, but they were only sixteen.

"Julian. I think we should talk tomorrow. Is that okay? We're a bit drowsey." Julian looked like spoiled little girl that hadn't gotten what he wanted, but nodded.

"Thank you, buddy good night." They said in unison. They tried to get down into the HQ as fast as they could. It was late, and they had carpeted the floor with their sleeping bags. Brenna had of course taken the yellow one, while Tera took the purple one. Tera let out a loud breath. "I can hardly believe the madness today. Who would have thought that all this madness would occour?" She said staring at Rico. She was rolling around an unfused stick of dynamite between her fingers.

"Totally." Brenna chuckled. She sat indian style, and Private walked behind her. "Learning to speak to animals, Having lemurs obsess over you, sleeping in the den of a rookery of penguins. I doubt anything could get any stranger than this."

"Oh, I don't know." Private grabbed Brenna's hair, and started brushing it. "There have been some pretty wild things to happen, here." Tera's and Brenna's eyes got wide. If this didn't make the top five, then this zoo was more out of control then they thought. The brush was put down, and Private started braiding. "I mean we usually save the zoo from disasters every day."


	7. Dance off

Chapter 7

The twins sat on their sleeping bags. Playing a game of tennis. Confused? It's not the tennis you're thinking of. They held each others left hands, facing each other. Now the objective of this game is to slap the other person's hand so hard that they pull away. The penguins had no idea what was going on, so they watched in interest. Tera slapped her sisters hand so hard it left a giant red mark. Brenna bit her lip.

"You're not winning this time sis." Brenna sneered. She slapped her sisters hand. Tera whimpered. She stared intently into Brenna's eyes.

"I don't think so." Tera said. She slapped Brenna's hand so hard she screamed and retracted her hand.

"You win!" Brenna shouted as she frantically shook her hand. Tera smiled.

"I always do." Tera said.

"Sounds interesting. How about you play a match against me?" Skipper asked.

"No offense Skipper, but Tera would kick your butt." Brenna said.

"I don't no, Skipper's been none for slapping." Private said. Skipper slapped him.

"Am not." Skipper said.

"C'mon, one little game wouldn't hurt Tera." Kowalski said. "Or would it."

"Fine." Tera said. She extended her left and. Skipper's flipper wrapped around it.

"Show him what your made of Tera." Brenna cheered.

"Your move girly." Skipper said. Tera smiled. She slapped his flipper as hard as she could. Skipper cringed. "Not bad." Skipper then gave it all he got. Tera's jaw dropped.

"OW!" Tera screamed. She yanked her hand away. The penguins congratulated their leader.

"Oh my god, you actually won." Brenna said.

"It burns!" Tera shouted as she rubbed her hand.

"Rico, ice her." Skipper said. Rico barfed out an ice block. Tera grabbed it and rubbed it on her hand.

"If I wasn't in so much pain i'd be really grossed out." Tera said.

"Congrats amigo." Brenna said as she gave him a high five.

"Well troops, I think we should call it a night." Skipper said. The penguins groaned.

"Just a little longer." Private begged.

"Please Skipper." Kowalski added.

"Please....Please..!" Rico cried.

"Skipper's probably right guys." Brenna said. Tera nodded, still in pain.

"You heard me, in bed. All of ya." Skipper said. The penguins sadly walked to their bunks while the twins hopped into their sleeping bags. The girls instantly fell asleep. Brenna awoke to the bubbling of chemicals. She looked around and saw Kowalski. He was standing over his lab table. He placed a lock of red hair into one bottle, and another lock into another. She stared at him. He poured a liquid into the bottles. One turned blue and the other brown.

"Interesting." Kowalski whispered to himself. "Skipper, could you get me a nail clipping?" Skipper and Private walked up to the girls. They slowly picked up one of their hands. Before they could clip a nail her and Tera shot up.

"What are you doing?" Brenna asked.

"Umm......uh........" Kowalski started.

"Kowalski over here is studying twins and needed DNA samples." Skipper explained.

"You know, there's a little thing called asking." Tera told him.

"You didn't have to start cutting off parts of our body in our sleep!" Brenna said.

"I'm sorry girls. Kowalski just wanted to learn more about twins." Private said.

"Sorry." Rico said.

"It's alright. Now, let's get back to bed." Brenna said.

"You two know you sing in your sleep." Private said.

"Really?" They asked.

"You girls sing pretty darn good." Skipper said.

"Thanks Skipper. Oh and by the way. if any of you touch my nails you'll be very sorry." Tera warned. They all went back to bed. A few minutes after they laid in silence Tera shot right up.

"Brenna, the paper." Tera stated.

"What paper?" Brenna asked.

"The reason why auntie Alice let us stay here." Tera said.

"Oh my god." Brenna stated.

"What's the problem?" Skipper asked.

"Alice thinks we're writing an essay on lemurs." Tera said.

"And that we'll be done in the morning." Brenna said.

"Uh oh." Rico said.

"Men operation A+ Alice." Skipper said. The group trudged towards the lemur habitat. Julian was the first to wake up. Syd05641 1hr 7min ago "Maurice, de angels have returned to the land of the royal king. Come, let us welcome them with the shaking of our tails!" Julian said excitedly. The lemurs quickly walked over to the fence to meet the twins.

"Julian." Brenna said.

"Ah! Have you accepted my marriage proposal?" Julian asked.

"Marriage proposal?" The penguins asked. Well when Rico said it it sounded like 'warrige jomoso?'

"Long story." Tera said.

"Julian, we need your help." Brenna said.

"Oh, if you need the dresses for our most glorious ceremony, Maurice is all over that." Julian said.

"No, we need help with a report on lemurs." Brenna said.

"Well, you'll learn all you need to know after our marriage. It shall be most happiest of days." Julian said. "Maurice, take a note. I want a summer wedding. With pineapples and on the beach. As the sky spirits set beneath the flowing waters of our love." The twins looked at each other.

"Right away your majesty." Maurice said.

"Red headed queens forever!" Mort shouted.

"We're not marrying you!" Tera shouted. Julian's face dropped.

"Why Tera?" Brenna asked.

"He was gonna find out eventually. Julian. We are sixteen. Way to young to get married." Tera said.

"But we could begin the royal courtship." Julian said.

"Julian, we are two different species. It would never work." Brenna said.

"Of course it would work out you silly girls. The sky spirits have told me so." Julian said.

"Fine, let's settle this. I challenge you to a dance off! If we win, you help us with our report. You win, we marry you." Tera said. Brenna slapped her sister.

"I accept! No one can shake their booty like I can." Julian said.

"Excuse us." Brenna said. The girls and the penguins headed towards a corner.

"Are you crazy blue eyes? That deal is way to risky. Besides, ringtail can dance." Skipper said.

"I panicked. It was the only thing I could think of." Tera said.

"Well now we're going to hafta go through with this!" Brenna said.

"Who is going to judge this anyway?" Private asked.

"Well the lemurs would vote for Julian no matter what." Kowalski said.

"And so would we." Skipper said. "Kowalski, options."

"We need to find the most impartial judge we can find." Kowalski said. Soon enough Julian and the girls stood in the lemur exhibit. The entire zoo should up to watch the dance off. Mason and Phil stood in the center. The penguins explaining their job to them.

"So you want us to judge the dance off?" Mason asked.

"Exactly simians. You have to be as impartial as possible." Skipper said. Kowalski nudged Mason.

"I'll give you a banana if you let the twins win." Kowalski whispered.

"KOWALSKI!" Skipper shouted. "They're chimps not chumps. They're gonna want more then one banana."

"Alright then. The Lemurs will go first." Mason announced. The twins and chimps stepped back.

"Maurice, press the play button on the boomy boom box." Julian said. Soon the music started playing. Julian burst into robotic break dancing and, let's just say some pretty good moves.

"We're doomed to a life raising Human-lemur babies." Brenna complained.

"Just chill Bren." Tera said.

"I will not just chill Ter. My life is crumbling before my eyes with ever electric noodle." Brenna argued. After a few minutes the song was over. The animals applauded.

"Are you ready for this?" Tera asked.

"Nope." Brenna said. The lemurs stepped aside.

"Good luck my fiery angels. May the sky spirits let you lose." Julian said. The twins stepped forward.

"Kowalski........hit it." Tera said. Lose my breath by destiny's child burst out of the speakers. But it was just music, no lyrics.

"Kowalski status report." Skipper commanded.

"I must have downloaded the wrong version of the song." Kowalski said. That's when Private got an idea. He quickly rushed back to HQ. He pulled out an old microphone and rushed back. The girls were trying to fix the boom box. The animals were whispering among themselves. They were so dead.

"Folks, we're having some technical difficulties." Brenna said. That's when Private came back.

"Girls, catch." Private shouted. Tera caught it.

"You want us to sing?" Tera asked.

"It's the only way." Private said.

"I don't know." Brenna said.

"Okay, it's either this or that." Skipper said as he pointed to Julian. He winked at her.

"Hit me!" Tera shouted into the microphone. Kowalski hit the play button. "Can you keep up? Baby boy, make me lose my breath. Bring the noise, make me lose my breath Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)" Tera and Brenna sang. The chorus really got the girls in the mood. Brenna took the microphone.

"OOOh I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to. Now you wanna act like ya don't know what to do. After I done everything that you asked me Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you. Moved so fast baby now I can't find you. OOOh. I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you. All that talk but it seems like it can't come through. All them lies like you could satisfy me, Now I see where believing you got me Gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me." Brenna sang. The animals were now boogeying to the beat. They sung the chorus together. Tera took the microphone.

"Two things I don't like when I tryin' to get my groove. Is a partna that meets me only half way and just can't prove. Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim. Need a lifeguard and I need protection. So put it on me deep in the right direction. OOOh. You understand the facts that I'm tryin' to give to you. You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue. Didn't mama teach you to give affection?  
You're the difference of a man and an adolescent. It ain you boo, so get tha steppin'" Tera sang. They sung the chorus a couple more times.

"If you can't make me say OOO. Like the beat of this drum. Why you ask for some and you really want none. If you can't make me say OOO. Like the beat of this groove." They sung together. "You don't have no business in this here's your papers Baby you are dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed." They finished with the chorus and a split. They animals burst into applause.

"Wow. Now that was some kingly booty shaking." Julian said.

"I think we have a winner." Mason said. Phil signed in agreement.

"Aww, Phil, you're so sweet!" Tera said.

"Oh no! I have lost my queens. The only thing I ever loved." Julian said.

"What about me!" Mort shouted as he hugged Julian's foot.

"Not the feet you annoying little monkey!" Julian said as he shook him off. Brenna stood up from the split.

"We had a deal." Brenna said.

"Pay up." Tera said.

"Ter. You can get up now." Brenna said.

"No, I can't." Tera said. Brenna rolled her eyes and helped Tera up.

"Alright alright. Maurice, give them a list of everything they need to know." Julian said. Tera signed over to Phil asking him to write for Maurice.

"You realize my dear that he can hear you right?" Mason asked.

"I know, but it's funner this way." Tera said. Another adventure for the singing, dancing, animal talking red headed twins of New York. 


	8. Different taste

Penguins, lemurs, and twins oh my ch. 8

by

Mastermindhunter and Syd05641

Phil was writing down everything that Julian was saying, and handed them their papers. "Umm, Julien. I doubt that Alice will believe that this is real, if we write that you lemurs like to "shake your booty." Tera's eyebrow was raised. Julian smiled proudly. "Seriously I doubt that normal humans would believe a bit of this stuff."

Brenna took the paper, and looked throught the list a bit. "Even if this is a bit questionable, there is still some good stuff. I think we might be able to use some of this stuff. Well Julian, if we can use some facts, according to your . . . information, would it be alright if we modify it for humans to read?" Brenna smiled to him.

"You two can do whatever you want, because you are beautiful." He blushed.

They rolled their eyes, and smiled. "Such a little flirt." They said at the same time. They messed up his fur on head. He smiled back at them. They sat at a zoo table near the zoo supply area, and got to work. Most of Julian's advice and information was very amatur, and something a very nosey aunt Alice would notice. The penguins were sleeping, as the twins were working. It was very tempting to just drop the fake assignment, and snooze with them, but they had good self discipline. They wanted it to be believable, so they took what little things they could, and tried to write paragraphs on each key piece of information. They took all night on the essays. When they finally finished, they were totally beat. They had stuffed it into a nice biege folder, and yawned loudly. They looked at one of the park benches, and sighed at each other. Brenna laid on the bench horizontally. Exhausted Tera plopped down on top of Brenna.

"You're on me." Brenna half mumbled and giggled.

"I know. You're comfy." She luaghed in a tired voice. Brenna didn't mind. For their age, they were plenty small. One of the benefits of being a twin, they were both plenty small. "I can't believe the sun's already coming up. Can you believe that we stayed up all night, getting kidnapped, hanging out with a flock of birds, dancing for our essays, and writing a convincing paper all in one night? It's amazing that we actually made it." They were about to dose off, when Alice walked up to them.

She got close to the girls, and smiled. "Hey girls. How are my favorite neices today?" They responded with a simultanious groan. She chuckled "Oh I get it. I guess the essay was a bit tough. You all _did_ finish your essay right?" They stayed laying down, and held an arm up, so that Alice could grab the essays. She looked at them carefully, and smiled. "Well I have to tell you girls that these are astounding, but-" A hair curling paper tear erupted next to them. The adrenaline supply in their bodies shot them up. There was no serious essay, but they worked super hard. Aunt Alice might as well have stuck a needle in their eyes. "You don't need these! You all want to hear a surprise?" They were still struck dumb from their essays torn. "I'll take that as a yes. You all know how your mom was trying to get a job here?"

"Yes." They nodded, trying to overcome their traumatization.

Alice laughed at their syncronization"Well, we found a way to move her old job at the animal rights organization right here in Manhattan. It's going to pay double what she earned back at New Jersey, and you two have a great big house now." They stared at each other. They didn't know what to say. They were both happy but quite sad.

"Well, what about our stuff?" Tera asked.

"Already packed."

"What about school?" Brenna questioned.

"You are enrolled in Manhattan high school. Isn't this exciting?" They were pretty excited, but still had to think about what was just happening. They had lost all their friends at home, but then again could gain new ones. They didn't get a chance to even say goodbye. Well at least they could tell them with an email or something. Alice offered them a ride to their new home. They agreed to it, and sighed, lightly smiling. Alice walked away, and they sat down trying to gather their thoughts. When they stared over at the penguins, they were high fiving eachother.

"You know, just because we live here doesn't mean that we're gunna come here all the time. We have lives, and we can't be here everyday." Brenna smiled into their habitat.

Skipper smiled, a cocky like smile. "Roger that brown eyes. We'll give you your space sister and sister." The girls snickered at Skipper's goofy way with words.

Private tried adding something in. "That doesn't mean that you'll never visit the zoo ever again, will it? You girls are so fun to be with." He responded.

"No problem, Private. We're living in Manhttan, now. Of course we're gunna visit regularly. We're just saying that we've got school, and a life of our own, and it won't be centered around talking penguins all the time." Tera added. "We're thinking of voulunteering here, so if that makes you feel better than good. We'll see you all tomorrow." They grabbed their backpacks, and headed into Alice's car. The streets of New York were pretty clustered. The people were scramming around. Everyone looked like they had someplace to be. It was different from Jersey back home. It was fun going to a new place, but they had lived in Jersey their whole life. Things just felt a bit different. Alice was making small talk, but they kept as quiet as they could without trying to seem rude. Alice didn't notice their unenthusiastic disposition. The homes nearby seemed to look bigger, and more elegant the farther they drove. It felt weird. They were never known to be rich per say. When they reached their house, it was pristine.

The twins met their mother there. "Hey gals. Well I guess I could count on Aunt Alice to take care of you. Thanks for taking care of them, Alice" She noticed the girls oggleing. "Outrageous isn't it? Three floors, plus a basement. Seven bedrooms, and a backyard that would blow your mind." To the twins, seven bedrooms were alot.

"Wait" Brenna said. "Are you saying that we have seven bedrooms in this place?" Their mother nodded.

"Wow." Tera said looking upward. "That is alot of rooms." She looked over at Brenna, and smiled. "I guess we can finally get our own room." She cheered.

Brenna held a hand over her eyes to keep the light away from her face. "Hey, that's right."

Tera ran straight into the house, and shouted behind her. "I call dibs on first choice!"

"That's not fair!" shouted Brenna "I was born first, so I call choice of rooms first!" They ran throughout the house running in each room, but ironically picked a room right across from each other. The rooms were huge and were the mirror image of each other. They were going to have to buy some furniture to fill the space up. It was new to the girls. They never had a room of their own back at their old home, so it was quite different. They were going to get the chance to decorate their room in a way that was totally their own. The bunk beds could finally disappear. "Well I guess it's time to grab our stuff."

Downstairs, a big muscled guy had brought in a dog. It was a golden doodle. It was part golden retriever and part poodle. Tera smiled as the large dog came up to lick her face. "Goober!" Goober was Tera's pet dog. Tera fell back as Goober pounced on her. After Tera being tackled, he looked up to be petted by Brenna. Brenna smiled and rubbed Goober's head.

"We can hear you know Goober." Brenna said. He looked at them both and smiled.

"Whatever." he said in a deep voice. he ran throughout the house, and they shrugged

"Well he'll figure it out later on." Tera chuckled. Another bigger muscled guy was carrying a humongous fish tank. It was a huge 90 gallon fish tank. A younger wire armed guy was carrying bags of many tropical fish. They had belonged to Brenna, as her personal pet.

"Uhh who owns the fish?" Brenna raised her hand. "Where you want the fish, honey?"

"Upstairs, the firt bedroom on the right." The one with the tank sighed heavily. They trudged upstairs, and the girls giggled. They grabbed some stuff to bring to their rooms. There were many boxes of clothes. They were bringing up some boxes of their bedsheets. While Brenna was constantly giving the men grief rethinking spots for her tank, Tera was busy repainting her room white, and about to go over it with her own paint scheme. They felt like something was moving inside. Suddenly the boxes lids popped opened. Brenna's held Skipper, and Private. Tera's held Kowalski and Rico. The girl nearly jumped out of their skins.

"Boys?" They screamed. Rico smiled at Tera and Private smiled at Brenna. The girls were not smiling back.

Tera grabbed the bridge of her nose. "What are you two doing here. I thought we made it clear that we wanted a little bit of time away from you guys." They ran into the other bedroom on that floor.

Kowalski moved the boxers covering his eyes. "Oh come on. We didn't mean any harm. We just heard you were headed towards you're new home."

Private nodded in the other box. "Kowalski right. We just wanted to help."

Skipper pushed the bra off of his head, and smiled. "True that, ladies. We are the experts on home improvement. Have you not seen our HQ?" They flipped out of the box they were in. Kowalski looked at them, and stared at their room's doorframe.

"Einstien's undies! You two are decorating your rooms. I simply have to watch you two!" He clapped. They rolled their eyes.

"Oh I have an eye for interior decorating allow me to help, please!" Private batted his eyes at Brenna. She looked down at him with an aggrivated eye.

Skipper nodded. "Young Private's right. Rico has great ideas on how to maximize space, and I could lead this project. Your rooms will look great with some camo, and perhaps a fewbooby traps in case of the evil . . . Dr. Blowhole." He sneered. The girls picked the boys up, and shook their heads.

"No. You boys don't understand. This is _our_ home, _our_ HQ, it's place to get away from it all. Please don't take this the wrong way, but this is our new domicile." Brenna sighed

Skipper finished her off. "Yeah, yeah if you like you stay for maybe quite a while. we've all heard the song." Skipper finished. Suddenly the boys were picked up from the boxes, and carried over to another box. "hey what are you two doing? Your rooms are that way."

Tera snickered. "We know. We are decorating our rooms. There is no way that our room will look like some crazy military place." She grabbed a large roll of duct tape. "We are getting our own room finally, and you will not mess this up for us." Her stare swapped to Brenna. "Brenna will you do the honors?"

Brenna shrugged. "Sure." She wrapped the tape once around everyone. Rico bit her pinky finger lightly. Tera gasped. "Don't worry. I'm all right. I can't believe you Rico." Once the boys were tied up, they went to the end of the hallway, and stuffed them in.

"Now you all be good, and stay." Tera said commandingly.

"Don't worry, boys. We'll get out of this. It just takes a few tricks."

Meanwhile the girls were working on their rooms. First Brenna put the nautilus shell lamp on the shack driftwood table. Next they were in Brenna room hanging a giant surf board on the wall. On the right head of the surf board, there was a giant bite taken out of it. Tera was close to the hook, but almost lost her balance. "Whoah careful. This was signed by Laird Hamilton. You don't get these types of boards anymore." Brenna smiled to herself. "Remember when I got this signed? Jeez what a guy." She smiled into space. Tera opened her mouth and pointed her finger in it. "What are you getting at."

"Oh come on. He's married, and so ugly."

"He is not." She chuckled.

"Whatever. Where do you want these flower leis?"

"Hang those on the wall across from the tikis" After they did Brenna's room, they started on Tera's place. They got about seven buckeys ready. The got red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and pink. They grabbed large brushes, and flicked different colors on the walls. Tera tried to be funny ,and flicked some blue on Brenna, but knew Brenna's easy love of revenge. She grabbed a paint brush and splatted a splatter of red on her. She ducked, and a splat of red was on the wall. The figured it would be easier just to fight with the paints they dipped their hands in a color, and splatted it on the walls. It turned out to be beautiful. As soon as it dried, they used it on the carpet. They let it dry, and hung a few golden records, and beanbags, and egg chairs around the room.

When they reopened the closet the penguins were asleep on each other. They cut the tape, and shook them gently

"Hey, boys. Wake up. We're done." Tera smiled.

They darted up, and Tera took them in her room first. "You give them a tour of your room first. I want to shower to get this paint off." She nodded, and Brenna left to find a bathroom. The room was beautiful. The paint splattered were crazy and loud. A large poster of the beetles was on the wall. Opposite that wall was a huge peace sign. Beads were strung together everywhere. A big lava lamp was on the side table. Opposite it stood a normal lamp that seemed to be in the shaped of a drooped mushroom. In a little bookshelf, they spotted some sheet msic sticking out. A big giant british flag was above the bed. In the corner laid a guitar with the british flag painted on it. The song _Paperback writer _was playing out her record player. Her bed spread was a giant smiley face. Her dresser was a deep purple, with rainbow beads around it. An egg chair was in the middle of the huge room. On the lavalamp table, sat a phone which looked like the type you found in a telephone booth. On the walls were pictures of the family. One showed Brenna and Tera in a red telephone booth together. It was pretty neat. The text underneath said. **"Me and Brenna in Great Britain."**

"Well what do you think."

"Whoah!" Kowalski said with wide eyes. He wrote some things down in his notepad.

Private smiled widely. "It's so colorful. It sort of reminds me of home in London."

"Woooo" Rico jumped on a beanbag, and smiled. Tera sat in a different bean bag. They smiled, and talked a bit. Tera told them of how Julian thought they were gifts from the sky spirits. She told them about how he was planning on marrying them, and about how they made a deal to dance him off for their hand. It sonded weird having two girlfriends. It was pretty weird sounding.

"So he tried to marry you two?" Skipper asked bewildered. Tera nooded, holding her hands in her lap.

Private shrugged a bit. "Well, that does sound like some crazy thing that Julian would do."

"I didn't think that I woud ever be asked to marry a lemur. It was so weird. You see Brenna and I are very picky, but a lemur was simply over the top. I doubt we'll find anybody for us in Manhattan." She grabbed a stuffed animal, and held it close.

Kowalski rolled his blue eyes. "Oh please. You girls are astounding, and one hundred percent stunning. Anybody that meets you falls in love with you girls. You two are absolutely breath taking."

Tera glared at Kowalski. "Yeah to you. It's just that we've never been the best at meeting boys. Maybe we should just stop trying. We'll never find that boy of our dreams. Don't try to cheer up Brenna either. She's just as shy as me." She sighed.

Rico started babbling something. Private smiled at him and nodded. "Rico's right Tera. You two will find those special someones. Like my gran aways said. There are miracles waiting out in the world everyday, and they are called sweethearts. You just have to believe they'll be there." She smiled and petted Private's plumage.

Brenna showed up in the doorframe, wearing a towel wrapped around herself, and her hair tightly wrapped in a towel as well. "Your turn." She smiled. She walked over to her sister and smiled.

"I guess you can show them your room." She chuckled. Brenna felt a bit shy letting them near the fish, but what could it harm if she told them off limits? She smiled, and they walked across the hallway. The room was a total luao style. Flower leis were everywhere. Tikis of all shapes and sizes decorated a wall. Little strung lights littered the ceiling. A surf board was over the bed. The bed had Hawaiian flower printed sheets. The floor wasn't covered in carpet, but straw mat instead. The walls were a tropical blue. A net canopy was over her bed. Her room was just as unique as the other. In the corner were different Hawaiian instruments, which held a ukelele and hawaiian drum. In the center of the ceiling, hung a hawaiian flag. On the bedside table stood a hollowed out nautilus shell lamp. It sat on a driftwood bedside table. On the walls showed the same pictures of the family. One in particular showed the two girls dressed as Hoola dancers with leis on. It read underneath **"Me and Tera in Hawaii"**

"What do you think." She smiled to the boys. She went behind a floral screen, to get dressed. They stared just like they did in Tera's room.

"Oh I say very tropical." Skipper said smiling.

Private smiled widely. "I love it." He glanced over at the beautiful aquarium full of exotic fish. "I especially love the treat bowl you put out for us."

Brenna got out from behind the wall. "Treat bowl?"

Kowalski nodded. "Yes the one Rico is helping himself to." She looked and Rico was ready to swallow an emporer angelfish. She swatted it out of his wing, and it landed back in the tank

"Those aren't for eating guys. Those are my pets. You have to be carefull with them." They said their apoligies, and sat down to talk

Kowalski was mostly taking notes. "It's amazing how much you two are different. You two have total different taste in design techniques." She nodded.

"Well I guess you could say we needed some space. She likes to keep a close eye on me."

Private pondered. "Yes quite. It makes me wonder. Why do you two always stay so close to each other?" She looked down and smiled a bit.

Skipper noticed it and smiled. "Oh we have us an adventure story here boys. Spill the beans Brown eyes."

Brenna knew she would have to tell them sometime. She sat on the bed, while they jumped up as well. "Well it all started many years ago. We went to a twin convention to see others like us. We were meeting some twins from around the world, when we came up to these two blonde girls. They took a picture with us, but suddenly . . . I had gone into a critical seizure." She looked at them with a blush over her face.

Private held his wings over his cheeks, and looked at her sadly. "Oh dear. Did it hurt? Was it scary?" He looked at her sympathetically.

Brenna smiled patting Private on the back. "Not really. You don't really remember much after it happens. I wasn't as frightened as the girls were. Turns out the girls never really liked us at all. Anyway after the flash I had gone into a seizure, and everyone sort of panicked. All except Tera. She knew exactly what to do. She had turned me to my side, and moved everyone away. She undid the buttons of my shirt near my neck, and put something soft under my head." Kowalski and Rico sort of looked at each other. When they turned around, Tera was in the doorway.

Are you telling them the story of when you had the seizure?" She smiled at her older sister. Brenna smiled, and nodded. "I remember that. The weird thing is how you can't." Brenna shrugged as if she didn't know why either. She walked in and sat down between Kowalski and Brenna. "Yeah. I learned about how to treat seizures, shortly before it happened. We went to the doctors, and they checked to see what went wrong. They said it was just most likely a one time thing. There hasn't been another one since then, but still we always promised never to be to far away from each other." She smiled and high fived her brown eyed twin. The penguins smiled. Skipper stood up and looked out the window.

"Well as much as I love a good exciting story, it seems like it's about time to head on out. Let's go boys. Have fun tomorrow at school girls." They sighed hoping that would be the case.


	9. New school

Chapter 9

The girls stepped into the halls of Manhatten high. It was crowded with people. Freshman and seniors alike.

"This is big." Brenna said.

"Really big." Tera said.

"Hey, where are our lockers?" Brenna asked. Tera pulled out a slip of paper.

"1001 and 1002. Look at that." Tera said. They scowered the school until they finally found them. Right across from the boys locker room! The girls put their books into their lockers.

"So, who do you have your Home room?" Brenna asked.

"Mrs. James." Tera answered.

"Same here." Brenna replied. Tera slammed her locker closed as looked at her schedule. Then glanced over at Brenna's.

"Looks like we've got all of our classes together." Tera said. "Oh except I have english while you have Biology. "

"Coolness. I gotta....." Brenna started. The girls looked over and saw them. Two blonde identical twins walking their way. They both had Hazel eyes and matching outfits.

"It's them." Tera said.

"You mean the girls from twin con?" Brenna asked.

"The very same." Tera said. The blondes stopped in front of the girls.

"Look what the cat dragged in Paris." Said London. They laughed.

"Tera, Brenna. What are you doing in the big apple?" Paris asked.

"Mom got transfered." Brenna said glaring at her.

"How cute. The red heads want to try and be cool." London said.

"We don't want any trouble." Brenna said.

"No, but your spazing out back in '06 made us look like we were hanging out with weirdos." Paris said.

"Watch it Frenchie!" Tera said.

"Temper temper." Paris sneered.

"Leave us alone." Brenna said as she stepped in front of Tera.

"Whatever weirdos. Just try not to freak the place up." London said. The girls laughed as they walked away.

"I feel bad for their mom." Tera said.

"I can't believe they're here." Brenna said.

"Don't let them ruin our fun. C'mon, we've got 1st period." Tera said. The girls said their goodbyes and hurried off to their first class.

English Class

Aw english. Tera loved the poetic words of the old authors. She sat and listened to Mrs. Garet read the words of Beowolf aloud. Tera just loved it. When class was over she grabbed her books and hurried to her next class. That's when she tripped. Clumsy her. She quickly picked up her books. She was about to grab her copy of Romeo and Juliet when another hand reached for it. She looked up and saw a boy with brown hair and grey eyes. He smiled at her.

"You know, we're not supposed to read this until the end of the year." He said through a smile.

"I couldn't help myself." Tera said.

"I'm glad there's another Shakespeare fan in this school." He said.

"You like Shakespeare?" Tera asked him.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day." He said.

"Thou art more lovely and more temperat." Tera continued.

"Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May." He said.

"And summer's lease hath all too short a date." Tera said.

"Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines." He continued.

"And often is his gold complexion dimmed." Tera said. She stood up and looked deeply into his grey eyes. He looked back into her blue.

"And every fair from fair sometime declines." He said. He held her hand.

"By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed." Tera breathed.

"But thy eternal summer shall not fade." He said.

"Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st." Tera said.

"Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade." The boy said. He brushed his hand against her cheek.

"When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st." Tera continued. She continued stop looking into his eyes.

"So long as men can breathe or eyes can see." He continued.

"So long lives this, and this gives life to thee." Tera finished. They were so close to a kiss when Mrs. Garet pushed them apart.

"Get to class you two." She said. Tera looked at the boy.

"Meet me at the central park zoo at seven." He said.

"But, who are you?" Tera asked him.

"Tim. But call me TJ." He said as he headed to his next class. Tera walked zombilly towards gym.

"TJ." Tera breathed.

Biology

Brenna took a seat at the cold metal table. She placed her biology book neatly on the table.

"Is this seat taken?" Asked a voice. She snapped her head and saw a boy. He had brown hair and sparkling green eyes.

"Knock yourself at." Brenna replied. He took a seat.

"I'm James." He said with a wave.

"Brenna."

"So I heard we're gonna disect a frog." James said.

"No! I hate disecting!" Brenna said.

"Not a lot of people do." James replied with a smile. Mr. Ronalds placed a frog before them.

"One time I did this the frog juice squirted in my mouth." Brenna said through a giggle. James laughed.

"That's nasty." James said.

"Tell me about it." Brenna said with a roll of her eyes.

"So, you new here?" James asked.

"Ya. I just moved from Jersey." Brenna answered.

"Fun. No jokin hoboken." James said. They burst into laughter. Mr. Ronalds walked up to them.

"Less, talking more cutting." Mr. Ronalds said.

"So, you a Laird Hamiliton fan?" James asked as he started cutting the frog. Brenna cringed.

"Are you kidding me? I've seen his documentary "Riding Giants" like ten times!" Brenna said.

"Finally! A girl with taste!" James said.

"Finally. A boy with taste." Brenna replied. James was finished filling out the worksheet.

"Here, copy this and meet me at the central park zoo at 7." James said. The second he said that the bell rang.

"M'kay." Brenna said. Hypnotized. She quickly copied his paper and handed them in. She had a date.

The end of they day

The twins met up at their lockers at the end of the day. They discussed the boys they met earlier that day. They finally met the perfect boys!

"C'mon, let's go visit the boys and tell 'em about our date." Brenna said excitedly. She tried to drag her sister away but she didn't move.

"I've got cheerleader try outs." Tera said.

"Really Tera?" Brenna asked.

"I've always wanted to. And the Manhatten Dolphins are gonna rock with me leading their cheers!" Tera said. Brenna rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll come with." Brenna said. They hurried to the gym. Brenna took a seat in the stands as Tera streched. "So, who's the captian?"

"I dunno. Hopefully someday it'll be me." Tera said. The other cheerleaders took a seat at the judging table. Leaving two chairs for their captians.

"Hmmm, two captians." Brenna noted. Soon the gym door opened. And there stood Paris and London. In cheer captain uniforms. Tera stopped streching as her and her sister stared with their mouths dropped.

"Look London, the freaks are trying out for cheerleading." Paris said as she and her sister took a seat at the table. London picked up the clip board.

"Listen losers." London said. The girls trying out for cheerleading lined up. Tera reluctantly did too. "Today, you want to lose your loser status and join the ranks of the populars. So you won't have to tell your kids about your sad pathetic lives. But only one of you will make it. Good luck!" The girls quickly returned to the bleachers.

"First up, Betty Daniels." Paris said. The next few girls went up and did an amatuer job. Finally it was Tera's turn. "Lastly, Tera King." She stood up and walked to the center of the gym.

"Alright Tweeb. Wow me." London said. Tera took in a deep breath and looked at her sister. She gave her the thumbs up. Tera returned to her routine.

"Sit back and relax, you're in for a treat! We're making this one count, and wouldn t take defeat. Yeah! (p) You know it! Dolphin s coming through!  
We're headed for the top, Number 2 just won't do!" Tera did quite a few flips and jumps." Hey crowd, Help us out everyone stand up and shout-  
Yell GO BIG GREY! GO BIG GREY! Fans get louder now-  
DOLPHINS NUMBER 1! DOLPHINS NUMBER 1! Put it all together, Yell GO BIG GREY! DOLPHINS NUMBER 1-  
GO BIG GREY! DOLPHINS NUMBER 1! YEAH! Dolphins are here to put you to the test.  
We'll dominate, devastate, and conquer all the rest. The Dolphin tradition will last forever;  
You think your good we re better!" The cheerleaders were shocked at Tera's moves. "You've seen us before, but never quite like this!  
We're back and better, 2nd best, never! Step aside cause you've just been beat!  
We're out for the title and you re in for defeat. Move it just, do it! Get out of our way! We've seen your stuff, it's not enough. We'll blow you away!" Tera ended with a split. Everyone except Paris and London applauded like crazy. A black haired cheerleader stood up.

"Well I think we know who the winner is." She said. The other cheerleaders rushed up and handed Tera a uniform. They were giggling in laughing. London snapped her clipboard in half.

6:00 pm

Tera and Brenna sat in the penguin HQ. They were about to tell them the big news.

"Hey, Private do you remember when you told me that thing about sweet hearts?" Tera asked.

"Yes why?" Private asked.

"Well I met someone!" Tera said.

"Oh my god who?" Kowalski shouted out loud.

"His name is TJ and he's a huge Shakespeare fan." Tera giggled. Brenna hugged her sister.

"Kowalski, get me a back round check on this, TJ." Skipper said.

"I'm on it." Kowalski said as he ran over to his lab table.

"Hey, you didn't get to hear about my boy." Brenna said.

"Spill sister. I want name, age and prison record." Skipper said.

"Chillax Skiper. His name is James and he's a bigger surfer." Brenna explained.

"How exciting!" Private said.

"He's gonna be here at 7:00!" The twins shouted at the same time. They looked at each other, giggled and hugged.

"So we get to make sure that if these boys hurt you they'll go......" Skipper started.

"KABOOM!" Rico shouted.

"Oh my god! What are we gonna wear?" Tera asked.

"I have no idea." Brenna admitted.

"I'll get the fabric!" Kowalski said.

"I'll get my sewing kit." Private said. Rico then barfed out a makeup box.

"Boys, operation Pretty Princess is a go." Skipper said. That's when it started. Private was designing outfits while Kowalski was measuring the girls. Rico and Skipper were applying makeup on the girls. It had only been a few minutes when Marlene walked in.

"What is going on here?" She asked.

"We're giving the twins makeovers!" Kowalski shouted.

"Right." Marlene said as she glanced at the girls. "You boys need some serious help." She started to take over the operation. Skipper wasn't very excited about that. She fixed up Private's designs and thankfully the girls make up. After 45 minutes she was done. Tera was wearing a pair of jeans with a white belly shirt with ripped sleeves. Brenna wore a short jean skirt with a red tank top. Their makeup made their face glow. Perfect!

"You guys are miracle workers!" Tera shouted.

"Thank you." The team said in unison. Including Marlene. Tera looked through the telescope. She saw him!

"He's here!" Tera shouted. Brenna pushed her aside.

"Let me see." Brenna said. She looked at the boy standing there. With one small problem. It was the same guy from biology! "That's the guy that flirted with me!"

"No way!" Tera shouted. Skipper pushed Brenna aside.

"That two timing.....Boys!" Skipper shouted. They got into fighting position. Rico barfed out a stick of dynamite.

"KABOOM!" Rico shouted. Tera blew out the fuse.

"Let us talk to him fist. Give that jerk a chance to plead his case." Brenna said.

"Then Kaboom." Tera said. The girls jumped out of HQ and walked up to the boy.

"What's the big idea?" Brenna asked.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb with us. We know....." Tera started. Another boy walked up next to him. His identical twin. The twins heard Kowalski's maniacal giggled behind them and then a slap.

"Brenna, you have a twin?" Asked the new boy.

"James?" Brenna asked.

"That's me. And this is my twin brother Tim." James said.

"We're sorry." The twins said to Tim.

"It's alright." Tim said.

"Hey Bren, let's go look at the otters." James said.

"Sure thing." Brenna said as the two walked there. Hand in hand.

"You wanna go to the kangaroos?" TJ asked.

"Sure thing." Tera said.

Back in HQ

"I can't believe it! My twins have fallen in love with twins!" Kowalski shouted excitedly.

"I knew they would find love some day." Private said.

"Be on the look out boys. This two 'twins' could very well be spies for Dr. Blowhole." Skipper said. 


	10. Tera's date

Chapter 10 (Tera POV)

Me and TJ stood in front of the kangaroo exhibit. Joey was munching at his hay.

"You ever been to australia?" TJ asked me.

"No, mate. But I really want to." I told him.

"You here about the trip for school?" TJ asked me.

"Yeah, and I'm dieing to go!" I said.

"Well, I'll try and pull a few strings." TJ said. We smiled.

"So you like kangaroos?" I asked.

"That and it's on the exact opisite side of the zoo from our siblings." TJ explained.

"Smart." I told him.

"Hey, I'm getting kinda thirsty. What do you want?" He asked me.

"Oh just get me a diet coke." I told him.

"I'll be right back." He quickly rushed to the zoo shop. I took in a deep breath.

"He's got a few roos loose in the top paddock. He does." Joey said, leaning up against his tree.

"He is not! Or is he.......is not!" I had to think about that one.

"Between you me and the gatepost he's gotta face like a smashed crab." Joey said.

"How would he have figured it out in the first place?" I asked.

"Make like a guillotine and head off." Joey said.

"Hey, that's a good one, can I use that?" I asked. TJ returned and handed me my soda.

"Ter, who ya talking to?" He asked me.

"Uh....no one." I answered quickly.

"What a load of codswollip." Joey said.

"Shush!" I shouted.

"Okay, chill." TJ said.

"No not you.....uh....tell me bout yourself." I said.

"Yeah, What's your crust, mate?" Joey asked. I ignored him.

"Well, me and my friends are part of a band." TJ said.

"**-and-bull stories." Joey said with a roll of his eyes. I glared at him. I mouthed 'stop it.'

"So, what do you do?" He asked me.

"Well, I'm thinking about getting a part time job here. And I'm into song writing as well." I told him.

"I thought you were the artsy type." TJ said. I smiled. He handed me a box.

"What's this?" I asked.

"My mom's been wanting to get rid of these for a while. And that little guy over there reminded me of it." He said.

"Little? You couldn't make it two seconds against this true blue, mate." Joey said. I ignored him and opened up the box. Inside were a pair of Ugg boots. My face dropped.

"Oh my god! Are these real?" I asked. I put them on.

"Imported straight from down under." He said.

"Amazing!" I shouted.

"I know you are. But what do you think of the shoes?" He asked. I giggled.

"You must be the world's only living brain donor." Joey said, rolling his eyes. That's when I had it.

"Ya bloody wombat! You're too slow to keep worms in a tin! You're bumping ya gums!" I shouted at Joey. The two just stared at me. I laughed nervously and looked at TJ. "I don't really like kangaroos."

"That's alright. You kinda flipped out on him though." TJ said. Sudden;y a rock flew right towards my face. Tim caught it. "That's why you don't wanna make a kangaroo mad." We smiled.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." I said.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Tim said. He head towards the bathroom.

"Well strike me pink. Ya bloods worth bottling!" Joey said.

"Thanks." I said. TJ waved to me as we hurried off. He took me to the penguin exhibit. He tried to lead me towards the lemurs but I steered him away. We stood in front of the penguins talking about school and music. I knew the guys were just eating us up.

"Tera, I've had a lot of fun today." He said to me.

"Same here." I told him. He held my hands in his. We slowly leaned in for a kiss. Just as our lip touched the closing bell rang throughout the zoo. He smiled.

"How 'bout I drive you home?" He offered.

"Sure thing." I said.

"I'll go pull it up." He said. He hurried off to the parking lot.

"So it went well?" Skipper asked.

"Wonderfully." I replied, staring off into space.

"So, is he the one?" Private asked.

"I think so." I told them.

"Well, I suppose you'll want to spend more time with him." Kowalski said.

"Guys. Don't think that because he's here that we won't be friends." I said.

"Roger that blue eyes." Skipper said. We heard a car horn. I turned and saw a mustang convertible on the curb. Inside sat TJ. "He's waiting." I waved goodbye as I hopped into the car. Best date ever. Little did I know that Julien watched us drive away. Filled with hatred. 


	11. Breena's date

Penguins, lemurs, and twins oh my ch. 10

by

Mastermindhunter and Syd05641

(Brenna's POV)

James and I walked up to the otter exhibit. Marlene swimmed in circles as she was watching us. She was smiling the whole time. Apparently she didn't have trouble with James, as much as I thought Skipper did. Apparently animals are fun to watch, when they date.

"She's such a beautiful girl isn't she?" James smiled easily over to me.

"Yes she is a very pretty otter I said." Marlene smiled widely at the human. I chuckled under my breath.

"Who was talking about the otter? I thought we were talking about you." He said innocently. I should have known he would have tricked me into saying that. He innocently flashed his white teeth.

"Ha! I get it. That's nice of you. I think she's pretty too." I winked at her. She took it and wwinked back. James didn't notice it though. I was glad he didn't. How embarrasing woul that be?

"You know, my brother and I were planning on going on a class trip to Austrailia. They're letting a few more people to go, but I was wondering if you would want to go. I know that you enjoy going places with great surf." It was true. Austrailia was known for it's great surf. I especially liked surfing.

"That's true. Well if you can get me there, it would be fantastic." I giggled.

"I really do have a thing for the waves myself." He snorted. "I keep my old woodie station wagon with me all the time, so I can keep the board close. You got any boards?" I held up three fingers, not including the one that was bitten by a shark and autographed. That seemed more of a trophy than a useable board. He smiled, and looked over.

"So how often have you been here? A few people from school said they saw you and your sister walking around here yesterday, and the day before." He looked surprised. I thought he was pretty clever to be noticing quickly. I shrugged.

"A relative works here." I chuckled. "She was going to watch us for a week, and then we were going to head back to Jersey."

He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "So you're from Hoboken Jersey eh?" I nodded. "Hows the surf?" I made a face that didn't give too much credit.

"Eh, kind of lame. We usually headed south to get some wave. Alot of people down near places like Florida have snaked a bunch if you aren't a local." He made a painful face. Apparently he's been in a heavily snake area.

"That's stinks. Oh hey, I'll go get us a soda. What do you wan't?" He smiled.

"A diet coke would be nice I smiled to him." He smiled, and dashed off towards the consession stand. I smiled, and turned towards the fence. Marlene was looking in my direction. Her angry face didn't make me feel very comfy. "What's with the face?"

Marlene rolled her eyes. "The face means, you haven't kissed him yet. Are you planning on kissing him?" I didn't quite know how to answer that. I mean he seemed like such a great guy, but I had oly known him for a single day.

"If you don't kiss him, I'll give you some trouble here." She crossed her paws all tough like.

"Oh yeah well how bout I pop all your whiskers off, and toss them into the trash?" She cringed and put her hands over her whiskers.

James came back with two diet cokes. He looked over at Marlene and raised an eyebrow, staring back at me. "Why would you want to pluck her whiskers off?"

I looked over at Marlene. She stared at me, and looked like she was expecting me to answer his question. I turned back at him, smiling. "She growled at me. Apparently I'm not a favorite zoo keeper."

"Pfft you're better than some." She muttered. I shot her a glare raising an eyebrow. I looked back at James, and smiled. He returned the smile.

I sighed. "I'm surprised that you went out of the way to make the new girl feel welcome." I blushed a bit. "I appreciate that."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Well you seemed like the type of girl, I could relate to."

"So, where did you learn to surf for the first time?" I asked leaning back on the fence.

"Hawaii" He said smiling. "It was when I was little I had immersed myself in their culture. Including their language."

"You know their language?" I squealed. "I speak Hawaiian too!"

"You do?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Alright then, translate this. "A'u Mana'o kena Kou 'ula'ula Lauoho nana nohea." I quickly blushed knowing exactly what it meant.

"You just said that you think my red hair looks lovely." I said smiling widely. He stared at me surprised.

Marlene's jaw hung open. "That . . . was . . . amazing!" I stared in her direction. I nodded a than you.

"Where did you learn to speak Hawaiian?"

"Same as you." I chuckled. "We went a few places as younger children. When we went to Great Britain, she was sucked into that. When we traveled to Hawaii, I was into Hawaiian culture. Once Tera and I find something we think is interesting, we stick with it. She does sign language, and I speak Hawaiian. She writes music, and I surf. She does cheerleading, and I do fire knife dances." His face got surprised. "Don't be too impressed. My mother gets surprised too. I'm not always allowed too. I get to do it, only if I cut my hair short. Mom's got her limitations." I shrugged. He smiled.

"Well maybe when you get the chance, you could invite me over when you practice." I smiled shyly.

"Aww" Marlene sighed. "He's so cute. WHY WON'T YOU KISS HIM?" I ignored her. James pulled something out of his pocket. It was a wooden jewelry box. I was about to open it, but he kept his hand over it. He reached into his pocket and ulled a paper out. He laughed nervously and started reading.

"This piece of jewelry was hand carved by insert your name here" I giggled. "OH! SORRY. It was hand carved by me. When this trinket is given away to a dear friend, it is blessed by the Pele for them to treasure each other forever." I opened it up, and inside was a sea turtle pendant. I could tell just by feeling it, that it was made from koa wood, native to Hawaii.

"Oh my gosh. This is simply astounding. Thank you so much." We walked around, I tried to steer him away from Julian who growled loudly. I felt my blood run cold, as I was walked over to them all. "Oh I can't stand these guys. I think they hate me."

"Well they might hate me I guess." He purred. "I had so much fun with you today. You're very interesting." He held my hands in his. They were warm.

"I think we'll be great friends." I batted my eyelashes.

"Just . . . friends?" He said leaning closer.

I was leaning close as well. Julian screamed. "No anything but that!" It was tearing him apart, but I ignored him.

"Well . . . maybe . . . we . . . could . . . be . . . " I was so close, but the large zoo bell rang. Of all circumstances. I smiled with a faint blush on my face. Julian was cheering, as were the other two. I smiled at him as he watched the lemurs.

"You want a lift to your place?" He smiled. I nodded. He ran out the gates, and as he ran, I put the necklace on. i don't know why, but I didn't think I ever felt jewelry feel so good. I saw James pull up in a woodie station wagon. His board was on the car. It was painted with palm frond leaves. I smiled and jumped in.


	12. confrontation

Penguins, lemurs, and twins oh my ch. 12

by

Mastermindhunter

The girls were proud of themselves while they trotted through the halls. School felt good, when they knew that there were twins other than themselves that were into the same things. Also tomorrow started their new job as zoo keepers. The crazy ability to speak to animals sure as heck helped considerably. School was going to be awesome today. They had gone through their day as usual. Tera wore her new ugg boots, and Brenna wore her Koa wood necklace. All seemed right with the world. As if on a buzz kill cue London and Paris, showed up right next to the girls near the locker. They decided not to say anything. No need to provoke them.

"So younger red heads. We hear from a very reliable source you two are working at the zoo. It's quite impressive that you two are working in a famous zoo if we may say so ourselves." They patted the red heads on the back. The girls felt their hair curl and repulsed as goosebumps appeard on their backs. The touch of evil pedicured talons was enough to nauseate anyone. Who did they think they were? Regardless they knew that returning the congradulatory pat on the back with a venemous comeback would be worth seeming worse.

"Thank you." They said in unison.

"Aww their like robots." The girls said in a skimpy bratty way. Was it ironic that they just did the same thing, and they had enough nerve for it?

Tera and Brenna got up, and looked in their souleless eyes. "Tell the truth. What is it that you want." Tera said with venom in her words.

They looked at each other, and smirked. "Same thing we've always wanted."Paris commented. "For us to suceed, and get what could be yours while you get buried in the sand." Tera felt goosepimples when Paris was in her face. Her breath wreaking on corn chips, and pink lemonade.

"How exactly, pray tell, do you plan on doing that?" Brenna replied. "There isn't anything that we have here in Manhattan, that you leeches don't already possess. Your parents already bought you the street we live on." It was true. They owned Parker street themselves. Living at the top of the street in their mansion.

They scoffed. "Oh you two. When will you learn that things we need aren't always so concrete." London got in Brenna's face, closely. "Some things are more . . . " They looked in the direction of the twin boys that the girls met the day before. They were just walking in the door. James held a skateboard under his arm, while T.J. was changing the pitch of his voice. He then wrote something down on a paper. "Complex." London looked back at Brenna

"What are you two getting at?" Tera said curling her fingers into a ball

Paris smirked at the fingers. "We know you two like the Johnson twins, and if anything, we're gunna get them for ourselves."

Brenna looked shocked. "No you can't, we-"

London shoved Brenna back against the door of her locker. "You nothin. We'll see who they choose. If we know one thing, it's that they've known us longer than they've known you."

Paris returned a smirk to Tera. "The game starts at two thirty." They ran off, and laughed a nasally laugh. Tera and Brenna sighed, and leaned back on the lockers. They reached behind each other, and pulled off papers taped onto their back. The one on Brenna's back said **Dweeb one**, while the one on Tera's back said **Dweeb two**. They growled and tossed the papers in the trash.

"Those trolls. I knew that pat on the back wasn't sincere." Tera pinched the bridge of her nose. "Do you think they'll fall for those two monsters?" Tera asked.

"I . . . don't know." She said in a worried tone.

"Blast! The nerve of some women. Can you believe that, Kowalski?"

"Ugh! Those two are seriously not more my choice of ideal twins"

"Oh dear. I can't believe those girls would stoop so low as to actually try to pull the boys away from them!"

"Yabagogaughbo!"

"You said it. I agree with you boys . . . BOYS!" The girls sat up, and opened their bookbags. The penguins were in their bags. Brenna's floral bag held Private, and Rico. Tera's British flag bag held Kowalski and Skipper. They smiled, and waved to the twins. "What are you boys doing here?" Tera gritted her teeth. 'This is the one place we can actually talk to our own kind! NOT PENGUINS!"

Skipper smiled a cocky smile. "Oh come on, blue eyes. You know were here to see what it's like in a high school, and what better way to travel than in the arms of our favorte gals?" Skipper said to Tera.

"Indeed. Oh that reminds me. When I was looking through both of your girl's homeworks there was a few mistakes in Tera's chemistry, and in Brenna's Geometry. I could tutor you both if you like. We could-"

Brenna interupted Kowalski mid-sentance. "You guys are not supposed to be here, or anywhere else but zoo for that matter. We could jail for bringing you here. Do you think we want you guys to make us criminals?"

Private shrugged. "Well I guess you're right. After all being carried around, does get Rico a bit motion sick." Just then Rico made a gagging gesture, and burbed up a bomb. The girls were well aware that they could very well get in trouble just for having a bomb in their locker. They tried to act fast. Brenna swung her locker open.

"Quick toss them in here!"

Brenna threw her bag in to the locker, and Tera's quickly followed behind. They heard grunts come from the locker's interior. As if on cue a well known teacher came into the hall. It was none other than Mr. Nay. He looked at the girls as they tried to act casual. His eyes darted from Brenna to Tera, and back to Brenna. if he hadn't known any better, he would have thought that he saw smoke bellowing out of one of the red heads lockers. He wasn't buying their innocent facade. "Tera" he nodded to the blue eyed girl. "Brenna" He switched his gaze, and nodded to her as well.

"Mr Nay." They both nodded at the same time.

He squinted his eyes. "I believe I see some suspicious activity. May I look through your locker. They were so busted now. They knew that they would be in worse trouble for not letting him, so they agreed. He opened the brown eyed girl's locker, and rumaged around. Their hearts were pounding in their chest, and their faces white. He lifted papers, and books. Fear struck the girls when he looked in the bags. It settled when they saw four birds holding themselves up on the locker door. They were propping themselves up on the rim of the door. Rico had smoke coming out of his nostrils. Thankfully Mr. Nay didn't notice. He was too busy checking the inside. When he found nothing he grabbed the door and slammed it shut.

The day had not gone the way they were expecting. Their first class was chemistry with professer Schroeder. It was the day of a pop quiz. The papers were handed out, and They had to answer multiple choice. This wasn't too hard to do. They had ten simple questions. Easy! This was when Kowalski got out of the bag on the floor, and jumped up into Tera's lap. "Ooh chemistry class. very interesting." He looked around. "So this is where the geniuses are born. I- ooh what's this?" He looked at the test, carefully. "A test?" His eyebrow went up. "Oh please. I can do this with a head injury." He chuckled. They snatched their papers back, and looked at him with a scowl. He made an insulted face. "Fine. If you don't want to be consider scientific genious twins, then I have no trouble with . . . " They waited for him to finish his sentance. "Oh please let me do the test for you. I'll do anything for my twins." They put him back in the bag, and tried doing the test ignoring the answers written on little notes.

In dance class, Mr. Cooksey was having the class warm up by doing a few stretches. The were doing a few Jazz steps. Brenna had been paired with Tera. As soon as they picked up their flag, they saw Private hiding underneath the flag's cloth. It did more than surprise them. He waved and giggled. They stared at each other, hardley believing this was happening. Brenna scowled. "I swear if you even try to get us in trouble, you will be in the biggest of trouble yourself."

"Relax. I'll stay out of the way." They nodded, and grabbed their flag. They had gone through their normal routine. When they started using their flag skills, Private couldn't help but say something. "If I may intervien, may I suggest having a smile, with your routine?" They shot a distressed glance over to Private. Honestly. How could they smile with the Parker sisters, trying to turn the Johnson brothers against them?

P.E. was no better. They left their bags in the bleachers. While doing their push ups, Skipper was giving them "proper" push up technique. The boys watched while trying to stay hidden. They couldn't get the idea of the possibility of loosing their only possible chance of a boyfriend off their minds. "Come on. Give a little umph in your push ups girls Brown eyes, get lower to the ground. Blue eyes, **straighten** that back." They nodded, with a sigh. He noticed it. They seriously had something on their mind, and it didn't seem very pretty. "Alright red heads what's on your minds?"

"Skipper, do you think we're . . . " Brenna had trouble asking the question, so Tera finished the sentence.

"Pretty?" Skipper had suddenly lost his serious face, and had a blank stare. He looked to the side, and scratched his head.

"Umm why exactly do you two want to know this?"

Kowalski poked skipper in the shoulder. "Umm Skipper, if I'm correct, which I usually am, I think the girls are troubled by the chance of loosing the Johnson brothers to the Parkers." He sighed. They blushed, and resumed their push ups. Skipper looked at them sympathetically. Rico gave long "Awww"

"Girls. You two run circles around those blonde girls." They didn't want to say much else for the rest of the day.

The rest of the shool day was spent with sewing class, then their literature and biology. Private had tried taking over, and they had decided to leave the boys in the locker for the rest of the day. They would take them back to the zoo later. During Tera's liturature class, and Brenna's biology class, they stayed especially quiet, for fear that they would say the wrong thing. In no time, they had realized that school was over. They had trudged through the school knowing that they were doomed. They looked over at the school bulletine board. Students were swarming everywhere. The girls ran over to see what was going on. Brenna manevered through the crowd. In no time she came back, ripping off one of the flyers that people were clamouring over. "Huh. Check this out Tera." They read it carefully.

**Manhattan Festival of the Arts**

**Manhttan is hosting a competion of performences for the city of New York. It is a chance for the city of New York to get into the artistic side of the world for true artistic week**

**The categories are:**

**.storytelling**

**.comedy**

**.magician**

**.multicultural dance**

**.and concert**

**The top prize is a magnificant trophy, along with an all expenses paid trip to Austrailia. There will be a winner for each category. Sign up for performing will be in the plaza hotel. Sign up today!**

The girls could hardley believe it. Their mouths had dropped down to the floor. They knew that the school was having a trip to Austrailia. Not only that, but the boys were going on the trip themselves. If anything they had to win this competition. They doubted that they could get the chance to convince the teachers, so they had to not only enter, but to win. They were jumping up and down. It was like a blessing from the heavens.

Their happiness was cut short. It was two thirty. The girls were on the other side of the hall Their golden curls wafting around their faces. They were right infront of the boys. Their cruel smirks sending a cold shiver up their spines. Ugh such createns. They knew they couldn't catch them in time. So they watched their demise. They couldnt hear over the roar of the halls. All they could see was the twins taking turns to speak. They knew they couldn't do anything, but they decided to run as fast as they could. The students were being manuevered around. It was so close, bu they halted as soon as they saw T.J. and James saying something. It was over. They had lost their only chance of finding their one true loves.

**"WHAT!"**

**"HOW DARE YOU!"**

The screams were heard through the entire school. It was skull shattering. The whole shool turned their gazes toward the surprised girls. Apparently the boys said something that the girls didn't want to hear. "How could choose those red headed losers over us?" The girls looked simply surprised. They exchanged surprised faces. Who knew they would win out over the blondes. They never thought they would be chosen. They felt like they were simply workers. Who knew they would overthrow the queen bee? The blonde twins ran over to them, and was getting ready for bloody knuckles, and broken bones. They were going to teach the red heads for stealing the only trophy they didn't hold. Brenna and Tera had no thought of the boys as trophies.

Paris grabbed Tera's shirt, as London grabbed Brenna's. They were waiting for a punch in the mouth. In the corner of their eye, they saw the Johnson brothers coming their way. "Help." Was all they could squeak out. There was no getting out of this. They just went past the border into hurtville. Where was a teacher when you needed one? The girls saw that a crowd was forming around them. Being the ladies they thought they were, they let go of the red headed twins shirts. "You two just tried to steal the Johnsons away from us. Well, if that's the way you want to play it, we can embarras you girls." Paris growled.

London put her hands on her hips, looking with a careful eye. "The question is, which one do we start with?" She looked between the two girls with a cruel smirk.

Paris clutched Tera's forearm, and pulled her foreward, knowing she wasn't the one with a forgiving stupor. She knew she would get angrier faster. "Let's with the younger one. Where to begin? Let's talk about that pesky diary." In one swift sweep, Paris reached for Tera's diary. "Anybody wanna hear a few pages?" There wasn't a single person that wanted to hear a thing. Regardless, Paris enjoyed rubbing a sensitive part. She cleared her throat, and began. "Dear diary, Today dad has left the states. The navy is going to take him sooner than we thought. Brenna and I couldn't stop crying." Paris hollared. "We knew we shouldn't be crying when he left, but we couldn't help it. We hope he comes home soon." They snickered at the girls.

Brenna got angry, and Tera put her hand over her, keeping her from ripping her apart. "Give Tera her diary back or else!"

London gave Brenna a cruel face, and countered her. "Oh really? What are you gunna do? You gunna start spassing out like you did at the convention? How bout we tell everybody that story?" She hollared, while everyone was watching.

"Oh no, London." Tera whispered. "This is bad even for you."They were appauled that these girls would do such awful things.

"Let's see. Loosing conciousness was pretty crazy. I've never seen somebody turn blue before. Was it because you couldn't breath? It was pretty crazy when your eyes were white. What happened to those ugly brown eyes? Oh yes they roll backwards. I'll tell you. It must have pretty darn embarrassing when you were drooling on the floor. Is it epilepsy that you have?" Brenna was on the verge of tears. She backed away, and Tera wrapped her arms around her. It was the moment of pure humiliation for them. That's when T.J. and James walked in front of the girls, and stared down at the blonde girls.

"You know they may be going through some pretty awful things that effects their lives, but it's nowhere near the horrible things you girls are going through." T.J. said with anger in his voice.

Paris and London looked at them as if they had acted foolish. "What are you talking about."

James finished what they meant. "We're talking about jealosy. It's the fact that you two are so jealous that we think that these girls are so much more nicer than you. We've known these girls for only two days, and we like them more than we like you. It's a shame." They looked down at their red headed friends and smiled. "It's a shame that we've fallen in love with them." They said at the same time. In front of everyone the boys reached down, and kissed their new girlfriends

T.J. and James had wrapped their arms around Tera and Brenna. They were angry, but happy they finally gave them kisses. Tera and Brenna wiped their tears away, and smiled hugging their new lovers. The girls stormed away, with a smug look. "Would you guys like to be taken home?" T.J. asked.

James agreed. "Yeah we could give you two a lift home."

"No. Brenna and I will be getting a ride home from our mother." Tera sighed. Brenna whispered something in Tera's ear. "Oh yeah. You are probably right."

Brenna grabbed the two bags, and held them up to the boys. "Could you guys take these bags to the zoo? They have our homework, and we were gunna head down there later. They smiled, and agreed. The two girls were stricken with happiness, and joy. Their first kiss. It was unlike anything they could have imagined. Pure happiness. They sat there looking at the flier. The Manhattan Festival of the arts was coming up. They had to perform to get that trip. While sitting on the stairs, they noticed their mother's car zoom close. What was up with her?


	13. The sewers history

Penguins, lemurs, and twins oh my Chapter 13

by

Mastermindhunter and Syd05641

The girls quickly hopped into their mom's purple punch buggy. Tera punched her sister.

"Punch Buggy, no punch backs." Tera said.

"That's really getting old." Brenna said.

"Not to me." Tera said.

"So what's the rush?" Brenna asked their mother.

"I didn't wanna leave you sitting here, but I've gotta finish some paper work back at the office." Catherine King told them.

"Oh cool. I've always wanted to see where you worked." Tera said.

"Wish granted." Mom said as she drove towards the office. The red heads walked into the building. The twins were awe struck. There was a pool in the middle of the room. Bottle-nose dolphins happily played in the water. All around were desks and doctors.

"Wow." Brenna said.

"You said it sister." Tera said.

"I'll be right back. You girls can go play with the....." Mom started, the girls rushed up to the dolphins. The mother smiled and headed to her desk.

"Lookie what we got here." Said a dolphin.

"Hi guys." Tera said.

"Why, hello ladies." Said another dolphin.

"Back off, we've got...." Brenna started, she looked at her sister.

"Boyfriends!" The twins giggled together in excitement.

"Wow, you can understand us?" Asked the first dolphin.

"Indeed we can." Tera said. Out of the corner of her eye, Brenna saw a dolphin's head turn. He only had on eye.

"How did that happen?" Asked the second. Brenna told them the crazy story they had experienced throughout the past couple days. Well, the important parts. All of the dolphins huddled around them. The one eyed dolphin payed close attention.

"And that's our story." Tera concluded.

"That's one heck of a story toots." Said a dolphin.

"Why thank you." Brenna said. The one eyed dolphin swam forward.

"You're friends with those pen-gu-ins?" He asked. He had the voice of a young Neil Patrick Harris.

"Yeah, but why did you say it like that?" Tera asked.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Pen-gu-ins." Brenna said.

"Pen-gu-ins." Tera repeated.

"Pen-gu-ins." Brenna said.

"Enough you insolent humans." The one eyed dolphin said as he swam away.

"Ignore him girls, he can be so annoying." Said the first dolphin.

"Yeah, he's the dullard one." Said the second. They burst out laughing.

"So what are girls like you doing in a place like this?" Asked a dolphin.

"Our mom, Catherine, works here." Tera said.

"Oh, Catherine, she's a sweet heart." Said another dolphin.

"She sure is." Brenna said.

"Come to think of it you both are the spitting image of her." Said a third dolphin. Catherine walked up to the girls.

"I guess the dolphins are very found of you." Mom said.

"I guess so." Tera said. The dolphins nuzzled up to the girls.

"Aww, well we better go." Catherine said. The girls waved goodbye to their dolphin buddies. In the corner of Brenna's eye she saw the one eyed dolphin sneer.

Brenna stood on the beach. James had a surprise for her. She wiggled her toes in the sand. A smile spread across her face.

"Hi Brenna." Said a voice. Brenna snapped her head around to find James standing there, surf board in hand.

"Hey babe." Brenna said.

"I thought we could catch a couple waves." James said. He pulled Brenna up and gave her a kiss.

"That sounds wonderful." Brenna said. They rushed out onto the water. They surfed for hours. Until the sun began to set. They sat on the beach. Holding hands. Watching the sun set.

"God I love this." Brenna said.

"I love it more." James said.

"This is beautiful." Brenna said.

"You so are." James said. Brenna giggled. James kissed his girlfriend.

"This is so romantic." Brenna said.

"I love you." James said.

"I love you more." Brenna said with a kiss. James pulled out a box of chocolates.

"Sweets for my sweet." James said. They both picked up a piece of chocolate and feed it to the other.

"I love these!" Brenna said.

"Chocolate is always good." James said.

"I can think of one thing better." Brenna said.

"Oh what's that?" James asked.

"You." James breathed as they kissed. She had found the one. They drew a heart in the sand. Two penguins watched from behind a tree. Private and Skipper.

"Skipper, should we really be spying on them, while they're on a date?" Private asked.

"Of course it is Private. These boys could very well be spies." Skipper said.

"Aren't they so cute together." Private said.

"They sure are young Private. They sure are." Skipper noted.

Tera was in her room. Brushing her hair. Brenna was on her little date with James. She was happy for her twin, but she wished TJ would do something romantic like that. That's when Tera heard a noise. It was coming from outside. She walked towards her window and opened it up. TJ was standing there. He was playing his guitar. Singing.

"My red headed beauty, looked at me, her blue eyes staring, intently. My love for her was strong, as I sung to her this song." TJ sang.

"TJ." Tera said shocked.

"Her sense of humor, her loving gaze, our destiny, an endless maze. Our creative spirits work together in harmony." TJ sang. "Won't you come with me, tonight?"

"Well of course." Tera said. She climbed out the window. "Jeronimo!" Tera let go and TJ caught her with ease.

"C'mon my little monkey." TJ said. Tera smiled.

"Where to?" Tera asked.

"It's a surprise." TJ said.

"I love a good surprise." Tera smiled. Tera closed her eyes. She felt the wind blowing on her as TJ carried her to their surprise location.

"You can look." TJ said. Tera opened her eyes and saw the entire city of NY before her. They were on the top of the empire state building. Tera hopped out of TJ's arms.

"It's breath taking." Tera said. She heard the clink of glasses. Tera turned and saw TJ holding two glasses of sparkling apple cider. He handed her one.

"For you milady." TJ said. They clanked glasses and took a sip.

"Delish." Tera smiled. TJ smiled.

"Indeed it is monsherie." TJ agreed.

"I can't believe you did this all for me." Tera said.

"Of course I did." TJ said as he kissed her. "I love you." Tera yanked TJ's glass out of his hand and dropped both of their glasses.

"Kiss me you fool." Tera said. They kissed as fireworks burst into the sky. Tera pulled back. "Fireworks?"

"I have no idea." TJ explained. They continued kissing. Standing in the corner of the sky deck, were two penguins. Rico and Kowalski.

"Rico, do you have something to do with the fireworks?" Kowalski asked.

"Uh huh." Rico nodded.

"Where did you get them?" Kowalski asked. Rico barfed out a box of fireworks. "Interesting." Suddenly Rico's stomach started ringing. He barfed out a cell phone. Kowalski answered it.

"Talk to me simian." Kowalski said.

"We appear to have found a DVD of the boys." Mason replied.

"Roger that." Kowalski said as he hung up. "C'mon Rico." The penguins hurried back to the entire zoo was sitting in front of a TV Kowalski had set up.

"So what is it exactly the royal eyes shall be seeing?" Julien asked, bored.

"We found this video in on of those boys backpacks." Mason said. Kowalski took the DVD and shoved it in.

"Kowalski, play it." Skipper said. Kowalski hit the play button. A video of two brown haired twins and two red headed twins appeared on the screen. They were about four years old.

"Hey guys. Me and my brother and our friends are in the sewers of New York City." Said a grey eyed boy.

"It stinks!" Shouted one of the red heads. She had brown eyes.

"It's a sewer what do you expect, roses?" Asked the other red head. She had blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm older and you hafta do what I say." Said the first red head.

"Hey, Brenna cool it." Said a green eyed boy.

"So, do you guys no the way out of here?" Asked the blue eyed girl.

"That way." The boys said pointing in opposite directions.

"What?" Asked Brenna.

"I mean that way." The said changing their directions.

"We're lost!" The blue eyes one yelled.

"Tera, we're not lost." Said the grey eyed one.

"Yes we are Timothy!" Tera shouted, poking him in the chest.

"Don't call me Timothy!"

"Shut up!" The other two shouted.

"Sorry." The first two said. In the corner of the screen four penguin sized figures whizzed past in the other direction.

"Did you hear something?" Brenna asked.

"She's going crazy!" Tera shouted.

"I swear I heard something." Brenna said.

"You know, you're right." Tera said.

"Really?" Brenna asked.

"NO!" Tera yelled.

"Guys, I'm sure we'll get out of this." Said the one called Tim.

"Or else I'll hafta marry you." Brenna said pointing at the green eyed twin.

"EWW!" The group shouted. That's when they heard a growl.

"What was.....that?" Tera asked as she shivered.

"I dun......no." Said the green eyed twin.

"I nominate Jim to investigate!" Brenna shouted.

"Why me?" The green eyed twin asked.

"Because you're the oldest." Tim said as he pushed him towards the sound. The others followed behind. Tera quickly tuned around and grabbed the camera.

"You're gonna wanna see this. Tim's gonna get eatteded." Tera said.

"No I'm not!" Shouted Tim's voice. Tera giggled. She turned the camera towards the rest of the group.

"What if it's a monster?" Jim asked.

"Or a mummy!" Tim shouted.

"OOO! Maybe she can make us cookies!" Tera shouted.

"The ones with the almonds or chocolate chips?" Brenna asked.

"He doesn't mean that kinda mummy." Jim said.

"What other kind is there?" Tera asked.

"The kind that's covered in toilet paper." Tim said.

"And really old!" Jim said.

"And it eats little kids!" Tim shouted. Suddenly a creature covered in toilet paper walked up behind the boys. The camera began trembling.

'"LOOK OUT!" Brenna screamed. The kids rushed the other way, screaming. Finally they had stopped running and were catching there breath.

"I don't think she's gonna make us cookies." Tera said.

"What do we do? We're lost in a sewer with a mummy after us!" Jim asked.

"I don't know. We're going to have to eat each other to survive." Tim said. They all looked at Tera.

"Why do I gotta get eatteded?" Tera asked nervously.

"Because you're the youngest." Brenna said.

"And weakest." Jim added. They heard the same growl from earlier.

"It's the mummy!" Tim shouted.

"What do we do?" Brenna asked.

"I think we should split up." Jim said.

"Are you crazy! You never split up!" Tera shouted.

"Why's that?" Tim asked.

"Whenever you split up you get eatteded faster." Tera said.

"Okay, new plan." Jim said. That's when they saw four penguins slid by.

"Did you just see that?" Brenna asked.

"Four penguins sliding by?" Tim asked.

"Yes." Brenna said.

"Then no." Tera said.

"Let's find a way outta here." Jim said.

"Let's." Tim said. They heard the moan again as two zombies walked from either sides of the kids. They screamed.

"We're surrounded!" Tera shouted. That's when four penguins jumped out of nowhere in front of the camera.

"PENGUINS!" Brenna shouted. The mummies stopped as the penguins quickly unraveled the bandages.

"They're unraveling the mummies!" Jim shouted. They then saw two chimps under the bandages.

"What the?" Tim asked. The penguins looked at the kids. They screamed and ran away from them until eventually they arrived outside at a convention. Twins walked around everywhere.

"We're back!" Tera announced, excited.

"Thank god!" Brenna yelled. The girls hugged and the camera's battery died. The animals all stared at the blank screen.

"I remember that day Skipper." Private said.

"I do to young Private." Skipper said.

"Wasn't that the day me and Phil fell into the sewers?" Mason asked.

"You two chimps fell into the stinky sewers?" Julien asked.

"Yes, and we had to rescue them." Kowalski said.

"I guess now we know what happened to those kids." Skipper said.

"And they thought we were mummies?" Mason asked.

"It appears so." Kowalski said. The animals burst out laughing.

"Weren't they just adorable!" Marlene commented.

"I'll say." Mason said. The twin girls walked into the zoo. They were there for their bags.

"Hey dudes." Tera said.

"What's the haps?" Brenna asked. The animals burst out laughing.

"What'd we miss?" The girls asked.


	14. Joesephinah

Penguins, lemurs, and twins oh my ch.

by

Mastermindhunter and Syd05641

The girls hung out at the souveneir shop. "What's so funny?" They smirked. The girls had been dragged over to the television, and sat down. Brenna sat next to Tera on the floor, as Burt, Joey, the chimps, and the rest of the animals. Kowalski and Private sat in Brenna's lap, while Skipper and Rico sat in Tera's. When they were watching the disk, it was pretty funny. The home movies had been hilarious. They had never known that they met the boys before. They thought it was quite cute. They had been adorable children, they had to admit.

"Oh look at that Brenna! Back when your head wasn't so huge." She giggled leaning on her brown eyed counterpart. "Jeez! What happened between then and now?" Rico highfived Tera, at the burn. Brenna leaned away from the blue eyed sister.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on. Our heads are the same size. Don't insult yourself like that." She chuckled. "For fifteen minutes, I was a single child. The best fifteen minutes of my life." Private held his flippers over his face, and chuckled. Brenna picked up Private from her lap, and rubbed her nose on his beak. He giggled a bit more. When the four year old Brenna said she would have to marry Jim, they all laughed, and chuckled.

"You guys were such cute little girls." Marlene chirped in a joking manner.

Mort leaped up on Tera's head. "Yay! Beautiful red headed clones." He said in his cheerful mood. Tera smiled, and patted Mort's head.

Julian returned to Brenna. "Well of course, Mort." He grabbed Brenna under her chin, and helld his cheek up to hers. "Just look at them. Look at how beaudatious they are." He batted his eyes at her. He kissed her on the lips. Brenna spat all over the floor, and almost gagged. Everyone else giggled. The girls continued watching the clip to the return to the convention. They watched the clip all the way through and laughed the whole time. At the end of the clip, they took it out, and Tera put it in her bag. The boys groaned.

"Aww come on. I want to watch more goofy stuff. Can we watch more please?" He groaned.

"No way, Skipper. We have seen all we needed to see. You just wanted to show us the scene of us as children. We shouldn't even be watching this. The boys will have a hissy fit, if this thing is lost" Tera flagged her bag over her shoulder, and asked the boys if they wanted to come over for a while to chill out. They agreed, and the girls put them in their bag, and bicycled back to the house. they were happy to see that their mother hadn't come home yet. They put their bikes in the shed, and walked through the door. The boys were about to follow, but had backed out when they saw the dog door.

"Oh . . . you girls didn't tell us that you had a . . . dog." Skipper warned. "We wouldn't have been in this house the other day, if we knew that you had a dog." Private hid behind the boys. The girls picked up the boys, and carried them in. The boys buried their faces in the girls shirts, nervous of big dogs.

"Well, we have a father, but we didn't tell you about him either." Brenna snickered.

Tera nodded. "Besides, he won't chase you boys unless he sees one of you as a danger. Trust me. Goober is really friendly." The boys had relaxed a bit, but when Goober the golden doodle pranced up to them they froze in their steps. Their shoulders tense, and their faces a look of pure terror. They looked like they were terrified out of their minds.

The girls watched as Goober approached the petrified penguins. He sniffed up and down Skipper's back. Next he switched to Private smelling his belly, and chest area. Private whimpered a bit. When he turned towards Kowalski, Kowalski momentary gasped, and could only watch the large canine. The dog sniffed around his head, and face, as Kowalski flinched, tightening his eyes shut. He turned towards Rico, and sniffed alll around him, and smelled his tuft of messy feathers. When he got close to his beak, Rico accidentally burped. Goober flinched away. He squinted, and walked away. "They're okay I guess." He mumbled to himself. The boys all fainted on the spot. The girls snickered to themselves, and picked the boys up, and took them upstairs.

When the boys had regained themselves, the girls told them about the Manhattan Festival of the Arts. The boys were ecstatic. They were confident the girls would win. Well at least they were sure, at least. The girls weren't so sure. Private asked about what they were going to do for the festival competition. The girls talked about it.

"Wow I don't know. If I get a new band, perhaps I could sing or play guitar. I could do a musician category band performance, but then again, I would have to find some musicians." They liked it. The boys then turned toward Brenna, and asked her.

"Well I was thinking that perfaps I could enter the multicultural dance category with the ancient samoan fire knife dance, that I learned from the Polynesian culture center in Hawaii." She grinned. "However I'll have to find some Hawaii drummers, and I haven't practiced much lately. I'll have to practice a bit, and-" Tera stopped her before she could go any further.

Tera rolled her eyes, and spoke quickly. "Stop now. Have you not remembered what mom said? You can't do your fire dancing until you cut out your ponytail, or keep it out of flame's way. You need to find something or else mom will flip." Brenna sighed.

"I know. I just want to relive it once more. Remember how I won the female division that one time?"

"Well you'll have to do something, or mom we'll freak." She nodded listening to her blue eyed sister. Brenna and I are going to take the trash out. Be good boys, and try not to burn the second floor down, or the third one down for that matter." They nodded, and the girls ran downstairs to take the trash out.

Kowalski watched, and made sure they were out of the house fully. He grinned, and ran straight into Brenna's room at full speed. Skipper noticed it, and walked infront of him. "Whoah soldier. Where do you think you're going. This is Brenna's personal room." He walked over to Brenna's coconut people, and climbed them in accordance to height. Then he hopped up to the massive 90 gallon tank's top.

"I know it's wrong, but I just need a taste. All I want is one fish out of the tank, and I promise I'll never sneak another." He looked inside, and smiled. "Wow look at them! It's like a buffet of different species. I can't stand it." The boys knew this was a bad idea, and they knew kowalski had a slight addiction to wanting to try fish from all over the world, and this was a variety he had never tasted. He just couldn't resist.

Meanwhile the girls were taking out the trash. In the mail, there was a pair of boxes that looked like high quality. One was adressed to Brenna, while the other was adressed to Tera. Their names were in cursive, but in the same hand writing ironically enough. That was a bit weird. Tera opened hers, and inside was a shiny colored guitar pendant, on a golden necklace. The back read, _"For Tera, my love. From T.J."_ Tera held it close, and smiled. Brenna's held a silver dolphin pendant on a silver necklace. The back of it said. _"For the dearest Brenna from your James" _With a sigh, Brenna kissed the words.

In Brenna's room, Kowalski was busy choosing his meal, while the boys were trying to talk him out of it. "Kowalski. This is really bad. We shouldn't do this" Private was well aware of the trouble they could be in.

Kowalski chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Private. Brenna will hardly even notice it's gone. Besides it's not like she knows." The fish tank held eight fish inside. Each one looked beautiful and elegant. Some were so beautiful, it seemed near impossible that they were real fish. "All right. Let's see. Which one should I taste? Perhaps the racoon butterfly fish. I like that Hawaiian longfin anthias. Hmm maybe the fairy basslet. What do you think Private?" He smiled in his direction.

"Oh no Kowalski. Don't bring me into this I don't want any part of it." Kowalski shrugged, and returned to the tank.

"Wow the masked rabbitfish looks tasty, but the Moorish idol are very nice for the development of feathers. Oh baby! They all look so good. How about the orangeband surgeon fish or queen angelfish?" That's when his heart stopped. Right behind a arched rock swam out a beautiful flourescent colored fish. It was a light bubblegum pink color, with beautiful blotches of intense yellow. It's fins glowed the same yellow color as the spots. It's eyes as green as could be. "Oh my gosh I have found the one I have been looking for! The super rare, super expensive, super tasty, Japanese Borbonius Anthias! (see my avatar picture) He had leaned over the aquarium, and tried to scoop it out. He accidentally tripped in and water went all over the straw matted floor

Kowalski was flopping around quickly trying to catch the super fast fish. She was slipping and sliding to desperately get out of the predators wings. Finally Kowalski picked the four inch long fish by the tail, and was ready to chow down. "Well let's hope you taste as deliceous as you look." He opened his mouth wide, and was about to dip her in. Suddenly a low voice was heard in the doorframe. "Excuse me!"

Kowalski and the others darted their sights in that direction. Kowalski had yet to put the fish in his mouth. He was distracted by the big dog. He was the same dog that they met downstairs. Goober slowly crept into Brenna's room, and got low, like he was stalking prey. "I'd like to ask you birds exactly what do you think you're doing in Brenna's room, and more of a question, what are you doing with Brenn's most expensive fish? That is her favorite fish! She's won awards, in the Jersey fish show. That beauty costs two hundred and fifty dollars, and is a great pet." Kowalski looked at the fish that was now hanging by it's tail in his wing. Goober's gaze shot to Kowalski. "I know for a fact that you weren't trying to eat her were you?"

Kowalski was sweating with fear. "Well I uhh" Kowalski couldn't talk his way out of this.

Goober walked closer to Kowalski, and snarled when he got really close. "You certainly wouldn't eat Brenna's favorite fish right?" He growled. He shoved Kowalski with his snout, till Kowalski was pinned up againt the wall. "You see that's the way things work. Tera by nature has always protected Brenna. I as Tera's pet by nature has always protected Brenna's pets. That's the way things have always gone, and I like the things have gone so far. Do you know what I do to animals that try to eat Brenna's fish?" He raised his snout, keeping Kowalski pinned against the wall, lifting him off his feet.

"Uhh . . . You let them go so they can return the fish, and never do it again." Kowalski looked at the dog, and smiled, nervously.

Goober smirked, and lowered his lids. "Nice try, buddy. I hope Brenna forgives me for the blood on her straw carpet. Kowalski panicked, and punched Goober in the nose. Goober yelped, and fumbled backwards. The birds watched as Kowalski ran with the fish hanging by her tail in Kowalski's mouth. Goober ran in chase as he barked angrily. They both darted out of the room, and the three other ran after Goober.

Private hollared as he ran. "Run Koalski run!" They ran all the way down the hall, and Goober knocked over a tiny table that held an expensive looking vase. It was rolling over, but Private dived to grab it, as he watched the others, disappear. He grabbed it to prevent it from shattering. Kowalski had made it the kitchen, squeezing under the door. His lower half, got stuck, so he tried to pull himself out, by wiggling a little. Goober ran knocking the door off it's hinges. Skipper stopped and stared at the door, surprised, and continued running towards the dog. Kowalski ran over to the front of the house. They jumped past the white picket fence. Goober leapted over the fence, and was still barking angrily. Skipper stopped to catch his breath The girls saw him coming their way, and saw Kowalski as well.

"HELP ME!" Kowalski started climbing up Brenna, and leapt over, to climb down Tera, and continued running. Goober blinded by rage, slammed into Brenna and Tera, knocking them over. They watched in horror as Kowalski kept running. Rico was terrified, and ran into the twins mailbox. Kowalski ran towards the mailbox, and jumped in. Goober took out the mailbox, when he slammed into it. He took the box off the post, and shook it. The boys fell out, and Rico watched as the chase ensued. Brenna stared in horror. "Is that Joesephinah in Kowalski's mouth?" She gasped. Kowalski jumped in Brenna's arms, and Goober ran toward her at full speed. She held Kowalski over her head, and Tera stopped Goober, by grabbing his collar. "That is ENOUGH!" They both screamed at once.

"What is going on?" Tera hollared.

Goober still growling answered. "This theiving penguin was after your Joesephinah! He was going to eat her. It's good thing I caught him before he ate her, or any of your other fish for that matter!" He snarled showing his teeth. Brenna looked in Kowalski's mouth and saw Joesephinah hanging by her tail. Her mouth was wide open in horror. Kowalski guiltily spat her out and held her up by her tail up to Brenna. Joesephinah was safe and sound without a scratch

Brenna was still shocked. Tera took Kowalski in one hand and held Goober's collar in the other. "Brenna you go ahead and take Joesephinah to the aquarium. I'll take care of things. You make sure she goes to the tank before she suffocates." She sighed. Brenna gave an angry death stare at Kowalski. She carried her beautiful fish back to her large aquarium. Tera watched as she ran into the house to help her beautiful fish. She sighed, and shook her head.

That night Brenna and Tera had let the madness settle. Brenna kept a close eye on Joesephinah. She hadn't talked to Kowalski for the rest of the day, and the boys headed home. The girls had to fix the door, since they told their mother they had done it. It was utterly embarrasing. It was also very hard to explain. That night Brenna was twirling her dolphin pendant around her neck. For some reason, she was thinking of that poor dolphin with the one eye. She walked into her sister's room, and knocked on her door.

"Come in" She hollared. Goober was sitting at Tera's feet, as she played The song, "The One" by Mary J blige on her guitar. "Hey! What's the haps?" She said laying the guitar down. She was about to head to sleep. Brenna sat on the edge of her sister's bed.

"Well I wanted to talk about that dolphin we saw. You know. The one with the one eye."

Tera sighed, and put her guitar down. "So, you can't get him out of your head either?"

Brenna nodded. "Yeah. I mean, why do you think he was so upset with us?"

"Well Brenna. If I told you once, I've told you a hundred times. You can't get everyone to like us."

Brenna shrugged. "I think that it was how the dolphin lost his eye, which is what caused him to be so hateful to humans."

"Probably." Tera shrugged. "Maybe we should go over tomorow, and show them our pendants." Tera smiled.


	15. Festival of the arts

Chapter 15

The girls sat in front of the dolphin tank. Showing off their beautiful pendants.

"So those boys gotcha those?" Asked a dolphin.

"Totally!" Tera shouted.

"And we love 'em!" Brenna shouted. In the corner of Tera's eye she saw the one eyed dolphin sneer. She cringed a little.

"That's great you two. You've got yourself some excellent boys." Said another dolphin.

"Thank you so much." Tera said. She saw the one eyed dolphin trying to hold back a laugh. She snapped her head to him. "What's up with you?"

"What ever are you talking about?" Asked the dolphin slyly.

"You know what I'm talking about. Just stop it." Tera said. They went silent.

"C'mon Ter, let's go home." Bren said. She glared at the dolphin and stormed out of the dolphin tank. Brenna followed. Tera totally got over it later. But that dolphin was really pushing her buttons. The next morning the girls stopped at the zoo. Alice was out at a meeting with the commissioner that morning, so they were in charge. They were taking there rounds. Their second to last stop was the lemur exhibit.

"Hey dudes, we've brought some fruit." Tera said as she threw in a couple papayas. Julien scurried up Tera's arm.

"Why thank you my Blue eyed angel. You look lovely as ever today." Julien said. Tera rolled her eyes.

"Julien, we have boyfriends." Brenna told him.

"Maurice, I want these fruity tooty boys found and sent to the Zoo dungeons!" Julien ordered.

"Uh, the zoo doesn't have a dungeon." Maurice told him.

"I like dungeons!" Mort shouted.

"Good you can join these 'boys' when Maurice finishes with the building and all the hard work of them." Julien said. Maurice sighed.

"I'll start working on it." Maurice said.

"YAY!" Mort said. The two walked off to start building the dungeon.

"Now, let's talk!" Julien said. He waved his tail under Tera's nose. She sneezed. Brenna grabbed him off of Tera's shoulder. "Aww, I see some of the jealousy between the twins." Brenna rolled her eyes.

"No Julien. Now go back to your habitat." Brenna said. She gently tossed him into the lemur exhibit.

"C'mon Bren. Last stop." Tera said. They walked towards the penguins exhibit.

"Morning gals." Skipper said as the girls tossed in a couple fish.

"Hey guys." Brenna said. She glared at Kowalski.

"Brenna, I'm sorry. I was just intrigued by that beautiful fish. It will never happen again. Will you forgive me?" Kowalski asked. Brenna turned away from him.

"Bren, give him a chance." Tera said.

"No! He tried to eat Joesephinah." Brenna said. "C'mon, we gotta head to 5th avenue."

"Oh goodie, shopping." Skipper said sarcastically.

"We need new outfits for our date tonight with the boys." Tera said.

"Speaking of which, did you see what they got us?" Brenna asked. They showed the penguins their pendents.

"Oh, they're quite pretty." Private said.

"Aww, thanks." The twins said at the same time.

"We gotta go." Tera said.

"It's not everyday you go to 5th avenue." Brenna said. They hurried off to the infamous 5th avenue. The first store they went to was Aeropostale Brenna and Tera tried on this short blue skirt with a pink sleeveless shirt. Not realizing they picked the same outfit.

"Hey." They said to each other. "You've got good taste."

"You look like two angels from de sky spirits humble palace." The girls snapped their heads to the voice. Julien was sitting on Tera's purse.

"JULIEN!" They yelled.

"It's nice to see you too." Julien said. Tera shoved him in her purse.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I've come to see you." Julien said.

"Just stay hidden." Brenna said.

"Fine whatever." Julien gave in. The girls went on with their shopping. Getting fashion advice from a lemur with a funky hat. Lucky them. After a couple hours of shopping they were about to head home. When they ran into the boys.

"TJ!" Tera shouted.

"James!" Brenna shouted. They hugged their boyfriends. A deep growl erupted from Tera's purse.

"What was that?" TJ asked.

"Oh nothing." Tera said.

"You stay away from my queens you stupid snooty bootys." Julien said. Tera slammed her bag against her leg. "OW!"

"So, uh, what brings you to 5th avenue?" James asked.

"Just, shopping." Brenna said.

"Can't get enough of that shopping." Tera said. She laughed nervously.

"So, I don't think you'd remember this, but back when we were little.." TJ started.

"Yeah, twin con, the sewers, we remember." Brenna said.

"It's so weird that there were penguins in the sewer." James said.

"Wierd is right." Tera said.

"Really really weird." Brenna said.

"Well, we gotta go." TJ said. The girls kissed their boyfriends goodbye.

"God I love New York." Brenna said. Tera froze.

"I just thought of a song." She said.

"Oooo! What kind of the singy singy is crossing in your brain?" Julien asked. Tera cleared her throat.

"NEW YORK! That pretty little city." Tera sang. "NEW YORK! That funky little town. NEW YORK! My favorite place to be!" A couple people stared at her. But, hey, it was New York. You run into a lot of crazy people there.

"Times Square, Rockefeller, That statue of liberty!" Brenna sang.

"Central Park, Broadway, the Empire state building. GOD...I Love New York!" Tera sang.

"That's brilliant!" Brenna said.

"I'll say. It's got a tune that my kingly booty can shake to." Julien said.

"I'm still working on it. But it's gonna be a master piece for the show." Tera said.

"It already is." Brenna said. The two girls hugged.

"Aww, that's nice." Julien said.

"Julien!" The girls yelled at him. He smiled shyly and ducked back into the purse.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Tera said. The girls headed to the zoo to drop their little stow away off.

"What are you gals doing here?" Skipper asked. Tera opened up her purse. Julien popped out.

"Surprise!" He shouted.

"Ringtail what are you doing there?" Skipper asked.

"Just wanted to visit my girlfriends." Julien answered.

"Girlfriends?" The twins shouted.

"Julien, they have boyfriends." Kowalski said.

"That's funny, you use the plural word when they obviously have one. Which by the way is me!" Julien said.

"Julien, they're dating the Johnson brothers. Not you." Private said.

"Oh you silly penguins. Goodbye now my loves." Julien said as he scurried off to his habitat.

"When will he ever learn?" Brenna asked.

"I have no idea." Tera said.

"Good luck with him ladies." Skipper said.

"Thanks for all your support." Tera said.

"Any time." Skipper said. Brenna glared at Kowalski.

"Bren, forgive the penguin and move on. It's creeping me out!" Tera said.

"Never." Brenna said.

"Please Brenna. I'm really sorry and I was...wrong." Kowalski said.

"SEE! You got him to admit he was wrong! That's a rare opurtunity! Don't waste it.!" Tera shouted. Brenna humphed. Ter sighed and turned her sister towards her.

"How can you say no to this face?" Tera asked, giving her the puppy dog look.

"Because it's my face." Brenna said. Tera picked Kowalski up. He gave her the puppy dog look.

"How about this face?" Tera asked. Brenna stared at it for a while. She sighed.

"Fine, I accept your apology." Brenna said. Kowalski smiled as he was placed back in his habitat.

"See, was that so hard?" Tera asked. Brenna rolled her eyes.

"Later!" They called as they started walking home. As they walked along the sidewalk they ended up in front of the plaza hotel.

"Hey, while we're here we might as well sign up." Brenna suggested.

"Let us go forth and entereth the duel!" Tera said as she opened the door.

"You're such a dork." Brenna joked as they walked in. The room was bustling with people signing up.

"Oh god." Tera said.

"Relax. Hope for the best but expect the worst." Brenna said.

"I already am expecting the worst." Tera said. Bren rolled her eyes and dragged her sister to the sign up table. The woman sitting there looked up from her cosmo magazine. Her eyes widened. But then they returned to normal.

"What can I do for you ladies?" She asked, putting away her magazine.

"I'm Brenna King and I'm signing up for the multiculteral dance." Brenna said.

"Alright and you?" The woman asked.

"Afternoon losers." Said the vile voice of London Parker. The red heads snapped their heads around and saw her in her irish step dance attire.

"What do you want?" The twins snapped.

"Just getting ready for my irish step dancing routine. Showing off my irish heritage." London said.

"Have you not seen our flowing red hair Parkers?" Tera asked. London laughed.

"You don't have stand a chance against me Brenna. And I'll have a 1st class seat next to James. On that ever so long flight." London said with a shove. She sneered and marched off yelling at one of her backround dancers. "Hey you, this is an Irish step dance not some alleyway!"

"Brat." The desk woman mumbled.

"Tell me about it." Brenna said. TJ and James walked up to their girls and kissed their fore heads.

"Hey babe." They said at the same time. The red heads giggled. TJ suddenly got a phone call.

"Yeah...George no...Okay...No it's fine, I'll find someone else...see ya dude." TJ said as he hung up.

"Who was that?" Tera asked.

"Our lead guitar, George, just dropped out." TJ said.

"Oh no." Tera said. Suddenly an idea came into her mind. "I can be your lead guitarist!"

"Can you play?" TJ asked. Tera whistled and a guy tossed her a guitar. She played a couple very impressive notes and tossed it back. Quite a few people applauded.

"Very nice." TJ said, he turned towards the woman. "Put down Double T in the concert category."

"Double T?" Tera asked.

"Tim and Tera." TJ explained. Tera kissed him on his cheek.

"Hey, I heard you were doing some hawaiian thing?" James said.

"Samoan fire knife dance. You know anything about it?" Brenna asked.

"I dabble." James said.

"Which is James for he's really really good." TJ said. Brenna giggled.

"Can you add James next to my name?" Brenna asked.

"Sure thing sweet heart." The woman said. James and TJ kissed their girls and headed over to the brochiere rack. Suddenly a robotic voice burst through the lobby.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way, I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend!" The twins turned around and saw Paris.

"That's an auto tuner 3000." Tera said.

"You mean she's tuning her voice with some stupid device?" Brenna asked.

"A $5000 stupid device." Paris answered as she trudged up to the red heads.

"Paris." Tera stated.

"So, you're trying to win the concert division. In your dreams." Paris said.

"Well this dream has just entered reality. I'm gonna wipe the floor with your snooty butt." Tera said.

"I'll be sure to tell TJ that when we sit hand in hand on the australian beach." Paris sneered. She bumped into Tera as she walked past them.

"We have to win this." The twins said as they trudged out of the Plaza. A woodie station wagon pulled up in front of the girls.

"Hey Bren, you and your sis need a ride?" James asked. A Mustang convertible pulled up along side him.

"No need brother, Tera's all mine." TJ said. The girls smiled at each other and hopped in their boyfriends cars.

"Hey can you drop us off at the zoo, We kinda left our cars there. We decided to walk." Brenna said.

"No prob babe." James said. The cars pulled up in front of central park zoo. The girls hopped out of the cars and kissed the boys on the cheek. The boys drove off.

"So, how was it?" Asked the familair voice of Skipper.

"Fun." Tera said.

"Really Really fun." Brenna said.

"Sounds fun." Said the voice of Private. The rest of the penguins leaped out of their little hiding spots. Tera pulled out a DVD from her pocket.

"Oh I think TJ accidently put this in my pocket." Tera said.

"Well don't just stand there Blue eyes, let's watch that sucker." Skipper said. The entire zoo showed up to watch the wacky adventures of the twins.

"I can't wait to see this one." Marlene said.

"Lord have mercy." Brenna muttered as she shoved the disc into the DVD player. A picture of the four year old red heads. They were dressed up as rappers.

"Okay it's rolling." Said the voice of Jim.

"Give me a beat." Tera shouted. Tim appeared on the screen and started beat boxing. He was in his gangster attire.

"Yo my name is Bren and You're up in my grill." Brenna rapped

"Am I dreamin could this be real?" Tera said.

"You gotta get back." Brenna said.

"And slid." They said together. "Like a penguin."

"Kangaroo hop, side to side." Tera said.

"Chimpanzee." Brenna said.

"If you please." Tera said.

"Otter don't bother." Brenna said.

"Rhino albino." Tera said.

"Freeze Freeze Freeze." They rapped. They were doing rediculous dance moves.

"Zaboomafoo." Brenna said.

"That little lemur got me hitched." Tera said.

"Come step forward if you wanna get ditched." Brenna said.

"Can't ya tell I'm hot." Tera said.

"I'm on top." Brenna said.

"So get outa my face." Tera said.

"Get outa my space." Brenna said.

"Elephant in the house." Tera said.

"Ain't afraid of no mouse." Brenna said.

"Gorilla." Tera said.

"Mofilla." Brenna said.

"What the heck does that mean?" Tera asked.

"I don't no I don't care let's move on with this scene." Brenna said.

"Okay Oh well Gee that's swell. I guess it's time to go." Tera said.

"Cuz the song is over." Brenna said. The Jim jumped onto the screen.

"What?" They rapped. "Fricka Fricka word."

"That was sick!" Jim shouted.

"Did it stop recording?" Brenna asked.

"Of course it did, that red light means it's off." Tera said.

"Why did we do this again?" TJ asked.

"Because we're hot and your not." Tera said with a joking shove.

"Oh please." TJ said.

"That's it, you're not worthy enough to call me by my real name." Tera said.

"Then what do I call you?" Tim asked.

"Hmmmmm, Delilah." Tera said.

"Fine Delilah." TJ said.

"Guys chill." Brenna said.

"I've gotta say though, kangaroos are awesome." Tera said. Brenna laughed.

"No way, Otters all the way." Brenna said.

"Are you kiding me. Kangaroos can hop circles around your precious otters." Tera said.

"Well otters are way cuter." Brenna said.

"Don't make me laugh, kangaroos are tough, cunning and most of all australian." Tera argued.

"While you do have a point with the australian thing otters are still better." Brenna said. Jim stepped forward.

"Oh please, Chimps are awesome." Jim argued.

"No way, gorillas all the way." TJ said.

"How are gorillas smatter then chimps?" Jim asked.

"Oh please Jim, someone who flings poo for fun can't be smarter that some super tough gorillas." TJ argued.

"Hey, in no way shape or form are gorillas tougher then kangaroos." Tera said. That's when the twins burst out in a huge fight. There was arguing, wrestling, hair pulling and such. Suddenly, Mr. King stepped into the scene.

"What is going on here?" He asked. The girls stopped what they were doing.

"Nothing daddy!" They said together, flashing him a wide smile.

"They think Kangaroos are better then gorillas." TJ said.

"And Otters better then Chimps." Jim said.

"C'mon girls we've gotta head home." Mr. King said with a role of his eyes. The twins groaned. Mr. King chuckled. He lifted his daughters up and carried them off the screen.

"Jim you idiot, the camera is recording." TJ said as he walked up to the screen. The DVD ended.


	16. Chapter 16

Penguins, lemurs, and twins, oh my ch. 16

by

Mastermindhunter and Syd05641

Marlene laughed, and pointed the girls out. "You guys are so precious! Why are you girls so cute when you don't mean to be? I wish you two could stay small forever."

"Yay! Tiny twins." Mort cheered with his arms outstretched. He hugged the tallest lemur.

Julian sneered, and kicked him off. "Yes. You girls were so small. It is a wonder that you two presents could be so miniscule. They sky spirits must have put you two out in the sun too long, which caused you to shrink." He laughed at the girls small stature. Private looked a bit confused at what he said. "What are you looking at? Everybody knows they were baked by the sun. That is why their hair is so red!"

Skipper agreed with the cuteness of their small stature. "I'd say drop dead adorable, what do you girls think of the tiny you?" The animals all stared at the girls, expecting an answer, but the girls weren't laughing. They had both stared at the screen that was now fuzzy. Their gazes were sort of far away, as if they were remembering something. Their mouths were slightly opened, and their eyes full of thought. "Dad" They had both whispered. They had slowly started smiling. Tera had glanced at Julian, and Brenna looked at Skipper. They seemed to be brought back to reality.

"Sorry we had something on our minds. What was it you had said?" Tera smiled. The animals were quiet for a moment.

Rico and Private sort of stared at each other, and then glanced at the girls. Kowalski had stared at Brenna thinking she might have gone into an absence seizure, considering her story about her convulsions. Skipper had thought hard, and figured it out. "Oh that was the father you all were talking about, wasn't it?" Skipper looked at them sympathetically. The girls grinned and nodded to each other. "What ever happened to him?" He wondered aloud.

"Oh father is overseas right now." Brenna explained. "He's a general in the navy, sort of like you, Skipper. Only, you know, he's not crazy." She snickered. Skipper gave her a low browed look. "Sorry." She shrugged.

He waved it off. "Yeah. Forgive and forgets all around. I kinda like that." He rubbed his chin. "A military man. Sounds tough." He grinned. "So was he a devoted family man?"

"Yep best darn father in the world." Brenna giggled. "Remember when he came home with our birthday gifts?" Tera sighed, and reminisced.

She laid down on her stomach, and Brenna sat on her back. "I most certainly do. Goober was the tiniest puppy in the world. And your fish tank looked so huge, but that's probably because we were so small." Tera chuckled. The boys were quiet for a moment, and finally figured it out. Their pets were from their father.

Brenna looked down at Kowalski, and noticed he was troubled. "Hey big K, What's wrong?" She laid a hand on his back. Kowalski looked up a whimpered.

He looked back down and sighed. "I understand now, why you were so upset with me. It was because those fish were presents from your father. All over the world. I feel so ashamed to have considered eating them." Brenna looked at Kowalski and chuckled.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Didn't I say you were forgiven?" She smiled, and lifted his beak up so she could look down into hs eyes. He shrugged, and sneered. Tera grabbed him and made raspberry noises on his stomach. In Kowalski's laughter, all was forgotten.

"When my sister forgives, she forgives!" She hollared laughing. "You can't just expect her to come back hugging."

"Alright, Tera, please stop!" He chuckled. The girls smiled, and stood up. They grabbed their backpacks, and jogged out of the souvenier shop.

Skipper watched them get up, and leave. "Hey! Where are you two going?"

"To practice." Brenna said. "We need to win that competition." They punched out, and headed to Tera's car. When they got home, they were getting ready.

Tera grabbed her guitar, and headed over to the Johnson house. Brenna grabbed her training suit, training kives, and her real ones, and headed there as well. The house wasn't too far away. They got out, and headed in two different directions. Tera headed to the basement, and Brenna headed towards the backyard.

Tera held her guiter close, and walked into the garage. It had awesome rock posters, and a few beads hanging in the door frame. A few of the walls held gardening tools. There was T.J. looking as sharp as ever. He wore a shirt that showed the cover of the album _Cherry pie_ by Warrant. He smiled at Tera, and she smiled back. "Hey doll. How's my gal? You ready to rock with my band?" She looked behind him, and there stood the band. One had the most intense green hair. It went to his shoulders, and was incredibly greasy. His skin looked like it had never been touched by the sun. It was almost as pale as her, and her sisters. He was leaning over a keyboard, and looked at her with a look of pure nothing. He must have been one of the types who were quiet, and just said things such as "yeah" or "whatever" He gave a slight smile, and nodded to Tera.

"Hey. How's it going? The name's Brock, but the people that know me call me brocolli." He raised an eyebrow. It was so quiet, it was almost a whisper. Apparently he was not somebody to take too much caffine.

T.J. looked at him and put his hands on Tera's shoulders. "Hey, broccoli. No need to get wild on my girl." He squinted at him, and looked back at Tera.

"Oh sorry dude." He frowned.

One the other side of the room, there was a boy that had a gorgeous big afro. It was by far the biggest one Tera had ever seen on teenager. He was quite tall, and was more outgoing than the boy who T.J. called broccoli. His arms were quite long and lanky. He was spinning a pair of drumsticks, between his fingers, and smiled at Tera with a warm smile. "Hello there. You must be the girl who is the newest lead guitarist. I was wondering why T.J. talked about you all the time. My name is Kendal. It's nice to meet you." He smiled at her. His voice held a think british accent. She noticed the compliment, and smiled. "Hey now that you think about it, we have all types of different color hair." He said with a grin.

"Well I was wondering what our band name should be." T.J. said with a sigh. "What were you thinking about TNT?" Tera looked confused, and didn't understand.

She looked at the ground a bit. "TNT?" She wondered.

"Yeah. You know, for Tera and Tim." He smiled at her. "i thought it up last night." He snickered.

"Hmm i like it. Let's go with it!" She laughed. Broccoli looked in their direction.

He groaned. "Gees. Why does it always have to be about you, T.J.? At first it was named after you, then it's named after you, again?" Broccoli sneered. "Now you have to add your thunder to your new girlfriend?"

T.J. sneered back and started up. "Well, it's my garage, my rules. Plus it's the least I could do for Tera." Tera smiled, and T.J. smiled back.

Tera plugged in her guitar, and got excited. "Well let's get started. Hand me some sheet music."

T.J. unplugged the guitar, and stared at her with a raised eyebrow, and smiled. She looked at him with a look of disbelief. "You think it's that easy? That we'll just jump into the songs? You have hardly even played long enough to convince the guys." He laughed. "We'll hand you some songs, and you play them on this." He handed her an acoustic guitar. She huffed, and agreed. "Here. Start with guns and roses, welcome to the jungle." She looked at the sheet music, and started right away. The boys were quite impressed. She had never played welcome to the jungle on acoustic. She wasn't used to the subtlety of the acoustic. After she had finished off her unsung solo, she looked at the boys. Broccoli had slowly nodded his head. Kendal smiled at T.J. and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled back. "Alright play guitar solo with green tambourine by lemn pipers."

"That? Oh my sister loves that song. I played it as a child. It was her favorite." She strummed the groovy song with ease, and they agreed that she did swell.

Brocolli looked at T.J. "Dude, you girlfriend's got the spot." He grumbled with a smile. She was happy enough with that answer.

In James's bedroom, he was grabbing his fire knives and grabbing his tight clothes for practice. When he turned around, he noticed that Brenna was also wearing her clingy clothes. "Wow!" He said "You look . . . really good." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes, and sneered. "Hey." She said. "I have no choice. I can't wear loose clothes, and you know that!" She grumbled. "Please don't stare, and let's go." They drove to the cultural center for teens, in James car. Brenna looked out the window, and was going to thank James for the necklace.

He spoke before she could talk. "So did you hear that T.J. and I got seats next to Paris and London?" She replied with silence, and looked out the window. "Yeah I guess so. You know it seems that Tera hates Paris alot, and you hate London alot. What exactly did they do to cause so much torture to you two?" She huffed and turned back to him.

"London took a picture of me, and I had a grand mal seizure, okay?" She slumpt into her seat, and got red. He looked surprised.

"It was her that did it?" he looked surprised.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I mean, I had never had a seizure until then, now I'm always scared, and Tera is always watching out for me. Please I don't feel like talking about it, you understand, right?" He nodded. He had never seen Brenna under stress. When they arrived at the performing studio, they saw all the different Polynesian performances. In one area, they saw the fire knife devision. Brenna was nervous.

"I'm nervous. I haven't done this in a few months." She squeaked.

He grinned, and pushed her infront of him. "Oh don't worry. You'll be fine. I'll be here the whole time." A tall portly Samoan man was watching the dancers swing around the knives. He looked at the two teenagers. He towered over them, like a big tiki man. Brenna whimpered, and stepped back, but James pulled her closer. "Hello. We're here to train for the Samoan fire knife dance." He looked at them, and nodded slowly.

"Hmm yes. You two are the ones who signed up for the Festival are you not?" He said in a deep low rumbling voice. "Well let's take a body mass analysis. He got close to Brenna and lifted her arm up, and stared down at her body, taking in every detail. He mumbled "lilo loa wiwi" Which Brenna knew meant too skinny. He then looked at both of them downward. He sighed "maoli pokole" which they knew meant very short. He must not have known that they spoke fluent Hawaiian. They would not overrect though. Brenna grumbled under her breath, "nunui leo pa'a huki 'ino" which meant big dumb jerk. The big Hawaiian man turned back with a shocked expression knowing that she knew Hawaiian. He regained his composure, and told them to show him some moves. "Ho'omaka" He bellowed, which translated to "begin" They nodded nervously. They asked for a light, and one of the dancers walked up to them.

"Here you can use mine." He held his knife out, and Brenna grabbed it with her hand, and put it on her knife She would never forget how Tera taught her that trick. She still had no clue as to how Tera knew how to do that. She started simply spinning, but then the spins got more alaborate, and faster the faster she went. She held the blade out to James, and he pulled some onto his, and in no time they set both sides aglow. They spun, and tossed their knives back and forth. The class was dazzled and cheered, and the Hawaiian man was rubbing his chin, and nodding with impression. They had suddenly split the center of the twin blades, and they held a blade in both their hands. James was tossing them in the air, while Brenna was spinning them behind her back. They both tossed them in the air, and quickly did a flip. They caught the other persons, and put them both in one hand. They grabbed their water bottles, and filled their mouths. When they blew, the fire burst forth from their mouth, like a dragon.

They were sweating by the time they were done. They looked up at the teacher hoping it would be worth something, and he would keep them. He stared at them, and nodded. "You caught my attention. You are allowed." The students all departed, and the crowd broke. "'olua pa'a, kaulua Po'o Papa" The big man said behind is back. They were smiling as they knew what that translated to. He had said they were moving to head of the class.

The girls met after their practice was over. Brenna jumped out of the woodie station wagon, and they met up, to head home. They had been beat from their practices. Tera was nodding at the wheel. Brenna tapped her sister's shoulder. "Come on Teretere, stay awake. I know it's been a long day, but we need to head home." Suddenly the penguins had appeared from the back of the car. "Gah!" The twins shouted. Their hair was swiped into their face, from the penguins jumping into Brenna's lap.

"Gough! Jeez. What could you two possibly need in my car? We don't go stompin into your place. Will we ever get a normal day?" Tera shouted.

Skipper smiled. "Well we heard you were dozing of so we're deciding to take over. Boys! You know the role. Kowalski wheel man. Rico gas. Private, music." Kowalski jumped from Brenna to Tera. He grasped the wheel, and smiled, and Rico jumped down to the floor of the car. Skipper jumped to Tera's shoulder, and Private stayed on Brenna's lap. They had suddenly realized they were telling the truth. They really _were_ going to drive the car.

"Oh no you can't drive Shelia. She's my baby!" Tera whimpered

Private spoke next. "Oh she has Eight tracks." Private put one in, and it was Elvis's _promised land. _

Kowalski smiled. "And once again, away we go!" Rico stepped on the gas, and the car zoomed in the streets. The girls screamed as they zoomed through the streets, their lives in the wings of four crazy penguins. They knew there were no drivers licenses for penguins. They were going thirty five in a twenty five mile area. The girls were freaking out at this point. They were burying their faes into each other's shoulders.

"AAHHH!" They screamed as they pulled away from each other. The boys were singing to the song, as the girls were about to go into cardiac arrest.

Kowalski made a very sharp two wheeling turn. They zoomed past the parking lot of Manhattan high. Kowalski glanced to the side running into a trash can that flew over Tera's recently polished car, she called Shelia. "Hey girls. Isn't that your school?" The girls responded with a freaked out sream. "Uhh I'm sorry, but is that supposed to mean yes?" He raised an eyebrow. They kept going through the streets, as the girls had no control.

Private looked up at the girls face, and they had covered their faces at this point. "Umm Skipper, I think the girls are frightened." They removed their hands, that were shaking, and their eyes went wide, as Kowalski was headed straight into a cafe. At the last minute, he swerved and dodged it.

"Ahh somebody help us!" They screeched.

Skipper laughed under his breath. "Oh and don't worry, young Private. Despite their terrified faces, the horrible screams mean that they love the fact that we're helping them."

Through the horror, Brenna snarled in Skipper's direction. "Yes skipper, this is the face of pure joy!" Her eyes were terrified, and her face white with fear.

Tera was also scared out of her mind. She shrieked through the madness "You're murdering my baby! It's okay Sheila, mommy's here!" She cried with a few tears in her eyes.

With a few more turns, Rico flipped from the gas pedal, and landed to the brakes. The car jerked to a screeching halt. It was at the King household. The boys all jumped to the girls lap. Kowalski, and Rico jumped into Tera's lap, while Private, and Skipper jumped in Brenna's. "Well here we are." Kowalski smiled. "Home, sweet home. That wasn't so bad, was it girls?" Kowalski looked at them, and they weren't moving. "Uhh girls?" They had horror striken faces, and a white streak through their red hair. Brenna's was on the left side of her hair, while Tera's was on the right. They were shaking slightly, and their fingernails were dug into the upholstry. They looked like they were petrified.

Private looked at Brenna's face. "Uhhh" He waved a wing in Brenna's face. She didn't respond to it. "The twins aren't moving, Skipper."

Skpper looked at them, and slanted his head. "Hmm. Did they have that white streak when we got in the car?" They figured that they should probably help them out of the car. First thing they probably should have done was pull their fingers out of the seat. They had kept pulling, but the girls fingers wouldn't budge. "Wow you girls have great grip" Skipper grunted. The four penguins started with Tera, and they finally pried her fingers out. Rico huffed as he yanked her nails out. As soon as they pulled their fingers out, they started on Brenna. She was just as scared as her younger twin. They yanked hard.

Private was panting as he desperately regained his strength while he was trying to pull Brenna's fingers out. "You know," Private choked out. "We were in total control the whole time."

Kowalski was agreeing with the penguin on Brenna's other hand. "He's right girls. I was in total control the whole time." They had eventually let go and then crouched in the feetal position. The next day they had the day off from the zoo. They relaxed and did things that they wanted to do.

Brenna was sitting in the backyard, in a hammock. She relaxed with a ukelele. Despite her sister being the musician of the family, Brenna was pretty good, with a Hawaiian ukelele in her sang the music beautfully in Hawaiian. She did have a pretty voice in Hawaiian. She sang with the promise that nobody was around. "Nou e Kawaipunahele Ku`u lei aloha mae `ole Pili hemo`ole, Pili pa`a pono E huli ho`i käua E Kawaipunahele." She kept singing her music, until she heard a voice next her.

"That is beautiful." When she heard that familiar voice, she screamed at the top of her lungs, and flipped out of the hammock, and landed painfully on her back. She groaned, and held onto the back of her head. Private had gotten surprised, and ran over to her. "Oh dear, are you hurt? I am so sorry Brenna! Here let me help you up." She layed a hand on Private's head.

"No." She grunted. "It's okay. I've just been a bit jumpy since my awful ride with you all." She stood up, and rubbed her back. "Seriously you guys scared the snot out of us." She said. "Why can't we just be normal like other people?" Private looked down a bit dissappointedly. She noticed it as she was climbing back in. She knew she had said the wrong words. "Oh no that's not what I mean. We love having you all around. It's just that it's a bit different, if you know what I mean." Private nodded, and smiled. She opened up her old looking book, and began reading. Suddenly Private looked at the book with an interested glance.

"What's that, you're reading there?" He pointed at the book Brenna was reading. She looked at it, then at Private.

She smiled, at the thought of him taking interest. "Oh it's called _How the other half lives_. It's by my favorite author Jacob A. Riis. It's a book that was written right here in Manhattan, as well as my favorite non fiction book." She said in an informative tone. "It's not exactly the sort of New York you would know. This was actually published in 1890, so it depicts life back then." She said in a quiet tone. He slanted his head, and shrugged.

He hopped up and dowm. "May I sit an look at it with you?" She looked at the book, and back at Private. "Well I can't read, but I'm sure you could let me sit with you."

She hesitated for a while. "Well the book has pictures, but I'm telling you they depict how the poor peole lived, so you might not like it, but alright. Let's keep each ther company." She picked Private up by the scruff, and sat him on her chest. She resumed reading, until Private grabbed the book, and flipped through a few pages. He went to page 130 and looked at the picture in the middle. "Private" she groaned when he lost her place. He wasn't listening. He was too distracted by what he saw. Underneath the page was written "_In Poverty Gap, West Twenty-Fourth St. An English Coal Heaver's Home_" It showed an older man with a beard, holding a toddler on his lap. To his right, his wife and a young daughter. They were stuck in a very tiny room, with a mere oil lamp.

For minute he couldn't understand. "What?" He stammered. "This can't be- What the?" He looked at Brenna,and Brenna made a sad face to Private. He looked at the picture once again. "So is this how they lived back then?" He said in a whimpering tone. Brenna nodded her head. He pouted, and laid a cheek against Brenna.

She smiled warmly. "Yet this man showed the public, and started a reformation of New York. Things got better, and living conditions were improved thanks to him." She smiled. Private smiled, and layed down in the warm sunlight. She watched Private nod off to sleep.

Before he fell asleep, he whispered. "You are the best human friend I ever had, Brenna." She look down at Private surprised at what he said. She smiled, at that, and stroked his feathers, as he fell asleep.

Tera had grabbed a ticket to the museum while Brenna stayed at home. They had a special presentation of the history of ancient weaponrey. She had spent time with Rico, and smuggled him in her purse. They walked into the museum, and the first they walked up to was prehistoris throwing spears. Tera smiled as she saw Rico poke his head out. He looked at the weaponrey as they walked by. As they approached the arrowheads, Tera started talking with Rico. "So, you like history, Rico?" Rico raised an eyebrow, and stared at Tera as if she was kidding. "Yeah I got it. You like weaponrey." Tera snickered, and resumed walking. An mideval axe was in a glass case. Rico was enchanted and wanted to use it. Tera grabbed Rico by the scruff, and looked serious.

"Hey no, Rico! No touchy. These are authentic. They are for looking at, not touching." Rico crossed his wings, and pouted a bit. She smiled, and put him back in the purse. She walked up to an American Revolution rifle. She looked down a bit, and sighed. "Everytime I come here, it makes me miss my dolly."

Rico looked at her confusingly. "Huh?" He garbled.

"Well, when I was little, I lost my dolly, here at this museum, and when I went back, she was gone." Rico looked down thinking carefully. He found his dolly at this exact place. Could it possibly be the same dolly? He pulled on Tera's fingers, and grabbed his dolly he had for so many years. She looked at it bewildered. She snatched it away, and removed the shoe. Sure enough the name _**Tera**_ was on the foot. He looked at Rico mouth agape. "Where did you find this?" She looked at Rico. He sighed and waved to her, claiming that he loved it very much. She looked at it, and smiled at Rico. "You know what? You need this more than I do." She handed him the doll, and he looked up at Tera smiling. He hugged the dolly close, and Tera smiled.

The next day, they were feeding the boys, tossing fish into the habitat. Kowalski grabbed the attention of the girls. "Hey, guys. I just did the genetic math, and I just noticed something. You know if you twins reproduced with those boys, the chance of having twins would be 95.3%?"

"Eww" Tera said.

"We don't want to discuss the birds and the bees. Especially with you!" Brenna said as she tossed in another fish.

"At least he's not as weird as that dolphin from Mom's work." Tera said.

"True that Sis." Brenna said.

"What dolphin?" Skipper asked. The penguins tensing.

"Well, our mom works at a dolphin reserve in Manhatten." Tera said.

"He had this weird one eye and was really interested in you guys." Brenna said.

"Yeah, he was all 'You're friends with those pen-gu-ins?'" Tera said.

"Yeah he said Penguins really weird." Brenna said.

"Pen-gu-ins." Tera said. The twins giggled until they noticed the penguins shocked faces.

"Excuse me. Did you just say he had one eye?" Private asked.

"Yeah, and he sounds like a young Neil Patrick Harris, why?" The twins asked. But Kowalski didn't even care. This was serious.

"Skipper, do you think..." Kowalski started.

"Oh yes I do." Skipper said. "You girls better stay behind." Skipper said.

"Guys, he was just an innocent dolphin." Brenna said.

"Yeah, you don't hafta go all commando on him." Tera said.

"So ladies, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Skipper asked. The twins looked at each other. But they stood their ground. Skipper sighed. "Always the hard way." Rico Whistled. A giant thud erupted behind the girls. They turned and saw Bada and Bing. Private tossed them a couple bananas.

"Bada, Bing. Escort the girls to the conference room." Kowalski said. The girls felt themselves being lifted off the ground.

"Sorry girls. It's for your own good." Private said. The girls were thrown into the zoos conference room. Bada closed the door. The ominous sound of the lock echoed throught the room.

"No one goes in and they don't get out." Skipper said. The twins looked at each other.

"Why us." They said.

KABOOM! The huge explosion was heard in the Manhatten Dolphin hospital. Rico was just happy he got to use his C-4s. They haven't seen the light of day since Manfreedy and Johnson.

"Well done Rico." Skipper said. Rico laughed manaically. The penguins waddled up to the dolphins in the tank. A dolphin leaped up to the edge.

"Wow wow. What's the hub bub birds?" Asked the dolphin.

"Where's Blowhole?" Skipper asked.

"Blow-who?" The dolphin asked.

"Don't play dumb marine mammal. Where's the one eyed dolphin?" Kowalski asked.

"Oh that guy. He got released yesterday." Answered the dolphin. "Total stick in the mud."

"Uh oh." Rico said.

"This is not good." Private said. "He could have the girls by now."

"What girls?" One dolphin said. "You two wouldn't be talking about the twins would you?" He said. All four snapped their heads in the dolphins direction.

"Yes we are! Give all the information you've got." Skipper ordered.

"Uhh sorry buddy. You two don't know the girls well enough for us to trust you all. You all could be hazardous to the girls." One of the female dolphins sneered.

"HAZZARDOUS?" Kowalski looked at them angrily. "Excuse me, but read their diaries behind their backs! I know things about the girls that nobody knows!" He snarled

"Enough of the this Kowalski. We got our info that we need. Back to the zoo pronto!" Skipper shouted. The penguins pulled Kowalski away. He was still trying to get the information

"Tera's middle name is Agatha, Brenna's is Natelie. Tera used to be obsessed with Brittany Spears." The kept pulling "Brenna plans on getting a job in the science of dreaming. Tera hates the taste of mint. Brenna's least favorite science is math!"

Skipper grunted. "Come on Kowalski!"

Kowalski shouted out two final secrets. "TERA EATS COOKIE DOUGH OUT OF THE FREEZER AT NIGHT! BRENNA'S FISH TANK SELLS FOR 3'000 DOLLARS!" They finally left, and headed back to the zoo.

"Hey, what about the hole in the wall?" Asked the dolphin. His question was never answered.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT TERA!" Brenna shouted.

"Me? Why me?" Tera asked.

"You're the one who brought the dolphin up!" Brenna shouted.

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" Tera asked frantically. Brenna slapped her.

"PULL yourself together!" Brenna shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Tera shouted.

"Hey, quiet down in there!" Bada said. Suddenly a green mist rose outside the conference room. The gorillas collapsed and erupted into snores.

"Tera." Brenna said.

"Yeah?" Tera asked.

"What just happened?" Brenna asked.

"I have no idea." Tera said. They heard scuttling outside the door. The two girls hugged each other.

"I love you Ter." Brenna said.

"I love you too Bren." Tera said. The door burst open and the twins erupted into screams.

The penguins arrived in front of the conference room to find two snoozing gorillas and an empty room.

"Uh oh." Rico said.

"We're too late." Private said.

"Sleeping on the job!" Skipper shouted.

"Skipper, the air contains a hint of sleeping gas." Kowalski analyzed. The penguins gasped.

"They're gone." Private said.

"Not for long Private." Skipper said. "Not for long."


	17. Captured

Chapter 17

Tera's eyes fluttered open. Her cheek pinned against a cold steel cage. Her sister's head on her shoulder.

"Bren." She whispered, gently shaking her sister awake. "Wake up." Brenna opened her deep brown eyes.

"Where are we?" Brenna asked.

"I wish I knew." Tera replied. The two stood up and analyzed their perimeter.

"So, let me get this straight. We were kidnapped." Brenna said.

"No Brenna, We just came here for a little R and R." Tera said.

"This is not the time for sarcasm." Brenna said. "So what's the plan?"

"I don't know, Kowalski's the smart one." Tera said.

"Well Kowalski isn't here, is he?" Brenna asked.

"No, he's not." Tera sighed.

"We're doomed." Brenna said.

"Well, I see the twiiiiiiins are up." Said a very familiar voice. The girls snapped their heads to see a one eyed dolphin on a segway.

"It's one eye!" Tera shouted.

"On a segway?" Brenna asked.

"Yes girls. I am the very same dolphin from your mother's dullard dolphin reserve." The one eyed dolphin said.

"No way!" Tera shouted.

"Small world." Brenna said. Tera whispered something in Brenna's ear. "You're the english major, you should know this!"

"Don't be a hater, just answer my question." Tera said. Brenna sighed.

"Fine." Brenna said. "Dullard is a noun..."

"Really a noun?" Tera asked.

"Do you want an answer or not?" Brenna asked.

"Sorry." Tera said.

"It means a dull or stupid person." Brenna explained.

"Oh...HEY!" Tera shouted. "My mom's job isn't dullard!" The dolphin rolled his good eye.

"I am the one and only, Dr. Blowhole!" Tera held back a laugh.

"Tera don't be rude." Brenna said.

"What kind of name is Blowhole?" Tera half laughed.

"Tera..." Brenna started.

"And how did a dolphin get a doctorite anyway?" Tera asked.

"Tera stop it." Brenna said.

"Is there some sort of dolphin harvard? Because if there is..." Tera started. Brenna wacked her upside the head. "OW!"

"Shut up!" Brenna shouted. Blowhole glared daggers at Tera.

"That's really creeping me out." Tera whispered into Brenna's ear, not taking her eyes away from Blowhole's...one...and a half...I guess.

"You are probably wondering why it is that I have captured you." Blowhole said.

"Actually yes I am." Brenna said.

"You girls have been awfully close with those, pen-gu-ins. So I thought you'd be the perfect bait." Blowhole explained.

"I've always wanted to be bait." Tera mumbled. Blowhole looked from Tera to Brenna.

"So far you are my favorite." He said to Brenna.

"What else is new." Brenna said.

"Those 'pen-gu-ins' are gonna kick your snooty fin back into the ocean where you came from." Tera said. Blowhole zoomed right up to her face. Her cheeks pressed between the bars.

"Oh really, Tera?" Blowhole asked. "Those flightless birds are going to defeat a genius dolphin such as myself."

"Your modest." Tera said.

"Modesty is over rated." Blowhole told her. Tera growled but Brenna yanked her back.

"Please just let us go." Brenna begged.  
"Hmmm, let me think...NO!" Blowhole replied.

"Did you really think that would work?" Tera asked.

"I'm a glass half full kinda person." Brenna replied.

"If only I cared." Tera replied.

"Quiet Twiiiiiins." Blowhole said.

"Twiiiiiiiins?" The twins asked. Blowhole ignored them. He turned on a microphone.

"Pen-gu-ins...I have found you." Blowhole said into the microphone.

The penguins froze in their tracks when they heard the eery voice of Dr. Blowhole in their fish bowl. They leaped into HQ. Only seeing him on the TV.

"The Tv thing again Blowhole?" Skipper asked.

"Oh Skipper. I don't need to be bothered with creativity when I hold something extremely dear to you." The Dr. sneered.

"The peanut butter winkies?" Private asked.

"Dang it! I forgot about that!" Blowhole shouted. "Didn't I tell someone to write that down?"

"Sorry boss." Replied a voice. Blowhole rolled his eyes.

"No. This is something a little more...Identical." Blowhole said.

"My twins!" Kowalski shouted.

"Yes, your precious twins." Blowhole said. He rolled aside so the penguins could see Tera and Brenna in a cage.

"Hey." They said.

"The conference room was real safe wasn't it Skipper?" Tera asked.

"If you pen-gu-ins try to foul my plans, Brenna and Tera over here will never see the light of day again." Dr. Blowhole said with an evil laugh as the TV in the penguins HQ shut off.

"So we're gonna live in some sort of cave?" Tera asked. Brenna knocked her upside the head. "Oh yeah right, dead."

"What are we going to do Skipper?" Private asked.

"My twins have been kidnapped!" Kowalski shouted running in a circle.

"Calm down Kowalski!" Skipper shouted. "Once we get a location we'll be on our way."

"Enjoying your stay Twiiiiiins?" Blowhole asked through a cold smile.

"I give it 2 stars. The location is terrible along with the horrendous service..." Tera started.

"But the manager is amazing!" Brenna interuptted.

"Flattery will get you no where." Blowhole replied.

"That's not what Mr. Jones said." Tera said.

"Is that why you got all As in history?" Brenna asked.

"Maybe." Tera said. "'Oh Mr. Jones, I'm sorry I didn't study last night. Oh my god, is that a new tie Mr. Jones? It really brings out your eyes!"

"Nice." Brenna replied.

"I should know all about that." Blowhole said.

"What are you getting at?" Tera asked.

"Let's just say, those precious little lockets aren't from who you think they're from." Blowhole told them.

"No." The twins said.

"Oh yes." Blowhole said.

"James didn't get me this cute little dolphin?" Brenna asked.

"Don't call the dolphin cute in front of the evil dolphin!" Tera told her.

"Yes it's true." Blowhole said. "They aren't lockets at all." Tera started banging hers against the cage bars. It burst into electrical sparks. Tera dropped it as it burst into flames.

"Technology." Tera mumbled.

"You mean to say that you've been spying on us?" Brenna asked.

"Exactly." Blowhole replied. His lair theatre system lowered from the ceiling and floor. The screen flickered on. Tera stood in front of her mirror. She wore ginormous sunglasses and her pjs. Tank top and bootie shorts. The stereo was on. Tera held a spoon covered in cookie dough. She was using it as a microphone.

"My lonliness, is killing me!" Tera sang into the cookie dough spoon. Her mouth full of the dough. "And I must confess, I still believe. Still Believe! When I'm not with you I lose my mind! Give me a sign! Hit me baby one more time!"

"You still like Brittany Spears?" Brenna asked.

"Maybe." Tera responded meekly.

"So that's where my cookie dough went!" Brenna shouted.

"You want it back?" Tera asked.

"And don't think that's the only thing I've seen, Brenna." Blowhole told her. The TV screen changed to Brenna sitting in her room. She was on the phone.

"So, Janice. You say you saw a penguin in your dream." Brenna said. She nodded as she listened to the response. "To see a penguin in your dream, signifies that your problems are not as serious as you may think. It serves as a reminder for you to keep you cool and remain level-headed. Alternatively, a penguin seen in your dream suggests that you are being weighed down by your emotions or by a negative situation. You need to find some balance and inner harmony...Your welcome Janice...BYE!" Brenna hung up the phone.

"Dad thought it was me having those hour long phone calls!" Tera shouted at her sister.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't even write it in my diary." Brenna replied.

"I was grounded for 3 weeks!" Tera yelled at her.

"I know..." Brenna started.

"3 weeks." Tera told her.

"Ter I..." Brenna started.

"3 WEEKS!" Tera screamed shaking her sister. That's when Blowhole rolled his eye.

"Just be quiet and try not to annoy me." Blowhole said rolling away. Tera plopped on the ground. A beep was heard. The twins eyes widened.

"Your cellphone?" Brenna asked. Tera nodded.

"Where's yours?" Tera asked.

"Back at the penguins HQ!" Brenna said excited.

"Yes yes yes." Tera said. She pulled out her phone and pulled up the GPS system.

"Umm, aren't going to call my phone?" Brenna asked.

"Well, if we want the boys to save us don't we want to know where we are?" Tera asked. A smile spread across Brenna's face.

"Brilliant." Brenna said. Soon Tera found their exact location.

"It looks like we're...in the empire state building?" Tera asked.

"What?" Brenna asked. That's when the girls heard the buzz of a segway. "Quick text!" Tera texted as fast as she could. "Text like the wind." The second Blowhole arrived Tera hit send. She shoved the phone back in her pocket. Tera flashed a big smile at Blowhole. Brenna followed.

"What are you two up to?" Blowhole asked.

"Nothing." They answered at the same time. Blowhole looked a little weirded out.

"That's just weird." Blowhole told them.

"We know." They replied. Blowhole took another glaring look at them and turned away.

The penguins had a map displayed in HQ. Dots covered all over the world. Places the twins might be.

"Kowalski, anything in antarctica?" Skipper asked.

"Nope. The other penguins haven't seen the girls." Kowalski replied.

"We'll never find them." Private said. That's when a cell phone sitting in the side of the room started ringing.

"Ocean man, take me by the hand, lead me to the land that you understand  
Ocean man, the voyage to the corner of the globe is a real trip  
Ocean man, the crust of a tan man embibed by the sand  
Soaking up the thirst of the land."

The penguins waddled over to the phone. Kowalski picked it up.

"It's some sort of message." Kowalski said. Next thing you knew they were at the chimp habitat. Phil was reading the message.

"We, the letter r, trapped in em..shire...stat...buildin?" Mason translated questionable.

"What could that mean?" Skipper asked.

"Maybe that the girls are trapped somewhere in the empire state building?" Private suggested.

"Now Private's that ridiculous." Kowalski said. "They are obviously trapped in the emshire stat buldin in Kentucky."

"I thought that was Tennesse?" Skipper asked.

"Now, there was that Blue grass band there." Kowalski argued.

"Blue grass is a band?" Private asked.

"Actually Private. This text message was sent from a tower in New York." Mason replied. "It was obviously sent from the empire state building."

"Alright men. Let's move." Skipper said. The boys slid off.

Brenna and Tera sat in their cell. Waiting for the penguins to come to their rescue. That's when Dr. Blowhole zoomed by.

"Yo bottlenose!" Tera called. Blowhole stopped and sighed.

"What is it Twiiiiiiiin?" Dr. Blowhole asked.

"What's your big evil plan?" Tera asked. "I mean, most villains tell their captives what their evil plans are." Blowhole rolled his good eye.

"If you must know..." Blowhole said. "Have you ever heard of a certain movie called, nightmare on elm street?"

"YES!" Tera shouted. "Freddi Crugger rocks!" Blowhole sighed.

"Once all you humans sleep I will broadcast a message through your dreams. Hypnotizying you to release all imprisoned dolphins. Thus creating an uprising of dolphins. Claiming our proper place as the dominant species! Then you dullard humans shall be doing tricks for us!" Blowhole explained.

"I don't see whats so bad about being a dolphin." Tera said.

"What?" Brenna and Blowhole asked.

"Well, people love you. You do some silly little tricks and people throw food in your mouth! Plus that's one cool segway." Tera explained.

"You think it's fun to be kept prisoner? Doing tricks for you humans?" Blowhole asked accusingly.

"A little." Tera responded.

"Unbelievable." Blowhole mumbled rolling towards his computer.

"I was just asking." Tera mumbled. That's when a lobster scuttled up to Blowhole.

"Dr. Blowhole. 99.02% of all humans are asleep." Said the lobster.

"Excellent. Activate hypnosis." Blowhole commanded.

"Not today Blowhole!" Skipper shouted. The penguins had just burst through an air vent.

"Man, you get here quicker then domninos!" Tera said.

"Aww, I'm so pleased you could make it." Blowhole sneered. The cage around the twins dropped and chains wrapped around the girls. The floor opened up and razor sharp jaws appeared. Chomping away. The girls screamed.

"Don't come any closer. If you do, the girls get it." Blowhole said. "I was planning on keeping them as pets but I can make sacrifices." The girls screamed.

"Wait pets?" Tera asked.

"My twins!" Kowalski yelled.

"Besides, you have more pressing concerns then the twiiiiiiiiins lives." Blowhole said. A huge shadow loomed over the penguins.

"Like what?" Skipper asked.

"Like a certain mutation I created out of the girls hair samples. Called..." Blowhole said. He pressed a button on his segway and a computer voice boomed. "The Hydra!" The penguins turned and saw a giant lizard type creature, with two heads. One head was of Tera, the other Brenna.

"The hydra, A mythylogical creature from greek times." Kowalski explained as it's tail knocked them into a wall.

"How do we defeat it Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

"I think in the story you have to severe it's heads." Kowalski answered.

"Rico!" Skipper said. He barfed out a chainsaw and rushed up to Hydra. He cut off the heads with ease.

"Way to go Rico!" Private shouted. But as soon as he said that Two Brenna heads and two Tera heads grew back.

"Uh oh." Rico said.

"Tera, how did they kill the hydra?" Brenna asked.

"Hercules did actually." Tera answered.

"Great, so you know?" Brenna asked.

"The Hydra lived in the swamps near the ancient city of Lerna..." Tera started.

"The quick version Tera!" Brenna started.

"Hercules attacked the Hydra and began to chop off its many heads. Yet each time he chopped off a head, the Hydra would grow two more in its place. He called on his friend Iolaus to burn each wound which did not allow the heads to grow back. In this way he defeated the Hydra. Eurystheus refused to count this labor because..." Tera said.

"Ter, that's enough!" Brenna shouted. She looked over at the penguins. "Guys!"

"What is it Brown eyes, we're a little busy?"Skipper shouted, while the penguins vigorously fought the creature.

"Burn..." Brenna started shouting. Blowhole noticed his plan was about to be foiled. He quickly pressed a button on his segway and chains wrapped around the girls mouths. They looked back and forth at each other.

"Burn..." Kowalski said to himself. "Of course!" He waddled over to Skipper, still fighting the hydra. "Skipper. When we cut off the heads we have to burn the Hydra so it can't regrow it's head."

"Brilliant Kowalski, your on Burn duty. Rico, it's chainsaw time. Me and Private will distract Lizard Breath." Skipper said. The penguins begin there plan. Blowhole looked around frantically.

"What the...?" Blowhole asked. The plan was working. One Brenna head down. A Tera head down. The Hydra roared. Another Brenna head down. And one finally Strike and Burn and the Hyda was no more. Blowhole was shocked. They had defeated his Hydra! He worked ** that!

"Give it up Blowhole!" Skipper shouted.

"You're too late, the hypnosis has begun. Millions of humans are headed to their local Sea world right now." Blowhole said.

"You'll never get away with this!" Private shouted.

"Private I think I already have." Blowhole stated smugly. That's when Skipper lunged and the two began tussling. Kowalski hurried over to Blowhole's computer. Frantically pushing buttons.

"Hypnosis progress increased." Said the computer.

"Not again!" Kowalski shouted. He continued pressing buttons. Brenna looked over at the red button. It read the word stop but Kowalski hadn't noticed. '

"Mawaski!" Brenna screamed. Okay she screamed Kowalski but that's not what it sounds like when there's 10 pounds of steel over your mouth. Kowalski turned.

"What?" He asked.

"Mu re mutton!" Brenna shouted.

"I can't understand you!" Kowalski shouted. Brenna looked at her sister and motioned towards the red button. Tera understood. But Kowalski didn't. That's when Tera got an idea. But you can't really explain that one through signals. Time to try out that twin telepathy.

"Bren, I have a plan."

"Spill."

"Flip your hair!"

"Brilliant."

"On the count of three. 1...2...3!"

The twins flipped their hair. Kowalski was confused at first but then he understood.

"The red button!" He shouted. He pressed it.

"Hypnosis deactivated!" Shouted the computer. Blowhole stopped tussling.

"What?" He asked.

"Looks like your plans been ruined." Skipper said. Blowhole quickly dragged himself to his pool. He leaped in and he came out of the water in a bubble.

"I will have my revenge!" Blowhole stated.

"Another revenge?" Private asked.

"Yes I have a whole bunch of revenges pilling up and it's not pretty!" Blowhole said as he flew away.

"Well done boys." Skipper said.

"Ma lille elp!" Cried the muffled voice of Tera.

"Right. Kowalski." Skipper said. Kowalski nodded as he pressed some mo

"Oww." Brenna mumbled. The girls stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Sorry about the landing." Kowalski said.

"No worries." Tera said.

"Well, we've defeated Blowhole once again." Skipper said.

"But he'll probably be back, knowing him." Kowalski said, rejoining the group.

"Great." The twins said.

"So, where are we?" Brenna asked.

"Somewhere beneath the empire state building." Kowalski answered.

"Weird." Tera said.

"Ter, what time is it?" Brenna asked. Tera pulled out her phone.

"1:00 am." Tera answered. She took a double take at her phone.

"1:00 am!" The twins shouted.

"Oh dear. We've gotta get out you two back home!" Private shouted. The girls arrived in front of their house 15 minutes later. They crept back into the house. A light flickered on and their mother sat in a chair.

"Where have you been?" Catherine King asked sternly.

"Hey mom." Brenna said meekly.

"You look wonderful." Tera said.

"Don't try and weasel your way out of this, where have you been?" Catherine asked. The twins looked at each other. "Well?"

"We were...at a party." Tera answered.

"What?" Brenna and Catherine asked.

"These phrat boys from Columbia. They took us to their party." Tera answered.

"Did you drink?" Catherine asked.

"No, we were just, having fun." Tera answered.

"To bed." Catherine said sternly. The twins sighed and walked up to their rooms.

"Smart move." Brenna complimented. They stood in front of their rooms.

"I try." Tera answered.

"Night sis." Brenna said.

"Night." They said. They entered their rooms and went to bed. That was one crazy night.


	18. Washing dat

Penguins, lemurs, and twins, oh my ch. 18

by

Mastermindhunter

The next day was Saturday morning. The perfect day to be spent at Central Park with your perfect boyfriend, or to surf, or play music after work. But not for the two red headed sweethearts. Tera and Brenna were going to be doing their usual feedings at the zoo. Tera was assigned to the penguins habitat, while Brenna was assigned to the lemurs. Today also marked the beginning of bath week. It was the time they had to clean the animals. They would start with the hand held animals today, and work their way up. But for now, they would be feeding the animals.

Tera and Brenna, both stomped through the gates, swinging them wide, so they clanked against the walls. Thank heavens, nobody was there to see their upsetness. Alice stood infront of them, with her arms crossed, in anger. They looked down, and walked around her. Brenna to her left, and Tera to her right. She grabbed their collars, and they hacked from a strangled second. She looked at them, while they looked down. They knew that they would get the same shamfull speech as they would if they stared at her in the face. She looked at them, and shook her head low. "I can't believe you girls. Going to a fraternity party? I hope you two were telling the truth in the whole drinking thing."

Luckily Brenna had thought something to save themselves overnight, and explained to their mother that morning. "We told you, already. As soon as we saw somebody holding a beer can, we left. We told you that already." Brenna lashed out. Tera had laid a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Tera nodded. "It's true. We are being very honest, in saying that we didn't have a bit to drink, as if I would even let Brenna drink. Ever since that seizure, I won't let her near a beverage." She said with a low brow. Alice nodded her head.

She grabbed their red heads, and pulled them close to her. She smiled, and looked at them. "You girls. How were your parents able to raise such little cuties. It's such a surprise to me. I believe you two. Still I think that your mother was more worried about the time, than her trust in you. She trusts you. It's just that she was worried something horrible happened to you. They looked at each other, knowing auntie Alice couldn't be more right. They smiled, and nodded a dark blush in their true shame. They knew they had done nothing wrong, but to have their families angry with them felt just as bad. They went towards their spots in the souvenier shop, and packing. It felt good to have A/C on such a hot day. "Well let's get to work. Your mother wanted me to give you a hard job, so I decided to put you to on cleaning, feeding, and bathing this week." They turned around with their stare in Alice's eyes, but not angry. She laughed at them. "Girls, don't look at me like that. it's not my fault you know. You caused a bit of a fluster yesterday. Your mother called me in a fit, wondering if I was watching you two." They smiled, and nodded, going to the supplies.

Brenna headed to the walk in freezer, to get the fruits, as Tera held the door. It felt good to be inside a ice paradise, when it's smoldering outside. They wished they could get the A/C spots, but apparently Alice got souveneir duty. Brenna grabbed mangos, apples, oranges, bananas, amung other fruits. She was quiet, and had a stern face. She swallowed a strawberry, and walked out, and held the door for Tera. Tera walked in, and looked at Brenna as she switched spots with her. She grabbed a few makerals, and stuck them in the the bucket for the penguins. When she glanced at Brenna, Brenna's face was expressionless, and lifeless. "Listen, Brenna. I understand that you're mad at me for thinking up the party thing. I'm sorry okay?" Brenna glanced at Tera, as they walked out of the freezer.

"No. I'm not mad at you." Brenna sighed as she walked out to the exhibits. "I'm mad at that dolphin." She snarled rolling a cherry between her fingers. "I still find it difficult to believe that he could do that. I just wish that I could make friends with him. It's just . . . " She wasn't in the mood to finish her sentence. Her dark brown eyes rested on the cherry between her fingers. Tera understood.

She handed her one of the lemurs pears. "I know what you mean Brenbren. You just have the nature to want to be friends with everyone. It's no surprise that you and Private get along so well." Brenna grinned, and Tera returned the smile. Tera grabbed the bucket of fruit, Brenna grabbed the brooms, and mops, they walked out to the exhibits, but the people they witnessed quickly destroyed their happy moods. They saw the blonde monsters London and Paris standing there in all their rich glory. They had a bag of heavy rocks, and was chucking them at the tiny pengins.

The girls were shocked, as they saw their little friends being tormented. Private was holding his wings over his head crying, as he tried to avoid being hit. Kowalski was standing in front of Private as his back was facing the girls. Rico was making low screeching sounds warning the girls to back off. Skipper was holding onto his side as he looked at them angrily. "Hey what are you doing? Stop that! Stop now!" Brenna hollared.

Paris almost hit Rico in the face, but Tera caught it just in time. Tera snatched the bag of rocks away, and slammed them to the ground. "What the heck is wrong with you? Have you no shame? Those are our responsibility to watch after!" Tera snarled. the girls smiled, and were trying to hold back their laughter.

"Well then I guess you'll have to kick us out. oh that's right. You can't. Only big bad Aice can do that." Paris snickered. The girls were on the edge of just loosing it today. If today wasn't a day to start getting grey hair, then they didn't know what was. "Oh we heard you girls were grounded. that's a crying shame." She smirked.

Tera stffened up. "Well, at least we are able to admit that we aren't perfect, now if you'll excuse us, we have stuff to do." She said. "And worrying about nature haters isn't one of them." They walked around them, but the girls jumped infront the redheads.

London got in Brenna's face, and smiled. "Well while we don't know exactly what it was you did to get grounded, we can trust in our ability to steal that trip. You know what they say. It's even better when you go the second time." She started her tap dancing, and stopped after a few seconds of it. "Isn't that right?" They were aggrivated, and huffed to look down.

Brenna stared at them. "Please leave, before I call security." She said without expression.

"You can count on it." London got close to her face and dropped her slushy all over her shoes. "Oops. They trotted on out, slamming their shoulders against the girls as they passed. It was panfull when you are slightly shorter than the slammer. As soon as they went around the corner, the girls focused their attention on the penguins.

Tera hung over the railing. "Guys! Are you okay? Go get a plank Brenna." She waved to her sister. Her blue eyes scanned the boys Skipper and Private seemed to be hurt . . . badly. Brenna returned with a plank, and a small sheet. They walked over into the habitat. Tera picked up Skipper. "What's going on buddy?"

Skipper was grinding his beak in pain. "Don't worry. It's nothing. Just a little tender here." He said still holding his side. "I'm not the one you should worry about."

Brenna ran over to Private, who was being consoled by Kowalski. Private are you alright?" Private was whimpering loudly. Brenna couldn't see what had happened to Private. he was holding his wings over his face. "Let me see." Brenna said. Private was whimpering louder when he removed his wings. There on his face, was a dark spot right where his eye was. It had suddenly started turning purple. "It's a black eye." Brenna whispered to herself. "Uhh Tera will you go get help?" Brenna said as she wrapped the boys up in the sheet.

Tera ran to go get the vet. In a flash he got there. He grabbed the boys, and tended to their wounds in the vet's operating room. The boys would be there for a while, so the girls figured they would get to feeding the other animals. Brenna walked over to the lemurs. She went through the zoo keepers door, and started tossing the fruit around rather forcefully, and with great attitude. The lemurs were noticing a bit of the attitude, when she threw the larger fruits. One was close to taking Julians head off. It was official. His cocoa eyed woman was troubled.

The boys jumped down to where the other humans couldn't see, and struck up conversation. "Hey umm . . . Brenna?" Maurice started. "You seem a bit troubled. Are you alright?" He said in a careful tone. The eye eye laid a hand on the girls shoulder. She darted her gaze up to Maurice. Her angry face melted to one of grief, and aggravation.

"It's a long story." she slumpt against the wall of the habitat.

Julian climbed up her shoulder, as Mort, and Maurice got on her other shoulder. Julian pulled her chin towards him, and looked at her dark deep brown colored eyes, and tried to be suave. "Come on, baby. Talk to me. Tell me what is going on in that luscious red head of yours." She wasn't in the mood to deal with creepy lemur romance junk, but she wasn't in the mood to really mind it either. This was just Julian, and she would have to get used to it.

She sat the bucket down for the boys to help themselves to. They hadn't touched it. "Well, I guess I'm not too happy. Tera and I had a rather rough night, last night." She said with an upset voice. "We had a run in with an enemy of the penguins. To put it in plainly, we're grounded. All we're allowed to do is school, work, and to train for the festival." She grumbled.

She scooped up the boys, along with Marlene, and took them into the vet room, to give them baths. Tera covered the penguins, as Brenna took care of the furry ones. They looked sympathetically at Private's purple little eye. He seemed so innocent. They all did. Brenna carefully washed the area around his eye with a delicate cloth, with tenderness. He would hiss, and whimper at the pain. Brenna looked at it sad as well. Skipper growled in pain, and groaned with his bruised ribs, being cleaned. Tera broke the silence, as she rubbed cleaning soap on Rico's feet. he giggled in ticklishness. "I'm sorry this happened to you guys." She said sadly.

"Me too." Said Brenna as she scrubbed Mort. She looked back to the tiny lemur. "Alright little guy. Put your hands up in the air." She smiled holding the sponge like a pistol. He giggled holding his arms up, so she could clean his arms. They all laughed as she scrubbed his paws. "I'm sorry you boys got the cruel end of their stick."

Tera lifted Rico's chin as she had finished up Private. "I thought both of their stick ends were cruel." She looked down at the boys. "Trust us in saying that those girls only lead to trouble."

Private shrugged. "Oh, we know. Before you all moved to the big apple, they were tormenting us." It almost brought a tear to the girls eye.

Brenna lifted Julians hat off, and started washing his scalp. "You know if we weren't working here we would love to show those girls what for." She handed Julian his hat back.

Julian smiled as he looked at his hat. "Oh as soon as we are done being cleaned I must show you clones my new street game. They looked at each other confused.


	19. the ultimate night

Chapter 19

The twins stood in front of Julien's habitat. He had a ball in his hand and two hats. He put the ball under his crown.

"Okay." Julian started explaining. "He puts a little ball under one hat, and then he mixes and mixes so fast. It's like you can't even see it. Then, stop, AND NOW YOU YOU GIVE TO ME ALL YOUR MONEY! HA HA!" The twins looked at each other.

"All in." Tera said. Taking out two milk duds and a kit kat.

"What?" Brenna asked.

"I'm positive that it's the hat on the left." Tera said, flashing a wink at her twin. Brenna understood. She pulled out a peanut butter winkie and a hershey bar.

"You've got it all wrong Ter, it's the one on the right." Brenna said.

"Julian, what's under the hat on the left." Tera said.

"Why of course my blue eyes beauty." Julian said. He started to reach for a hat.

"Your other left." Tera said. Julian quickly switched direction. He pulled off the hat. Nothing.

"Ha! I win!" Julian shouted.

"Not yet." Brenna said. "Pop open the hat on the right." Julian did. Nothing.

"Ha ha!" Julian said. "You silly billies! It was clearly the hat in the middle the whole time!"

"Foolish us." Tera said.

"We were mistaken." Brenna said.

"It is alright my queens." Julian said hopping onto Tera's shoulder. "I could be de teaching you if..."

"No." The twins said at the same time.

"I mean, we're grounded and all." Tera groaned.

"Prisoners under house arrest." Brenna said.

"See ya Julian." The twins said simultaneously.

"Good bye oh most beautius ones!" Julian said. The girls headed to Brenna's car. She was driving. Except the only destination they were allowed to go to was their house. When they entered the house they headed straight up stairs. They plopped on their beds.

Tera POV

I sighed. All I was allowed to do was practice my guitar. But that usually made my feel better. I always played to my mood.

"Sparks fly it's like electricity  
I might die, when I forget how to breathe  
You get closer and there's no where in this world I'd rather be  
Time stops like everything around me is frozen  
And nothing matters but these  
Few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen." I sang, strumming along. That's when I heard a pebble tap against my window. I opened it up to find the wonderful face of TJ.

"Hey beautiful." He said.

"TJ, what are you doing here! I'm grounded?" I asked.

"We've gotta practice. Plus I thought we could double date with your sister and Jim afterwards." TJ suggested. I thought this over. If I snuck out quietly and efficiently then mom would be none the wiser.

"I'm in." I said. I leaped out the window and landed in TJ's arms.

"Now, let's go rehearse." TJ said.

We arrived at the garage a few minutes later. I had a guitar track playing on a continuos loop and the door locked.

"Hey Ter." Kendal greeted.

"Hey Kendal." I said. "Broccoli." Broccoli nodded.

"So, what song we practicing?" TJ asked.

"Actually, Tera's got a surprise for you." Kendal said. TJ looked at me.

"You do?" he asked. I did actually. I'd been rehearsing a song with the guys to play for TJ.

"I do." I plugged in my guitar and the boys started playing. TJ took a seat and watched.

"i like fast cars and Candy Bars, i like you  
i like staying out and sleeping in, i like you  
but when you get so close to me, i don't know what to do  
it's like boom, like boom, like boom

i like milkshakes and lots of bass, i like you  
i like wolverine and james dean, i like you  
my pulse shoots straight up to the moon  
when you're in the room  
it's like boom, like boom, like boom  
and it's all because of you

my friends say I'm crazy  
they all try to save me  
there is nothing they can do  
everyone else is boring  
not even worth ignoring  
it's just what I'm addicted to

it's like boom

i like blue jeans, and Trampolines, i like you  
i like Cartoons and full moons,i like you  
it doesn't matter what you say  
cause everything you do  
it's like boom, like boom, like boom

i like 808s and chocolate cake, i like you  
i like saturdays, Hell, what i say, i like you  
my pulse shoots straight up to the moon  
when you're in the room  
it's like boom, like boom, like boom  
and it's all because of you (yeah, yeah)

my friends say I'm crazy  
they all try to save me  
there is nothing they can do  
everyone else is boring  
not even worth ignoring  
it's just what I'm addicted to

everyone else is boring  
not even worth ignoring  
it's just what I'm addicted to

it's like boom  
buh-buh boom

what can i say  
what can i do  
everything's louder  
when I'm next to you  
feels like I'm shaking  
room is earth quaking  
feels like the whole world is 8 0 8ing

my friends say I'm crazy  
they all try to save me  
there is nothing they can do  
everyone else is boring  
not even worth ignoring  
it's just what I'm addicted to

everyone else is boring  
not even worth ignoring  
it's just what I'm addicted to  
(hey, hey)

it's like boom  
buh-buh boom " I finished singing. TJ clapped.

"Loved it baby!" TJ said as he kissed me. "Great job."

"Thanks." I said. Broccoli fake coughed.

"Oh and you guys played good too." TJ said.

"C'mon TJ. Let's get some chow." I said. TJ smiled.

"Is it fancy? Because I have nothing to wear." Tera said. Broccoli reached behind him and grabbed a dress. He tossed it to Tera.

"It's my sisters." Broccoli mumbled. The dress was short and black. Perfect.

"Thanks Broccoli!" Tera shouted as her and TJ rushed off to the restaurant.

Brenna POV

I sat on my bed. It sounded like Tera was working hard. I couldn't very well practice in my room. I sighed. That's when I heard a pebble hit my window. I looked out and saw James.

"James! What are you doing here? I'm grounded!" I told him.

"I thought we could go practice and then get some dinner with TJ and Tera." James told me. I sighed.

"Alright." I said. "I'm coming down." I said as I locked the door and headed down the building. I landed on the ground and me and James headed to the beach. We practiced our fire knife dancing for half an hour. It had gotten really intense. Eventually we crashed on the beach.

"That was intense." James said.

"Tell me about it." I replied.

"I love you babe." James said to me.

"I love you too." I replied. We kissed for a bit until James's cell rang. He answered it.

"Hello...Alright TJ...How about Megu?...Alright cool...see you there!" James said into the receiver. He hung up.

"Well?" I asked.

"We're gonna meet Tera and TJ at Megu." James said.

"Megu?" I asked.

"It's this really cool Japanese restaurant." James said.

"I'm game." I said. "But I have nothing to wear." James smiled. They walked over to the car. He popped open the trunk. Inside was a cute flirty yellow dress. "Perfect." James smiled.

Normal

The teens took a seat at the fancy restaurant.

"Guys, can you really afford this?" Brenna asked.

"Just relax ladies." James said.

"Ya, don't sweat it." TJ said. A waiter walked up to them.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked.

"Yes, I'd like some Ishiyaki." Tera ordered.

"And for you?" He asked.

"I'll have Salmon Tartare." Brenna ordered.

"How about you fine gentlemen?" The man asked.

"I'll have Yellowtail Carpaccio." TJ ordered.

"Tajima Kobe Beef Sashimi please." James ordered. The waiter took all of their orders down.

"You'll food will be with you shortly." The waiter said.

"So, you guys are grounded?" James asked.

"Yup." the girls responded. Simultaniously taking a sip of their water.

"Well, what did you do?" TJ asked.

"Frat party." Tera answered. They had to keep their stories straight.

"At columbia." Brenna said.

"Wow, you guys can really party." James said.

"Trust me, we didn't party hard." Brenna said.

"Oh whatever." TJ said. They made small talk for a while until their food arrived.

"This looks delish!" Tera said.

"You can say that again." Brenna said. They kids happily ate away at their food. The waiter soon returned with the bill.

"Your bill." The waiter said. James picked it up. His eyes widened at the price.

"Holy crap!" TJ said.

"You sure you got it?" Brenna asked.

"It's fine really." James said. Pulling out his credit card. He placed it in the bill. The waiter returned.

"Thank you sir." The waiter said. But James's grip was death tight. The waiter finally tugged it out of his hands. "Thank you." The waiter walked away.

"How much was it?" Tera asked.

"I don't wanna talk about." James said. TJ took a sip of water. He had a total spit take on Tera. All over her black dress.

"What's wrong?" Brenna asked.

"I forgot to make the credit card payment." He whispered.

"What?" TJ asked.

"We're broke." James whispered. Tera sighed.

"All right. It's time to pull a Bathroom Escape." Tera whispered. "Me and Bren will go to the bathroom first. When we get out I'll text you. Then you go."

"How'd you think of that so fast?" Brenna asked.

"Same way I learned the knife thing." Tera said. "Long story." The girls quickly hurried out into the girls room. She handed Brenna her purse.

"What exactly are you doing?" Brenna asked. Tera locked the bathroom door and ripped off her high heel. She smashed open the small window.

"Okay. I'm gonna crawl through first, then you." Tera said. She pushed herself up and through the window. All acording to plan until her hips were stuck. Tera grunted and pushed but she was in there good. "Uh oh."

"What uh oh?" Brenna asked.

"I'm stuck." Tera answered plainly.

"You're what?" Brenna asked.

"I am stuck!" Tera shouted slowly.

"Okay, calm down Tera." Brenna said.

"This worked a lot better when I was 13." Tera mumbled. That's when she saw a squirrel walk by. Fred! "Fred! Oh am I glad to see you!"

"You are? Well I guess I'm that you're glad you saw me." Fred said.

"Never mind that. Get the penguins at the zoo." Tera said.

"But I thought you were glad to see ME?" Fred asked.

"No you don't understand. We need the penguins." Tera said.

"Oh well I never thought you thought about them like that!" Fred said.

"Whatever just get them here pronto!" Tera said.

"Okay I can tell them how happy you are to see me." Fred said. Fred headed towards the zoo.

"Fred wait! He's not coming back is he?" Tera asked.

"Nope." Brenna said.

"Oh sky spirits! HELP US!" Tera shouted at the heavens.

Back at the Zoo

The penguins sat in the infirmary. The incident with the Parkers had taken a lot out of them. That's when Fred leaped up on the window sill.

"Hey guys." Fred said.

"Oh no, not that guy." Skipper said.

"What do you want Fred?" Kowalski asked.

"Well, Tera just wanted me to tell you how happy she was too see me." Fred said.

"Umm, okay." Private said.

"Yeah. It was really weird. She was stuck in a window at the fancy japanese restaraunt." Fred said.

"Wait what?" Skipper asked.

"I just said. Tera was stuck in the window." Fred said.

"Fred, what were her words exactly?" Kowalski asked.

"Oh okay." Fred said. "'Get the penguins at the zoo.'"

"Alright men, let's go save Tera." Skipper said.

"And Brenna. She was there too." Fred said. Skipper sighed.

"Let's just go." Skipper said. The penguins hurried off. They quickly arrived in the building. They snuck into the girls room. Brenna turned and saw them sitting there.

"Aww!" She yelled.

"What?" Tera shouted.

"Relax girls. It's just us." Skipper said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kowalski asked.

"I'm stuck in a window!" Tera screamed.

"That and the boys can't pay the bill." Brenna explained. "We need a distraction. So we can slip out."

"Yeah, if we don't have enough money they'll call our mom and then..." Tera started.

"We're dead." Brenna finished. Skipper sighed.

"Fine we'll help." Skipper said.

"YAY!" Tera shouted.

"But Skipper, how are we going to create a distraction?" Private asked.

"I have an idea." Kowalski said.

"I'm shocked." Tera said sarcastically.

"Do you wanna get out of the wall or not?" Kowalski asked.

"Sorry." Tera said. They heard scuttling from the air vents. Everyone looked up. Suddenly a huge rat kicked the air vent cover clean off. He leaped out along with two smaller rats.

"Holy crap that's a big rat!" Brenna shouted.

"RAT!" Tera shouted.

"Looks like you dudes need some help." Said the rat king.

"What exactly are you sewer rats doing here?" Skipper asked.

"We heard there's some really good chow in the pantry." On rat said.

"Yeah, we wanted to see if the rumors were true." Said another small rat.

"Whatever." Skipper said. "We need...your help."

"You want us to scare the humans out of the restaraunt?" Asked one of the smaller rats.

"Exactly." Kowalski admitted.

"Please?" Private begged.

"Alright. But you owe us majorly!" The rat king shouted.

"Wait, I'm confused?" Tera said.

"Just shut up and stay still." Brenna said.

"Where exactly do you think I'd be going?" Tera asked, annoyed.

"Alright boys!" The rat king said. The rats hurried out of the bathroom. Screams were heard along with crashes and bangs. The rats returned.

"Done and Done." The rat king said.

"Well done." Skipper said.

"Yeah, but these two boys just stood on their table and screamed." Said one of the rats.

"Remember, you owe us!" The rat king said. The rats scurried out of the room.

"Oh my god, James!" Brenna shouted, starting to run out the room.

"Hello! Twin sister, stuck in a window!" Tera shouted. Brenna turned around.

"Sorry." Brenna said. She grabbed hold of Tera's legs and tugged.

"Ow ow ow!" Tera shouted.

"You won't budge!" Brenna shouted.

"I knew I shouldn't have had that piece of cake!" Tera shouted.

"C'mon boys, let's help Blue eyes out." Skipper said. The penguins and Brenna tugged with all their might. After one mighty pull Tera landed in the arms of Brenna. They crashed on the other side of the bathroom.

"Did you miss me?" Tera asked.

"Not as much as you might think." Brenna said.

"C'mon, let's go." Tera said.

"Thanks again guys." Brenna said.

"You know, you still hafta pay for that dinner." Skipper said. The girls groaned.

"Thanks dad." Tera said.

"See ya." Brenna said. They hurried out of the bathroom to find the boys cringing on top of their dinner table. They saw the girls and quickly pulled themselves together.

"Hey, could you bring us home now?" Brenna asked.

"Sure thing girls." TJ said. The boys dropped them off at the top of Parker street. They were going to sneak down back into their backyard and then into their rooms. They were on the way down when Tera noticed Parker mansion. The twins looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tera asked.

"Oh my god no!" Brenna shouted.

"Please?" Tera argued.

"No!" Brenna shouted. "We're grounded Ter, it's bad enough we left the house. Much less pranking them."

""Why are you so nervous? C'mon. Have I ever gotten you into trouble, to which I couldn't get you out?" She laughed expecting a no. Brenna looked at her, as if she was kidding. She knew all too well that Tera caused her to be in so much trouble, she couldn't count it on her fingers or toes. She decided to head on home, before anybody else could catch her. Tera wasn't going to let her sister miss out on the downfall of the madam fortress Parker sisters. She grabbed her sister's collar, and drug Brenna to the Parker mansion. The blue eyed mastermind looked through some binoculars. They were on their balconies, which were almost as big as the girls bedrooms.

Brenna looked around to see if one of the girls larger dobermans were around to hurt her. "I'm telling you this is a bad idea. What if we get caught?"

Tera slapped a hand over the brown eyed one's mouth. "We won't unless you don't shut it." They looked back at the monsters at the balcony. "This will teach you girls. We don't mind if you hurt us, but when you mess with an innocent animal, it's on." She peered throught the binoculars. "Check it out, Brenbren." She handed her the binoculars. At the balcony they saw the girls holding one paper each.

"Alright Paris. Get a load of this. Dear Brenna. This is James I've decided that I no longer want to be your boyfriend. Your hair is too red, you don't have any time for me, with your job, and adding to the fact that London is much richer, and I've known her longer. That being the case, next time you have a spaz attack, somebody else can wipe the drool off your face. P.S. Tera is much hotter than you. She has blue eyes." She giggled. "We toss these into the lockers, and goodbye red headers. They can just head back to Hoboken, and we get our boys for Austrailia it's as simple as that." London snickered.

Tera looked over at Brenna, and her hands were shaking as they dug into the binoculars. She handed them back to Tera. Tera took them back, and kept listening. Paris was the next one to talk "Oh get a load of my letter. Dear Tera. This is T.J. You are no longer the girl of my dreams. You are more like a nightmare. It's not my fault you're so plain, or yours. You just are. It's weird how you two are certified identical twins. Brenna was born with brown chocolate eyes, yes yours are blue. Was it a mutation problem with the two of you? P.S. Your dog is a mutt. There is no such thing as a golden doodle." the twins laughed hysterically. they couldn't believe the girls were going to plant fake break up letters in their lockers.

They followed them through the windows downstairs, into the dinning room. that was when four little birds appeard in the bush. "Hey brown eyes, blue eyes. What brings you two to spy in a mansion?" Skipper smiled. The girls should not have been surprised.

Tera rolled her eyes, and pushed their heads down. "Quiet! Get down. They'll see you!" She said looking back into the binoculars.

"Who'll see us?" Private asked.

Brenna wrote something down in a pad of paper. "The enemy will." That's when the Parkers arrived in the grand dining room. The redheads stayed in the fiely trimmed hedges watching through the open window. The blondes sat down with their mother who was a deeper blonde than the girls were, and she seemed to have the best plastic surgery face.

The girls sat down at their giant pearly marble table, with a gold chandelier overhead. Their handsome butler stood next to the mother, and write down exactly what she wanted. He then walked over to the Parkers, and wrote their orders down. The Parker girls stuck their tongue out at him behind his back.

Tera shook her head. "Not even the best of money would let me settle with that."

The second butler came in holding a glossy telephone. He brought it over to the girls, and then it was put on the table, and a button was pressed, causing a voice to purr with a funny accent. "Hello? Is anybody there?"

London and Paris squealed with excitement. "Yay! Daddy is going to spend some time with us." Their mother smiled, and she talked to the phone. "How are my pumpkins?" The gentleman said through the speaker.

"We're awful daddy. We went to the zoo to see the penguins, but they growled at us, so we had to defend ourselves, and the zoo keepers pulled them out and let them bite us. It was simply barbaric!" They moaned.

Skipper was confused. "Where is their father?"

Brenna looked down at him with a frown. "Nobody's ever seen their father in person before, because he's always at his fortune five hundred companies around the world."

Tera nodded. "There is a rumor that he has a vast number international families around the planet including one in Paris France, one in Florence italy, two in Rome Italy, four in London England, and eight in Sydney Austrailia."

Brenna cut in to correct her. "Don't forget three in Hong Kong China, five in Los Angeles California, and a really big one in Tokyo Japan. People think he's so rich, that he's set up a rich family in each major city around the globe, including the Parker girls right here in Manhattan."

"Whatever, let's just get on with this." Tera said.

"What are you getting on with exactly?" Kowalski asked.

"We're pranking the Parkers." Brenna sighed.

"Don't say it like that." Tera said.

"How are you doing that?" Private asked.

"Brenna are we going to go with the Parent Trap or Real Genius this mission?" Tera asked.

"We don't have time for Real Genius. Go with Parent Trap." Brenna said.

"All right!" Tera said. She put together a bunch of supplies. The same ones from the classic cabin prank in the parent trap.

"So, what's the plan?" Kowalski asked.

"Just wait for it." Tera grinned. The girls and the penguins hid on the side of the balcony as Paris and London entered their bedrooms. They clicked off the lights and went to sleep.

"Should we go?" Brenna asked.

"Not yet, I mean. How do we know they're asleep?" Tera argued. As if on que the Parkers made simultanious snores. The red heads looked at each other.

"They're asleep." They said at the same time.

"You take Paris. London is all mine." Brenna said.

"Now you're getting into your evil side." Tera grinned.

"Pay attention boys. This is what real revenge looks like." Skipper said. Tera rushed into Paris's room. She covered the place in trip wires, activating different water balloons and squirt guns. She covered the floor in dirt. Courtesy of the garden state. She covered Paris in maple syrup and the fan in feathers. This room was officially parent trapped to the extreme. Brenna had Teped London's entire room. Plus she hid her cellphone in her mattress. The pranks were pretty intense. "Excellent technique red heads."

"Thank you." The twins said.

"Well I think it's time we head home." Brenna said.

"Fine mom." Tera said leaping from the balcony onto a tree and scurried down.

"Bye guys." Brenna said. "See ya tomorrow."

"Bye Brenna!" Private shouted.

The girls woke up the next morning. Their mother had no idea they left the house! Well that was until Breakfast. The girls sat and ate their cereal when a video from last night of Chuck Charles anouncing a strange incident at the Megu restaraunt was shown.

"This just in a rat infestation was reported at the Megu restaraunt." Out of the corner of the screen two red headed twins rushed away along with two brown haired boys. One looked back over their shoulder. Catherine King paused the TV.

"Is that...?" She started to ask.

"No." The twins answered at the same time. They dove into their Cheerios. Their mother had now taken away all car priveliges. So she was going to drop and pick the girls up from work and school until 'they graduated high school' They walked right up to the penguin habitat.

"Mornin." Tera greeted.

"Morning Blue eyes." Skipper greeted. That's when Alice walked up to the girls. A phone in hand.

"I'm extremely disapointed." She said, handing Brenna the phone. She walked away.

"Hello?" Brenna said questionably into the phone. Her eyes widened, excited. "It's dad!"

"Oh my god! Where is he?" Tera asked.

"In a submarine 2 miles below the sea." Brenna said.

"Tell him not to open a window." Tera said.

"Dad do not open a window!" Brenna warned. Brenna smiled.

"Give me the phone!" Tera shouted. Brenna handed her the phone.

"Put it on Speaker!" Brenna said. Tera did.

"Hi Daddy!" Tera shouted.

"Hey girls. How's New York?" Their dad asked.

"Amazing!" Brenna shouted.

"Tera, how's 5th avenue?" Their dad asked.

"Why do you assume I've been to 5th avenue?" Tera asked.

"Have you?" He asked.

"Maybe." Tera admitted.

"How much did you spend?" He asked.

"Uhmm...well...there were those shoes and..." Tera started.

"500." Brenna interupted.

"BREN!" Tera shouted.

"We'll talk about this later." Mr. King said.

"General King, we need you immediately!" Shouted a voice.

"I gotta go girls." Mr. King said.

"Bye Daddy!" The twins shouted as they hung up.

"So that was your father?" Skipper asked.

"Yeah." The twins answered.

"Now if you excuse us." Brenna said.

"Duty calls." Tera finished as the two began their long day of work. Grounded, confused and in love.


	20. Quiet and solitary

Chapter 20

The girls had not talked for the rest of the day. It was seen throughout the work day. They would occasionally look at what they were doing then gaze out into space as soon as they were done. The phone call was alot less than what they hoped for. They knew that there was something going on with dad, and the naval group needed him, but inside they felt that they needed him more. After all he was the general. Skipper looked into their brown and blue eyes, whenever they would pass by.

Tera walked over to feed Joey. She grabbed a bale of hay, and walked into the feeding door. Joey was right next to the door waiting for it to open. As usual he was acting very picky. "Hey, your the blue eyed gal. Now, I better not see any of me hay out of order, or I'll give you some woolopin." She paid no heed to Joey's advances, and just put the hay in the area. One by one it was being put in. "Hey did you hear what I said? ugh American Shelias. What are you gunna do about them?" It seemed that she wasn't even listening. She hit the button carefully, allowing Joey in. She was not in the mood to get out. Joey saw the gate open up, while she still stood there. She didn't move or anything. She just sat in there next to the wall. Joey grabbed a bale, and stared at her. She was quiet, then her gaze turned to joey. She pulled up a weak smile. He smiled over to her, and dragged his bale of hay away. Even he knew that she wasn't in the mood to be messed with.

Brenna was grabbing a few peanuts from the inventory room. She figured a good barrel would do it. As she passed the zoo walkway, the penguins watched her expressionless gaze. She walked like a zombie, and went over to Bert's habitat. She tossed a few in, and stared in a different direction, as she tossed. "Ooh horray! Peanuts!" He would suck them up where they landed. She just kept her gaze in the far off distance. "Hey can you have Alice change my water, in my water hole?" She didn't answer. Her gaze just stayed in the distance, as she resumed tossing them in. She totally missed the question entirely. As she had let another handfull spread out into the habitat, she felt something brush up agaist her palm. It was Bert's trunk. She looked down at Bert. The large elephant was smiling warmly. She smiled at him, and Bert reached his trunk up to her cheek. She laid her hand on his trunk as he spoke. "Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded twice.

Marlene went over to the penguins habitat. "Boys. You have to do something. The girls are miserable. You have to help them."

The penguins noticed the twins quiet, and solitary disposition. They hardly had even spoken today. They barely even talk to eachother. This made no sense. They loved to talk, especially to each other, and they were always in a cheerfull mood. At the moment they were making Alice seem like a jolly elf. They knew they had to do something. It was about two o clock, and the girls were headed to the Central Park acres for their break. Brenna clocked out, followed by Tera. They ran over to Alice to tell her. "We're headed out for our lunch break auntie Alice." Tera smiled. Alice turned towards them, in an instant.

"Wait up a second, your mother said to stay in the Central Park grounds!"

They turned around, and walked backwards. "We're not gunna leave the park." Brenna said in a way that meant calm down. "Sheesh." They walked out to the grass as fast as they could, and laid down, quietly. Their head was reeling with thoughts of what was happening half way around the world. What was their father doing? What was the trouble? Did they leave his voice for the last time? They knew that dwelling on it was not good for the, but they just wanted to for some reason. They had half an hour for break, so they might as well have used it for a nap.

They didn't nap very long. An annoying slow voice was next to them. "Hello ladies." They noticed it was Fred.

Tera groaned. "Fred? ugh! Can't you see we were relaxing?" She huffed.

Fred looked at Ter surprised. "Jeez I thought you were happy to see me. Well, perhaps Brenna will be happier to see me." He looked over at Brenna and smiled.

Brenna rolled her eyes. "What is it that you need Fred?" She chuckled.

He looked at them a little down. "Well I saw you guys sort of sad. You looked sad when you were napping, and I thought I could cheer you up." They had not known that they looked sad in their dreams.

Tera looked down at Fred and smiled. Well don't worry. You just made us very happy." She said looking down happily. Fred looked at Brenna, and raised an eyebrow. He then looked at Tera, then back at Brenna. Hey Brenna, did you know you look exactly like Tera? You two could be twins. The girls looked at eachother wondering if Fred was really acting serious, or just messing with them.

Tera rolled her eyes. "Fred. We are twins."

Fred chuckled. "Yeah, you guys are like twins. Well, granted your eyes. When you two close your eyes, it's impossible to tell you two apart."

Brenna sighed, and repeated Tera's explaination. "NO Fred, We actually are twins."

Fred looked at them, and jumped on Tera's chest, then scurried over to Brenna's. They shivered. Apparently they didn't like little squirrel feet crawling all over them. "Really? Weird. But I thought twins were supposed to be all stringy."

Tera huffed heavily. "That's twine . . . Fred." She said. her voice was shaking with impatience

Fred finally got it. "Oh. So do you two have the same parents?"

Brenna had finally had enough. "Fred. Please let us enjoy our break. Go . . . play in traffic or something.

Fred smiled, and then jumped off Brenna's chest. "Well, I did that yesterday. I think I'll clean out my tree today. I'll se you guys later." They waved goodbye.

They noticed they had only dosed off for ten minutes. They were still in twenty minutes of relaxation. They laid there in silent. Brenna was the first one to start talking. "You think he'll come home soon?"

"How soon?"

"I don't know. A few months maybe?"

"I really hope so." Tera said, her voices held a bit of a trace of tears. They saw black and white feathers out of the side of the vision. They didn't want to talk to the boys, but didn't feel so rude as to ignore them. The boys slid on the grass, greeting the girls. "Hey boys. What do you all want?"

Rico walked up to Tera, and wrapped his flippers around her left arm tightly in a depressed face. She didn't know what to say. Kowalski talked next. "Well we noticed that you girls were a bit upset today in the zoo, so we interviewed a few animals, and they said that you were acting rather strange."

Tera wasn't the one that was afraid of Kowalski. She had enough macheesmo, to defend herself towards kowalski's assumptions."What's wrong with that? We always act like balls of sunshine. Just because today we didn't doesn't mean that there's something wrong." She said raising her eyebrow.

"Well, blue eyes, while that may be true, you're not alright. We can tell." Skipper said in saddened tone. "This has to do with your father, doesn't it?" The girls looked at each other mournfully. They looked at the penguins expressionless.

Kowalski walked up to both of them. "Please. We are your friends. Let us in, and tell us what to do. Let . . . us . . . help . . . you." Kowalski said in a gentle tone. The girls looked at each other, and smiled at the boys that cared so much.

Brenna patted Kowalski on the back, and sighed, with stress in her sigh. "You can't, Kowalski. None of you can."

Rico was still clutching on to Tera's arm, and was getting mad at Brenna's answer to them not being able to help. He garbled out angrily. "Why not?"

Tera smiled down at him and picked him up under his wings. "Rico, There are just some things that you can't prevent. Some problems are just in need of time to help. Some problems are just made for humans to solve." Tera smiled warmly.

Private ran up to Brenna's knee, and hugged it close. He started crying with little tears staining his feathers. "Isn't there anything we can do?" he sobbed. When they looked at the other penguins, their blue eyes sparkled with the same tears.

Brenna decided to do the exact same thing that happened to them. She picked private up, and held him uo to her eye level. "You know, we asked the exact same thing to our father, with the same tears in our eyes, and do you know what he said we could do?" Private sniffed, and shook his head no. His beak was quivering with grief. "He said we could enjoy the marvelous sunshining day." The girls looked up at the skies that held a few clouds, and the sun seemed to shine right down on the spot they were in.

Tera nodded her head and picked up Kowalski, and Rico. "For he said we get so few of them." She whispered. Brenna picked up Skipper, and Private. they walked over to the zoo seeing their break was over. "You know, we never showed you boys our festival of the arts performance. Would you all like to come home with me and Brenna tomorrow to see it?" The boys were still in tears, but nodded with a yes.


	21. Heat madness

Brenna was showing Tera and the penguins her routine.

"Wow." Rico said. It was getting intense.

"Wait a go Bren!" Tera shouted. That's when Brenna's cell phone rang.

"OO James!" Brenna shouted. "Ter, catch." She threw her fire knives and grabbed her cell phone.

"What?" Tera asked. She caught the knives and held them nervously.

"Hi James." Brenna said.

"Bren..." Tera said.

"I love you too!" Brenna shouted.

"Brenna!" Tera shouted. Brenna giggled. Tera kicked the phone out of Brenna's hand.

"Hey!" Brenna shouted.

"BRENNA!" Tera shouted.

"Oh right sorry." Brenna said. Brenna extinguished the knives and said goodbye to James.

"Not bad brown eyes...but it needs a little work." Skipper said.

"Huh?" Brenna asked. Brenna was working on her routine. The penguins and Tera were armed with water guns. Whenever Brenna would slip up. She missed a twirl and Skipper sprayed Brenna.

"Hey!" Brenna shouted.

"Startover!" Skipper shouted.

"You missed your twirl." Kowalski said.

"On the bright side, it looked brilliant." Private piped in. Tera sprayed her sister.

"What was that for?" Brenna asked.

"For being an idiot." Tera said. Brenna screamed and chased her sister.

"Girls stop it!" Skipper shouted. The penguins followed as Brenna tackled Tera.

"Get off me fattie!" Tera shouted. The two were wrestling.

"Ladies!" Kowalski shouted.

"STOP IT!" Private shouted. The girls stopped fighting. "Both of you!"

"Sorry." The twins said.

"Don't apologize to us!" Skipper said.

"Apologize to...yourselves." Kowalski said. The two sighed.

"I'm...sorry." They said.

"That your my sister." Tera said. Brenna glared at her sister. Tera ran.

"She was smart to run." Brenna said. Now it was Tera's turn to practice. The crew was in Tera's room. She was playing her guitar. Every time she missed a note they'd spray her with water. She accidently played a G note instead of a B. Kowalski sprayed her.

"AW!" Tera shouted. "Why do you mock me?"

"Because you failed!" Skipper shouted. Brenna blasted Tera with water.

"That was revenge." She said plainly.

"Okay I deserved that." Tera said. The rest of the night went like that. But the next day at work, the girls would've wished that they were being sprayed.

(I based this next part loosely on the Heat Wave episode of Victorious  
Julien: Trina  
Brenna: Tori  
Joey: Jade  
Mason: Beck  
Roger: Andre  
Tera: Robbie )

It was HOT! Everyone at the zoo was dying of heat. It was unbelievable. All the way in the hundreds! In New York! The girls were walking around the zoo, taking their rounds. Tera was getting the chimps some bananas.

"Hey Mas." Tera greeted.

"Why hello Tera." Mason greeted.

"Where's Phil?" Tera asked.

"He's taking a long nap." Mason said.

"It's so hot!" Tera shouted.

"Tell me about it." Mason said. Tera noticed her Aunt Alice exit from the cooler...that's it!

"I have an idea Mason!" Tera said. Tera had gathered her sister, Mason, Joey, and Roger.

"So what exactly is this plan?" Roger asked.

"Since it's sweltering outside and i have the keys to the walk in freezer, I say we go and cool ourselves down." Tera said.

"Brilliant." Brenna said.

"Ooo! A freezie party!" Julian shouted, over hearing the conversation. "I'm in!" Julian hurried back to his habitat.

"No NO!" They were shouting.

"No one likes you!" Joey shouted.

"Great." Mason mumbled.

Alice was off on her lunch break. The girls and their animal friends snuck into her office.

"Okay, I just gotta grab..." Tera started, that's when Julian slammed the door shut.

"Julian?" Brenna asked.

"Yes my brown eyed beauty?" Julian asked.

"Did you just close the door?" Brenna asked.

"What's wrong with him closing the door?" Roger asked.

"Alice just installed a self locking system." Tera said. "You have to unlock the door again in order to open it."

"Well then why don't you jut unlock the door?" Mason asked.

"Tera...where are the keys?" Brenna asked.

"Outside the door." Tera answered.

"Now you've done it!" Joey shouted.

"ME!" Tera shouted. "It's Julian who closed the door!"

"Hey, what's with the blaming it on me?" Julian asked.

"Guys!" Brenna shouted. "What's done is done. We just need to find a way out of here."

"Why can't we just go out the window?" Roger asked.

"We have to unlock the windows too." Tera answered.

"Same old paranoid Alice." Brenna said.

"So, let me get this thought into my brain." Julian said. "We're stuck here!" The twins looked at each other and screamed.

Ten Minutes later

Tera was banging her head against the door of the office.

"Help." She groaned.

"It's useless mate!" Joey said. "We're trapped."

"It's so hot!" Brenna shouted.

"If only there was something to drink!" Roger shouted.

"The fish tank!" Brenna shouted.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot all about the fish tank!" Tera shouted.

"We're going to drink fish water?" Roger asked.

"When was the last time it was cleaned?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, Ter, When did you clean it last?" Brenna asked.

"I was supposed to clean it?" Tera asked. Everyone groaned.

"We are to be doomed!" Julian shouted. "This is not how a king is to be rolling!"

"Oh my god!" Brenna shouted.

"What is it mate?" Joey asked.

"I just remembered. I have a fan in my pocket."

"What are you waiting for? Pull out that thing!" Roger shouted. Brenna pulled a mini fan from her pocket.

"That's it?" Joey asked.

"It's so small." Mason said.

"I'm dissapointed." Tera said.

"Oh, so I just won't turn it on." Brenna said.

"No no!" Julian shouted.

"That's what I thought!" Brenna shouted. They placed the fan on the desk. The fan started spinning and alternating. The crew sat in front of the fan and alternated along with it.

"Well this stinks." Julian said.

"I'm not feeling any cooler." Roger said.

"Well, at least it alternates." Brenna said.

"True, you gotta have that alternating." Mason said, trying to lighten the situation. Then, the fan started to slow down.

"Why is it slowing down?" Joey asked.

"No no no!" Roger shouted. The fan stopped moving. Tera grabbed it and started shaking it.

"No, spin! C'mon fan! You can do it!" Tera shouted.

"Tera, it's over!" Mason shouted. Grabbing the fan from Tera's hand.

"No no no!" Tera shouted. That's when Brenna looked over and saw Julian in the drawer of Alice's desk.

"Julian, what are you doing?" Brenna asked. Julian looked up nervously.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Why was your head in the drawer?" Brenna asked.

"It's...cooler in dere." Julian answered.

"I heard you swallow." Brenna said. She rushed up to the drawer and pushed Julian out of the way. She pulled out a nearly empty water bottle.

"You had water this whole time!" Mason shouted.

"Maybe..." Julian answered.

"There's not even a capful." Roger said, taking the bottle form Brenna.

"We will share it!" Brenna anounced.

"Okay." Julian said.

"You get nothing!" Brenna shouted at him. "Okay, we each get one tongue dip." She took the first one. "SO refreshing!" Next was Roger's turn. He dipped his tongue into the cap.

"Oh my goodness." He said. Next was Tera's turn. She dipped her tongue in. Before she handed it to Mason, she stared at in and sucked the rest of it down.

"TERA NO!" Mason shouted. Joey yanked the cap from her hand.

"It's empty." He said.

"I'm sorry!" Tera shouted, lying on the ground. "I had a moment of weakness! I couldn't resist!" For the next 45 minutes the crew withered in heat on the ground.

"I have reached maximum hottitude!" Roger shouted. Tera's head was pressed up against the fish tank.

"Thank you Catherin obvious!" Brenna shouted.

"Catherine obvious?" Joey asked.

"Did she just say Catherine Obvious?" Julian asked.

"I, that's what I said." Brenna said. "Catherine obvious."

"The expression is Catherine obvious." Mason said.

"Who would Catherine be?" Tera asked.

"Catherine could be a captain!" Brenna shouted.

"These fish mock me!" Tera shouted.

"How dare they swim around!

Enjoying their filthy fishy water." Julian shouted.

"I'm going to drink it!"Tera shouted.

"Ter don't." Brenna said.

"It's not worth it!" Roger shouted. They looked at Mason.

"It's her call." Mason said.

"Be strong sheila." Joey said. Tera let out a battle cry and dunked her head in the water.

"Ew." Julian said. Tera yanked her head out of the tank.

"Well?" Mason asked. Tera's face turned green.

"Oh no don't..." Brenna started. Tera looked around and puked in the waste basket. The rest of the crew got really grossed out. Tera took deep breaths.

"Don't drink the fish water." Tera said. Another five minutes had passed of this endless torture.

"This is awful!" Brenna shouted.

"Everyday I wished to be hotter." Tera said. "THIS WAS NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"You know..." Roger started. "My grandma used to say...before she went insane...'Roger...you can fix any problem...by singing a song."

"That's just about the dumbest thing I've ever heard, mate." Joey said.

"C'mon guys...let's give it a shot..." Brenna said.

"If you're happy...and you know it clap your hands." Tera started singing. It was very difficult for the crew to clap their hands but they attempted.

"If you're happy and you know it clap...your hands." They all sang. "If you're happy and you know it...and you really wanna show it...if your happy and you know it...clap your hands." That's when the penguins burst open the door.

"Hey guys." Private said.

"What are you all doing here?" Skipper asked. They never answered his question. They were too busy running out the door.

"We're free!" Roger shouted.

"We were trapped in there for an hour!" Brenna shouted.

"You were trapped in there?" Kowalski asked.

"You know that if you kick the door just right it'll open?" Skipper asked. The other animals went dead silent.

"What?" They asked.

"I drank fish water." Tera stated.

"Well, we've still got a few minutes. Anyone wanna go for a check visit to the freezer?" Brenna suggested. They cheered and rushed into the walk in freezer.


	22. The madman is back

Chapter 22

A week later, the girls were sneaking out of the house twice as much as to train, for the quarter finals were three days away, and the girls were nervous as anybody could be. Still they didn't want to loose their cool, and the girls continued their duties at the zoo. Tera was feeding the lemurs their fruits as usual. It was usually Brenna's job, but today she spared her poor sister the trouble. Julian did his usual flirting with her, but was surprised it was her and not Brenna, but to him they were pretty much the same. The heat made her sort of intolerant of Julian's creepy romantic lemur stuff. She felt that this week had been pretty normal, well at least what they considered normal. No crazy rat stuff, no penguins trying to get into their houses, no lemurs stowing away in their purse. Everything seemed to be in their favor.

Brenna was a bit nervous of her Samoan fire knife presentation. What if she got something on fire, and what was she going to do with her hair? She knew that alot of Samoan tribesmen grew long hair, but mother said she had to do something. Perhaps she could put it in beads. It would help, and to the fact that beads would add a cute tribal look to it. Well, she had to think, because it was in three days. She had switched places with Tera today, and was feeding the penguins. She tossed some in, and the boys were catching them in mid air. The boys saw that she was a bit flustered, but also knew that the girls were to present in three days. But it was only the quarter finals, after all.

When it was their break, they decided to get a hotdog. The girls decided to eat at one of the zoo benches. They enjoyed eating the hot dogs in peace and quiet.

Meanwhile the boys were enjoying their own lunch, down in their HQ. As soon as they jumped into the HQ., Private saw a note attached to their television. It was in english, and the boys had no way of reading it. Private grabbed it, and was a bit confused. "Umm does anybody know what this says?" He asked a bit confused. The boys looked at it a bit quizzical.

Kowalski didn't know what it meant, and shook his head. "I can't read it. Perhaps my twins could." The boys flipped out of their HQ, and slid over to the red headed girls to have them read what was on the paper. The girls were still eating their lunch. When they saw the penguins sliding up to them, they figured that they were going to have trouble. The penguins stopped at their feet, and looked up at the girls.

Tera smiled down at them as her sister did the same. They picked up the boys, since they seemed to want something. "Oh hello, boys. What is it that you need?" She chirped.

Skipper pointed to Private. "Well Private here has something that we can't exactly decode." He said slyly. "Perhaps you girls could decipher it for us."

Brenna smiled at his constant seriousness. "Do you mean, you want us to read it to you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Rico smiled, and nodded his head three times. "UH-HUH!"

The girls looked at each other enjoying the goofyness of the penguins. "Okay we'll read it. It's probably from Marlene or something like that." Brenna grabbd the paper, and read it in their minds before saying it aloud. What they saw made their heart sink to their stomach leaving their chests cold.

Dear pen-gu-ins,

I can see you, but you can't see me.

With hatred, Blowhole.

The girls were terrified, and stared at the boys. They smiled, waiting for the answer, but how could the girls tell them? "It says that Blowhole's back. He claims that he can see us, though we can't see him." Brenna mumbled.

The boys stared at each other, and got serious faces. Skipper jumped up to the girls, and looked them over. "He obviously has something tracking you two." He started with Tera, and looked her up and down, then switched to Brenna. When he looked through her purse, he found the same exact dolphin locket that was given to her by . . . Oh no. Brenna snatched it away, and stared at it wide eyed. She could have swore that she threw it away.

"No. It can't be. I threw this away, after the kidnapping. How did it get back in my purse?" She looked through her purse, and found a note. "Dear Brenna, I found this in the trash. I know you didn't mean to throw it away, so I put it back in your purse for safe keeping, love mom." She looked back at her sister with an annoyed face. "Who else but mom could managed to accidentally get us kidnapped?" She threw the locket on the ground, and smashed the tiny silver dolphin till it shattered. It combusted into flames, and withered down to a light flame as if it were a candle. Everyone was quiet for a few moments

Private looked at Skipper a bit scared. "Skipper, what do we do?" He whimpered.

Skipper looked at him squinting his eyes, dangerously. "I'll tell you what we're gunna do. We're gunna take that mammal of evil down. You three are with me. You two stay here at the zoo." The girls were not standing for this.

Tera looked angrily at Skipper, and shook her head. "Oh no, Skipper. Not this time. You kept us here last time. We will not be treated like this." Skipper sighed, and clapped his wings together. Bada and Bing both jumped out of their habitats, and stood their as if ready for something.

"You need something little bird?" Bada said with his tough deep voice.

"Yes. I need these girls to be kept here at the zoo once again." That's when everything got a bit out of hand. The gorillas didn't want to watch the girls, and the girls didn't want to stay there. Despite the disputes, the gorillas gave in and carried the girls over to the freezer. Nobody would think of looking in there.

The gorillas picked up the girls like a sack over their shoulders. "Skipper what do you think you're doing? Let us go. Put us down."

The gorillas did as told, and they fell on their butts. Before they could get up, they walked out of the freezer, and slammed it shut. Skipper grabbed Badaby the fur, and stared him in the eye. "They stay in there, nobody goes in, and they don't come out, right?" Bada nodded his head quickly. Skipper looked over at Bing and repeated. "right?"

"Uh right." He said, nodding.

The four slid out of the zoo, and checked the last place Dr. Blowhole set up his lair, which was at the empire state building. As soon as they reached the underground lair, they searched everywhere, especially the pool that Blowhole stayed in to keep hydrated. He was nowhere to be found. When they checked the master controls, it showed a picture of Blowhole holding a testube of some sort. The fluid inside was a bright cherry red, and looked very unstable, and if they weren't mistaken, glowing. He looked like he was showing the penguins that not only was he somewhere else, but also trying to tell them that he has a new plan.

Private looked at the potion in his fin. He and the others instantly knew that this was going to involve the girls. "What do you think he's planning Skipper?"

Skipper looked at the picture. Blowhole's face was twisted into a sneer like smile. "I honestly don't know, Private." He handed the picture to Kowalski. "Kowalski, analyse. What do you make of this?"

Kowalski looked at the picture, and noticed in the background a lobster filling a hyperdermic needle with the same glowing cherry red liquid. "I can't say for certain, but if my analasis is correct, it's a fluid that is administered intravenously." Skipper cringed at the thought of needles. "By the look of the blueprints in the background I say it's a hypnotic suppliment that plans on giving to . . . oh no!" they all figured it out and rushed back to the zoo in breakneck speed.

Meanwhile the girls were feezing in the freezer, rubbing their arms, chilled to the bone. Tera's teeth were chattering, as Brenna was feeling her body go numb. "Ohh . . . Itssss . . . ssssso colllld." she chattered.

Brenna looked over at her frostbitten sister. "I know Terter, but I'm sure that we'll get out. Either Blowhole will get us, or skipper will let us out. Either way we'll get out."

"I honestly don't know how penguins do this." Tera mumbled. "I hope that dolphin isn't back. He gives chills . . . just like this freezer." She said. Suddenly the door was opened and closed quickly. A small ball was thrown inside. It suddenly started spraying purple smoke into the air. The girls collapsed, and the last thing they saw were lobster claws.

The boys ran back, and saw the gorillas on the floor once again. They smelled the same fragrence of sleeping gas as before. When they opened the freezer door, the girls were gone.

When the girls woke up, they felt the same cold steel as before. Tera was on the floor of the cage, while her brown eyed counterpart was sleeping on her back. Their eyes fluttered open, as they realized they were caught once again. They tried standing up. While their legs wobbled, they managed to get up, with a little help from the metal bars. The sleeping gas must have had an effect on their stance. Brenna and Tera were standing on their knees, while they held on the bars with both their hands.

"Ohhh" Brenna groaned. She held her head, with pain pounding in it. "Where are we." Brenna said aggravated.

"Let's see. Tough iron barred cage, a room with barely any light, and the tangy smell of salt water. I'll give you one guess." Tera said just as aggrivated as she was. They quickly turned their heads towards the bars.

"Blowhole!"

They looked around trying to find their captor. "Greetings twiiiins. Rolling up into the light, the sinster mammal was smiling at the girls cunning observation skills. The evil dolphin rolled up to the cage smiling evilly. "I see that my new slaves are awake." He said calmly. The girls snarled at the mad creature.

Brenna looked at him confused. "What?" She asked. "I don't understand. I thought we were your prisoners, not your slaves."

Blowhole's smile crept up higher and higher to where it almost seemedlike a luntic's grin. "Oh I have so much in store for you girls, that you have no clue in." The girls squinted their eyes angrily.

Tera snarled. "Well, just so you know, whatever you're up to, the penguins will stop you."

Blowhole got angry, and grabbed the front of her shirt, and pulled her to the front of the cage. "How are you so sure, prisoner?" He said pushing his snout against her nose. "I am the more evolved species. My brain is bigger than their whole body. Why can't you be more well behaved like your older sister?" He let go of her shirt, and she fell back giving a murderous glare in the villains direction.

Brenna helped her sister up, and then used her big doe brown eyes on the villainous dolphin. "Please Blowhole, please let us go. We won't ever bother you ever again." her eyes gave off a certain twinkle that she knew would work if she positioned her eyes just right in the light.

Blowhole looked at her in the eyes a few moments, and thought about it. "Well, that does sound very tempting, but NO!" She shrugged to her younger sister, and sighed, she tried next. Blowhole simply rolled his eye, and segwayed away. The girls looked each other, nervously. They knew this time that his plan was going to be different. A lobster flipped a switch, turning on the microphone

The boys had been in their HQ, trying to figure where the villain had taken them, until they heard the infamous voice of the maniac. "pen-gu-ins, I have found something of yours." He said through the microphone.

Skipper face turned stern, and he growled. "Blowhole." He showed up on the television screen. "You do know that the televison thing is getting pretty clich'e. You need a new way to point across."

Blowhole rolled his eye, and smiled menacingly. "Well I would hate to turn away from the classics. Besides, it lets you see the girls in all their fright." The girls looked at the boys through the television. Brenna looked a bit frightened, while Tera looked just plain angry. Skipper growled, along with Rico, though Rico was lower pitched. Kowalski was shocked as usual.

Private walked up to the television, and placed a wing on the screen. "We'll get you out, girls. We promise."

Blowhole laughed his broken dolphin like laugh, and turned towards the tiny penguin. "Oh Private, I seriously doubt that. You think you're so sweet when it means nothing to them. Brenna got angry, and lunged as far as she could reach her hands through her bars which wasn't far. Blowhole smiled at their anger. "Well, the truth is, I have a new plan to start into motion, and this time my monster will be something that you cannot destroy." He snickered. "With this new enemy at my side, I will be unstopable by you penguins. You dare not harm these creatures

Kowalski laughed as if he were joking. "Are you kidding? We can defeat your monsters faster than I can invent. We'll be able to defeat your monster like that."

Blowhole smiled devilishly, and then glanced at the girls. "Oh I doubt you'll want to fight my newest creations. Just try to stop me, and you shall see." he laughed maniacly, and turned off the transmission.

Skipper knew that this monster could have been the most vicous one yet. They had no idea what it was, and they had no idea how large or dangerously unstable it could be. He knew the first thing to do was to look for any sign of location. They slid out, and checked the King household. When they ran into their room, they found a cleverly constructed fake twin in each bed. They even seemed to have a respiratory reflex. they knew that if anything, they found run a trace on them. Skipper ran straight to Tera's room. "Kowalski run a trace." Kowalski raised her hand, and inhaled deeply, he then licked her palm.

"Hmm . . . I'm picking up freshly smoothed ice, traces of bronze, and pine needles . . . with pine scent." He said certain.

Skipper guessed it right away. "Rockefeller center."

Meanwhile the girls where watching the villain roll around on his segeway, and the lobsters were occasionally aking him questions. A few would look at the girls, while some would point in their direction. They knew that Blowhole was planning something, and it had something to do with them. He finally rolled their direction, smilling without a word. The girls sat their staring at him angrily. Tera snapped the silence in half. "Jeez what is it? What are you planning? We know you want to tell us. What is the monster you're talking about?"

"Well, if you are so eager to know, I'll tell you." He pulled out the same testube of glowing cherry red potion from the picture at his old lair. "THIS is my secret weapon, THIS is my plan for world domination, and THIS is what will bring about the downfall of those pesky pen-gu-ins." It smelled like fresh macintosh apples . They thought it smelled quite nice. The glowing red color was very sinister, yet for some reason very gallant.

Brenna was a bit confused about it. "So . . . the potion . . . is . . . the monster?" She asked

Tera rolled her eyes. "No it's what the potion does you idiot!"

Brenna had to admit that one sort of went over her head. "Oh well what does it do?"

Tera laughed "It makes Magic little Fairies eat unicorns!" Brenna looked at her annoying younger sibling, and snarled. they started fightingby shoving each others chest, in a testing manner. Blowhole finally had enough.

"Please! Will you just let me explain what the potion does?"

Brenna looked embarrased. "Sorry." Tera replied with a whatever.

Blowhole held it up to the girls faces, and smiled. "This little potion causes all who are in consumption of it to be completely under the control of the person who holds master control of the property of the nanites inside. To put it in plainly, if you drink it, there are little robots that control you, and turn you into slaves." The girls gasped in terror. "And you two little brats will be first guinea pigs, as well as my personal pets. See I even picked out cute little outfists for you two to wear." He smiled, and pointed over towards a lobster who held a pair of dresses, that were bluish gray, and were very frilly like dress up dresses. "Oh I always wanted little pets to dress up."

Tera displayed her show of rebeliance. "We will never agree to that."

Blowhole sneered. "Oh? Well, would you rather be joining the others as mindless zombies, or pets? Besides, I have the potion in a convienient little shot right here." He said showing them the needle on a big medical supply table. It glowed ready to be injected into them.

Tera gaped at the length of the needle. "That's a big needle!"

Blowhole chuckled, and grabbed it from the table, and got it ready. "Hmm which one to start on first" He stared at his newest playthings ". . . eenie, meenie, miney, . . . I pick you!" He opened the cell, and grabbed Brenna's arm. She gasped, as the mad doctor drug her over to a table, and strapped her down. Tera saw him saw him draw an **X**

Tera screamed in fright, making her sister all the more scared. "What? You're putting it in our necks?"

Brenna panicked. "No please. I would make a terrible pet trust me. Have you ever considered a fish tank? They are fun to look at, and don't make a mess." She said desperate to be let free."

The villain didn't listen. Brenna kept holding her chin over her neck, and pulling away. "Ergh Hold still. it will all be over in a snap. It's not so bad being my pet aside from being spayed. I won't have strays running around."

Tera encouraged her sister. "What you're gunna spay us? Eww! Keep fighting Brenbren! Oh wherever you are Skipper please hurry!"

"Silence you're next!"

Brenna kicked his fin, and he dropped it, but picked it up quickly. "Wouldn't it have been easier to just give it to us while we were asleep?"She said her voice balistic. Her question wasn't answered, when Blowhole finally pierced the area where the** X **was which was right between her chin, and collar bone. Tera watched in horror as the the fluid was slowly pumped into her system. All the while, her pupils got bigger, and bigger. In no time the pupils reach the rim of her irises. Tera knew this was not normal. When Blowhole pulled the needle back out, he unstrapped the teenager, and she fell to the floor. She looked back up at the mad doctor, and clutched the front of the segeway, weakly. "What . . . what have you done to me?" She garbled out, half nausious. She pulled herself higher to where she could see blowhole in the eyes, then she fell to her hands and knees in pain.

Tera stared in shear horror. "What's happening to her?"

Blowhole crossed his flippers triumphetly. "Well, I would say right about now, your sister is crossing into the stages of the hypnotized process. The stages wear off except for the pupil enlargement of course. The first is neasea, which she just passed through, following with the pupil enlargement," Brenna grasped her hand over her eyes, then tried standing up, but fell over on her side. She opened her eyes, and looked at her hand with her ginourmous pupils. "Following with dizzyness, and loss of depth perception," Brenna's palm then hardened to a fist, and she looked at Tera expressionless, with a black eyed stare. Her pupils took over all of her irises now. "Ending in full hypnotization." Blowhole laughed, as the once brown eyed red head stood up, and nuzzled her head into the side of the dolphin. Blowhole stroked her head, and pointed his fin toward Tera. "Get your sister, and change her too."

"NO! DON'T!" Tera screamed as she was grabbed by her sister, and she was slammed onto the table. "I will not be changed easily!" She screamed a blood curdling scream, as the needle was sent stabbing her way. Her pupils got large as Brennas had, and she felt the neasea reach her stomach. "You . . . won't get away with this the penguins will stop you."

Blowhole stroked her head, as he saw her flinch her entire face in pain. "Oh my sweet dear, you don't get it. I've already won!" He snickered as he unstrapped the younger sister. She tried reaching out for blowhole, but fell to the floor as her sister did. "Now that you two are changed, as soon will be the whole human world, who will be able to stop me? WHO!"


	23. Complete control

Chapter 23

The penguins arrived at the rockefellar plaza ice skating rink, in search for the girls. The traces on the decoys pointed out that this was the place the girls were most likely at. It wasn't solid evidence, but was all they had to go on. Kowalski was scanning for traces of the twins with a DNA tracker. He got stronger readings near the center of the ice. Would Blowhole be sick enough to perform some twisted cryogenic experiment on the girls? Private was trying to keep his balance on the ice. Rico was sliding on the ice twirling around. The minutes flew by, and Kowalski's tracker proved the girls were here at some point or another, but not a single red hair strand in sight. This was ridiculous. Private knew that this was getting them nowhere. He got up on the brass promethius, and leaned on it's neck.

"Skipper, it's clear that the girls aren't here. I'm tired, it's late, and we'll never find them in time. Can we search somwhere else?" Private leaned on the head of the statue, and Private stumbled over. He let out a surprised distressed, scream. When he looked, the head was slanted. The head had somehow shifted. All of a sudden, the large rink of ice opened up to show a narrow passage way. It was slender enough so three humans could easily slide in. The boys had found their lair, thanks to Private. It reminded them of a haunted mansion movie, or something from a scooby doo cartoon. In the blink of an eye, the boys had ran over to the hole, and slid on in.

"Excellent thinking outside of the box Private." They continued sliding down the diagonal tunnel, till they came to a large opening. it was the perfect size for oh say an evil dolphin to make a an evil lair. They landed on a cat walk, that was suspended above the room. A pair of lobsters saw them, and Skipper and Private caught them, by flipping behind them, and grabbing hold of their neck. While they held them, Kowalski and Rico held pocket knives up to their vulnerable throats. Private and Skipper ran into each other, knocking the lobsters out. When they were down, they checked around the lair.

"There they are." Private whispered. He pointed to the girls. Their backs were turned, and they had leashes tied around their throats, and onto a chair who back was turned twoards the penguins. They had beautiful dresses on that were a shimmery light blue color, with black ribbons tied on in the back, and puffy of the shoulder sleeves. Their hair was in fancy curls. It was actually a bit cute, when twins dressed the same way, but now wasn't the time for admiring cute outfits. They needed to be saved. The boys slid up towards the twins, and were suddenly attached to a steel wall, with their wings, and feet bound against the wall.

The chair twirled around slowly, and the girls turned, as the chair did. Blowhole was seated in the chair, smiling at the boys michieviously. "Greeting flightless foes. I'm surprised you haven't learned by now, not to just slide up to the most obvious spots in my lair." He laughed his cackled dolphin laugh, as the girls smiled slightly with a similar smile on their faces.

The lobsters all laughed around them, and Blowhole clapped his flippers together. As if by shear command, Brenna was clicked off her leash, and ran over to the side of the room, and hopped on Blowhole's segeway. She rode it over to Blowhole, and her sister. She hopped off, and the Tera was clicked off her leash, as both of the girls helped Blowhole out of the recliner, and onto the segeway. As soon as he was on the segeway, he held the leashes, and attached them onto the girls very uncomfortable looking collars. He smiled to them appreciatively. "Good girls" He smiled as he gave them little crackers, and the girls ate them smiling.

"What have you done to the redheads?" Skipper growled.

"Has Blowhole harmed you Brenna? Please believe me. Everything will be alright. I won't let him hurt you." Private tried to assure his best friend.

"Tera" Rico garbled. "Come on. Give em me ole one two." Rico grunted as he swung his head from side to side. He apparently was telling Tera to give him the old one two. The girls stared indifferently at the penguin that hollared their name, then stared up at Blowhole tilting their head. They apparently didn't have the faintest clue what the heck was going on.

"You two were let off the restraints. Why didn't you two try to get away?" Kowalski asked. "Nobody was going to stop you. The lobsters were focused on us. You could have made a run for it." Kowalski didn't understand. Something was wrong.

Blowhole smiled at the penguins, and put a flipper on both of the girls shoulders. They both smiled, and nuzzled into the side of the insane dolphin. The penguins eyes went wide in horror. "Sorry pen-gu-ins. The girls are a bit busy at the moment to answer your questions. Would you like me to take a message?" He snickered as he stroked the girls back like a pair of cats.

"Get your flippers off the twins!" Skipper shouted angrily.

When the girls heard Skipper yell, they took a small step foreward. Blowhole smiled, and gently tugged them back slightly. "No I don't think I will. Oh, and you might want to they twice before raising your voice in my lair. They take that as a challenge. To shout at their master? Tisk tisk Skipper." He said as the girls narrowed their eyes.

Private was appauled, when he saw their eyes. There were no visible irises. It was nothing but pure blackness. It was impossible to tell them apart now. There was no brown or blue pigmint at all. It was just two black pupils, which were huge. "Oh dear! What happened to their eyes? They are black and lifeless looking. Are they sick."

Kowalski noticed it too. He looked a bit confused, but noticed it right away. "No Private they aren't sick. They're hypnotized."

Blowhole smiled, and ruffled their hair playfully. "Yes that's right Kowalski. they are very well hypnotized." He said as he rolled over to the medical table. "You see. When you fools foiled my plans, I did some experiments, and found that the average human uses straight foreward ten percent of their brain. So I decided to see if I could find a compound that uses that ninety percent of the brain that dwelled in subconcious thought, bring it to foreward thought, and use it to my hypnotic controlled advantage. As of right now, they can't talk unless I let them, and they can't act unless I let them, plus I only let them say and do what i want them to do." Blowhole grinned. "To ensure that the hypnosis process go as planned I added my own electronic stabilizers to ensure their perfect control. I call this little concoction, nanites."

Private frowned empathetically. "So, you hypnotized them to be your slaves?" he nodded. "That's horrible."

Blowhole snickered, and let the girls off their leash. They ran to a different room, and changed into a tee shirt, and jeans. Their hair was let down long, and flowing. They sat on the stone hard floor, and smiled over at the trapped penguins. "Yes Private, and that's not the worst part of it." He leaned on the front of his segeway.

Skipper rolled his eyes, and sneered. "Oh let me guess. It's so obvious. You're going to spread the chemical through the waterways of the world."

Private spoke next. " Activate the potion with the nanites."

Kowalski spoke after. "Hypnotize the world."

Rico just simply babbled after they spoke. Blowhole knew that they pretty much had the idea, so he didn't bother with the rest. He simply rolled over to the controls, and pressed a few buttons. The girls got up, and walked over to another set of controls, and started pressing different buttons. A screen popped up, and showed a few signs of large tanks holding the glowing substance. They started slowly draining into different tubes. A screen showed up showing a bar graph. Each bar had a continent name under each. Theone rising was of course North America. The penguins watched in horror as the world was slowly getting hypnotized.

"Twin number one. How are the statistics?"

"We should expect total global effectiveness in four hours, and thirty seven minutes." The one they assumed was Brenna said.

"Good twin number two. How soon will North America be in total control?"

"North America should be in control in two hours and eighteen minutes." Tera said.

"Excellent." He said as he rubbed his fins together. "With you two servants by my side. Nothing can stand in my way!" He grinned. "You four have never managed to stay trapped, but this time, I think you are doomed." The boys actually did think they were trapped this time. Suddenly out of the tunnel above their heads, came the last person they had expected.

"Hey you girls. You owe us!" Shouted the tough manly voice of the rat king. The penguins could hardly believe they could honestly say they were glad to see them.

Blowhole was totally confused. "What are you talking about? These girls are my pets they don't owe you anything." He said scowling. The girls turned from the controls, and darted towards the rat king. As they were about to pass Blowhole, he snapped his fin infront of them, restricting them to attack. "No girls. It's alright." He assured them "I'll handle them myself." He rolled over to the rodents and his got tough. "Listen I will pay off whatever the girls owe, since they are technically my property."

Skipper's mouth hung wide. "Property? Chyeah right!"

Private's face got stern. "Brenna and Tera are not your property!"

Kowalski agreed with them. "Yeah! We knew them first, so they're our property!" Private stared at Kowalski in an aggravated stare. "What?"

Skipper interupted. "Whatever. If you let us out of these restraints, you'll get your reward and more rodent." That was enough for the rat king. He hopped over Blowholes head, and hit a button with a lock sign on it. The boys popped off the steel wall, and snapped to defense position. "Nice work rodent."

Blowhole was stunned. "How did I not see- Whatever. Twiiins atta-a-a-a-a-ack!" The girls were up in an instant. And got low ready to attack the boys.

Skipper got ready as did the boys. "Alright boys get ready to give them your all." Rico nodded, and hacked out a crowbar. He let out a grunted ready. Skipper popped his neck ready to fight a larger pair of enemies. Kowalski laid a wing on his shoulder.

"No Skipper. Wait. These are the twins we're talking about. We can't hurt two sixteen year old girls' The girls didn't look like they had trouble hurting the penguins. Then again, Blowhole had their control in the palm of his fin.

Private nodded, and agreed with the tallest of the four. "Kowalski's right, Skipper. If we hurt the girls, then we'll just end up hurting our best friends. We need to find a way to beat them without hurting them. What do you think Catherine will do seeing her little girls in a body bag?

Skipper raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean body bags? besides, if I gotta take down my own, I'll do it. Just ask Manfriedey and Johnson." Rico smiled excitedly, and rehacked out the crowbar.

Kowalski looked extremely worried at the girls that were stalking them like cats. "Skipper, please. In hypnosis potions, the girls don't know what they're doing. We'll be harming them on Blowhole's account."

Private agreed once again. "That's right. In a way they aren't hurting us at all. The girls love us with all their heart." Private explained. Skipper raised his eyebrow, and looked at the black eyed girls, that looked like savages. Rico didn't believe it, and got his crowbar ready. Skipper grabbed the crowbar and lowered it.

"The boys are right, Rico. we go easy on the girls. We don't break bones, unless completely necesarry, or if-DAH!" Skipper was kicked across the room by Tera. She grinned, and grabbed Rico by the throat. Brenna was right next to her, staring down at the shortest and tallest penguin. They heard Skipper on the other side of the room groan in pain. "Oh my head."

"You pen-gu-ins might as well give up I've almost got the whole side of New England under my control." Blowhole watched.

Brenna smiled down at the two remaining ones, with a murderers glance. Private was getting uneasy. "Umm Kowalski, what exactly is going on?"

Kowalski pulled out his clipboard. "It seems the girls strength has surpassed ours by 300 percent." Rico was trying to escape Tera's grasp, but was failing so far.

Private was terrified. "Well then what do we do?"

Kowalski flipped a few papers back. "I would suggest running and screaming like little girls."

Private slid away. "AGREED!"

Kowalski had barely had time to run before Brenna grabbed him by the throat. She held him in an iron grip and felt that this was the end. "Wait Brenna. Don't you remember me? It's me you're old pal Kowalski!" Her vision focused on him, and her pupils grew larger than they already were. She then made an angry face, and squeezed his wind pipe. He started struggling.

Blowhole nodded. "You might not want to say your name. You see, the girls only remember what I tell them to remember, and I told them to remember all the times they were angry. It seems that Brenna has a little something against you. Perhaps it was the fish eating thing." brenna slammed him into the opposite wall.

Skipper got back to his feet, and knew that he had to give it his all. "Put an end to this madness!" The boys all nodded. Blowhole saw Private jump onto the back of the segeway, throwing off the balance. Rico escaped, and hacked out two bandanas, and tied one around Tera's eyes, and hopped over to Brenna tying it around hers as well. The girls fell back when Rico laid down behind them. Skipper then bit their forearm, and they briefly screamed, and swung at the penguins, trying to get them while blinded.

Kowalski slid up to the medical controls. He was nervous of pressing anything scared it could cause their hearts to explode. he took a deep breath, and focused. "No need to panic. I can control two teenage girls. The color of the potion is red therefore the big blue button must." He pressed it, then a voice boomed in the lair. **King twins anger output increased to a ludacris level. Teenage ferosity will now be even higher.** Kowalski knew he had made a mistake.

Blowhole smiled, and shouted. "Thank you Kowalski!"

The girls had momentarily paused, and they growled angrily, as they started swinging at Skipper. They seemed to know where he was even with the blindfolds. They had managed to push him near a large open tank of the potion. Skipper knew that a single mouthfull would have him just as hypnotized as they were. He held their hands away from him in his wings. They grunted pushing him near the potion. He was digging his feet, so much that his toes were scratching the floor. He knew he could hold them off for long.

Kowalski looked again, and saw the green button. "Ha! Green! The green button will surely" He pressed it, and the voice boomed once again. **TWIN HOSTILITY INCREASED BEYOND ALL REASON. WARNING WARNING. TWINS HEART PRESSURE RISING TO CRITICAL LEVEL. **A hollow simulation of the girls showed up on the screen, and the heart was beating violently. When he looked at the girls the were breathing heavily. "OH COME ON!"

While the girls were pushing Skipper in, the boys aved him at the last minute. The girls roared angrilly, and they grabbed their best friend Tera started choking Rico, and Brenna pinned Private to the floor. Rico screamed frightened, and Private whimpered. "Please Brenna and Tera you have to remember us. I know the real you two is in there somewhere. The ones who loves Hawaii and England, and James and T.J. The ones who loves to surf and sing, and treats their pets like royalty. I know you two are in there. Please look deep whithin yourselves." He squinted his eyes, ready for her to hit him. The blow never came. Instead Tera focused on Rico, and when he looked at Brenna, she was looking at him with her irisis showing only a slight hair width. She looked confused, and whispered.

"Private?"

Blowhole was confused. "What? NO! ATTACK!" Their irises once again disappeared, and and the whites of their eyes started getting hard to see as well.

"YES SIR!" They screamed. Private saw their chest going up and down. he knew something was wrong.

Skipper watched fearful for his troops. Blowhole rolled up to him and smiled. "Hmm it seems you have failed Skipper. Don't worry. I'll take good care of the girls. Even let tem sleep on the bed." With that he tackeled him off the segeway, and they fought on the floor.

Kowalski was in a frenzy to save the girls lives. With a deep breath, he pressed the purple button, and a voice boomed. **Nanites of the global scale shut down in progress. **Blowhole shouted "NOOOOOOOOOO!"The girls simply stared, and in an instant fell to the floor, collapsing, as if they had been turned off. Skipper smiled, and ran for Blowhole. He flailed toward the poll, and emerged in his escape craft. Skipper hadn't caught up in time. "You have foiled my plans for world control, but good luck with the girls. If you have noticed, something, the girls have no off switch." He laughed as he flew away.

They stared over at the girls that were passed out on the floor. They saw that their hearts had stopped beating out of control. They felt gratefull, but knew they needed to find a cure. As the girls twitched while unconcious, they knew it was a long ways back to the zoo.

The boys watched the girls as they thrashed on the table. They were securely strapped down, for control. They watched in horror, as Kowalski read books, and stared at the potion under the microscope. He was adding up chemicals, as the girls were having a fit. He knew they could go into cardiac arrest at any moment if they didn't calm down, so he was working as fast as possible. He had a mixture, but needed a final ingredient.

"Kowalski, how is that antidote coming along?" Skipper asked.

"Not good Skipper." Kowalski said. "I can't seem to stabilize it."

"Oh, what if the girls are stuck this way." Private pondered.

"Don't worry Private." Skipper said. "We'll find a way."

"Don't be so sure, Skipper. If this keeps on, we may have to send them to the human hospital." That's when Julian burst in.

"Hello slap happy penguins!" Julian shouted.

"Get lost Ringtail." Skipper said.

"I just be caming to see the queens." Julian said. Brenna let out a scream. Tera thrashed about.

"Eh, the girls seem to have de crankies." Julian noted. He scurried over towards Kowalski, working feverishly on the antidote. "Hmm, try this." Julian pulled out a mango and squeezed some of it's juices into it. The penguins gasped. "What? Was that bad?"

"Very bad Ringtail." Skipper shouted.

"Well I thought de smoothies were to be needing a kick." Julian said.

"These aren't smoothie's Julian!" Private shouted.

"This is an antidote!" Kowalski shouted.

"The king says this is a smoothie so it is to be being a smoothie." Julian said.

"You know what." Kowalski said with a michievious smile.

"What?" Julian asked.

"Why don't you give the girls the antidote." Kowalski said. "After all, you do like them."

"Smoothies." Julian corrected.

"Er...right." Kowalski said.

"Go ahead man!" Skipper shouted. He pushed Julian towards the girls.

"Uh...Hello my queens, I am having de smoothies for you." Julian said. The girls yowled at him. "The girls seem a bit cranky." He started to back away. Skipper kept pushing him forward.

"You can do it Ringtail!" Skipper shouted.

"He's our only hope." Private said.

"Well, it was nice knowing the girls." Skipper said.

"Here...you...go." Julian said. Shoving the antidote into their mouths. They were instantly knocked out. Kowalski opened an eyelid, and their pupils were normal.

After a few hours the boys had managed to revive them slightly. They were awake, but only barely. The girls were barely able to stay awake in the car. Kowalski drove Brenna's silver smart car through the streets. Skipper watched on Brenna's shoulder through the streets. The girls were too tired to care. Private rubbed their arms happy they were alive. Rico handled the pedals carefully trying to keep the girls going slow. Kowalski pulled her smart car into the driveway, and put it in park. They walked the girls into the house, and the girls saw the couches, and plopped down.

Skipper tried keeping them up. "Do you girls know how hard it is to keep you two from klling us?"

Private was ecstatic. "You tried to strangle me!" Brenna tapped the top of Private's head, as Tera tapped Skipper's head. Tera groaned. "Where is the snooze? it's far too early, and not to mention Sunday." Skipper growled, and batted her hand away.

Skipper whispered to Kowalski. "I doubt they can even hear me." Kowalski raised an eyebrow aggrivated, and got close to Brenna. Skipper held his wing out. "No boys. Let them sleep. They have quarter finals coming up, they also had a very hard day."

Kowalski looked at the tired girls, sleeping soundly. They were very peacefull, and so much more innocent. he smiled. "Yes, I suppose so."

"Uh huh." Rico whispered. He looked at the girls that just a few minutes ago had nearly killed them.

Skipper smiled widely at his slumbering friends "I would say, looking at those sleeping girls, that we did a good days well done." He lifted the girls feet to the couches arm rest. Rico held their heads up, and slipped a pillow underneath.

Private jumped up to the light switch on the wall, and pulled it down. "True. After all, they didn't mean to harm us." he whispered. He hopped over to the side table and turned off the lamp.

Kowalski grabbed some heavy blankets, and covered the girls up carefully. "I suppose. Now let's get out of here, before Catherine sees us in her home." They opened the dorr, and walked out single file. Rico hacked out a note, and left it on the front of the door.

Before they left Skipper heard them whisper something.

"Thank you Skipper" They said at the same time.

He smiled at them warmly. "You're welcome" He whispered. He nodded to them, and headed to his group.

The girls woke to chirping birds, and sunshine. The smell of their mothers Sunday morning coffee filled the air. Their mother came in smiling to the girls. "Hello, girls. You all worked hard last night." Brenna rubbed her eyes, and looked over at her sister. They were confused. "So what was it that needed to be done, to where you worked overtime?" They stared at eachother

Tera looked down at her feet trying to remember. "I . . . can't remember."

Brenna agreed. "Yeah. I didn't know we did overtime."

"Oh, yes." Their mother smiled. "Some friends of yours brought you home. It said on a note infront of the door, that your friends from work helped you out. Four young men named Kowalski, Rico, Skipper, and Private. They said you worked very hard, and fell asleep." They looked at each other and smiled, knowing their mother had no clue. "That letter they left sounded really sweet. I would advise your boyfriends to keep a watch on you." She laughed.

Tera shook her head. "No mom they literally aren't our type, but they make really great friends." She smiled to her sister


	24. Risky business

Chapter 24

Tera and Brenna slumpted into the zoo. Tired and confused. And who would be able to answer why? The penguins of course.

"Skipper." Tera said plainly. The boys looked up from their fish to see the girls looking like they had been hit with a semi.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can you answer a few questions for us?" Brenna asked.

"Sure." Private said.

"What happened yesterday?" Brenna asked.

"And why does my head hurt?" Tera added. Skipper smiled.

"Ladies, some things are better left a mystery." Skipper answered.

"You just don't wanna tell us." Brenna said.

"Not really." Kowalski said. That's when Alice walked up to them.

"Hey girls, I thought it was your day off?" Alice asked.

"Hallelujah!" Brenna shouted.

"There is a god, and he loves us!" Tera said. "Later." The two twins headed home.

They were sitting on the couch, bored to death.

"There's nothing to do." Brenna groaned. Tera flipped the radio on. "The next thing someone says to do, I'll do it."

"Hey all you 80s lovers." Said the radio reporter. "Get in your tube socks and undies, cuz right after this were playing an old time classic. 'I like that old time rock and roll'" Tera smiled at her sister.

"Why did I say that?" Brenna groaned rolling her eys. So that's what the did. They grabbed their tighty whities, tube socks, and button down pink shirts. They slid right into the living room. In pink shirts, white underwear and tube socks.

"JUST TAKE THOSE OLD RECORDS OFF THE SHELF!" Blared the radio. The two started dancing away. "I'LL SIT AND LISTEN TO EM BY MYSELF." Tera held a candlestick, while Brenna held a feather duster. "TODAY'S MUSIC AINT GOT THE SAME SOUL." They jumped onto the couches and swung like they never had. "I LIKE THAT OLD TIME ROCK N ROLL!"

"C'mon Brenna!" Tera shouted The were dancing away. Brenna was grinning as she danced. She faced the wall, only to see four penguins chuckling in the window. She froze. "Hey why'd you stop dancing?" Tera was still dancing away. Brenna grabbed Tera and turned her around, facing the penguins. The blue eyes twins froze. The penguins burst into laughter.

"You didn't see anything!" Tera shouted.

"Oh but we did...and it was hilarious!" Skipper shouted.

"Darn you Tom Cruise!" Tera shouted.

"Why are you even here?" Brenna asked. "I mean, you have a habitat, use it!"

"Tera left her cell phone." Kowalski said. Rico barfed it out. "But we wouldn't wanna miss" Kowalski started breaking up. "the show." Penguins burst into laughter.

"Shut up!" Brenna shouted.

"Not cool guys." Tera said.

"At least we can relive this moment forever." Private said, waving a video camera. Brenna yanked the disc out and snapped it.

"Opps, it broke." Brenna said. The penguins stared blankly at them and burst out laughing.

"You saved it to the memory chip didn't you?" Tera asked.

"Maybe." Kowalski said.

"Or maybe not." Private added.

"Oh! Now dance to Super Freak from little miss sunshine!" Kowalski shouted.

"She's supahfreakay!" Rico garbled.

"You watched Little Miss Sunshine?" Skipper asked.

"Uh huh!" Rico shouted.

"C'mon, show us some moves!" Skipper shouted.

"That's it!" Brenna shouted. She slammed the window shut. "We need some revenge."

"Brenna! You're embracing your evil side!" Tera said. "I love it!"

"Okay, how are we going to get back at them?" Brenna pondered.

"We could sell their souls for donuts." Tera suggested.

"No more simpsons for you." Brenna said.

"Do you have a better idea?" Tera asked. Brenna grinned.

"Actually I think I do." Brenna said. She leaned over to her sister, and whispered something into her ear. Tera listened, and her mouth slowly crept into a smile.

She looked at her minutes older counterpart. "Oh that's good, girl." The penguins were nervous, as the girls reached for them. Ten minutes later, the penguins were enduring their torture.

"Isn't revenge sweet?" Brenna asked.

"It sure is." Tera grinned.

"Well I would say we sort of deserve this on a personal note." Skipper said blankly, and slightly embarrased.

"True. I mean after all, it was sort of on the mean side." Private added.

"Not funny." Rico said agreeing.

"Well, isn't this a tad ironic on my account?" Kowalski said. The penguins were hanging upside down over Brenna's piranha tank. Brenna grinned to the fact that the tables were turned, and instead of Kowalski eating her fish, her fish would enjoy some fresh Kowalski. Kowalski shouted. "OH, COME ON! WHO KEEPS PIRAHNAS AS PETS ANYWAY?"

A large pirahna leapt out of the water"You wouldn't cut the rope and let them eat us would you?" Private asked.

"Well I don't know. You wouldn't be willing to say your sorry would you? Besides Tera still has her turn to torment you." Brenna said.

"True, and if you think it'll be better than this, YOU'RE WRONG!" Tera said.

"That girl is evil." Brenna said.

"Are you ready to surrender?" Tera asked.

"I don't know the meaning of surrender." Skipper snarled.

"Surrender is a verb Skipper." Kowalski said. The penguins looked at him. "Oh right."

"This is torture!" Private shouted.

"That's kinda the idea." Tera said.

"This is your last chance boys. All you have to do is say sorry, and I'll wash the steak sauce off of you, and Tera won't let Goober off his leash." Brenna said. Goober was attached to a leash.

"You wouldn't." Private said.

"Oh come on. Let me go! I want to get that tall one right there. The one that almost ate Josephina." Goober barked.

"Good Golly." Kowalski cringed.

"You and me have some unfinished business." Goober said.

"So what do you say now, Skipper?" Tera asked.

"Okay...I surrender..." Skipper sighed.

"And?" Brenna asked.

"We're sorry okay!" Skipper shouted.

"That's all we needed to hear." Brenna said.

"Awwww." Goober sighed.

"C'mon Goob! Let's get a cookie!" Tera shouted.

"COOKIE!" Goober shouted. The tow rushed out of the room.

"And you better delete that video." Brenna said. She untied the penguins and set them free. "If that ever happens again we won't go so easy on you."


	25. Quarter finals

Chapter 25

The girls were terrified. They walked into the huge backstage area. They tried taking a look at who the judges were. The panel of judges were the origonal winners from last festival competition. They were totally nervous. When they were walking around, they noticed Chuck Charles. He was much more handsome in person. What a hunk!

The girls were both wearing different outfits. Tera wore her favorite rock clothes. Her hair was straightened, and she wore a pair of earrings that had little guitar picks, with the british flag on them. She had Marlene do her make up, before going. The penguins had the notion to paint her face like a heavy metal design. She just wanted a nice regular make up scheme, and not to look like gene simmons. The penguins were generous enough to design her band shirt's logo, TNT. the did better than the make up. It showed the silouettes of the band members, with the background being a huge mushroom cloud. Her favorite torn jeans were worn. She had a pair of navy blue converse on. She thought she looked quite nice. It looked much better than the crazy outlandish get up that her sister wore.

When Brenna came in, it was like she came from a tribe of head hunters. She was dressed in all her tribal hawaiian clothes. Her hair was up in exotic looking beads. It complimented her eyes, not to mention the only way her mother was allowing her to perform. Private was kind enough to fashion them, and do her hair just for her. They both had long hair, which made her beads heavy. She was wearing the sea turtle kao wood necklace that James gave to her on their first date for luck. On her arms, she had fake tribal tatoos. Around her wrists and ankles, she had leaf bracelets. She wore an orange tube top, and a floral flowing skirt. She held two heavy wooden sticks that had towels at the end. The festival of the arts had prohibited authenic knives, thus she had towels at the end where the knives were supposed to be.

Just then Chuck Charles walked over to the twins. They were getting nervous. What were they going to say to the man that caused them to be grounded for life. Jeez for someone who was far older he was a real ladies man. He was saying something into the camera that they couldn't hear. "But the big story on everyones mouth is the King twins. Origonally from New Jersey, they work at the Central Park zoo, and in no time have created quite a reputation for their youngness at heart, and their soul that they bring to the most popular zoo in New York. The new york siblings have been a favorite by the children of the zoo, and continue to wow the public by doing the most random stunts. Quite recently going to the recently discovered rat infested restauraunt." the girls had no idea that they were a child favorite. They were more like the penguins than they thought. "We will have the full story after the competition. Details at eleven."

When the boys came through the doors, they looked just like their girlfriends. James had a big fake tatoo on the left side of his face, and on the upper right side of his chest. he had no shirt, exposing his muscles. he had the same leaf braclets. Around his neck he had a boars tusk necklace. T.J. had grown his hair for a while to get that grungie look. He had the shirt that the others had. He wore a pair of jeans that were torn to the every single thread. The band came in, and Broccoli had his hair down in it's usual greasy fashion. It was a bit of a lighter green like celery. Kendal's afro was much bigger than usual. He was definitely growing it out.

Tera giggled when she saw James walk over to Brenna. She couldn't help but laugh at their Hawaiian outfits. They stood out to say the least. Brenna raised an eyebrow, and stared at her sister. "What's so funny?" She asked squinting her eyes.

"Oh nothing, just that you seemed to lost your spear." She smirked. "Come on you two look like your a couple of head hunters."

James made an aggrivated face. "We do not." He said encircling Brenna's arm. "These are standard issue Hawaiian fire knife dancing uniforms." James said proudly. "The necklaces, fake tatoos, and brenna's beads are just something we came up with on our own." He smiled.

T.J. rolled his eyes. "Oh please. If james were holding Brenna over his head, it would look like he were sacrificing her to a volcano." he snickered.

Tera rolled her eyes. "Okay come on Jeronamoe, and Sacagawea. We need to get ready." Just then, the evil parker twins showed up. The twins hadn't come across them since they pranked them. The girls looked even more ticked then usual. London was wearing her tap dance clothes. They were hideous laderhosen milkmaid dress. Her heavy huge black tap shoes thudded when she walked closer. Behind her she had a bunch of taller guys with laderhosen on. It didn't look very flattering. Right next to her, her twin sister was wearing a silver futuristic outfit.

Things were guiet for a while, and they looked at their enemy. "We don't know how you did it, but we know it was you all behind the traps in our rooms." Paris squinted her beady eyes at Tera.

Brenna laughed innocently. "Us? Why have no idea what your talking about." She giggled. London grabbed Brenna by her braided beaded hair. "Please, don't kill me. I didn't do anything to you." She flinched bracing for the punch.

London let go carefully. "Please. As if we could care less. Besides, we kick your butt on the arena floor." They watched as the girls walked away. They walked over towards the area they had their supplies at. The girls noticed it, and tried to take a look at what they were doing. Their assumptions went unconfirmed when their boyfriends took them by the hand and walked around. Just then the intercom wnt on


	26. Rock that body

Chapter 26

"15 minutes until showtime." Said the intercom. "Going first is Timothy Johnson and Tera King."

"Oh my god." Tera gasped.

"Chill Ter." Brenna said. "You'll be fine."

"Yeah, don't sweat it." James said.

"We're gonna do great." TJ said.

"C'mon, let's go get ready." Brenna said. The two red heads walked over to their dressing room. Sitting in their chair were none other then the penguins.

"Well Well, it's our favorite red heads." Skipper said.

"Hey." The twins said.

"So, you nervous?" Kowalski asked.

"Just a little incredibly so." Tera said.

"Tera, chill out." Brenna said.

"Don't tell me to chill out!" Tera shouted.

"You'll be fine." Skipper said. "No go!"

"Okay." Tera said. She took a deep breath and walked on stage. She picked up her guitar. TJ stood next to her.

"You ready for this Ginger?" He asked.

"Shoosh ya!" Tera shouted. Her and TJ walked up to the mic, as the curtain rose.

"How ya'll doin tonight!" Tera asked. One slight problem though. The microphone made her voice sound all...electronic. The crowd cheered none the less. But there were confused whispers throughout the crowd.

"What's going on?" Kendal whispered.

"I don't know." TJ whispered.

"Okay, plan B." Tera said.

"huh?" TJ asked.

"Rock that body." Tera smiled. TJ smiled back.

"What about that song you guys wrote?" Kendal asked.

"We're doing the black eyed peas instead." Tera said.

"5. 4. 3. 2!" TJ shouted into the microphone.

Back stage

"Why isn't it working!" Paris mumbled. She was angry. Her plan would have gone perfectly. Stupid...red headed...brat!

The King Dressing room

"What is she doing?" Brenna asked. The penguins stared at the live feed.

"Something's wrong with Tera's microphone!" Private shouted.

"Ma zana macka lo!" Rico shouted.

"She's supposed to be singing that song she and TJ wrote." Brenna said.

"So what is she singing now?" Kowalski asked.

On stage

"I wanna dance, I wanna dance in the light  
I wanna rock, I wanna rock your body  
I wanna go, I wanna go for a ride  
Hop in the music and rock your body right." TJ sang.

"Rock that body, come on, come on  
Rock that body, rock your body  
Rock that body, come on, come on  
Rock that body." Tera sang, in her electronic voice.

"Let me see your body rock  
Shakin' from the bottom to the top  
Freak to what the DJ drop  
We be the ones to make it hot." TJ sang. "Electric shock, energy like a billion watts  
Space be boomin', the speakers pop  
Galactic call me Mr. Spock  
We bumpin' your parkin lot."

"When you comin' up in the spot  
Don't bring nothing we call pink dot  
'Cause we burnin' around the clock  
Hit the lights and then turn them off

If you bring that don't make it soft  
Like the jungle we run the block  
No one rollin' the way we rock  
Way we rock." Tera sang.

"I wanna, I wanna rock right now I wanna, I wanna rock right now I wanna, I wanna rock right now I wanna dance, I wanna dance in the light I wanna rock, I wanna rock your body I wanna go, I wanna go for a ride Hop in the music and rock your body right." TJ sang.

"Rock that body, come on, come on  
Rock that body, rock that body  
Rock that body, come on, come on  
Rock that body

Rock that body, come on, come on  
Rock that body, rock your body  
Rock that body, come on, come on  
Ro-rock tha-that bo-o-dy." Tera sang.

"Super fly ladies  
All of my super fly ladies  
All of my super fly ladies  
All of my super fly, super fly ladies

Yeah, you can be big-boned  
Long as you feel like you own  
You could be the model type  
Skinny with no appetite

Short stack, black or white  
Long as you do what you like  
Body out of sight  
Body, body out of sight

She does the two step and the tongue drop  
She does the cabbage patch and the bus stop  
She like electro, she love hip hop  
She like the reggae, she feel punk rock

She likes samba and the mambo  
She like to break dance and calypso  
Get a lil' crazy, get a lil' stupid  
Get a lil' crazy, crazy, crazy

I wanna dance, I wanna dance in the light  
I wanna rock, I wanna rock your body  
I wanna go, I wanna go for a ride  
Hop in the music and rock your body right  
Rock your body right, rock your body right  
Come on, yeah." TJ sang. They finished p the song with a bang. The audience erupted into cheers.

"Thank you!" Tera shouted. The band rushed off stage.

"We did it!" TJ shouted. Tera hugged the other band members and gave TJ a kiss.

"We rocked, the house!" Tera shouted. Brenna rushed out and gave her a hug.

"That was awesome sis!" Brenna shouted.

"Thanks sis." Tera said. That's when she noticed her greatest hero of all time. Slash, lead guitarist of velvet revolver. Former guitarist of Guns 'n Roses. "Oh my god..."

"What?" Brenna asked.

"It's SLASH!" Tera shouted. She rushed up to the rock legend. Tera had been dreaming of this day for years. She had tons of posters she hung on her closet door. But all she could say when she walked up to him was: "I love you!" Tera hugged him.

"Umm, hey." Slash said. Brenna walked up to the two.

"I'm sorry, my sisters a little...crazy." Brenna said. She tried to tug Tera off of the rock star but Tera wouldn't let go. Finally Brenna got her off of Slash.

"Will you sign my guitar?" Tera asked.

"Uh sure." Slash said. He picked up Tera's guitar and pulled out a pen. "Who am I making this out to?"

"Tera King your greatest fan." Tera smiled. Slash quickly signed Tera's guitar.

"Was that you rockin out there?" he asked.

"Uh huh." Tera said.

"That was pretty impressive." Slash said. Stay cool little Rocker." He walked off.

"I met SLASH!" Tera shouted.

"That's great." Brenna said.

"Attention, next up, Brenna King and James Johnson." Said the intercom.

"Good luck." Tera said, rushing off to her dressing room.


	27. La Honi Ko Hawai'i Pae 'Aina

Chapter 27

"Our next entry is a multicultural dance category." said the intercom. "Our next contestant is James Johnson and Brenna King. We will begin in fifteen minutes."

"I don't think I can do this." Said breath getting short. She looked in the mirror. The penguins were messing around in the dressing room. it was nice having a dressing room to themselves. Rico was messing with powder, till all the black dissappeared. He looked like an albino penguin. Skipper was coming out of the bathroom, toilet paper stuck to his foot. Private was twirling around playfully in the seat next to her. Kowalski was making a feathery afro with the hair dryer, which of course would last the rest of the day, as it usually did.

Tera snickered at her older sister, and patted her on the back. "Just be calm, besides it's just a flaming blade that can decapitate an audience nothing to get worked up over."

Brenna smiled at her sister's annoying attempt to freak her out. "Wow thanks now I feel much better."

"I think what your sister is saying, is that it's only the quarter finals. No need to over do it." Kowalski said calmly.

Private added in. 'Yeah, besides, you should save that grand finale till the finals. Trust me. The audience will be blown away!" Brenna smiled, knowing her secret that she kept from everyone. She only told Private.

Skipper looked confused. 'What grand finale are you talking about?"

Private snickered. "You'll see it at grand finals, but for now you'll have to settle with her less grand finale."

She grabbed her favorite sticks. "Well, I'm off boys wish me luck." her sticks felt a bit lighter than usual, as if somebody messed with them. Well, if they were lighter it just meant she could throw them higher. She walked over to shirtless james. He seemed to have a slight burn near his stomach. Apparently he was training earlier that week.

"You ready Kamali'i wahine?" He said resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Only if you are my ali'i kane." She smirked. Tera rolled her eyes at their little Hawaiian mumbo jumbo. Lord knew what they just called each other.

The pair walked out onto the stage, and James walked over to the mic. "Uhh hi everyone. You might think we are the pair that sand the rock song. That was her sister and my brother. We are going to do a performance of Hawaiian fire knife dance we designed ourselves. It's called La Honi Ko Hawai'i Pae 'Aina. In english, that's "The sun kiss of the Hawaiian islands" The electronic voice was still coming out of the mic.

He shrugged, and waved to the Hawaiian music players. They started up, and Brenna and James they gave out a shout "Ahi hula!" In Hawaiian in meant "Dance of fire."

The audience shouted back. "Ahi hula!" In an instant they lit their knives with a match stick, and began. They decided to start off by lighting one side first so that it could progress. At first it was simple weaving around the body, but then proceeded to spinning. Then with a move of the wrist they lit both sides of their staffs, and started their engenious performance. they tosssed them under their legs, and flipped them though the air. It was enough to leave the penguins mouths agape.

James did a spectaclar stunt, by laying on his back, and flipping it with his feet. The audience gasped as he seemed like his feet would burn, or his shorts. He didn't. Brenna grabbed it from him. She now held both of the flaming knives. She spun them super fast, and she tossed one in the air while she launched the other toward her lover. Then they did a technique that was called the double star. They got together, and spun in opposite directions. The lights were dazzling, and it seemed impossible to look away. They returned to their spots, and they got low to their knees. While they crab walked, the flame got low to the floor, and made a horizontal line making it almost seem like the ground _was _fire. They returned to their spins.

Meanwhile in the back London was furious. "Why aren't they working?"

Suddenly Tera looked at her knowing something was wrong. "Wait! Did you see that?" T.J. looked at the performance. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. James and Brenna were doing just fine. Their spins and turns timed perfectly. Nothing looked wrong at the moment, but Tera had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was definitely wrong. "Something doesn't feel right. I can tell." They span with blinding speed, and it seemed impossible to see the stick. Brenna and James started juggling the knives as they ran back and forth between each other.

In a quick lightning fast move. They grabbed their second staff, and ran to the center. They spun them with ease. that was a grand total of four staffs. Two for each one. Only one side of each staff was lit. While they spun between them they held both end of the lit staffs at their mouths, and passed the fire from that side, and flipped them to light the other side with only their mouths. They flipped and spun wih amazing ease. When they ran toward each other they slammed the ends of their staffs together and the fire made a big spark like effect. They then put away their second staff, and focused on one for themselves. They decided to stick to one staff for their grand finale.

In one final sweep, the couple ran toward each other with gracefull leaps. This must have been the grand finale that Private was talking about. When they reached each other, Brenna flipped and somer saulted. She threw her knife staff high in the air. Then with nimbleness, James squated down while Brenna got on his shoulders. Carefully he hoisted her up, and she caught the knives. She then started spinning them above her head like a helicopter, as James spun them infront of him. It was a spectacular performance, and in an instant she jumped off of him and they held their knives above their heads. The heavy exotic Hawaiian drum music finally stopped and he couple shouted "LA HONI KO HAWAI'I PAE 'AINA"

The audience was acstatic and thundered with cheers. They smiled holding their staffs above their heads, bowing in unison. The three judges were smiling, and wrote their scores down to later be added up with all the others. They smiled, and walked back stage.

James looked at her as if he were astounded. "I can't believe it. We did spectacular. You were amazing out there."

"Not as amazing as you were." They gave a small kiss, and walked out to the back where her sister and the penguins were waiting.

Tera smiled over to her sister and the penguins clapped, and bombarded her in a hug. "Brenbren that was spectacular. Private said you had a big finale, but that was amazing." her congrats were cut short as Brenna winced sharply. "What's wrong? I felt like something had gone wrong. Are you alright? You seemed in pain." She didn't need to assure her sister when she saw a dark mark in the center palm of her right hand.

The penguins gasped in fright. Kowalski covered Private's eyes, and Rico looked at it with amazement. Skipper was winced looking at it. There in the center of her right palm was a long two inch splinter embedded deep within her hand. "Tera covered her mouth with a bit of nausea. Skipper tried to calm her down. "Uhh that's not so bad. It's just a little bit of a splinter."

"Are you completely mental. That's the most horrible thing I've ever seen. It's like a branch puncturing her entire hand. I've never seen such an awful sight." Private announced. Skipper glared over at him.

He was trying to calm Brenna down. "Not now Private." He murmered.

Tera was smiling devilishly. "What are you talking about? This is crazy. This is worth a picture. I need to get a picture of it on my camera." She said pulling her phone out. She started her phone up, but Skipper smacked it out of her grasp. "Aww" She whined.

"No phone pictures. Wow that's deep thick, and long. That splinter looks like a toughy. Kowalski I need you to extract that splinter." Skipper said without soul.

Brenna was a bit hesitant, since she was not very trustworthy of Kowalski, but she obliged. She held her hand out carefully, and Kowalski got his tweezers ready. "Alright, Brenna. This is going to hurt me alot worse than it's gunna hurt you."

She was confused. "What does that supposed to meuaahhh!" She whined as Kowalski tugged on the deep splinter. it was in her hand deep, so he pulled really hard. You could see the wood pulling at her skin. "Yeowch. Kowalski! Please. That's my hand!" It was murder for about three and a half minutes. In one final scream, the toothpick sized splinter came coming out along with a bit of blood. They got Brenna's hand bandaged up, and the girls waited for the remaining contestants to finish.

Later that day the moment had come. They stood there with all the competitors, hoping that their apparently sabotaged performances didn't go unrewarded. They stood there, with fingers crossed. The three judges sat there writing their choices down. Off to the left, Chuck Charles was talking to the camera, but they hardly noticed, as their pulse quickened. Their heart was racing it was a feeling of pure suspense. The Parkers stared at them menacingly. That's when the girls realised it was the parker sisters who sabotaged them. They were shaking with rage. Tera felt like she could strangle Paris right infront of everyone. Brenna's right palm felt sore from clutching it into a fist. Still they kept their tempure.

Then they gave their answers to Chuck Charles. "And the passers are . . . " The girls heard the names being checked off. They felt their pulse quicken as the names neared the end. Fear gripped them as they heard the names London and Paris Parker. Finally they reached the end. "And last, but certainly not least the last four passers are . . . " They held their breaths. "Rock that body by TNT, and La Honi Ko Hawai'i Pae by the Hawaiian jewels."

Suddenly Tera, and Brennas faces dropped. They were shocked beyond belief. How could they have honestly passed? The Strictly come dancing theme song played through the speakers. It was unbelievable. They hugged each other tightly, then jumped into their lovers arms. the crowd cheered at the end to congradulate the passers. The Parker sisters were appauled, but the girls didn't pay atention. They were too busy basking in the success.

In the back they were ecstatic. Brenna and Tera were jumping up and down with excitement. "I can't believe it we pass to the finals!" She squealed."

"I know. We are but a hair width away from that trip.I can already taste it!" Tera assured herself. Their happiness took a pause as they saw the very noticable Chuck Charles coming their way. "I'm here live at the festival of the arts where the qualifiers have passed on to the final round.

Brenna was hyperventalating. What her sister knew all too well, was that she had a mondo crush on Chuck Charles. She grasped the front of her sisters tee shirt, and whispered. "It's live at five Chuck Charles. He's so suave."

Brenna rolled her eyes. "Okay Brenna stay calm. I don't want this to be a replay of the Anderson Cooper incident."

Private looked over at Chuck Charles who was talking with a qualified competitor. "I didn't know Brenna liked Chuck Charles."

"Neither did I eww." Kowalski cringed at the slight thought of it. Apparently she had a thing for anchormen. It wouldn't be the first time they saw an odd attraction towards men that weren't exactly the prince in shining armor.

Skipper looked confused. "What does she see in him?

Brenna grabbed him, and shoved her nose against his beak. Are you kidding Skipper! Look at him!" When she turned his beak in her direction, Chuck was scratching the side of his leg with his foot. "Oh wow what a mighty good man!"

Skipper was bothered a bit. "Yick! Kowalski analysis."

Kowalski observed brenna for a while. He noticed each sign. "Shakey knees, enlarged pupils, quickened pulse. No doubt about it. She is attracted." Rico shrieked an ewww!

Chuck Charles was getting closer with his camera."I am about to interview with the King twins, as they tell us just how they made it to this point."

What do I do? What do I say?" Her options cut short when he walked over. They both straightened up.

"This is Chuck Charles reporting live from the festival of the arts. I'm here live with twins that have passed their division of performance. Girls you both passed with two other sets of twins. You both passed with flying colors. Can you tell the audience how you feel?"

Brenna responded with a "In love!"

Tera responded "Disgusted."

Chuck Charles turned back to the camera "You heard it right here folks. In love and disgusted. Can you tell how you will be when the-wait say what now?"


	28. Tiny girls

Chapter 28

"Easy Kowalski." Kowalski said to himself. He was dealing with some extreme chemicals. "You don't want this to ex..." Tera leaned her head into HQ.

"Hey Kowalski." Tera said. Kowalski jumped. Nearly dropping the chemical. He sighed with relief.

"Don't do that Tera." Kowalski said.

"Oh, whoops." Tera said. "Sorry."

"Tera, don't destroy the entire zoo." Brenna said. The twins hopped into HQ.

"Sorry, madam." Tera said.

"So whatcha workin on?" Brenna asked.

"A shrink ray." Kowalski answered. "It's gonna revolutionize the future!"

"Fun." Tera said.

"Good luck with that." Brenna said.

"What are you two doing in here?" Skipper asked.

"Aren't you happy to see us?" Tera asked.

"It's a slow day so Alice gave us the day off." Brenna said.

"So why not spend it with our greatest penguin buddies." Tera said.

"You just wanna watch our TV don't you?" Skipper asked.

"Kinda." Brenna answered.

"You guys get MTV." Tera said.

"We're not watching MTV." Brenna said.

"Why not?" Tera asked. "I wanna see Snookie get socked in the nose."

"She got socked in the nose last week." Brenna said.

"Knowing Snookie it's going to happen again." Tera said.

"No, I wanna watch the national surfing competition." Brenna said. The two had started wrestling over the remote. Kowalski had returned, completed shrink ray in hand.

"UREKA!" He shouted. The remote flung out of the twins hands and activated the switch. The laser hitting the twins. The penguins gasped.

"What just happened?" Brenna asked.

"Oh my god!" Tera shouted.

"What is it?" Brenna asked.

"They've grown!" Tera shouted. "The penguins are now human sized!" Brenna gasped.

"Actually um...girls...you've...sort of...shrunk." Kowalski said. The girls looked at each other. Their T-shirts were past their toes. And their other clothes were bunched up on the floor. They were now the size of Skipper.

"AHHHHH!" The twins screamed.

"Now ladies, there's nothing to worry about." Skipper said. "Kowalski can whip up a batch of antidote in no time."

"Well..." Kowalski started.

"Well what?" Private said. "You can make an antidote, Right?"

"Of course I can..." Kowalski said. "But it'll take up to...2 days..."

"2 DAYS!" The twins screamed.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Brenna shouted. Tera held her back.

"Don't Brenna!" Tera shouted. "Usually I'd completely agree with this but if you kill Kowalski we'd be stuck like this forever." Brenna stopped.

"You're right." Brenna sighed. "But...what about..."

"Clothes?" Tera finished. "These kinda don't fit anymore."

"OOO! I'll get my sewing kit!" Private shouted.

"I'll get the glitter glue!" Kowalski added. After they got the suplies, Kowalski started to make notes.

"I just made the most adorable dress for you two." Kowalski said. Brenna yanked the clipboard out of his hand. "HEY!"

"Sorry bud, but we need this." Tera said. Brenna wrote down a note.

"Do you really think it'll work?" Private asked.

"If we can escape a mad dolphin once, I think we can pull this off." Brenna said.

"I thought you escaped two times?" Private asked. Skipper smacked him. "Oh right, it was one." After the outfits were made Brenna was wearing a black blouse and jean capris. The pants covered in glitter. Tera was wearing a black mini skirt and a pink tank top. The tank top covered in glitter.

"I look, fabulous!" Tera shouted.

"So do I!" Brenna said.

"Thank you boys!" The twins said.

"Anytime." Kowalski said. That's when Skipper started setting up some beds.

"What are you doing?" Tera asked.

"Setting up your beds." Skipper said. "You're staying here for the night.

"Yupperdoodle!" Rico shouted.

"What? Why? We don't need protection. We just need to stay hidden." Brenna said.

"I wouldn't say so, Brenna. There are alot things to worry about when you're little." Private said.

"True. Hazards such as Alice, Officer X, or . . . worse." Kowalski said.

"What could be worse than Officer X?" Tera asked. That's when Julian barged in.

"Hello chatty penguins. I was..." Julian started. He then noticed the tiny stature of the girls. "Look at the queens. Why they are fun sized instead of normal size!" He hugged the twins as tight as he could.

"To answer your question I could think of worse things than Officer X." Brenna gasped.

"Losing...feeling..." Tera said.

"Ringtail, knock it off!" Skipper shouted. Julian let the girls go. They fell on the ground.

"Thank god, I can feel my lungs again. " Brenna breathed.

"Of course they are to be coming with me." Julian said.

"NO!" The twins shouted.

"We mean no thank you." Brenna said. "We wouldn't wanna be a burden."

"Nonsense my queen, you and your sister are most welcome at the royal palace." Julian said.

"Oh joy." Tera smiled.

"Oh happy day. I can finally be in marriage with you two!" Julian shouted.

"Julien I'm already spoken for, please just let me think it over or something." Brenna said.

"Yeah give us . . . umm three days." Tera said.

"What do yu need three days for?" Julian asked.

"Uhh we need it for . . . umm . . . err . . . our fitting!" Brenna shouted.

"Yeah. You know things like wedding gowns, and bouquets things like that." Tera said.

"Very well. But three days only. In three days the wedding will begin." Julian said. "Oh! I am so excited!" Julian rushed off to his kingdom.

"Please tell me you can fix us before we become Mrs. Queen Julian." Brenna said.

"Relax girls. The antidote will be ready in a couple days." Kowalski said.

"That does mean two, right?" Tera asked.

"Yes it does." Kowalski said. The two sighed.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Brenna asked.

"Well, I don't know about you but I think Julian took my cell phone." Tera said looking around.

"That darn lemur." Brenna said.

"I'm gonna go get it." Tera said.

"Be back soon." Skipper said.

"Fine." Tera said.

"I'll go with you." Brenna said.

"I'm 16, I don't need a babysitter." Tera said.

"You do if you're 1'6." Brenna said.

"Fine." Tera said.

The two girls climbed over the fence and made there way towards the lemur habitat.

"Oh, so you decided to show up for an early wedding?" Julian asked.

"No." They said together.

"What'd you do with my cell phone?" Tera asked. Julian sighed and tossed her the cell phone.

"Thank you." Brenna said.

"I shall see you in 3 days my queens." He called.

"Later." They called.

"C'mon Mommy!" Shouted a little girl. The twins froze up where they were. and pretended to be dolls. The little girl rushed by the twins. She froze right in front of them. "LOOK MOMMY!" The mother walked up to her.

"Aw, they're so cute." The mother said.

"Can I keep them!" Shouted the girl. Just when she said this, Private and Rico jumped out of HQ. They looked over at the scene and gasped.

"Okay sweetie." Her mother said. The girl cheered and skipped off, the twins in hand.

"Uh oh." Rico said.

"What are we going to do?" Private asked. Back in HQ.

"Alright, we go out in two man teams." Skipper said. "Nobody searches alone."

"Right." Kowalski said.

"Now, let's find us some mini twins." Skipper said.

Little Girls Apartment

The twins weren't enjoying this. They were being dressed up all fancy and had their hair tied up in pigtails.

"Sally dinner!" Her mother called. She dropped the twins and rushed to the dinner table. The girls stood up.

"Okay, we have to get out of here." Brenna said.

"No dip." Tera said. She looked over at the window. "The window."

"Are you crazy?" Brenna asked.

"If you're my twin you'd know if I was crazy." Tera said. "And I am clearly not. Now let's jump out this window to escape the evil four year old."

"Fine." Brenna said. The two climbed up to the window sill. They were about three feet away from the next building.

"On the count of three we jump." Tera said. "One...two...three!" The two leaped from the window sill to the top of the other building. They landed perfectly.

"We did it!" Brenna shouted.

"Oh ya!" Tera shouted. The two high fived. "Okay, the zoo is 8 blocks away which is...two miles..."

"Oh crap." Brenna said.

"We could take a bus." Tera said.

"Yes and the bus will take us straight to a government lab." Brenna said.

"Okay, so 5 miles for normal sized people is what to us?" Tera asked.

"A lot." Brenna said. Tera sighed.

"Well can't we high jack a car?" Tera asked. "Like the boys?"

"Oh that's perfect. Do you know how to highjack a car?" Brenna asked sarcastically.

"No..." Tera said.

"Exactly." Brenna said.

"Should we wait?" Tera asked.

"What good will that do?" Brenna asked. "I suggest we start walking."

"Ahhh, but I hate walking long distances." Tera said.

"Too bad." Brenna said. They started walking

"I'm tired!" Tera shouted.

"We've been walking for five minutes." Brenna replied. Tera sighed.

"Can we please take a break?" Tera asked.

"Fine." Brenna gave in. They hopped into a small room. "We'll hang out here for a few minutes." Tera laid back and relaxed. That's when the door barged open. Officer X stood there. Except this time he was exterminator X.

"Uh oh." Tera said.

"You just had to take a break, didn't ya?" Brenna asked.

"How was I supposed to know?" Tera asked.

"I smell...redheads...and penguins." Exterminator X said.

"He can smell redheads?" Tera asked.

"And I guess we're covered in penguin stench." Brenna said.

"What was your first guess?" Tera asked. Brenna slapped her. Exterminator X looked their way.

"Shut up." Tera whispered.

"What do we do?" Brenna asked.

"Hide!" Tera replied.

"Gee, why didn't I think of that." Brenna replied sarcastically.

"Just shush." Tera said. The two scurried off to a small bathroom connected to the room. That's when Brenna got an idea.

"The toilet." Brenna whispered.

"Huh?" Tera asked.

"Where do toilets lead to?" Brenna asked.

"The sewer." Tera answered.

"And the sewer is the perfect entrance to the zoo." Brenna said. "The penguins use it all the time."

"Oh no." Tera said.

"You made me jump off a building." Brenna replied.

"That is...completely different." Tera said. That's when Exterminator X looked into the bathroom.

"Mini...twins?" He asked.

"Uh oh." Tera said.

"Now!" Brenna said. The girls hurried up the toilet edge. Exterminator X hurried into the bathroom.

"No!" Tera shouted. Brenna pushed her in, pulled the lever and followed her sister into the sewer.

Well, there they were in the sewer. It was disgusting.

"This is disgutsting!" Tera shouted. Brenna looked over and found an edge, she grabbed the ledge and her sisters hand. She yanked her and her twin up. Tera was coughing like crazy.

"Let's never speak of this again." Brenna said.

"Agreed." Tera said

"Okay, we're about 4.5 miles from the zoo." Brenna said.

"Let's get this over with." Tera said. The two started the long walk.

Kowalski and Rico

They were standing on the ledge of Sally's apartment. They had gotten the info from...well that's classified. Anyway, they were about to swoop in and save the day when...

"Mommy! Have you seen my dollys?" Asked Sally.

"Which ones sweetheart?" Her mother asked.

"The two red headed ones I found at the zoo." Sally replied.

"I haven't seen them but I'll keep my eyes out." Said her mother. Rico gasped.

"Don't worry Rico." Kowalski said. "I'm sure we'll find the girls."

Skipper and Private

They were about half a mile away from the others in front of a small room. Skipper peered in, Officer X, now Exterminator X, was running around like crazy.

"Twins...Twins...Red headed...twins..." He mumbled.

"The girls must have been by here." Private said.

"Those girls always know what to do." Skipper said.

"Do you think they're okay?" Private asked.

"Any one who can scare X like that has to be alright." Skipper said. "I'm sure we'll find them."

The twins

They had gone through another half a mile. Tera was still extremely tired. She was lagging behind. That's when she noticed a pair of eyes on her. She snapped her head behind her. Nothing. This was getting creepy.

"Brenna...do you feel like someone's...watching us...?" Tera asked.

"No, why?" Brenna asked.

"Cuz I do." Tera said.

"Relax Tera, there's nothing scary in a sewer." Brenna said. Tera gave her a look. "I'll keep my eye out."

"Thank you." Tera said. Tera heard more whispers. That's when an army of sewer rats intercepted the girls. They were only up to their ankles.

"AHH!" The twins screamed.

"You know, they're not very cute from this distance." Tera said.

"What distance are they cute?" Brenna asked. That's when the rat king emerged from the group. He was about twice there size.

"Wow, when did you guys get short?" The rat king asked.

"Long story." They replied.

"You still owe us." The rat king said. And, as far as the twins remember, they did.

"What do you want?" Tera asked.

"We need you to sneak us something from that gator, Roger." The rat king said.

"Roger?" The twins asked.

"Yes Roger. He stole our muffins." The rat king said.

"That doesn't sound like Roger." Tera said.

"Or you guys." Brenna said.

"Just get us the muffins." The rat king said.

"And if we don't?" Tera asked.

"Well, if you care about your teeth, you'd do what we say." The rat king said. Tera gasped.

"We better do what he says." Tera said.

"I like my teeth." Brenna said.

"C'mon, let's go get some muffins." Tera said.

"Why do they want muffins?" Brenna asked on their walk towards Roger's.

"I dunno, why don't you ask the Rat King?" Tera shouted. So now they were walking back from where they came.

"Well, this is a total time waster." Brenna said.

"Yes, cuz dental rearangement is totally a better choice." Tera replied. That's when they heard deep breathing.

"What was that?" Brenna asked.

"Probably Blowhole." Tera laughed.

"Shut up it's not funny." Brenna said. That's when a pair of glowing eyes appeared in front of them.

"Oh my god it's Blowhole!" Tera shouted, she leaped into Brenna's arms.

"Ter, Blowhole only has one working eye." Brenna said, dropping her sister.

"Oh right." Tera said.

"Well, this is the end of us." Brenna said.

"Before we die...I just wanna say...I got a chocolate stain on your satin dress." Tera said.

"What?" Brenna asked.

"I was on a date with TJ and..." Tera said.

"I can't believe you!" Brenna shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Tera shouted. That's when the creature emerged from the shadows. It was none other then Roger.

"Hey girls." Roger said. The girls sighed with relief.

"Oh thank god." Brenna said.

"You gotta warn a girl." Tera said. "I was scared to death."

"I'm sorry." Roger said. "Why are you guys so short?"

"Long story." They said.

"Kowalski?" He asked.

"Kowalski." The twins answered.

"Thought so." Roger said.

"Hey, do you have any muffins?" Brenna asked.

"Yeah, just whipped up a batch. Why?" Roger asked.

"The rats, they kinda threatened us for your muffins." Tera said.

"Oh, I see." Roger said. "I'll go get some." He hurried off. When he returned he had a nice picnic basket if muffins. He handed them to the girls.

"Thanks Roger." Brenna said.

"No problem." Roger said.

"Well that was easy." Tera said.

"Let's just get this back to the rats." Brenna said. The two girls hurried off. A few minutes later they returned to the rats.

"Here ya go." Tera said, placing the basket in front of them.

"AWESOME!" The rat king shouted.

"Your welcome." The girls said to him. The rats literally attacked the muffins and the girls manuevered their way around them. After an hour of walking Tera saw a storm drain. When she looked up through it she saw a street sign that said: Neptune Ave.

"Dude, we need to get out now!" Tera shouted.

"Why?" Brenna asked.

"This is Neptune Ave." Tera said. "If we get out now, we'll be right in front of the zoo."

"Are you sure?" Brenna asked. "That doesn't sound right."

"Trust me, I know my way around NYC." Tera said. They climbed out of the storm drain and found themselves right in front of Coney island. "Uh oh."

"Tera, this is Coney Island!" Brenna shouted.

"Ya, my bad." Tera said.

"We're 15 miles from the zoo!" Brenna shouted.

"That was poor planning on my part." Tera said.

"How did we get that far!" Brenna asked.

"I don't know, Okay!" Tera shouted. That's when they heard the buzz of a segway.

"Duck!" Brenna shouted. They ducked behind a hire hydrant. It was late at night and Blowhole rolled right out onto the street. Two lobsters at his side.

"Oh my god it's him!" Tera whispered.

"Shh!" Brenna replied. "This is all your fault." Blowhole looked in their direction, but was looking just a little too high for their height.

"That's a big dolphin." Tera said.

"Shut up!" Brenna replied.

"Lobsters, we need to begin our plan." Dr. Blowhole said. "First we need to found those wretched girls."

"What do we do then?" The first lobster asked.

"Were you listening at all back in the evil lair?" Blowhole asked.

"No..." He admitted. Blowhole sighed.

"After we find them we bring them back to the lair and turn them into slugs!" Blowhole shouted.

"Why slugs?" Asked the second lobsters.

"So I can crush them!" Blowhole shouted, annoyed. "Now where would two red headed teenage twins be?"

"De de de da de de de da." Beeped Tera's phone. Blowhole looked around.

"You had a cell phone?" Brenna asked.

"Uh huh..." Tera admitted sadly.

"You realize this is the worst time for it to ring right." Brenna said.

"I know." Tera said. She quickly looked at her phone. It was her boyfriend. Unfortunately she had to ignore the call. Blowhole eventually looked down at the girls.

"Hi..." Brenna said.

"RUN DUMMY!" Tera shouted. The two ran as fast as they could but the two lobsters quickly subdued them and returned the twins to Blowhole.

"Well, that was easy." Blowhole said.

"I'm so ashamed." Tera said.

"You idiot!" Brenna shouted.

"Oh and by the way Blowhole, that's the dumbest diabolical plan I've ever heard." Tera said. "The villains on Barney have better plans then you."

"Tera, shut up!" Brenna shouted.

"You shut up!" Tera shouted.

"Bring them back to the lair." Blowhole said. The twins were soon dragged back to the Coney Island Aqua theatre. "I'm so glad you stopped by for a visit."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Tera shouted.

"How cute, using Skipper's lines." Blowhole snickered.

"Not using, recycling." Tera said. "Just trying to save the environment, your welcome." Blowhole rolled his eyes.

"Put them in the cage." Blowhole said. The girls were shoved into a mini cage.

"We're going to stop you." Tera said. "Just like we've done in the past."

"Ter, don't make him angry." Brenna said.

"Your sister is right." Blowhole said.

"She likes to think she's right, but she's not." Tera said. Brenna smacked her. "Ow!"

"Well, I guess it's time for me to kill you." Blowhole said.

"Kill us?" Tera asked. "Please! You couldn't kill a fly."

"Oh try me." Blowhole said. He pressed a button on his segway and a trap door opened up beneath the cage. The girls grabbed onto the edges as a blast of fire burst open.

"AHHH!" The twins shouted.

"Have fun dying." Blowhole shouted. He burst into laughter. Brenna was used to playing with fire and counted the seconds between each blast.

"Tera, there's a way out, but I don't think you'll like it." Brenna said.

"Just tell me." Tera said.

"If we jump it at the exact time we'll reenter the sewers." Brenna whispered.

"Nope." Tera said.

"Oh c'mon, we've done so many crazy things today, this should be easy!" Brenna shouted.

"That's easy for you to say, you put yourself in the dangers of fire for fun." Tera said. "It's your hobby."

"Do you trust me?" Brenna asked.

"Fine." Tera said.

"1..." Brenna said.

"2..." Tera whimpered.

"3!" They both shouted, they leaped into the chute. Luckily missing the fire. Leaving Blowhole completely in shock. Except Brenna was a little off on her calculations. Instead of ending up in the sewer, they ended up in the central park pond. That was a lucky break for them.

"We made it." Tera breathed.

"We did it!" Brenna screamed. The two jumped up and high fived.

"Now all we gotta do is make the short walk to the zoo." Tera said.

"Hey guys." Said a very annoying voice. Fred the squirrel.

"What do you want Fred?" Tera asked.

"I just wanted to say hi." Fred said. "Is there something different about you?" The girls looked at each other.

"Fred, we shrunk!" Tera shouted.

"No, that's not it." Fred said.

"SHUT UP FRED! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" Brenna shouted.

"Geesh, sorry." Fred said.

The penguins

Each team had searched the entire city. Now mini re headed twins. They had started to expect the worst.

"SHUT UP FRED! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" They heard Brenna's voice scream.

"What do you suppose that is?" Private asked Skipper. They were searching by Rockefeller.

"It's Brenna." Skipper said, excited. "And it sounds like it's comin from Central Park!" They two quickly slid off after the noise.

"What was that?" Kowalski asked. They were searching at the empire state building.

"Brenna!" Rico shouted. They quickly slid to central park zoo. They all found the girls talking with Fred.

"There you are!" Private shouted. Him and Brenna hugged.

"Rico, my man!" Tera shouted. She hugged Rico.

"Where have you been?" Skipper asked. The twins looked at each other.

"It's a long story." They said.

"Can we tell you tomorrow...I gotta..." Brenna started. She fell right on the ground, asleep.

"Skipper, permission to..." Tera started she joined her sister, asleep on the ground.

"Permission granted." Skipper said. "C'mon men, let's get these girls to bed."

Brenna opened her eyes to find Private hovering over her.

"Hello brenna." He said.

"AH! Giant penguin!" She shouted.

"Relax, it's just us." Skipper said.

"Oh thank god." Brenna said. Tera woke up. She looked over at Brenna.

"Oh god Brenna, I had the worst dream." Tera said. "There was Exterminator X, The rats and...GIANT PENGUIN!"

"Relax, it's us." Skipper said.

"Dang it, it wasn't a dream." Tera said.

"Well, I have some good news." Kowalski said. "The antidote is ready."

"YAY!" The twins shouted. They couldn't drink it fast enough. Soon, they had returned to their normal self. Luckily their clothes grew with them.

"I'm normal me again!" Tera shouted.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Private asked.

"I'm going home." They both said. They had had a rough day and just wanted to get home.


	29. The diaries

Chapter 29

The girls were cleaning out the toilets, the next day. The smell was pungent, and putred. They decided to clean one room together. There was no way one would do one gender while the other did the other. As they found out, the girls room could smell just as bad as the mens. While in the midst of a mixture of human filth, grime, and pinish lemoney freshness, they couldn't help but reflect on the day before. Never had they realised how dangerous the world was when your small. They had to give props to the boys for a resistance to danger in the world. No wonder they were into the commando stuff. They felt good that they no longer owed the rats anything. It was also quite nice that Roger was willing to give them a chance to pay the rats back. For an alligator, he was quite sweet. Finally with a sweep of their cloth, they were fnished. They dashed out of the mens, and made their way towards the check out room. Alice was filing some tall paperwork. Tera leapt over the room's couch, and Brenna slid over the desk on her rump.

Alice was surprised. "Wow! You two girls are in a hurry. Where's the fire?" She snorted with laughter.

"No fire. Just headed out. We got a date with the boys, tonight. You know. Every Friday evening we spend our evening with James and T.J. Mom limited us to one night per week. We can see them during the day, but only one night per week, every since the whole restaurant rat thing." Tera said as they opened their lockers. Brenna's was tidy and well kept while Tera's had poems , and uniforms hanging out.

"Oh yeah. The whole grounded for life thing." Alice nodded. "I remember that you girls were grounded for life. So where are the two of you going?"

"Tera is headed to Madison square garden. As for me, I'm headed to the south beaches. Just an hour south of Manhattan. I heard the waves are wicked, because of the full moon tonight. High tide tonight OH YEAH!"

"Man, you guys raise more chaos in Manhattan than any pair of girls I've ever seen." Alice laughed.

"You think so?" They said at once. Alice just laughed a few times their way, and puched herself out. And with that, the zoo was officially closed. It was now their chance to head out for the one true thing that actually gave them a sense of feeling normal. They both jumped into Tera's blue Volkswagon eos, and zoomed off. When they got home, they ran through the door, and their mother pointed her index fingers at her eyes, then at theirs. She had a trust thing going on with the Johnson brothers now.

"I'm starting to loose my trust in those don't you girls go out with one of those boys that dropped you off that one night? Those seemed like very trust worthy boys. Though I never saw their faces." The twins were not going to tell their mom that the ones she was speaking of were penguins. She would simply loose it. The girls never did find out what happened that night, but didn't want to remember. They only remember a few things. They sort of remember being laid down on the couch by the penguins, but also being very tired. Well, whatever. They had a long day ahead of themselves

During this time of year New York City was very packed, and populated with tourists. I nice evening to get away was what Brenna needed. She and James were headed down to the southern beaches to do some surfing. She wanted to be in top condition if she was going to win the festival championship. As for Tera, T.J. told her that he had obtained two front row seats for a rock concert at Madison square garden. This was a big night tonight. Tera was looking for some nice rocking clothes to wear. Brenna was trying to decide whether to bring a nose rider or tri fin. She decided on both, and strapped them onto her silver smart car. She needed a bigger car, for her boards.

Meanwhile the boys were cleaning up and they got everything settled in their habitat. Finally all was cleaned up. Suddenly the tallest member of the team was searching frantically. "Where are they?" He said looking confused. When he opened his lab door, and the bookshelf was empty. "My encyclopedias are gone." He siad to the others. "I must have lost them." He said annoyed. He rethought of all the places they could be, and the only place he could think of was the girls house. In a flash he ringed them up. He grabbed Tera's phone that she left in their habitat. She had a bad habit of leaving it at the zoo.

Meanwhile back at the King manor, Brenna's cell phone was going off in the hallway. It played "could this be love that I feel." She ran out, and answered. "Hello?" Tera looked over, and wondered who it would be. Brenna rolled her eyes, and moved her lips. Her lips read "Kowalski". She ran over, and Brenna put it on speaker. "Whatcha need, big K.?" Brenna asked.

"Hey, girls. Umm, listen. I can't find my encyclopedias. I wondering if you had seen them. You see, I looked in the habitat, and they aren't here. Did you all see any in your rooms?" The girls thought about it. They looked in their rooms, and in a pile Brenna had three in her room, and tera had two. Brenna replied.

"I found three in my room." She said

"I have two." Tera assured.

Brenna nooded. "Tera has two in her room. You want us to drop them off? She asked gathering them up. She put them in a nice little stack.

Kowalski answered no. "I don't think so. We can head out there, and grab them ourselves." He obliged.

Tera asked. "Are you sure? We're headed out right now. We can drop them off at your place."

"No it's fine. I can go get them."

Brenna and Tera shrugged. "Okay big K." Tera repled.

Brenna agreed. "Alright. They'll be stacked neatly in our rooms. You'll find my stack near my bed, and Terter's near her bed. Come and get them, and don't even think of getting in my tank!" With a beep, she clicked the phone shut. They headed out to where they had planned, leaving the house door unlocked. They headed out to the Johnson house.

Later that day, the boys all arrived at the house, and picked up the set of encyclopedias. When they arrived at the habitat, Kowalski set them all on the bookshelf, but noticed that some books didn't belong to him. He pulled them off the shelf. They looked pretty odd. One had a cover with a british flag, while the other had a picture of palm trees, and a sandy beach, all rested upon a red sunset. He thought they might have belonged to the girls, but wasn't going to just assume. He walked out into the main room, while the boys were cleaning up their stuff. They all turned towards Kowalski holding the book with locks on them. "Hey, boys." Kowalski called out. "Check out these little girly books." They all gathered around. "I think they belong to the girls." He squinted his eyes thinking the biggest. "I might even go so far as to say that I might have accidentally picked up their diaries." Suddenly a big smile flitted across his face, as he hugged what he assumed was Brenna's closely. "Finally my biggest revenge!"

"Their diaries? Oh dear!" Private questioned. "Kowalski, I don't think we should be messing with these."

Kowalski was bending a paper clip about, making it into a key. "Oh, come on, Private. We won't get caught. They're on their weekly date, remember?" He finally twisted them right, and with a click, the locks were opened in an instant. The locks clicked open, and clattered to the floor. Kowalski opened one of them up, and read one of the middle pages. Then he started laughing at the confines. "Ha ha ha. Good golly. Hoohoo listen to this one. Brenna, August 23, Dear diary, Chuck Charles is sooo hot. Last night I dreampt that he was doing a news segment on my amazing surfing skills." Skipper laughed hysterically. Private and Rico both stared at the boys, then at each other. They were Tera's and Brenna's best friends. Private yanked it away from Kowalski.

"Kowalski! Shame on you! This is so wrong! Don't you think this might embarras the girls? We need to take these back!"

Kowalski pulled them back, and gave one to Skipper. "Oh no no no, Private. Do you know how much payback this is in my books? Now that brat Brenna will give me all the respect I want."

Skipper was spinning Tera's in his flipper. "Oh listen to this one. Here's a Tera one. Dear diary, today I pulled the best prank ever. I put a whoopie Cushion under the teachers desk, but it backfired, when he caught me. He said i had to sit on it infront of the whole class."

Rico growled. "UH-UH!"

Private agreed. "Rico's right. This isn't what you two were taught to do. Don't you care about their feelings?" Kowalski raised an eyebrow, and with a smile turned the page. "No I don't want to hear it!"

Kowalski stared wide eyed. "Ooh here's one about both of them. Dear diary, the family Christmas party was horrible Tera and I were the people who had to give out presents. We had to wear ridiclous Santa hats, and give evryone their presents. When we headed upstairs to grab the presents, we hadn't noticed the spilled cranberry sauce on on the floor, and we both slipped and fell on our backs, Auntie Alice still teases us about it to this day." Kowalski and Skipper were trying to hold in their laughs but fell on the ground in hysterical laughter.

Skipper was out of breath. "Oh that's an award winner. This is rich!"

* * *

Meanwhile the girls were living it up. Brenna was surfing her head off. She got the biggest board she could at the surf shack. It was called an Olo. It was big enough to fit two people at once. They were quite popular in Hawaii.

"You ready for this, Brenna?" Brenna nodded excitedly. The other surfers were there for the night's high tide. They got on the board, and both paddled outwards. The tanned crowd surfed out for a while. Everybody was looking marvey. They reached a big wave, and rode it unto the hieghts. The rush was amazing! Brenna leaned back, as the wall of water, splashed against her warm red hair. Through the tunnel, the other surfers watched as they rode straight up the tidal wave like monster. It was nice having some sun and wind. They walked onto the sand from the waters.

When the sun was setting, the surfers all got out and gathered around a bonfire. James rode his car out to the edge, and the pair laid inside the back opening of it. The benefit of station wagons was that you could lay in the trunks. They laid together staring at the bonfire. The saltwater turned the fire different colors.

James got his Ukelele out, and sat around the fire. The sat side by side, and he announced to the fellow surfers. "This song is for a very special girl in my life. I know it will make her feel rad." And with that he started singing.

Aruba, Jamaica, Ooh I wanna take ya

Burmuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama

Key largo, montego, baby why don't we go, Jamaica

At that moment, all the surfers joined in. "Off the Florida keys. There's a place called Kokomo." They sang all night long, and Brenna had the time of her life singing with the beach goers. It was the best night yet.

* * *

Kowalski was back at the habitat enjoying the embarrasing thoughts of the girls. He smiled at one of the pages in Tera's "No way there's one about Blowhole in here!"

Skipper was giggling wanting to hear it. Tera was not easy to calm down, and she would kill if they knew they were reading these. "Tera wrote about Blowhole? Oh boy read it read it READ IT!"

Rico was loosing his temper "Stop!"

Private was starting to feel shame in his higher officers. "How could you two do this?"

Skipper smirked at his younger soldier. "Because it's fun. Read the entry."

Kowalski cracked the journal open, and read the entry. "Dr. Blowhole. What can I say, he's a crazy dolphin. Ever since I learned I could talk to animals this dude has been bugging us. God, get a life! Although he is kinda cute." HAHA!" The two igorant penguins fell over. He swapped diaries, and looked at a few entries. he found a great little bit about Brenna. "Oh! This is a good one." He showed Skipper, and they both laughed, and slid out of the habitat. Rico, and Private both looked at each other, then followed. They stopped at the park, then near Fred's tree.

Skipper knocked on the trunk. "Bushy tail come down here."

Fred stared at them indifferently. "Oh hey guys. I heard the twins left to date their boyfriends today. Isn't that sweet?"

Kowalski called up from below. "Hey Fred. I just read Brenna's diary. And I found out something about you. Somebody that likes you." He snickered evilly.

Private shook his head. "Kowalski. You wouldn't!"

Kowalski smiled. "Oh yes I would! It's good getting payback. Brenna thinks you're cute. Listen to this! "Dear diary. I was escaping my fiery doom today, and when I escaped, who else was there but Fred. He may seem a bit idiotic, but he's as sweet as can can be. He's pretty funny, and quite handsome when you're small."

Fred smiled, and a blush spread on his face. "Aww shucks. That's sweet! Now that I think about her, she is rather hot. I wonder how Brenna feels about me."

Skipper looked confused. "We just told you. You're in her book."

Fred laughed at them. "Chyeah right. I can't fit in a book."

Kowalski raised an eyebrow. "Uhh no. The book says things about you."

Fred looked confused. "But books can't talk." The two decided to just give up.

* * *

Meanwhile Tera was at the concert at Madison square garden. Linkin Park jammed through the speaker. The song Somewhere I belong roared through the speakers. The whole arena's audience was roaring in excitement. She had a great place in the very front of the band. Crazed fans were banging their heads, and cheering their heads off.

"Pretty good seats huh?" T.J. hollared. Tera nodded her head, though it was a mix of headbanging and nodding. The crowd jumped up and down, excitedly, as the band played. When the song ended the crowd cheered and clapped. The next song started playing. It was called in the end. A few greasydark haired guys were sitting next to Tera. She looked at them, as they smiled suavely. She didn't notice much, but T.J. was noticing all too well. He had not had a very good feeling about this. Perhaps he could do something for her.

He looked up at Brad Delson. That was it. He could only think of one thing to do to impress her all the more. If he could just get an autograph from him for Tera, it would make her heart soar. It was the only thing he could do to ensure her full stisfaction for such an awesome evening. The big question was, how would he get a chance to be backstage?

The concert had ended, and T.J. snuck around the back, and saw a few people with thier V.I.P. passes, and walked right behind them, to try to get in. The bouncer looked huge, and not one to pass easily. His muscles bulged through his shirt, and was as massive as two guys. He walked quickly, so as to not be noticed. It was uneffective. He was caught by the back of his hirt, and pulled away from the door frame. This bouncer was bigger when he was looking straight at you. Suddenly the idea wasn't so smart sounding anymore.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to get my girlfriend an autograph from Brad Delson."

"Think again."

With that he threw him out and didn't let him back near again. Later, he was in the car with Tera, and drove home ashamed of his failed attempt at getting an autograph. Tera was trying to tell him it was okay, but he still felt like he failed. On their way home they were starving, and knew that a late night diner would be open. They pulled in, and sat down. Tera was looking around, and saw something she didn't expect. She shook T.J.'s shoulder, and pointed at something. T.J. looked around, and saw what he didn't expect. It was the band themself. She pulled him on over and they were awe struck.

"I can't believe it. Linkin Park!" Tera smiled. "Your show was spectacular!"

They all smiled, "Well, I'm glad you two liked the performance." Rob Bourdon chuckled.

Chester Bennington was the next one to speak. "How would you like an autograph? What do you guys say?" They all agreed. All six band members signed their names, and gave one to both. Instead of one autograph, they got all six.

Later that night they arrived home. Brenna had come home with her boards smelling of sunscreen, and salt water. Tera had come hom with an autographed photo of the six members of Linkin Park, and a concert T shirt. Tera giggled at how bushy her red hair had gotten when she surfed for long periods of time. Then again so would hers, if she surfed. "It doesn't matter how often you surf. You will never get a tan for as long as you live." Tera giggled. Brenna smiled, knowing it were true. After they both took their shower, they both ran into their rooms. Brenna splayed out on the bed, as Tera jumped into her beanbag. Brenna reached under her bed to grab her diary, but somethin was off. She didn't feel it. Tera reached into her dresser, but couldn't feel hers either. They looked under their bed, and inside their dresser further to see if it was there. it was not. Their blood pressure was rising.

Brenna ran into Tera's room. "Tera, have you seen my diary?" She asked alarmed. Tera shook her head.

"I can't even find my own!" She tossed all the books around the room.

They started trembling about to break down. "Oh . . . my . . . " The shook with bubbling panic. And in one final strand of sanity snapping, they screamed. **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

Private looked up through the hole. He heard the scream that was eight miles away. Even at such distances they could be heard. "Oh dear! The girls know!" Private shouted as they screamed.

"Chyeah, Private. We heard them." He rolled his eyes and continued to read the diary he held.

Kowalski was rubbing his head painfully. "Oh I think they can scream. Ugh! That was truley skull shattering!"

Skipper found an entry that he knew to be funny. "Oh this one is cute. It's from when Tera and Brenna were thirteen. "Dear diary, I was so embarrased today. Mom and dad were on a date, so Brenna and I invited our boyfriends over. We had braces put in a few days ago, and so did our boyfriends. While kissing our braces got stuck together, and dad got furious at us." He ha HA! Classic!"

Rico made a disgusted face, when he heard it. "Eww braces."

Private made an angry face. He couldn't bare the sight of this. "Don't do this. It's wrong! Well, it's wrong on my morals anyway."

Kowalski was looking angrily though Brenna's diary. "Aww come on. I know she doesn't like me very much, but there has to be _something_ in here about me. Ooh here's one on Brenna's. Finally my revenge. Hmm these are all boring. None of me? Hmm . . . Central Park . . . surfing . . . Private's cute . . . blah blah blah. Oh here's my name! He he he. "Dear diary. Today that little jerk Kowalski tried to eat my fish. What a thief! I doubt that he really likes me. I know sometimes him and I fight, but secretly I think he is the most trustworthy person I know." Suddenly things didn't seem so funny. He suddenly felt really bad, and embarrased. He had no clue that Brenna cared about him. He always figured that Brenna hated him. He never knew that she trusted him. Here he was doing the most untrustworthy act he could think of.

Private pulled it away angrily. "Hrmph. It seems that Brenna shouldn't trust you as much as she thinks she should."

Skipper rolled his eyes looking through Tera's diary. "Oh buck up man. I'm sure it's just nothing. Oh here's Tera's story. "Dear diary. Today Kwalski turned us tiny. Skipper was willing to look for us and rescue us from the threat of a big world. He is such a brave penguin to deal with such threats. He's my hero." suddenly Skipper's face mirrored Kowalski's.

Rico snatched it away, and growled. "Bad! Bad bad!" he walked in the corner ashamed of his commanding officer.

The next day, the girls ran straight towards the zoo. They thought that perhaps they left them there. The penguins watched as they scurried through the office books. They were in trouble, and had to get rid of the diaries, before they got killed. Private and Rico were not bothered, knowing that the boys would get what was coming to them.

Kowalski had an idea. He would give the diaries to the lemurs, telling them that having the diaries would make the girls love Julien more. He held them close to his chest, and sneaked around the zoo walk. In the lemurs habitat, he did what he planned, and Skipper assured them it would work. Julien held them both. "So by having these uhh. Wordy paper books, the twins will fall in love with me?"

Skipper nodded. "Yep one hundred percent fool proof!" He said winking to Kowalski. They were now off the hook. They watched as the girls were searching everywhere. Tera looked into the lemur habitat, and froze. She grabbed Brenna's head, still staring in the habitat, and turned it towards the lemurs. Brenna turned and gaped, seeing her precious diary being held by the one animal she couldn't stand.

Julien saw the girls, smiling his cheerfull smile. "Oh now's my chance. Yoohoo. Girls. Lookey at what I have your . . . eh papery thingies." He waved one in Tera's face. Brenna was starting to loose it. Slowly her eye twitched mercilessly.

"My, my, my." Finally she snapped. "My diary!" She hollared loudly. In a fit of rage, she tackled Julien in his habitat, and started wailing on him. Things seemed to be in slow motion, for a little whle. Julien was shocked, and was trying to pull away.

"No! Please stop!" He shouted. Tera tried pulling her off of him, and she wouldn't let her. He was dragged back by his tail. Finally Tera pulled Brenna of of him. Julien did not look to well. He was twitching by the end of her rampage.


	30. Simple blackmail

Chapter 30

"HOW COULD JULIAN DO THIS?" Brenna shouted in HQ. She and Tera very upset about the whole thing.

"I just wanna...rip him to shreds..." Tera said.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU EARLIER?" Brenna asked.

"Because...my ripping gloves are in the wash." Tera lied. Brenna grunted. She was MAD!

"Uhm, it's...not all bad..." Skipper said, trying to calm the girls done.

"Oh no, just that Julian knows our most intimate personal thoughts." Tera said. "No biggie." Brenna let out a scream. "Let it all out Bren Bren."

"You don't seem that mad." Private said.

"Oh, I may seem calm, but in my mind I'm holding a chainsaw." Tera said.

"She usually just represses it all." Brenna replied, pacing HQ.

"I'll deal with it later in therapy." Tera commented.

"That's not very healthy." Kowalski said. Tera just shrugged.

"To each is own." Tera said.

"C'mon Tera, let's go home." Brenna said.

"Why?" Tera asked.

"So I can cry in peace." Brenna said.

"I'll get my car keys." Tera said. Rico barfed them up into her hands. "Thanks dude." The two walked out of HQ. Private and Rico looked at the other penguins angrily.

"Well?" Rico asked.

"Well...what?" Kowalski asked nervously.

"Well, don't you feel bad about reading the girl's diaries and blaming it all on Julian?" Private shouted.

"Okay...I feel...kinda bad." Kowalski said.

"Me too." Skipper sighed.

"Well you should." Said the voice of Marlene. The penguins jumped. Marlene was standing in front of the door.

"How long have you been there?" Skipper asked.

"Long enough to know that you read the girls diaries." Marlene said. "That is down right low."

"That's what we've been trying to tell them!" Private shouted.

"Uh huh." Rico said.

"And I think the girls deserve to know." Marlene said.

"Don't tell the red heads anything." Skipper said.

"Oh I won't." Marlene said. "As long as you do whatever I say."

"And what makes you think we will?" Skipper asked. Marlene pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play.

"Well, don't you feel bad about reading the girl's diaries and blaming it all on Julian?" Shouted Private's voice from the tape recorder.

"Oh..." Kowalski said. Marlene smiled.

When the girls came to work the next day they saw the penguins cleaning Marlene's habitat with toothbrushes.

"Eh...what is going on?" Tera asked.

"Oh, the boys are just fixing up my habitat, nothing much." Marlene smiled.

"Since when did the boys run their own cleaning service?" Brenna asked. You could tell from her voice she was still a little mad.

"Eh...since...now..." Kowalski said.

"I don't see why we have to do this?" Private started to ask.

"SHH!" Rico shouted.

"Interesting..." Tera said. She leaned over to Brenna and whispered. "Classic black mail job."

"How can you tell?" Brenna whispered back.

"Trust me...I know my way around a blackmail job." Tera whispered.

"Well, we'll just see you later!" Tera shouted the twins walked off.

"What do you think the boys did?" Brenna asked when they were far away.

"I dunno." Tera said. "Must have been something big. Entire house cleanings are for major stuff, like cheating on a boyfriend stuff."

"Man, you really know this stuff." Brenna said.

"I know." Tera said.

"You should thank someone when they give you a compliment." Brenna said.

"Eh...that's really your department." Tera said.

"I...Can't...do this." Private said. He and the others had just finished cleaning Marlene's habitat for the third time.

"Well, you can stop and I'll go play the girls my tape." Marlene said.

"I want you too!" Private shouted.

"No Don't!" Kowalski shouted.

"She's bluffing..." Skipper smiled.

"Oh really?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah, really." Skipper said. "You're not going to tell the girls."

"Maybe, but are you willing to risk it?" Marlene asked. Skipper sneered.

"You don't have the guts." Skipper said. Marlene just chuckled.

"Hopefully the girls don't kill you too badly." Marlene smiled. She ran off.

"Do you think she's going to tell?" Private asked.

"Oh most definately." Kowalski said.

"Okay...maybe we should go after her." Skipper said.

"Probably." Kowalski said. He and Skipper ran after her.

"Oh dear." Private said. Marlene was about ten feet away from the twins when Skipper pushed her aside.

"You hear something?" Brenna asked.

"No." Tera answered. Marlene slipped out of Skipper's grasp and leaped on Brenna's shoulder.

"Told you I heard something." Brenna said.

"Hey Marlene." Tera said.

"Girls...the penguins..." Marlene said, gasping for breath. Kowalski pushed her off Brenna's shoulder.

"Wow." Tera said.

"What is going on?" Brenna asked.

"Uh...nothing..." Kowalski shouted.

"Please, that wasn't nothing." Tera said.

"Double negative." Kowalski said.

"Whatever, just tell us what's going on." Brenna said. Marlene only had time to slam her paw on the play button.

"Well, don't you feel bad about reading the girl's diaries and blaming it all on Julian?" Blasted the tape recorder. The girls were shocked.

HQ

"I can't believe it!" Tera gasped in HQ, her repressing phase fading.

"You broke the diary rule!" Brenna screamed through tears.

"How could you break the diary rule?" Tera shouted.

"We're sorry girls, Me and Rico tried to stop them." Private said.

"I don't blame you boys." Brenna said. "I understand that you tried to keep out."

"Yes. You boys were good boys. I can't believe we blamed the lemurs. I bet they are heartbroken!" Tera said.

"I know Julian is." Brenna said.

"I think you scarred him for life." Tera said.

"I know. How will he ever forgive us. i know he will still love us, but know he's gunna be so scared." Brenna said. She turned towards Kowalski. "How could do this. I can understand you don't like me, but reading my diary? I thought I could trust you!"

"Yes." Kowalski said. "I...I know."

"Brenna, twin meeting. Let's talk about what we should do." Tera sneered.

"Yes." Brenna said, glaring at Skipper and Kowalski. "Quite."

The Conference Room

"So what do we do? Do we strangle them, or unleash Goober on them, or drop them off at Parker sisters?" Brenna asked, excited.

"We do nothing." Tera smiled.

"I edgh...huh? Nothing?" Brenna asked. "But they read our diaries and pinned it on King dancie pants!"

"Brenna, think about." Tera said. "They'll think we are gunna get them at some point. It will drive them crazy, waiting for payback that will never come. They won't be able to sit still."

"Will you ever seace to amaze me?" Brenna asked.

"Nope." Tera smiled. The twins walked out of the conference room, the boys waiting.

"Well, give it your all." Kowalski said.

"Let the crushing begin." Skipper sighed. "What'll it be?"

"Nothing." Tera said.

"Come again?" Kowalski asked.

"You heard us...nothing." Brenna said.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Skipper shouted.

"Maybe we are." Tera said.

"And maybe we're not." Brenna said.

"Oh come on. Do to us what you will. Get it over with. Are you gunna kill us, and make it look like an accident?" Kowalski asked.

"Nope." Tera said.

"Nothing of the sort." Brenna said.

"Later." They both said, walking off.

Back in HQ

"Kowalski. I feel strange, and unusually disoriented." Skipper said.

"Same here." Kowalski said.

"They're probably planning some sort of secret plan..." Private said.

"Eh...what?" Rico asked.

"Eisenhower's oatmeal! You're right! The girls could be planning something against us, and we might not even know it." Skipper said.

"This complicates things quite drastically." Kowalski said.

"He he! Well, you two did deserve it. After all, we did tell you how much trouble it would be." Private said. Skipper slapped him.

"We can talk about philosophy later." Skipper said.

"But that's not-" Private started.

"Kowalski, check for bugs!" Skipper interupted. The boys began searching frantically. Private and Rico just watched.

"They've gone completely crazy." Private said.

"Mhmm." Rico said.

"Got anything yet Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

"Nothing yet, but it's gotta be hear." Kowalski said.

"What if they hid it in the TV?" Skipper pondered.

"Brilliant!" Kowalski shouted.

"Kowalski, rip apart the television!" Skipper shouted.

"I'm on it!" Kowalski shouted.

"Pulling apart the telly? You all are thinking nonsense!" Private shouted.

"Uh huh." Rico added.

"Well, easy for you to say, Private. You don't have to worry about red headed attacks." Skipper said.

"It's a scientific fact that red heads are the most vicious." Kowalski said.

"We can't take any chances." Skipper said.

"Vicious? Since when were they ever vicious?" Private asked.

"Kowalski. Red head evaluation, se vou pla." Skipper said.

"Let's see, there was the potion, the taping us up, and sticking us in their closet, hanging us over pirahna, and not to mention the goober incident." Kowalski said with a shiver.

"Oh..." Rico said.

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little?" Private asked.

"Not at all!" Skipper shouted.

"Good Gallelao I found something!" Kowalski shouted, holding up an itouch.

"That's an ipod." Private said.

"It could be an explosive. Kowalski, analysis." Skipper said.

"Okay, I've hacked the password...The backround picture is of Tera and Brenna." Kowalski said.

"I'm guessing this is Tera's Ibomb, she's been spending an awful lot of time with Rico." Skipper said, glaring at Rico.

"Hey!" Rico shouted.

"Ya, he's only taught her how to put TNT into a stuffed bunny." Private said.

"Yep that must be it. We need to detonate it." Skipper said.

"Already on it." Kowalski said. He placed the ipod in an upside down fish bowl with TNT.

"Wait!" Rico shouted. It was too late. The ipod...wasn't an ipod anymore.

"That was just an ipod, Skipper!" Private shouted.

"Please Private." Skipper said.

"That was clearly a bomb cleverly disguised as an ipod." Kowalski said.

"This is ridiculous." Private said.

"Ridiculously serious. Well, I'm tired. Time for bed." Skipper said.

"Skipper wait, the bed!" Kowalski shouted.

"They could be filled with grenades!" Skipper shouted, realizing this.

"Oh dear." Private said.

The Next Day

Kowalski and Skipper hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. They were scared to death of the twins evil plan.

"Kowalski...any signs of...twin activity..." Skipper said, jittery.

"No...sss...sign yet." Kowalski said. They were up on the main level of their habitat. The twins skipped up past the penguin exhibit.

"Hey boys." They said. The boys jumped.

"Uh...hey...girls..." Kowalski said.

"Hey guys, you wanna try some of my homemade chocolate cake." Tera said. Pulling out a piece of cake.

"That could be poison." Kowalski whispered to Skipper.

"Uh...I think we'll pass." Skipper said.

"Are you sure?" Tera asked. "I added some anchovies."

"Anchovies..." Kowalski said. Skipper slapped him. "Uh...I mean...no thank you..."

"Your loss I guess." Brenna smiled the two walked off. "How long are we going to torture them?"

"Eh...let's wait until lunch." Tera said.

"Alright." Brenna said.

Lunch

The boys sat there in fetal position. The girls walked up eating cup o' noodles.

"Noodles in a cup, genius!" Tera shouted.

"Uh oh." Brenna said, noticing the freaked out penguins. "I think we should put an end to this."

"Mhmmm...Interesting point..." Tera said.

"TERA!" Brenna shouted.

"Fine." Tera sighed. The two walked up to them.

"Hey boys." Brenna smiled.

"We can't take it anymore!" Skipper added.

"Just...Punish us already!" Kowalski shouted.

"We already did." Tera said.

"Huh?" They asked.

"You were so nervous about how we were going to get you." Brenna said.

"Just waiting and waiting..." Tera smiled.

"You're...evil..." Skipper said.

"We know!" The twins said. They laughed.

"Well you enjoy your day." Brenna said. The two walked off.

That night in HQ

"What were we thinking?" Kowalski laughed.

"I know, I was so paranoid." Skipper said.

"When aren't you paranoid?" Private asked. Skipper slapped him. "Sorry sir."

"At least it's all behind us." Skipper said. That's when confetti burst out of the walls. Along with silly string and maple syrup. It sprayed only Kowalski and Skipper. That's when the TV flickered on. Brenna and Tera were on the screen.

"A direct hit." Brenna said.

"What up birds!" Tera shouted.

"We thought you needed just a little bit of actual punishment so you know never to read our diaries again." Brenna said.

"Score one for the mammals." Tera said. The twins high fived.

"King's out." Brenna said. The TV snapped off.


	31. Getting prepared

Chapter 31

Tera sat in the backyard on one of the two hammocks, absently strumming away at her guitar. The school day had been long and tiring, and no work today with all the children being caught up with their own school. Wednesdays were good after school days. Still, it would be nice to spend an evening relaxing with the penguins, or drinking smoothies with the lemurs, or spending some time with Marlene. They did enjoy the smoothies. For an aye aye Maurice was quite a bartender. They smiled at how sweet their animals were. It felt a bit more relaxing than thinking of the penguins. Ever since the two of them found out what had happened, they felt a bit heart broken. At least two of them stayed loyal to the diary rule.

Brenna came into the back yard, holding two cups of hawaiian punch. She handed Tera the second one, and laid in the second hammock. They touched the two glasses, and drank the red concotion. In a flash they saw their backyard gate being swung open with the two blonde monsters they couldn't stand. Goober's fur started rising as he snarled in their direction. They walked on over, and the girls bounced from their hammocks. Brenna spoke first. "London, Paris? What are you two doing here?" Brenna said defensively.

London rolled her eyes. "Listen, shorty. Our mother is hosting a ball for her workers. As it seems, the company that your mother works for is one that daddy owns. He said that your mother is invited to the ball." They laid three expensive looking invitations in Tera's hand. The redheads looked at it astonished. They were invited to a ball?

"Us? Why us?" They both simultaniously asked.

Paris spoke next. "And daddy also said that the workers children are invited as well." Paris huffed impatientlly. Apparently the thought of inviting the redheads was not something they had expected. "So don't think we wanted to invite you."

Tera smiled to Brenna. "I can't believe it! We got invited to a splendid ball. This is great I can't wait to find something to wear!" The girls jumped up and down excitedly. The Parker sisters merely sneered in their direction. "Sorry. Anyway call Jim and Tim, and tell them to get ready to go." Brenna bolted to the door, but London grabbed her arm, and jerked her back, causing her to fall on her back. She stared up at the one that caused her to fall.

"Nice try, tomatoe heads. We are terribly sorry, but we hired your boys to be our caterers for tonight. So the only way you can talk to them is if you are asking for a drink or finger foods." London smirked. Brenna rose to her feet, with Tera's help.

"So sorry." Paris squinted her eyes when she spoke. A cruel devilish smile showed up on her face.

Tera stood there with her mouth agape. "Hey! You did that on purpose. When you found out that we were invited, you just had to make us miserable by taking the boys away from us. What a couple of snots!" Tera got real close to Paris's face, and was looking for a real crusher. Something to say to make the girls really angry. She stood there with blanks. The blonde ones were waiting for it, with smirks on their face. She backed away, and they got crabby again.

"If you don't want to come you don't have to. Sorry, but that's the way things are gunna be. Be there at 9:00 Saturday night, and don't forget to dress nice! This is a five star ball. Tuxedos, and evening wear only. No suits, and no dress pants. Be in gowns only!" London snapped.

"Oh, and one more thing. This is a highly classey place, so don't do anything you'll regret later on. The high classy people will be there." Paris sneered. "You know. Bonnie, and Chuck Charles. All the high class people." Paris snickered. She acted like she had more class than they did. Tera got angry and was about to follow them out, but Brenna grabbed her arm, shaking her head.

The two girls were at the zoo Thursday morning, thinking of what they were going to do. They weren't going to take a random boy from school. That would seem totally lame. They couldn't go off with a boy right infront of their boyfriends. Still, James, and T.J. said that if they wanted they could bring somebody. As long as they wouldn't try to move in on them, it was fine. They thought it over, and over again, but nothing came to mind. They were at a total loss. No way on earth would they invite one of their anoying twin cousins. The boys in their family were no gentlemen. They sat in the zoovenier shop. Tera sat there at the counter, thinking while she ignored a woman that wanted to buy a T shirt. She looked up, and nodded. "Right miss sorry bout that." She scanned the price tag, and put it in a bag. "Have a nice day." Tera nodded smiling. The woman smiled and grabbed her T shirt. On the way out, Tera heard her mumble something. Brenna was closer to her, and heard her remark. Brenna laid the broom on the wall.

"Oh yeah? Well, same to you lady!" The woman was out before Brenna could get to yell her insult. Tera raised her eyebrow, smiling at her sister. Brenna knew that she was telling her to be nice, but also that she appreciated how she stood up to people who were willing to be mean to her younger sister. "Yeah, sorry. It's just that . . . well, I don't know how we'll find someone to take to the ball. Oh I know! Let's take Brock, and Kendal from your band!" Tera made a face that said no thank you. "Oh yeah, they have to be classy. Well I don't have that many options. Who do I look like? Kowalski?"

Tera shrugged. "Oh don't worry. We'll find someone to take. And if not, it won't be so bad going alone." The girls had ran into the back to grab some more stuffed monkeys. Tera had moved a few and her body clenched tight in shock. Skipper was behind one of the monkeys. She moved three others, and saw the others. Skipper handed her a note, and winked. He then backed away from the counters moving his wings in circles which he usually did to keep peoples attention. Tera sighed staring at the note. She tucked it between her index and middle fingers. "Our little black and white friends have given us a note. She flicked her fingers up, to show her the message. Brenna read it.

They both met there that evening right before sunset. Tera looked at her watch, and raised an eyebrow. "Tell me why again are we here?"

"Well, the note said meet them here before sunset. They said they would have some surprises." When they got near the penguins habitat, they saw four dashing tall yet slim men. "Four very cute surprises." Their hair was jet black and very short. Their eyes as blue as the sky, well when it wasn't sunsetting. One of them was shorter, but still taller than the girls. His smile was innocent, and he giggled with an adorable sparkle in his eye. The next shortest one was pretty cocky looking. He crossed his arms, and smiled smugly. His head was a bit flatter looking. The next one was very distinguishing. A large tuft of hair was sticking straight up, and he had a robust scar on the left side of his face. The last one was the tallest, and seemed to be smiling casually. They all looked similar, with a few details in difference. "I woudn't say much, gentlemen, but you . . . you . . . Oh who am I fooling? Stay here as long as you like." Brenna sighed. The boys all stared at each other smirking.

"Well, that was quite kind of you!" Said the shortest one.

Tera pounced back when she heard the voice. The voice was unmistakably recognized as Private's. "Holy mackerel! It's you boys!"

The human form of Rico smiled to the girls. "Yuperdoodle!"

The human Kowalski grinned, and nodded. "It sure is." He said raising a hand to his chest trying to seem like a man. The twins pointed to him, asking if this was Kowalski's doing. The other boys nodded with humor. They should have guessed. He had the perfect oppourtunity to rub a bit of his good looks in Brenna's face. Brenna was smiling at Private. He was adorable as a penguin, and it was only enhanced as a human. Brenna was blown away. He was simply gorgeous. Kowalski stepped foreward, and cleared his throat. "I know what your thinking Brenna. Say it.

Brenna crossed her arms. "No."

"Come on Brenbren. You never give Kowalski compliment. Say it just once." Tera nudged her telling her to give respect. Brenna sneered, and looked up at the towering Kowalski. He smiled down to her.

"Oh alright." She smiled with blush. "You don't look too bad. You do look a little handsome." Kowalski smiled, and gave her a nugey. She squirmed away.

The flat headed human Skipper walked out infront of the other three, and smiled to the couple that were obviously blown away. "Well, what do you think? Can we play human for a little while?" He said requesting their permission to take them to the party. The girls stared at the boys. They were tall, manly, charming, and not to mention breathtakingly handsome. "Trust me. We'll do whatever you say." He smiled.

"Sure you guys can. You look great."

Skipper smiled. "Well, thank you. We try to look our best whether we be birds, or humans. Well, I guess that we'll be needing an alias. Kowalski alias options."

Kowalski pulled out his clip board, and started scribbling. "I suggest we act as the twins distant cousins. With different skin texture, facial features, and hair color, we would never pass as close cousins, thus acting as distant cousins would prove quite usefull. With this stunning disguise we'll embed ourselves in the human society with ease."

Skipper smiled and nodded. "Excellante. We can easily pull that off. Now, we will have to find out who gets the lucky ladies. There's four of us, and only two of you. Now we all might be going, but only two will get you girls, so take your pick. Who will be taking you two to the ball?

Tera looked at them all. They all stared at the girls with hope in their eyes. Each one so excited by the chance of being the one to attend. She looked worriedly at the floor. "Well, we can't just choose you boys like . . . like cards. That doesn't seem fair to-"

Brenna stopped her mid sentance. "I call Private!" She ran up to Private, and he smiled widely, as she jumped into his arms. He caught her bridal style. They spun around together. They were very enthusiastic of each other. Brenna was very sure of who she wanted to take, it seemed. "Yay!" Private smiled, with a blush spreading on his face.

Tera shrugged. "Well, I guess that plan was over. Fine I will have to go with Rico." She walked over to him, and they high fived each other. Skipper and kowalski merely stared with shock. They never thought the girls would be able to choose so quickly. They hadn't stood a penny of a chance. Kowalski got upset "Huh? But what about me? I'm a great choice! I can dance, and I'll give you both your favorite flowers." He wined

Brenna and Tera looked at them a bit guiltily. They might have read their diaries, but still, they did deserve a bit of a chance. Brenna looked down at her feet then said, "Uhh . . . okay . . . you can be . . . rebound guys."

The two men were consent with that. The two girls brought the men to Kleinfeld Bridal, to buy some tuxedos, that night. When the boys came out, they were simply stunning, though they didn't know exactly how to put them on the best. They buttoned them up for the boys, folding collars, and straightening sleeves. Skipper was getting a bit winey. "Man I hate wearing these humpity clothes. What if somebody sees us in them. We look ridiculous."

Tera was trying to find different belts for Rico. She found a jet black one that went great with his suit. "Well, as penguins, yes. It would look quite embarrasing. As for humans however, you'll be chasing off women with sticks." She giggled.

Brenna was tying each boys bowtie, since she was the only one who honestly knew how. She was working with private's bowtie first. "Wow for a bunch of penguins, you would think that they would know how to wear a simple penguin suit." She joked raising an eyebrow.

As she was getting the bowties tied, Tera was picking their shoes. She found some that went great with their tuxes. Just the right shade of black. "Well, I guess that would make sense." She looked up from tying Skipper's nice shiny clad shoes. "Hey I just noticed. We haven't picked out 0ur gowns yet. They said it had to be a ball gown didn't they?"

Her older sister had just finished up with tying Kowalski's bowtie. "Oh my. You're right. How are we gunna find one at this late hour. Not only do we have to find one cheap, but we don't know where we can find one that looks good." As if on cue Skipper smiled. They knew he had an idea.

"Don't worry about that girls. Just leave the gowns to us." They should have known they would tailor gowns for them. Ever since they met the boys, they had acted as their personal fairy god mothers, making beautiful clothes in a snap. At noon the next day, the boys were measuring the girls, as if they were never measured enough. They had decided to measure them in the HQ. it was snug with six grown humans. then the boys told the girls to head out for a little while. For a little while the girls doubted that the boys would manage to make a suitable dress. Even they couldn't make dress in time, it seemed. Finally Rico whistled for the girls to come back in. When they descended inside. They saw the most beautifull gowns imaginable. Tera's was a Beautiful Bronze Spaghetti Strap Ball Gown with Pick Up Skirt. Brenna's was a Glamorous Red Strapless Ball Gown Prom Dress with Stunning Lace Up Back. They leapt to them with great effection. The girls were ecstatic. They slipped into them in the bathroom. When they came out, the boys had all grown a soft blush on their faces.

Private stared at Brenna. He had taken a deep breath and huffed out with a nervous smile. "You are quite . . . astounding." She was grinning, and hugged him closely. Tera saw Rico grinning excitedly. He did a deep wolf whistle, and she rolled her eyes. Rico then akwardly cleared his throat, and grumbled out a sorry. They both ran to their chosen dates smiling. Skipper and Kowalski both gave the girls their necklaces, and earrings. They thanked them all for their perfect night. If they couldn't spend it with their boyfriends, then they would make it the best they could.

That evening they taught the boys how to dance. They put on some waltz music, and helped the boys dance. Brenna was used to footwork as was her sister. They had learned to dance from their father. "All right boys. What we are going to do is learn the Viennese waltz. It's the most traditional dancing in all ballroom dancing. let's start with . . . you Skipper." Skipper shrugged and walked foreward. "Alright. Tera will be behind you showing you how to bow, so do be startled." Brenna cirtseyed, as Tera led Skipper's arm, and legs. Skipper did fumble a bit, but managed after a few tries. "Very lovely, Skipper. Now you are going to put your arm on my shoulder as I will do yours, and then take your other arm in mine." He did a bit nervously. "Now we don't look at each other much. We turn our heads to the side, and we wil do the box step, which is back side together," They stepped as she led. , and foreward side together. Back side together, foreward side together." That night the boys had been practicing with the girls all night long, until the girls were tired. They headed back to their houses, after a long day to prepare.

Tera had stared at her bronze gown thinking of how fun it would be to dance with it on. She was sure that other than waltz there would be other music and dancing. Rico had a few moves of his own with dances. Hopefully he wouldn't loose control or anything like that. Brenna was looking at her red ball gown studded with diamonds. it felt good to know that she would get a chance to dance with Private. It wasn't very hard to see Private dancing with her. private did seem like the type. As happy as they were that they were going, they still wondered would their mom be sad? Their dad wasn't here to spend the evening with her.


	32. The night of the ball

Chapter 32

The night of the ball had come. Everyone had been getting excited. Since Brenna's smart car held only two grown humans, she and Private had been in her car together, while Tera drove her volkswagon with the other two boysm, and Rico. They had to head to Central Park hurriedly, and then headed out to their house. Being very sure of their tidyness, they had kept the boys suits in their rooms. They all got dressed, and headed over to the Parker all got out, and Private took Brenna's arm, and tucked it under his in a gentleman's fashion. Rico did the same as they walked in. Tera gave the butler the invitations, and when they entered, the house was beautiful, they had to admit. They walked down to marble staircase that was all fancied out like a hotel. In the basement they saw the biggest ballroom anyone could imagine.

As if on cue, Skipper and the others got into a defence position, making them stick out. Everyone stared at them, then back to their conversations. The four surounded the two girls like a wall. The girls squirmed away looking for their mother. In the right side of the room, she was conversing with the Parker sisters mother. They ran over to her, and . "Oh Hey girls. I'm glad you could make it. Have fun, and help yourself to anything you can find to eat." They smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Mrs. Parker."

Her mother looked behind them. "Oh, and these must be the boys I've heard so much about."

That's when the four had come up to greet Catherine. Skipper plled out his debonare charm. He bowed gentlemanly, and grasped her right hand. "Skipper's the name ma'am." he smiled suavely, and kissed her hand sweetly. "These are my brothers. I would like to introduce Kowalski,"

"Hello." He said plainly.

"Private," Skipper continued

'You're just as beautiful as your daughters, I must say," He said with his british accent.

"and Rico." Skipper finished up.

"Wassup." He grunted.

"Oh, you four are charming. I must say you all are much more charming than those Johnson brothers for sure." She looked around. "Ifyou want, I can tell you I really do approve." All of the boys grew a fast smoldering blush all over their bodies. The twins hed their embarrased faces in their hands.

"MOOOOOOM!" They moaned.

The rest of the night was casual. They looked around, and mingled with society. Brenna saw Chuck Charles, and was trying to get a chance to talk to him, but Tera was pulling her back, trying to tell her it wouldn't happen. Suddenly they saw a butler come up to them. "Strawberry truffels for our strawberry shortcakes?" They looked and saw their men. They had offered a little food on a platter. They smiled when they offered it sweetly.

"James and T.J." the girls smiles. "Wow, you two look great!"

"Thanks" The boys said. "So where are your uhh . . . cousins?"

Just then the two dates walked forth smiling to their dates actual boyfriends. Private excitedly grabbed the hand that wasn't holding the platter. "You must be James. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last!" he shook exciedly. He had known that any friend of Brenna's was a friend of his.

James looked at him suspiciously. "Hmm. He doesn't look that much like you. Are you two distant or something?"

Brenna nodded trying to keep her cool. "Uh yeah... he's a distant cousin. We don't see each other very much."

"Ya...very distant. We're practically different species" Private joked. Brenna's heart nearly skipped a beat.

James stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Huh?"

Brenna tried to push past the akward moment. "He's a real joker! HA!"

James suddenly realised the joke. "Oh I get it. He he!"

Brenna laughed akwardly trying not to just drop dead. "Yeah. Ha ha! Ihe he, ohh boy!" Out of a disasterous foreshadow she facepalmed herself, in sheer embarrasement.

Meanwhile, Tera was having an easier time introducing her "cousin" to T.J. "T.J. I would like to introduce you to Rico!"

Rico smiled lazily. "Wussap!" The two high fived. Tera was so thrilled they were getting along.

Brenna leaned over to Tera "I can't believe we are actually pulling this off."

Tera agreed "I know. As long as we just keep going on with this, we can trick everyone."

Just then Brenna saw the two penguins that could ruin the night walk over. "Oh no."

Skipper stared souless at them. "You two. You must be the delinquences, er boyfriends."

Tera closed her eyes as if trying to just wish it all away. "Not here. Not now."

James and T.J. weren't intimidated. "Ah! You must be the other two cousins." James held out a welcoming hand. "James Johnson. Like the author, just without the creativity."

Skipper angrily slapped his hand away, and glared at him ready to deliver pain. "Can it, Green eyes! I'm on to you!"

James massaged his hand. He must have hit it hard. "On to me?

Skipper nodded. Kowalski was right next to him. "Like butter on toast."

T.J. held his hand up defensively. "Listen I don't know know why, but-"

Skipper switched his vision, and cut his sentance in half. "You! You are they grey eyed rocker aren't you!"

T.J. looked at him as if he were a stalker, which Skipper was of course. He had only spied on countless dates. "I suppose?"

Skipper grabbed the front of his collar. "I'll find your criminal record in time, punk. Just you wait."

The two girls simply shoved the two away with embarrasement. Skipper and Kowalski were ruining their night. They almost felt like they shouldn't even had invited them. They were clearly upset with them. The two looked at each other ashamed of themselves. They had to find some way to apoligize. When they looked over at the D.J., they looked at each other and smiled. The girls just tried to calm down, and drink some nice apple cider. Just then, they saw Skipper and Kowalski slip the D.J. some money, as if bribing him to play a certain song.

Suddenly they got pulled to the side, by the two sterner boys. "Listen girls." Skipper said cooly. "We were hoping that since we weren't going to be your dates that we could get to have at least one dance to share with you, while we're still humans."

Kowalski nodded. "True. We had hoped that we could get to have one dance together with you girls."

Tera raised an eyebrow. "Well, what song did you bribe him to play?" Suddenly the violins started, and beautiful seducing tango music played through the room.

Brenna and Tera looked surprised, but not too surprised. "The tango? You boys chose to tango?" The boys smirked, and held out their hands.

Skipper raised an eyebrow as did Kowalski when they both asked, "Care to dance?" The girls couldn't say no, when the whole ball room was looking at them. They didn't know why such a romantic song be chosen, but what the heck? Brenna's hand was clasped gently by Skipper's as Tera's was laid in Kowalski's hand. They were led out onto the dance floor as everyone watched smiling. At the same unison, the boys started at the same time. Kowalski was on the left side of the dancefloor as Skipper was on the right. They girls whispered to their dancers when they were dancing.

Tera started first. "How do you boys know how to tango? We never taught you guys." Tera whispered in Kowalski's ear. "We just taught you Viennese waltz."

"Well, we thought it would be fun to surprised you girls." He chuckled as he spun her around. "Besides we didn't know you two knew tango either. So I suppose that you girls held some secrets up your sleeve. If you had told us, we would have given you the same information."

"Well, I suppose we surprised eachother." She said as they met gaze.

He nodded slowly. "I suppose so."

Brenna was just as curious. "Of all the dances, why choose tango? It's fast, and difficult, and if I'm not too bold to say a bit seductive." She said as Skipper slowly dipped her.

"Oh sweet little Brenna. We know how much you girls can't stand the Parkers, so what better way for revenge than to steal their thunder?" He smiled, pulling her waist close. "Besides. Youth is wasted on the young, so we are putting your youth and spirits to good use. Now stop asking questions. We are dancing."

"Just one more question comes to mind. Why risk the danger of human alias, just to give us the most splendid ball night of our lives? We knew you boys care, but you spoil us."

Skipper raised his brow. "You girls deserve to live like Kings, and while your last name is King, we thought that all the more." He said smiling his wonderful smile.

A large circle was forming around the girls, and the two disguised penguins. Everyone was watching, including their mother. The girls saw out of the corner of her eye that the Parker sisters were staring at them cruelly. A bit of satisfation washed over them. They knew that taking those jerks down a few notches would help with their kindness. Besides, they didn't say quartet dancing was off limits anyway. Private and Rico were part of the huge circle being quite impressed with their higher ranked officers. They had no idea that they could dance the tango. Then again, Skipper did have many crazy stories, and experiences. It would make sense that through his travels that he learned a step or two. Kowalski as well. They stepped in perfect time as the boys led. They weren't used to following. they were ready for the classic duet move of switching partners. Brenna and Tera grabbed hands, and spun in opposit direction as Brenna paired up with Kowalski, and Tera had paired with Skipper.

Skipper frowned. "We're sorry about before. We just wanted to make sure they wouldn't be too bad to you." Skipper said sympathetically towards Tera in her ear. She smirked, and nodded.

"Well, don't be sorry. I knew that you would freak them out after all. I'm surprised you didn't start swinging at them. To tell you the truth as far as your compulsive defense attitude goes that was really funny." They smiled to each other, as Tera slowly spun into his arms, as he held her suavely, in the dance.

Skipper looked serious. "Do I have to worry about you and Rico? I don't want to see my men constantly humanizing, and womanizing. I always expect the best from my men, and never appreciate a dame to come between our brotherhood."

Tera nodded to her new dancer. "You can count on us to keep our species to ourselves. No changing. As for now however we will enjoy our night."

Kowalski was twisting Brenna in the dance. She never thought she would say this, but she was having alot of fun dancing with Kowalski. "Why don't you like me?" He whispered quietly. "You treat me differenltly from the others. Do you have a crush on my personality, or do you just plain target me to my mistakes?"

Brenna quickly stepped her line, as she responded. "Trust me you are no ladies man. As for your trust. Do you think you have earned your trust in my eyes as a friend?" She raised a red brow to him

Kowalski shrugged. "I suppose I have butted heads with you enough. Suppose you and I put aside our anger and started over. Would you give an old penuin a second chance?"

Brenna smiled as they quartet finished the traditional dance. "I suppose so. On one condition, though. You allow me to spend the rest of this night with my Private. If we can spend the whole night with them, then all anger will be brushed aside" She winked. The girls then finished their routine as they changed back to their origonal dancer. The were breathing heavily from the fast paced dance. The girls sat down after their tiresome tango with Skipper and Kowalski. Everyone applauded them. They had to admit that even though they didn't quite aggree with those goofy boys, they had to thank them for so much fun.

That's when the Paris approached Tera.

"Wait a go Ginger." Paris snapped. "Just out of curiosity, are your parents siblings?"

"Don't you have an eating disorder to attend to you?" Tera asked. Paris glared at her.

"You want to put your money where your mouth is?" Paris asked. Tera raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like where this is going." Brenna whispered to Skipper.

"Me neither, Tera is very competitive." Skipper whispered back.

"Go on." Tera replied.

"Why don't you and your...little friend have a dance off with me and my boyfriend." Paris suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking, someday you might say something intelligent. " Tera said.

"Just meet be on the dance floor in ten minutes." Paris said. She walked off.

"Zayam tala." Rico muttered.

"C'mon Rico, let's show that arrogant priss what we're made of." Tera said.

"Ya." Rico said. Paris returned to Tera.

"I've changed my mind." She said.

"Excellent, so does the new one work better?" Tera asked.

"Ha ha." Paris smirked. "We're going to dance now, fattie."

"Hey, I may be fat, but you'll always be ugly, and I can diet." Tera said. Paris snarled and stomped off. "So now we know why some mammals eat their children." Tera and Rico stood up. They went on the dance floor along with Paris and her boyfriend. The song Valentine's Dance Tango played. They two couples began dancing. Rico and Tera were doing kicks and spins. But Paris wanted to take it up to the next level, her boyfriend lifted her into the air and spun her around. The audience applauded. Rico one upped them by lifting Tera and spinning. Rico and Tera's routine was very similiar to the one in Another Cinderella story. They were quite good. The song was nearing the end, but Paris had one more plan. As her and her borfriend neared the other couple, she ripped off her pearl necklace. No one seemed to notice until Tera stepped on one. She screamed in pain and clutched her ankle.

"Tera!" Brenna shouted. But Tera was a trooper. She ignored the pain in her ankle and performed her finale move she did a perfect spin and finshed it off with one of her legs around Rico's, supporting her, and the other leg in the air. The audience appauled. Naming Rico and Tera the winners. Paris stomped off, and when she walked by Brenna, brenna whispered to her. "Never try to hurt my sister like that again, or I'll kill you.

London got close to brenna's face, and murmered something. "What's going on? These aren't your cousins. I can tell. Nobody dances with their cousins like that. Did you hire dancers t act as your cousins? Was it a bet, or a favor they owed you? I will get to the bottom of this." Brenna just imply stared, and sipped her cider. London started shaking and mumbled off

Brenna and Tera smirked at her empty threat. Suddenly they heard the memorable song come from the performers. It was one Brenna had requested personally since Private and Brenna had practiced. it was the song "Big Bad Handsome Man."

Private and Brenna had looked at each other excited. Private picked Brenna up, and bounced out to the dancefloor. They bowed and courtseyed to eachother, and got into dance mode."

_The man is tall, mad, mean, and good-lookin'  
And he's got me his eye  
When he looks at me, I go weak at the knees  
He's got me going like no other guy_

Private then pulled off his tuxedo coat, exposing the vest underneath. Brenna let her hair down, as her locks ran down. They started dancing Jazz with risky moves, as everyone watched impressed. London gawked. She was not liking this attentionlack of her fathers party.

_Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man  
He's got me in the palm of his hand  
He's the Devil Divine, I'm so glad that he's mine  
Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man_

Private danced swiftly as his feather light dance steps twinkled around the floor. The couple was blowing the crowd away. Even Catherine was staring at this spunky performance. Who knew that Brenna could be this outgoing.

_Oh, the music he plays, the way he moves me and sways  
Rocks me to the core  
When he sings in my ear, he makes me shiver and leer  
Leaves me wanting more and more_

That's when Brenna swung her hips iin a sassy way. The audience raised their eyebrows at them as Brenna ran her fingers through his hair.

_Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man  
He's got me in the palm of his hand  
He's the Devil Divine, I'm so glad that he's mine  
'Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man_

The two had started moving more swiftly. The other three had raised their eyebrows. They had never seen Private so debonaire. They could have swore they saw a flirty sparkle in his eye. Sparks were showering the dance floor. Skipper whispered to Tera. "I've never seen Private dance like this." He gasped as he tossed Brenna in the air, and caught her and spun her in a circle. They were dancing like hornets. "Kowalski analysis."

"Skipper, it seems that Private is down with a bad case of the jitterbug." They shivered as Private started swaying his hips with the song.

_With his rugged good looks yeah he's got me hooked  
Got me where he wants me to be  
With his arms so wide, he pulls me in by his side  
He's the kind of guy that does it for me._

The crowd was cheering at this point. It was such lifefull song, and not to mention fun. Brenna wasn't going to just danc to old music. It was healthy to dance to some new music too.

_Cause he's my big bad handsome man yeah  
He's got me in the palm of his hand  
He's the devil divine, I'm so glad that he's mine  
Cause he's my big bad handsome man  
Ouuuw  
My big bad handsome man, yea  
He's got me in the palm of his hand  
He's the devil divine, I'm so glad that he's mine  
Cause he's my big__ bad  
I'm so glad that he's my big bad handsome man_

When the music stopped playing the crowd was at a roaring cheer. All except the three others, and Tera. They were simply surprised. They never thought that Private and Brenna could have such spunk. The rest of the night had gone great. They had to pull the boys away from the sushi since they kept trying to eat it all. The girls were happy that they were willing to have such a fun choice of music, and bring life to such a lifeless party. Everybody was much more fun and soon enough everyone was out on the dancefloor. When their mom was watching everyone, Skipper was sweet enough to share a fun dance with her. She whispered to him how happy she would be to have him date her daughters. He responded with a hard blush.

After the night the girls were watching the butlers clean the room. The parkers were upstairs. They thought they might as well tell them that they weren't related. When they got up there, they were drinking champain. They approached the two blondes. They turned towards their red headed foes. "Hey, girls. It was cute when you two thought that these were our real cousins. Well, guess what girls. They aren't." Brenna sighed.

London's face completely dropped. "WHAT!"

Tera nodded in sweet satisfaction. "That right, slim. There's no blood here baby!" Tera and Brenna high fived the boys. They high fived each other a bunch of times.

Paris was at a total loss for words. "I can't believe it. So you were actually flirting with someone else?"

London was shaking her head in shear disbelif. "This is unbelievable! And to think that I would have asked them out if I hadn't thought that you two were their cousins!"

Brenna just kept smiling. Finally she said "Nice dress London."

With that the girls walked to the cars Rico gave Tera a piggyback ride. "So you guys wanna spend the night with us?"

Brenna raised an eyebrow. "You think mom will let them?" Everyone stared at her. "Oh, yeah. They fell in love with you guys. Anyway, you guys will be fine. Alice doesn't get to the zoo till five." She snickered.

Tera groaned. "Are you kidding five A.M.? On a Sunday? I was hoping to sleep in!"

Smiling softly she patted her sisters head. "Oh no worries baby sister. I'll drive them there you just sleep in." She ruffled her hair. While driving home Private and Brenna stopped at a video rental place, and got the movie Quarentine. When she returned, she showed the guys and her sister. "Cool slide it in." That whole night, they watched it in fright. The lights were turned off. At first they were perfectly fine. When the last parts of the movie, they were quite different. Rico was smiling watching the show, as Tera was devastated. Private and Brenna were both cradling each other. Kowalski was clutching the popcorn frightfully. Skipper was pretending to be brave though he was horrified. When they watched the final part, they all gasped when she was dragged away. Everyone was left in horrified expressions. Everything fell silent. Sudenly.

"Hey guys? what's going on?"

All six of them screamed loudly when they hadn't realised it was the King sisters mother. Kowalski tossed the popcorn in the air, and it had landed on Catherine's head in a perfect circle. They had all almost had heart attacks. "I take it, the movie was horrifying?" She smiled pulling the bowl off. kowalski apoligized, and they all picked up the popcorn. "I just wanted to say, that I'm headed to bed. Don't stay up too early, guys." The six nodded, and all fell asleep on the couch in line.


	33. King reunion

The penguins were back at the zoo, as penguins. It was just another normal day. Well, not exactly. Skipper was topside when he noticed something different. There were twins EVERYWHERE! The place was crawling with twins.

"Kowalski!" Skipper called. Kowalski jumped up. Rico and Private followed to se all the commotion.

"Yes Skipper?" Kowalski asked.

"Did you invent a cloning machine?" Skipper asked.

"I don't know wha..." Kowalski started. He gasped noticing all the twins. "Newton's Knickers!" That's when Brenna and Tera walked up to the penguin habitat.

"Hey guys." They said simultainiously.

"Do you have something to do with this?" Skipper asked.

"What exactly is this?" brenna asked.

"You know." Kowalski said. "The twins."

"How dare you." Tera said. "Why do you think that just because we're twins, that we have something to do with all things twins?"

"Do you?" Private asked.

"Yes." Tera mumbled.

"It's the King family reunion!" Brenna shouted.

"Yup." Tera said. "We're celebrating in central park, and we're starting with the zoo."

"Twins!" Kowalski shouted, excited.

"Cool it with the DNA Kowalski, or else we won't introduce you to them." Brenna said.

"How are you going to introduce them to us?" Skipper asked.

"Oh...did not think of that." Tera said.

"Wait to go Einstein." Brenna said.

"Oh shut up!" Tera shouted.

"Kowalski, do you still have some human potion leftover?" Skipper asked.

"I think I might." Kowalski smiled.

"Yes!" The twins shouted.

"Aight, meet us in the gift shop." Tera said.

"Aight?" Private asked.

"A combination of All and right." Tera said. The penguins stared blankly at her. "You guys are so not cool."

"Hey, we can get...with it..." Kowalski said. The twins looked at each other.

"Don't ever do that again." They said.

"Sorry." Kowalski said.

"See you guys later." The twins said as they walked off. A few minutes later they were greeted by four handsome young men.

"Hello stranger." Tera smiled at Rico.

"Tera, you're such a flirt." Brenna said.

"Am not." Tera said. "Holly crap Rico, you've got huge biceps!"

"Oh wow." Brenna said.

"Alright." Tera said. "Let's introduce them to the fam."

"Oh Kowalski, there's a pair of twins you'll like." Brenna said. They led him to a set of twins.

"Kowalski, this is Eugene and Gordon Turner." Tera said. "Our second cousins."

"Greetings." They said at the same time.

"They're scientists." Brenna said.

"You have fun." Tera said. The scientists got into a deep conversation. Private was still talking with the british twins.

"Oh, Rico would love the Petersons." Brenna said.

"Do you want the world to explode?" Tera asked.

"Of course not...but..." Brenna started.

"But nothing." Tera said. "Rico, doesn't meet the Petersons." That's when an explosion of chinese fire crackers. All heads turned to Uncle Marv and steve dodging firecrakers. Two twelve year olds stood laughing in the corner.

"Those are the Petersons." Brenna said. The two boys walked up to Brenna and Tera.

"Hey Gingers." They said.

"Dwebs." Tera said.

"Takes one to know one." Said Kyle Peterson.

"Lame comeback." Tera said. "Now why don't you go play with your transformers and leave us alone."

"I wouldn't be saying that if I were you toots." Said Kevin Peterson.

"Ya, for all you know your purse could be filled with two sticks of dynamite." Kyle said.

"There's no dynamite in my purse." Tera said.

"Maybe." Kevin said.

"Are you willing to risk it?" Kyle asked. Tera glared at them.

"Be a doll and get us some Pepsi." Kevin said.

"And we'll get rid of those little explosives." Kyle said. Tera sighed.

"Stupid Pepsi lovers." She mumbled. The boys high fived.

"OO!" Rico shouted. Tera, Rico and the boys hung out for a while.

"Skipper, I think you should meet Todd and Rod." Brenna said. She led him towards to body builders pumping Iron. They were Her uncles.

"Who are these guys?" Skipper asked.

"Rod and Todd, Twin body builders." Brenna said. "They were general's in the vietnam war." Skipper was sold, he went over to join them and Brenna joined Private and the british twins.

Tera POV

We where down in central park. Blowing things up. I didn't feel like walking so Rico was giving me a piggy back ride.

"So, is he your boy friend or something?" Kyle asked.

"No, he's just a friend you happens to be a boy." Tera said. "My boyfriend has his own band."

"Oh, so you have two boyfriends." Kevin said.

"Nah uh." Rico said.

"Guys, i'm not that stupid." Tera said.

"I beg to differ." Kyle said.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you!" Tera shouted. "Rico, let me down so I can kill him."

"Nope." Rico said.

"Meanie." Tera said.

"Did you know Orange juice and Chlorine combined explodes." Kevin said.

"No way." Tera said.

"Uh huh." Rico said.

"I don't believe it." Tera said.

"Then let's try it out." Kyle said. They got a bottle of orange juice and a chlorine tablet. Tera dunked it in and threw it. They all plugged their ears and waited for what felt like forever. Nothing happened.

"Ha!" Tera shouted. "I was right!" Tera went over and picked it up.

"Tera no!" Kevin shouted. Just when it was about to explode, Rico snatched it from her hands and threw it. It was a huge explosion. So huge, Tera's eyebrows were burned right off. The twins burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Tera shouted. "I gotta get my makeup bag, c'mon Rico!" Tera grabbed Rico's hand and dragged him back towards HQ.

Brenna POV

Brenna, Private and The King boys were watching the ducks at the pond.

Private  
had a bag of bread, tossing a few pieces of the bread to the ducks. He was  
watching the small ducklings munch at the bread. Brenna loved feeding the  
ducks. The elder King twin brother spoke first. His name was Paul. "So,  
Private. You say that you are one of Brenna's friends, aye?"

Private nodded. "Oh, yes. Brenna and I are good friends with each other,  
aren't we Brenbren."

Brenna nodded. "Yep. Private and I are like two peas in a pod." She laid her  
hand on his thigh. The King brothers saw it.

"Indeed. it's nice to see a . . . respectable one like us in Manhattan." Said  
the the younger twin. His name was Skylar. "Well, good friends, and all that.  
I may be British, and you might be too, but listen here, old chap. Everybody  
and their mums have red hair in this family, so don't think that you can get  
in so easily."

Brenna glared at the two that were trying to intimidate Private. "Don't listen  
to them, Private. They are just trying to make you feel as miserable as they  
are." The twins stared at each other, and smiled. They nodded once, and looked  
back at Brenna.

Pual huffed. "We're sorry, Brenna. We shouldn't have made you so cross. To  
show no hard feelings, we would like to teach you a little game." Private and  
Brenna raised an eyebrow. "It's fun don't worry. We used to play it all the  
time." They were sure they were being sincere.

Skylar held his hands over their eyes. "First you two need to close your  
eyes." They did as told. "Now say your favorite color," Private said yellow,  
as did Brenna. "Now say your desired number of children." They both said two.  
"Alright. Now grab each others hands like a groom, and bride would." They  
thought that was a bit strange, but they did as told. "Now spin around each  
other three times. They spun giggling a little. All of a sudden they felt each  
other being pushed forcefully. They landed in the pond, and Private pulled  
Brenna out of the water. Her hair was soaking wet, and Privates clothes were  
dripping. Skylar and Paul laughed wickedly. Brenna was coughing up water. Paul  
laughed out loud. "Enjoy your bridal shower, Brenna!

Benna wrung out her hair angrily, as Private helped her. "I cannot believe  
they did that. Even to their own cousin."

"Well, believe it Private, but don't worry. I taped kick me signs to their  
back." She smirked.

The King Meeting

Catherine had arrived and called all the Kings together for a meeting. Brenna, Tera and the boys weren't paying attention. They were too busy talking.

"Really, Kick me signs?" Tera asked. "That's weak, I'm disapointed in you."

"Hey, shut up eyebrows." Brenna said.

"I hate you." Tera said.

"Relax ladies." Skipper said. "You're gonna put them in their place."

"Huh?" The twin girls asked. Kowalski handed the girls two remotes.

"Just press the red button." Kowalski said. Brenna pressed her button. The british twins were ejected from their seats and landed with a splash in the pond.

"Awesome!" Tera shouted. "What does mine do?" She pressed her button. The Petersons were covered in mini fireworks. It exploded all over them. "I love technology." Some of the other family members helped them out. But it was so worth it.


	34. Pendant Patricia

The next week the boys were hanging out as usual. They were hoping to spend some time with the girls. Just for a little sleepover. The girls had promised them a weekend sleepover, so they were stoked. On the weekends they were off of work, and if an animal was sick, if it didn't take up too much space, the zoo workers were allowed to take it home for the week to nurse it back to health. Whenever Alice walked by the boys pretended to be sick as dogs. They groaned and held their tummies. Alice was disgusted. "Uagh! They must be sick! Oh, well. The girls can take care of them over the weekend." As soon as they saw her leave they all high fived eachother.

"Top drawer work boys." Skipper smiled to them all.

Brenna and Tera were both feeding the lemurs. Julien was sweetalking the girls, as they ignored. Julien liked to tell them apart by prefferance. When Julien was feeling in a frisky and testy mood, he would pick Tera. When he felt a bit sensetive, and happy, he spent time with Brenna. As far as he was concerned, they were his to spend time with. When they had given the last plum to Mort, they had taken the buckets back to the freezer.

Alice ran up to them. "Hey, girls. I have some news, and it's not good. The penguins have gotten sick, and you have to take care of them for the weekend." The girls knew if anything, they were really not sick, and definitely not in need of their help. They walked over to the boys, and the boys were playing volleyball. They looked once the girls arrive.

"Oh, yeah. You all look dreadfully sick. A real flu, this one is." Brenna rolled her eyes. They grabbed all four boys, and put them in cages. As they walked through the zoo. The boys got laughed at, by the other animals. Well, they deserved it for pretending to be sick. As the girls put the boys in Brenna's smart car, they unlatched their cages, and jumped into the backpacks as usual. "So, you all chose tonight to hangout?" The boys nodded. "Well, that's great. You boys could help.

"Help? Help, help with what?" Private asked. "Is there something you girls were told to do?"

Tera nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact. Mother asked us to clean out the attic. It was closed in the 1870's after the American civil war, so who knows what kind of kookey stuff they got up there? We might even find a few things for the museums." Tera joked.

"Yeah. Maybe things like photographs, documents, clothing, jewelry, old time money. Things like that. I hope we find some neato stuff. Maybe you boys could find a few things to your liking. I know you boys are into the whole military thing, so maybe." Brenna chuckled. They all got to the house, and when they left the car, it started raining heavily. Most of the day had been spent trying to open the attic door. It would have taken a month to crack into the attic without a key.

They had finally decided to give up. It seemed impossible. Suddenly Kowalski had an idea. "I think I might be able to get in." He reached up for Brenna's head, and pulled out a bobby pin. She hissed as he pulled out a few hairs.

"Owch! Geez why'd you do that?" She asked rubbing the back of her head.

"I need a bobby pin to do it. Knowing you girls you wear plenty." He scoffed, as he was sweeping off the hairs, and twisting it into a key shape. "Sorry I should have warned you." He listened carefully for the tumblers. In a split second the door opened. The girls would never understand how he did that. They opened the door, and it was like walking back in time. The entire attic was full of historic things. On area was full of old documents by old Civil war soldiers. Old soldiers outfits were sitting in one box. They were grouped into two boxes. One held Union suits, as the other held Conferate suits. Grey and Blue. Tera opened one box, and found all kinds of civil war weapons, and old time bullets.

"Wow. This stuff is amazing!" Said Brenna. She was holding old papers, of old documents from previous owners of the house. "Do you have any idea how much money we could get, by selling this stuff to the Smithsonian museum?" She said smiling at the penguins.

Tera nodded. "Just a handfull of this stuff would get us millions of dollars." Tera chuckled. "Let's take it downstairs." They grabbed every box they could find. When they took all the boxes down, it filled up the whole living room. They loved all the historic things. Kowalski was checking out the old documents, reading them. He was smiling as he read each one carefully. Skipper held a picture of a man and woman in a picture that was extremely old. It was probably one of the first photographs in history. it seemed old enough. The couple wore old clothes, from before the civil war. They didn't know for sure, but they thought they saw a tear run down Skipper's face. Rico looked at a very cleverly hand carved swiss army knife. Private held a blue union hat.

Private put it over his head, and smiled. "He he. Look at me. I'm a union penguin." The group smiled at him. They kept looking through some old junk. Brenna found an old gown that was from one of the pictures. It was a beautiful sea foam green color, with black lace around it. it dress seemed to glow with beauty.

Brenna liked it so much, she ran into another room to try it on. When she came out, she was truely a vision. Tera found a similar one, that was ren instead of green. It was a dark scarlet color. When the two wore the suits, they had mathcing gloves, fans and collars, and put their hair up in a bun. It was truly wonderful to enjoy such things before sending them to the museums. they sat there looking through the rest of the things.

Suddenly Brenna picked up a strange little pendant under old diaries. That is when the thunder clashed outside. "Hey, look at this, Tera." She held up the pendant. It was huge. Far bigger than any jewel they had ever seen. They swore that it must have been much bigger than any recorded jewel in history. Brenna put it over Teras neck, and smiled she was beautiful. Tera then held it and put it over Brenna's neck.

They giggled as Brenna wore the heavy pendant. "He ha ha! Look at you, Brenna. It looks like you really are from the past." Private joked. She smiled, as she took it off. This did not seem very normal like the rest of the objects. This looked like it could easily surpass the cost of the hope diamond. Maybe even the ocean heart. Just then they heard the front door open. Aunt Alice came in, with a tray of steaming hot cookies. This was one of the rare occasions the penguins saw her with her zoo uniform on, and if they could say, she was actually quite pretty with her relaxation clothes.

She came in smiling at the girls, as they moved a heavy box of civil war stuff. "Hey girls. Hows the treasure hunt?" She asked courteously. Her hair was soaking wet, and she looked cold. "I thought I would bring you girls some cookies, before the storm outside takes any power out." The girls suddenly saw the lights all go out throughout the street. "Seems like I came at the right time." She set the cookies down on the table. "I also brought a few fish for our four sick little boys." Four boxes of sardines were next to the cookies, as they lit some candles.

Brenna smiled. "We found so many things, Aunt Alice. Some of this stuff is older than the war itself. We're gunna call the Smithsonian tomorrow, but we decided to look at some of the stuff first." Alice smirked, looking to see they already tried on the old clothes. "Hey auntie Alice. Who's diamond necklace is this?" Brenna asked giving the old fashioned necklace to her.

Alice took a small look at it, but looked horrified at the sight of the old pendant. "Eeeeek! Holy Mackeral! That looks like the necklace of Pendant Patricia!" The thunder clashed after she said it, as if it were an omen.

Tera was not phased by mere coincedence. She simply grabbed a cooie. "Pendant Patricia? Who's that?"

Alice raised an eyebrow in their direction. "You mean you girls have never heard of pendant Patricia?" The girls stared at eachother while the penguins stared at eachother the same way. "Well, hand me a cookie, and I'll tell you the legend." Tera held the plate up to Alice. She took one carefully. "A beautiful woman lived in this manor, long before either of you or even I were born. She was your great great great great grandmother. She lived in this very house, which is why I told your mother about it." They never knew their descendants lived in New York. Perhaps they were natural New Yorkers after all. "Everyone called her pandant Patricia . . . on account of this necklace. She was the owner of the most expensive diamond in the world. Yep, even hundreds of years ago, the diamond in my hand was the most expensive in the world. Most of the world left her alone here in the manor, since she was waiting for her husband to return from the civil war. He was the one that bought her the diamond. Anyway, Patricia was always waiting for her husband to get home. The fall in his time there caused her to loose a bit of money, since it was usually the men getting the jobs. People out of charity would offer her millions of dollars, and for one thing. The necklace I hold in my hand. Finally she went too far. One of the wealthiest men in New York came to buy the diamond off of her. I think the descendants still live in New York. He went by the name of Mr. Theodore Parker."

The girls instantly thought of the evil Parker sisters, London and Paris. Could they really be the descendants? Could their great great great great grandfather have honestly tried to buy their great great great great grandmothers necklace? "Anywho, he offered her millions of dollars to buy this necklace. She humbly refused, explaining that her loving husband would return to her, and her children. Out of a fit of rage, he grabbed her by the throat, and took the necklace off of her throat, and shoved her in this very basement." She said as she pointed to the ground, were the basement was underneath. They suddenly thought, perhaps he _was_ related to the Parker sisters. It seemed like the Parker's ancestor would have hurt the King's ancestor out of jealousy. The thought of this made their blood boil. "When Theodore was found with the pendant, the police of the time arrested the man, and took the diamond back, to give to Patricia. When they returned to the house, they unlocked the basement, to let her out, but she had dissappeared, and not a trace of pendant Patricia was ever found there again." The girls suddenly felt a wave of sadness for their ancestor. The penguins all looked down depressingly. Private started forming tears, slowly. Skipper looked up at the girls miserably and saluted. Rico let out a sad "Awwww." Kowalski looked at the girls then down at his feet. "For the last hundred years or so, on dark stormy nights like tonight, the ghost of pendant Patricia wanders around this giant house, looking for her giant diamond, crying, and moaning, and crashing into things, and scaring the jiminy out of people. Funny this necklace would turn up on a stormy night like this." She said tossing it in the air, and catching it in her palm.

Brenna picked up a picture Skipper was looking at. It was black and white, but they were guessing the colors. The woman looked exactly like the King twins. Her hair looked like theirs. Though they couldn't see the color, they guessed it was red. It was in a beautiful bun. Her eyes resembled Brenna's Her gown was a beautiful victorian dress, and white with beautiful ruffels. She stood behind a man who was sitting in a chair with the same color hair. He was very handsome, and his eyes resembled Tera's. They must have been their great great great great grandparents. It was official when they saw a necklace in the picture that was the exact same as the one in Alice's hand.

Brenna held it up to Alice. "Hey, is this the lady?" She asked handing the picture to her. Alice nodded.

"Yep. I guess now this house will be more haunted than a mourge." She crossed her legs as she sat.

Tera raised an eyebrow and stared at the penguins. "Wait did you say this house is haunted?" She shivered a little.

Alice shook her nead, slowly. "Well, no that would be irresponsible. What I'm trying to say is YES IT IS HAUNTED! BY THE VENGEFUL UNHOLY CRYPT WREAKING GHOST OF PENDANT PATRICIA!" Alice held it up as the chain was wrapped around her fingers. The pendant reflected the lighting outside, as the storm kept roaring. "Here you go, girls." She placed the neckace in their hands. "You girls will be hearing the haunting voice of Patricia tonight. I can tell you that much. By moving her necklace, you disturbed her spirit."

Tera stared at Kowalski as the two raised an eyebrow. In a few ways Tera and Kowalski were sort of similar. In such circumstances niether belived in ghosts. Tera spoke up. "Oh, please. Only superstitious jittery people believe in ghosts." Kowalski nodded his head, in agreement.

Kowalski spoke up though Alice couldn't understand it. "That is true. Spirits are proven false. Science do not allow the existance of such things. Materialization of ancesteral spirits are simply that of imagination." He crossed his flippers in prtest. It was times like this where they were glad that Alice couldn't understand the penguins. Kowalski could loose anybody in big fancy words with conversation. Tera agreed with him in her mind.

Brenna stared at her and Kowalski with a glare. "Non believers." She grumbled. "Maybe Tera and I were meant to find this necklace." Private smiled and climbed into her lap. "Maybe we were meant to give it back to Patricia. That would help her move on, and stop haunting the house." Private grinned at the thought of that.

"True. That way Your great gran could finally rest in peace. Isn't that an enchanting thought. I hope she rests in peace, and finds her husband at last." He crossed his wings against his chest in the romantic idea of afterlife love.

"Well, I'm about to leave, to take care of some neighbors with their house. You all might as well pray that Patricia gives you mercy." She walked out of the room near the door, in one final sentance she turned around. "I'd be careful with that necklace girls." In a loud clash of thunder she turned around laughing meniacly. Private, Brenna, and Skipper shiviered at the thought.

When she left the boys hopped up on the girls laps. Kowalski, and Rico were in Tera's, and they had not believed a word. "Oh, please, Brenna, Skipper Private. You don't honestly believe that a woman over one hundred eighty years old is still wandering about as a polterguist?" Rico made raspberry noises passing the thought of a ghost as rediculous.

Private stood up for Brenna's beliefs. "You know it could be true. maybe she's just a lost phantom. You have been wrong before, Kowalski."

Skipper nodded. "True that Private. Spectors are all around us."

brenna stuck with that. "Yep. I believe that her soul could stll be here. It is a possibility after all." Suddenly they heard a bump upstairs. "Did you hear that?" She asked.

Tera rolled her eyes to her preposterous sister. "Yeah. It was probably Goober."

Brenna shook her head. "No. It's her. She's looking for her necklace." She said in a sad tone. Private looked sadly up at the third floor, right below the attic.

Kowalski tried to reason with Brenna. "Brenna listen this house is over two hundred years old. It always makes noises at night. It's just your imagination playing with you." Regardless of his warning, she went up to the upstairs attic to see what was going on. She picked up an old lantern, that was from the old artifacts, and lit it. It was old, and very fragile. The three skeptics rolled their eyes. "Okay. I guess we're going on a ghost hunt. I thought we would just have a nice little get together, read comic books, braid the girls hair, but no. I swear why did I ever have to sleep over at my twins in the first place?"

Suddenly Skipper clicked his beak shut. "Listen to that!" He whispered excitedly, with a shocked expression. A creaking noise came up when they climbed the second set of stairs. "It's the specter!"

Tera looked at him as if they had all gone bonkers. "Come on, Skipper. It's the top step of our second staircase. It always makes that sound. Especially when there are six sets of feet on them." Brenna was looking around frightened. Tera grabbed the front of her shirt, and pulled her close."Get a hold of yourself Brenna. Act like a sane person."

Suddenly a loud bump emenated from the attic door. Tera let go of Brenna, and Brenna walked up to it. It was a bit hard seeing with the lantern, but Brenna held it high enough to make the vision better. She opened the attic door again, and what they saw was very unexpected. They saw at least thirteen squirrels in the attic. They were all grouped around the center of the attic's floor. Since every single thing was cleared out of the attic, there was plenty of space. They were all in a crowd, looking at something. In the middle, there were two squirrels creeping around in circles, like cats. They both bared their large teeth. One of them was evidentally Fred. He was ready to fight another squirrel that was at least tripled his size.

They lunged at eachother, and scratched fiercely at the others throat. Tera being tough girl called everything off. "Stop!" Each little head turned to her. Fred and the tough squirrel stopped. "Everybody. Get out!" She hollared. They all scurried out of reasonably small openings into the thunder storm. Then out of nowhere, Brenna grabbed Fred by his scruff. "Everyone except you." Tera mentioned. He smiled nervously. They continued out, mumbling angrily. "That's right. Get a move on." They placed Fred on the ground, and began to interrogate.

"Hey, guys. What brings you all up to the attic?" He smiled cheerfully. They raised an eyebrow. "Listen the fight was because whenever word gets out that a human attic is cleared, the squirrels fight amung themselves who gets to live in it for the winter. Seeing as how they would wreck it, I decided to take care of it myself. I had almost won the deed too." They raised their eyebrows.

"So you were trying to take it, so it wouldn't be destroyed?" They both asked at the same time. Kowalski might have known them for a long time, but he still thought it was cute, and never got old. He giggled slightly, never fully understanding how that worked. Fred nodded to their question.

A loud huff escaped him. "Yep. I know that trees are nice, and great squirrel homes, but come on. What? Am I gunna pass up a place warm, and cozy, and rain free like this?"

The girls grinned ith an idea. They quickly knew what the other was thinking. "Fred." Brenna grinned. "Would you like to stay here? Our treat." She smiled.

Fred looked up at her happily. "Really? Oh thank you, girls!" He leaped up to Brenna, and gave her a hug around her neck. She smiled shyly, an returned the hug. Kowalski raised an eyebrow, knowing that Brenna had a long atrraction to Fred's personality. She got angry, and nodded for skipper to slap him. Fred might not have been the smartest, but he was a sweetheart.

Tera finally spoke. "See? There. There is nothing here in this house."

"What?" Fred asked, hopping on her shoulder. "What are you all talking about?"

Rico shook his head. He waved his flippers over his head, trying to imitate the way a ghost would move. Rico then rolled his eyes. Tera agreed. "Yeah. Brenna, Skipper, and Private say there is a ghost in the house. Rico, Kowalski, and I say there is nothing here." She crossed her arms not willing to believe such legends.

Brenna looked at them angrily. then she tured back to the squirrel on his shoulder. "Have you heard anything, wierd in this house? Any strange noises?" Just then they heard a the sound of running water downstairs. It couldn't have been the pouring rain outside. This sounded more like a faucet. The thunder crashed, lighting the attic.

"Oh, a ghost hunt. Can I join?" He stayed on her shoulder, and held onto his tail for security. They proceeded downstairs, to the third floor of the house.

Tera couldn't believe this. "Well, I suppose Fred would believe anything Brenna says" Upon entering the third floor, the sound came from the bathroom. Tera slowly opened the door. The faucet was off. They could have swore it was on. Slowly they all proceeded into the spacious bathroom. Suddenly they saw the shower curtain fall on them all, they screamed and hollared. Fred fell off of brenna's shoulder, and the boys got tangled in. They finally settled as Tera turned the lantern towards the sight. The one they least expected was there. Julien was hanging upside down on a towel rack. He smiled shyly.

"Ringtail? What are yo doing here?" He said tapping his foot angrily. Julien pulled himself out of the towels.

He looked around thinking he was in trouble. "Err, just checking up on my sweets." He pounced up onto Tera's shoulder where he could look atboth their faces. "Did the storm frighten you my precious girls?" A loud clash of thunder erupted, and he got terriefied. He grabbed Tera's neck in fright, and they figured out that _he _was the one that was scaed, not the other way around.

Tera finally made her sense. "See Tera, there is no ghost! There is no such thing as ghosts."

Suddenly Julien perked up. "Ghosts? Did you say ghosts?" He squeked. "Listen. You must present me to the ghost. I will banish him with my kingly power."

"It's a girl." Brenna stated. "And please. She is our ancestor, so show a bit of respect." Julien looked excited. "And no you can't date her."

"Oh, please. Are Tera, Rico, and I the only ones who have half a cerebral cortex?" He scoffed. "This is rediculous."

Private made an angry face. "You know. Just because you can invent things, and know more about technology, doesn't mean you're always right." Private growled. Suddenly they heard the different growl. It came from downstairs on the second floor. Their bedrooms floor. "Did you hear that? It's her! It's Pendant Patricia." Private squealed.

Kowalski sighed. "Oh, great. Now everything sounds like Pendant Patricia." They all snuck along. Fred on brenna's shoulder. Julien on Tera's. Each stair step was frighteneing to them, keeping them all on edge. It was in Tera's room. Tera opened the door swiftly. The sound was louder than ever. It was coming from behind Tera's bed. Brenna held the lantern up, and over the bed. What they saw calmed them all down.

Goober was sleeping soundly on the floor. He started snarling, and was running his feet along the floor. Apparently he was chasing something in his sleep. The others woke him up, when they lit him up. He stood up swiftly, and growled at Julien, Fred, and the penguins. Tera calmed him down before fur and feathers flew. "Whoah, there, Goober. It's okay. They're friends. it's alright. They'll leave soon, and were giving Fred here a place to stay for winter." Things calmed down after her soothing voice.

"Er, sorry. Anyway. What are you all doing up at this late hour?" He asked walking back and forth.

Skipper explained."Well, Goober. We're looking for a spector, and we've been hearing noises all night." He looked around, and whispered. "Have you seen anything, lately? Anything out of the ordinary?"

Goober looked at him, and then paced the floor trying to think. "Well, other than all of you animals here, no. Then again, for the last few nights, I've heard some pretty wierd noises coming from downstairs. Like a crunching, scurrying sound. It was horrible. Maybe we should check it out as a team. I don't think I want to go alone."

Tera scoffed. "Wow. Out of the nine of us, only three skeptics? Uhh! This is rediculous." She followed Goober downstairs, as they crept downwards. Brenna held the light up, as they entered the living room. There was a crunching sound. Goober was correct. It seemed loud enough. They slowly entered the kitchen, expecting to find something out of the ordinary. There was nothing there. Suddenly the sound started back up again. It was coming from the pantry. Julien walked infront of them. Step back, my queens this might be brutal, or ugly." he hopped infront of them, and Tera opened the pantry. Thunder and lightning roared as they saw all the cans, and boxes, all fly off the shelves. They all gasped when they flew off, falling to the ground. When they looked it was something nobody expected.

"Hey! What's with the surprise attack!"

The rat king was standing there with two of his little rat henchmen. They noticed he was holding a few crackers. Apparently he was raiding them. Julien shruged. "See? I told you it could get ugly."

Brenna looked at him angrily. "Rat king? Uhhh . . . "

Tera picked him up by his tail. "What are you doing here, Rat king!" She snarled.

He swung by his tail, looking up at them. "Nothing. I was just raiding your pantry. You have such nice foods. It doesn't seem very fair to have all this good stuff to yourself." He said, stuffing a cheese nip in his mouth. They put him down. "We'll leave tonight. There was a pipe break in the sewer, and the humans are fixing it over night. We'll leave in the morning. We were just entertaining ourselves here, since we knew you all would be so kind." Brenna sighed.

She looked at Fred, Julien, and Rat King. "Since when has our house looked like the animal hotel?" She sighed.

Tera smiled. "Finally. We have looked through the entire house. There is no ghost. No such thing as ghosts!"

She was about to leave, and head upstairs. Just then, Brenna grabbed her arm, before she could leave. "Hold up a second. There is still one last place we haven't checked yet." She said as she squinted her eyes. "The last place our great ancestor was ever seen alive. The basement." She pointed, as the lightning outside crashed it's loudest. Everybody gasped, except the three skeptics.

The rat king jumped down, and the two other rats followed. "Oh, please. I'm not afraid of ghosts." He said poking his own chest. "I don't believe in the horrid things." He said nodding to Tera. The two others agreed proudly.

Brenna simply excepted that, for she was going down to the back of the house. When they entered the basement, a cold hard wind, blew from underneath. Brenna's lantern went out, swiftly. "Aww man." She groaned twisting the knob back and forth. "I guess we go by what little lght there is." She said with a sigh.

Tera sneered. "I knew this was a bad idea. Still, even though I don't believe in ghosts, just think. This is the last place our ancestor of past was before she died. You can feel the grim doom and fear around you. Whoo! It gives me goosbumps." She said. Soon they went so deep in the basement it was purely dark. They fumbled about.

Fred was panicking slightly. "Aaah I can't see!"

Skipper was fumbling. "It's the spector I can feel her thigh."

Tera shouted. "Ouch! that is NOT the spector!"

Goober yelped. "Argh! that's my tail!"

Julien must have stepped on it. "Sorry. I thought I felt something soft."

Kowalski was having trouble walking around. "I can hardly see where I'm going."

Brenna growled "Oww. Kowalski that's my foot. Get off."

Private was running about, trying to see. "How are we supposed to see the phantom in such darkness."

Rico was babbling when he fell. "kanujirouhuri!" He bellowed.

Tera stopped them. "Wait. I think I found a flashlight." She picked it up, and light emenated from the stick. They held their hands infront of their eyes. She shined it near a second staircase. They all looked at eachother in akwardness. "Brenna and I have never gone this far, before. We didn't even know we had this many floors." Regardless the brave group went. At the end of the passageway, they came to an old looking door. There was a light behind it. Everybody was shaking violently. Brenna slowly reached for the dor's handle.

"WAIT!" Brenna jumped from the sudden shout. She turned around when Kowalski hollared. her face was one of aggitation.

"Jeez what?" She gasped.

Kowalski jumped out infront of her, restricting her to open the door. "Listen. if you open that door, and find out what's behind it, one of us will be right."

Brenna nodded. "Yeah so?"

"So, one of us will be wrong, and what if it's me?" He said honestly upset by the thought. She rolled her eyes, and proceeded. She reached for the antique shiny doorknob, but before she could grasp it, it turned on it's own, and the door swung open. They saw a tall human form infront of them. They dropped the flashlights, and screamed. Everyone screamed their heads off, in one shear moment of fright. The ghost did as well. The essence of fright was so thick you could touch it, and it felt horrible. Finally tera picked up the flashlight, and shined it on the ghost. As it was shined on her, they were even more surprised as they saw who it was.

"What are you two doing up past midnight?"

Catherine stood there, as she saw ten animals before her. The twins stood there simply trying to get their heart rate back down. "Mom?" Brenna said. "What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Oh, I was just fixing the fuses. Why were you all down here?" She asked.

Tera cut in. "Well, Brenna here thought there was a ghost in the house."

Catherine upon hearing this, quickly pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh, this again? Let me guess. Alice?" They nodded. Catherine knelt down. "Let me tell you something girls. Yes there was a horrible thing that happened to her, and yes she did dissappear down here, but that happened a long time ago. The story is know throughout New York, and everybody tells it now and then, but trust me. There is no ghost."

Tera nodded. "Mom's right, Brenna. No ghost. now let's get back upstairs."

"One question girls. What's with the lemur, and the rats, and the squirrel?" Catherine raised a motherly brow.

Brenna and Tera tried to tell her a story on the spot. Tera began. "Well, aunt Alice put us in charge of the lemur, and penguins. The squirrel is a pet of a friend of ours, that is out of town. They asked us to watch him. As for the rats, we were hoping that they would leave soon." She stared down at the rodents that nodded. They figured it was fixed by now. They scurried off into the night. The group all ran upstairs. Tera asked one final question. "So, can Fred the squirrel stay?" Catherine bit her lip, then nodded. They smiled to eachother.

"Nice going." Winked Brenna.

"Thanks" replied Tera.

That night all the animals and twins were asleep in the house. tera stirred in her sleep and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Goober was on the foot of the bed sleeping soundly. Across the hall, brenna slept on the bed, Fred at her feet drooling slightly. She saw a woman walking in the hallway. She figured it was her mom, but she was dressed strangley. She figured she was just dreaming. When she followed her, she went around the corner and dissappeared. She had one thought. She leapt out down to the living room to check up on the diamond. It was sitting there just as they had left it. Underneath was a note.

_Dearest girls of long after._

_I have been watching you two scour the mansion in search of my being. The tale my great great great grandaughter told you this night is true. I have been wandering the house looking for my dearest husbands gift to me for a long time. Seeing as how you two have found it, I am very happy to say I am at rest. I will no longer be searching this home. The animals that have befriended you are great friends. Yes I know of your powers. If you didn't know, I have been able to aquire that gene in my lifetime to. Talking to the horses that pulled the carriges was quite interresting. If you don't believe me, I would be glad to tell you that me and my twin sister have met the golden squirrrel in our life. Said to be an animal legend in your modern time. I am glad that after a hundred years the animal speaking gene is still going strong. Anyways I am glad that you have found the pendant. All that I ask is that you do not sell it to the museums. It is my heirloom that I pass onto you girls. When I told Theodore ParkerI would not sell this diamond, I was telling the truth. I wish you two share it amung yourselves. Wear it when you want, or keep it in storage. I care not, but thank you for letting me find out about it. I am glad that Theodore Parker had not obtained it after all._

_With love Patricia King._

If Tera had not known any better, she would have thought that it was her mother that wrote the note. Then again, she knew all too well that their mother could not talk to animals nor did she know who the golden squirrel was. With a chill run down her back, she smiled, and walked up to the bedrooms.


	35. Guilt trips

It was Science class. One of the few classes the girls shared. They sat with together, since the Johnson's didn't have this class with them the twins were each others lab partners. Tera was half asleep.

"Tera, wake up." Brenna whispered. Nudging her sister.

"I can't. My eyes won't stay open." Tera mumbled.

"Miss King." Called Professor Schroeder.

"Yes." Said the twins in unison.

"No, you." He said pointing at one of the girls.

"Me?" Tera asked.

"No he's talking to me stupid!" Brenna said.

"No, the one that's half asleep!" Professor Schroeder shouted frustrated.

"That would be me." Tera smiled smugly at her sister.

"Can you explain the Doppler effect?" He asked.

"Huh?" Tera asked.

"The Doppler effect. Explain it please." He said, a little impatient.

"Can I phone a friend?" Tera asked hopefully. Mr. Schroeder face palmed.

"For your project you need to Illustrate and explain the Doppler effect." He said. Tera's head dropped onto the desk. Mr. Schroeder assigned everyone else in the class a project. Brenna got 'Explain how fiber optics and optics transmitters work and how they can be used in the transmission of signals' for her project. That's when the bell rang. "Remember class. These projects are 1/4 of your grade and are due by the end of the week."

After school

After school the girls headed to work for their shift. On Tera's break she sat in front of the penguin habitat. Working on her science project. She was getting extremely frustrated. When the visitors moved on to the next exhibit, the penguins turned towards Tera.

"Hello Tera." Private said.

"Hey Private." Tera said.

"What's new?" Skipper asked. Joining the conversation.

"Oh nothing, doing some homework." Tera said. That's when she got an idea. "Oh Kowalski."

"Yes Tera?" Kowalski asked.

"What is the Doppler effect?" Tera asked with a smile. Kowalski was about to answer when two hands cupped over Tera's ears. "HEY!" It was Brenna.

"Don't tell her the answer!" Brenna shouted.

"Why not?" Skipper asked.

"Because it's her science project. She needs to figure it out for herself." Brenna said. Taking her hands off Tera's ears.

"Don't listen to her Kowalski!" Tera shouted. "Share your genius with the world!"

"Oh you drama queen." Brenna said, rolling her eyes. "C'mon your breaks over."

"I hate you." Tera said.

"I know." Brenna smiled. The two girls headed back to work.

It was the end of the day and the girls were headed out the door.

"Hey, I'll be right back." Tera said. "I left my purse in the office."

"Okay, you do that." Brenna said. Tera was not heading towards the office. She was on her way to the penguin habitat. Kowalski was her only hope at a passing grade. She snuck into the zoo and rushed towards the penguin exhibit. Before she could get any closer a flash light shined on Tera. "Do you think I was born yesterday?"

"I was hoping." Tera mumbled. Tera groaned and headed to her car. That's when Brenna jumped into HQ.

"Oh hey Brenna." Private said.

"Kowalski, Explain how fibre optics and optics transmitters work and how they can be used in the transmission of signals?" Brenna asked. She pulled out a pen and paper.

"Why should I give you the answer?" Kowalski asked. "Besides, you didn't approve of Tera getting the answers."

"C'mon Kowalski, please don't tell her! I need to know the answer or else I won't pass." Brenna said.

"Fine, but you owe me." Kowalski said. Kowalski then told Brenna the answer. She wrote it all down.  
The End of the Week

Proffesor Schroeder was looking over the projects. he gave the students free period while he graded. Tera walked up to her teacher. Brenna listened carefully.

"Proffesor Schroeder. I was wondering if I could get an extension on my project?" Tera asked.

"I'm sorry Tera, but grades close on monday." Proffesor Schroeder said. "There's nothing I can do."

"But...please, I can't fail this class." Tera said.

"Why can't you be more like your sister." Proffesor Schroeder said. "Her project was amazing and she turned it in a day in advanced."

"Ya, that sounds like her." Tera sighed.

"Tell ya what. I'm staying a little later after school today. I can give you until 5 but that's about it." Proffesor Schroeder said.

"Oh thank you so much!" Tera said. She hurried back to her seat. Brenna sighed. She felt really guilty now.

After School

Tera sat in HQ. Frustrated. She was trying to piece together a passing project in two hours. She was at the verge of tears. Skipper glared at Brenna.

"It'll be okay Tera." Private said.

"No it's not Private. I'm going to fail my science class." Tera said. "I wish I was as smart as Brenna. Her project was amazing. And she finished it a day early. I don't know how she does it."

"Ya Brenna, how do you do it?" Skipper asked.

"Tera...I know you can do this." Brenna said.

"I just...can't!" Tera shouted and she burst into tears. She hugged Brenna.

"Tera, don't cry." Brenna said. That's when she couldn't take it anymore. "Tera, I didn't do the project by myself." Tera looked at her sister. Her makeup a mess.

"Really?" Tera asked through sniffles.

"Kowalski helped me." Brenna said.

"But I thought we were supposed to figure out the project on our own?" Tera asked.

"I had a moment of weakness Ter, I'm sorry." Brenna said.

"It's okay, I would've done the same thing." Tera said.

"I'll go get some tissues." Brenna said. She headed out of HQ.

"You're a genius." Kowalski said.

"I know." Tera smiled.

"Huh?" Rico asked.

"What's going on?" Skipper asked.

"Oh, I called Kowalski for the answer during lunch the day it was assigned. I knew Brenna would never let me." Tera said. "So after I got the answer Kowalski reminded me that I owed him one. So, I decided to pay him back as soon as possible so I didn't have that hanging over my head. So I helped him torture Brenna by putting her through a psychological guilt trip."

"That's cruel!" Private shouted.

"I know right?" Kowalski shouted. He and Tera high fived.

"Now if you excuse me I have a finished project in my car to turn in." Tera said. That's when Brenna walked in. Her face stern.

"Tera, I went to your car to get some tissues and I found this." Brenna said, holding up a completed poster on the Doppler Effect. Tera bit her lip. This did not end how she hoped.


	36. Christmas chapter part 1

The King girls were walking down the streets of Rockefeller Center. In their hands, they carried large shopping bags. They all held different gifts for their family and friends. Next to them stood James, and T.J. They had shared the shopping with them, and got the girls a little special something. Though they kept it hidden. The streets were splendid. Snow was dusting the roads, and sidewalks of New York. This was a great place for Christmas as they thought. They passed the large ice skating rink at Rockefeller center. Behind the rink stood the giant Norway Spruce Christmas tree. Every year the girls could swear the Rockefeller Christmas trees just kept getting bigger. Or perhaps they just thought that because they saw it in person this time.

The boys had headed for their house, once the shopping was done. The girls decided to stay behind and do a bit of ice skating. Ever since the penguins told them that this was where Blowhole's lair was the second time they got captured, everytime they skated on the ice, they kept visualizing Blowhole coming out of the ice. They had sometimes wondered what it would be like to have normal lives, but then again, how boring is that? Brenna did a small twirl along the ice. It was great way to stay in shape during the cold winters when the water was to freezing. Plus when winter came around, your winter weight was murder for you, so what better than to do a bit of skating. "Wow, I love the holidays. Spending time with the Johnson brothers, Going shopping for gifts, and decorations, getting out of school, only to end up spending normal school time with church time."

Tera shrugged. "I suppose so. There's just something about Christmas that just makes you want to feel cheery. So Brenna what are you going to get dad?" She asked speeding up on the ice. "I'm considering sending him a nice smoked ham."

"I don't think those can go overseas." Said an elderly man as he slid on the ice behind them.

"Oh, well I'll have to send him something else."

A little girl was skating along side them. "You could send him a New York snow globe. It would pretty neat to send a little reminder of home." She said as she leaped through the air.

Tera thought for a little while. "You know, that doesn't sound half bad." She grinned as she started going backwards.

Brenna thought a bit. "Maybe I should send him a yankees hat. I know it's hot out there. Could keep the sun out of his eyes." She shrugged as she was showing off her nimbleness. She lifted a leg, in a single skate glide. "Yeah. I think later on we should all send him a CD of mixed songs. Say it's from all of us." They both glided towards the opening, and jumped out. Tera and Brenna both grabbed their bags of gifts. So far they had gotten gifts for eachother, their mom, James and T.J., and aunt Alice.

Tera looked at her watch. Noon already? They were going to be late to get home. They decided to grab some lunch on their way home. Since it was just the two of them, they went in Brenna's smart car. They went through a taco bell. Half way home, they decided to go into a pet store, and get some presents for Goober, and maybe some dog food. Tera got a bag of dogfood, and a large rubber squeaky toy. As for Brenna she was staring hypnotized by the fish in the tanks. A group of neon tetras were swimming in a school back and forth in a freshwater tank. She had not had very many freshwater fish lately. Tera rolled her eys, and pulled her out of the store before she decided to buy the whole aquarium. "Come on mermaid. Although it's tempting for fish people like you, I cannot allow you to buy the whole store."

She shook her head clearing her thoughts, and bought a bunch of acorns, for Fred, and for a Christmas present, a little floor pillow for him, so he wouldn't have to fur up her own bed. As the two headed home, things were silent. Brenna drove carefully, and kept her eyes on the road. Tera glanced out the window. Both of them were quiet. Even the radio wasn't on. They didn't feel like music at the time, or really speaking. Their faces were mirrored. When they finally got home, they were greeted with their mother. She invited them in, and they sat in the dining room eating silently. Their mother was in the room pouring them a drink. "Oh, girls. I know it feels empty without your father this year. Come on. Perk up." They were not phased. Well, at least they could spend it with some odd little friends of theirs.

That evening the girls called the boys. " They had hoped that once their mother had gone to bed, they could head out to the zoo's confrence room, and do the secret Santa. The penguins had already put a tree in the confrence room. The pair had helped their mother that evening, putting up their own tree, and hanging the outdoor lights. The house had been totally redone in Christmas. It looked like somebody dipped the house in Christmas decoration had loved decorating, but the house felt empty, and lonely. Without their father, they felt like there was still something missing.

Brenna ran upstairs, and grabbed her coat. She was looking through her closet, as Fred watched her. He followed the pair, as they headed to the zoo. Brenna kept him in her purse, as the group headed out. When they got there all four of the penguins had Christmas hats. Mason and Phil both had a cup of egg nog. Maurice was pouring hot chocolate for the girls. "Here you go girls. Carefull. It's pretty hot." The both took a cup, and sat down with the rest of the group.

Brenna and Tera saw Julien walk up to them. He smiled up the pair. Tera grinned down to him. "Hey Julien. I hope your Christmas is fun. What are you planning on getting Maurice?"

Julien held up a box. "A candle. It's mango scented."

Brenna nodded, then asked another question. "That's nice. What about Marlene?" She smiled thinking.

Julien repeated. "A candle. Clams, and oyster scented."

They both stared at eachother seeing a pattern. Then at the same time, they asked. "What about Mort?"

Julien smiled when they both said the same thing at the same time. "A candle. Orange and banana scented."

Brenna's mouth hung open. "Julien! You can't give a candle to Mort. He just a little boy. What's he gunna use a candle for?"

Tera replied to Julien's awfull ideas for gifts. "Yeah, Julien. A candle is what you get someone when you don't know what to get for someone."

"Alright. Fine. maybe I'll give Brenna the candles, and give Marlene, and Mort a toy, and a camera or something."

"Kowalski. Head count." Kowalski looked at everyone, and the two girls held up their hands showing they were here. Burt raised his trunk, and and Joey jumped a little high to be seen. Roger sat at the foot of the girls, and let them rest their feet on his back. Since he was a cold blooded animal, their heat passed on to him a little. As Kowalski walked around, the girls stared into the fire for a while. Finally he went all the way around. "Alright we're all here. Everyone's accounted for."

Julien stood up, and was holding a zoo hat. "Alright, everyone. Pick a name from the hat." Each hand, paw, trunk, and flipper picked out a name form the hat. They were all sitting down, to read their name.

Fred raised his eyebrows. He smiled a bit, and leaned near Tera. "Don't tell anybody, but I got Julien."

Tera stared down at Fred a bit confused. How could that be possible. "What? I got Julien too!"

"So did I!" Private stated a bit surprised.

Julien looked a bit nervous, and tried to cover his prank up. "Ha ha! What a coincedence!"

Brenna stared at him aggrivated. "Julien, you bum! You wrote your name on all the slips!"

Skipper glared at him angrily. "Alright. Let's start over, and no cheating this time, Julien." Skipper turned on the radio, and Christmas music blared out. They all stared at their name. Brenna and Tera stuck it in their pocket, and returned to the fire. They stared at it, not looking anywhere else, not saying a word, or focusing on anybody's name.

Skipper and Private sat next to eachother, and read their name. Private got Brenna, and Skipper got Tera. When they looked up, the saw the two girls sitting at the fire. They seemd so sad.

That week they were talking amung the two of them. "I don't know what to get her Skipper. Do you have any ideas for Tera?" he asked hopefull.

"Not a clue. I don't want to get them just anything. It wouldn't show them that we care. It would just show that we didn't know what to get them." Skipper said drinking some coffee from his mug.

"Hmm. Well, how about we go to their house, and talk to them. Gather a few clues, and find out what they really want?" He smiled.

"Einsteins plan, Private." He shouted smiling. "We'll do some digging, and find out what our two turtle doves want. It'll be as easy as a partridge in a pear tree!" He grinned satisfied. The next day, the four penguins went to their house for a small visit, and they both managed to have a few words with the two girls that seemed sad to them. They could feel the sadness in the house. Like a dark shadow cast over the home. The two girls were in the living room. It was late at night. The Christmas lights outside glowed faintly giving a small amount of light to the room, added to the trees lights. The little glowing bulbs were all the light there was. The two were like shadows in the room.

"Is there something, specific you wanted to talk to us about, boys?" Brenna said quietly. She was quieter than usual.

Private shook his head. "Not exactly. We were just uhhh . . . in the neighborhood, and wanted to talk to you for a while, and see how you were at the moment. We thought you could use some company."

"Oh, trust me. We're just fine. You don't need to worry about us. We're sure you two have felt we have been quiet, but trust us. We feel just fine. How is your Christmas going?"

Skipper spoke next. "Pretty great. How are you two coping with the rush of shopping? I'm sure some chocolates, or junk food would sooth you two down a bit."

Brenna shook her head quickly. "Oh, no. Candy and junk food doesn't settle well for us. I'm allergic to Oreos, as a matter of fact. Tera here doesn't want to pack on the pounds for Christmas." Tera nudged her for the comment. They both nudged eachother playfully.

Kowalski spoke next. "Well, if the two of you don't like candy, then I suppose a few nice gowns would be fun to wear to a few Christmas parties up in town. What do you think of that?" He said hopefull.

Tera chuckled as if he was trying to play a joke. "Are you kidding Kowalski? You guys always make clothes for us. We have all sorts of dressy clothes. Gowns, dresses, skirts, jeans, blouses, hats. Plenty of clothes. Would you like to borrow some, for turning human or something?"

Rico shook his head. They nodded back to the boys.

"So, girls it's almost Christmas." Skipper smiled politely.

The girls nodded slowly. Tera looked to the side, and grabbed a picture off of the side table. "Yeah. This time of year, we always try to remember what it was like before." They caught a quick glance of it. It was a picture of a man in a navy uniform. They thought they were aware of who it was.

"Before what, exactly?" Private asked.

Brenna looked at the picture after her. "Well, Private, it was a long time ago, and sort of a sad story."

"Please tell us. We would love to hear it. We have all the time in the world." Kowalski stated.

The girls looked at them, and sighed slightly. Tera decided to tell the story. "Well, many years ago, we lived in Hoboken New Jersey. In a nice little house. Our father was with us. His name is George, if you remember. Anyway, we were about twelve. Brenna was hula hooping, and I was jumping rope. A mail truck came up to our mailbox, and as soon as we saw it, we called our father out to get the mail. When he returned, he saw that he had to go to the navy once again. He called us in the house, and he told us that he would have to leave. That day was the worst day of our lives. We couldn't stop crying. He tried to cheer us up, but it was impossible. He had said his last goodbyes, and left the next day. We were heartbroken, and could hardly believe he was gone."

Brenna spoke next. "Sometimes, we try thinking it's some big dream, and expect him to be in bed right next to mom, but it's not true. Sometimes it is so horrible, we almost give up hope, but we will never quit trying to talk to him as much as we can. We would do anything to see him once more." By this time all the penguins eyes were glittered with tears. Skipper and Private thought the same iddea in an instant. Bringing their father back would be a great gift to both them and their mother. It seemed like it would take a miracle, but what better time for miracles than Christmas?


	37. Christmas chapter part 2

Christmas chapter part 2

"How are we going to get their father back for the holidays?" Private asked. They were back in HQ. Planning out their present for the girls.

"Private that's easy." Skipper said. "We sneak in and put their dad on the Home for the Holidays list."

"They have that?" Private asked.

"Well, duh!" Skipper shouted.

"Well, how are we going to get there?" Private asked.

"Simple, we'll catch a plane to D.C." Skipper said. "I'm sure Kowalski has some human potion left over and we'll have the man in charge of the list put their dad on."

So the two set off on a plan to Washington D.C. There human disguises were perfect. A couple girls even flirted with them. But that's a different story. Any way, they had made there way through the vents and were about to barge in to the naval office. They saw a tech guy sitting at the desk. He had red curly hair and square glasses. Skipper had to hold back a laugh. This was the guy they had to get to put the girl's dad on the list? Pssh, this was going to be easy. He kicked the vent open. The man at the desk jumped as the two entered the office. He started shaking in fear.

"Alright carrot top, You don't know me and I don't know you, but we need you to put George King on the home for christmas list." Skipper said. The man at the desk froze. The penguins didn't know this, but the thoughts swirled through the man's head. I have something they want. I have the upper hand. The man swallowed his fear.

"The name is Walter Carbunkle and I'd be more then happy to put Mr. King on the list."

"Oh thank you sir." Private said.

"But, there's just a small price to pay. See I need something in return." Walter repsonded.

"How about I don't punch you in the face?" Skipper asked.

"How about I press the call button and you both get sent to federal jail." Walter told them.

"Well I-" Skipper started.

"Skipper please, let's not cause a fuss." Private said. "We should just give him what he wants and go home. Please?" Skipper was a sucker for Private's sad face. The leader sighed.

"Fine, what do you want four eyes?" Skipper asked.

"You have 12 to get me the twelve days of christmas." Walter said with a smug smile.

"You're kidding right?" Skipper asked.

"How are we going to do that in 12 hours?" Private asked.

"Not my problem." Walter said, lounging back in his chair. "Just be at the reflecting pool at nine with the 12 days of christmas and he'll be on the list." Skipper growled.

"Fine." Skipper sighed. The two trudged out the way they came.

They sat outside the white house. How were they going to get all the twelve days of christmas in 12 hours? I mean, in the song it took twelve days.

"Don't worry Private." Skipper said. "We'll get that power hungry nerd's twelve days of christmas in no time."

"But how Skipper?" Private asked.

"It's Christmas Private! The season for miracles. And if any one needs one, it's us." Skipper said.

"Alright, let's start with 12 drummers drumming." Private said. "Where would we find them?" That's when a marching band started playing in a nearby park. 12 of them were drummers. And 11 of them were pipers. They were raising money for their school.

"See Private, Our lucks begining to turn." Skipper said. He went up to the men and offered them $100 (He borrowed it form Rico) to come to the reflecting pool in 12 hours.

"Wow, we've got the first two done already." Private said.

"We'll be done in no time and the twins will have the greatest christmas ever." Skipper said.

"Okay, now we need ten lords a leaping and nine ladies dancing." Private said.

"Well Private, let's take a little stroll around town. I'm sure another miracle will pop up." Skipper said. They walked down the road for about 25 minutes until they passed a dance school. Inside nine men and women were dancing. The dance teacher, was also a man, was teaching the men leaps.

"Skipper, look." Private said.

"What do you know?" Skipper asked himself. They walked on in.

"1 2 3, 1 2 3." Said the dance teacher.

"Um excuse me." Skipper said.

"Yes?" The teacher asked.

"How would you and your dance troop like to preform in the biggest show of your life?" Skipper asked.

"We're putting together the 12 days of christmas. And we need ten lords a leaping and nine ladies dancing." Private said.

"How much is it paying?" The dance teacher asked.

"Skipper?" Private asked.

"We spent all our money on the 12 drummers drumming and 11 piper piping." Skipper answered.

"Sorry, can't help." Said the dance teacher.

"Please sir, if we don't get the twelve days of christmas in 12 hours then our best friend's dad won't be able to come home for the holidays. They haven't seen him for four years." Private answered. "So please, do it for those poor girls."

"Alright fine." The dance teacher finally answered.

"Thank you so much." Private said.

"Great, be at the reflecting pool at..." Skipper said, looking at his watch. "9:00 pm." It was 9:30 am and they had 11 and a half hours to go.

"Thanks again...Mr..." Private started.

"Lemerio. Julianie Lemerio." Said the dance teacher.

"Oh god." Skipper said to himself. They now had to find 8 maids a milking and seven swans a swimming. They walked down the street again. It helped them last time. Except this time, they weren't so lucky. It was 1:00 pm and they couldn't find the next two items. Until Skipper heard a commotion in a park. When he and Private got there, a milking contest was going on. Eight women were trying to milk the most milk from their cows.

"Well what do you know." Private said. After the contest they asked the ladies to come to the reflecting pool at nine to show off their skills. The ladies were more then happy to. They had eight hours to get the rest.

"Seven swans a swimming and six geese a laying here we come." Skipper said.

"Where will we find that?" Private asked.

"Well if I were you, I'd ask John Wilkinson." Said one of the maids. "He owns hundreds of swans and geese."

"Thanks miss." Skipper said. "Well, let's go find him." They made there way to a farm on the outside of town. Private knocked on the door.

"What up?" Asked the man at the door.

"Excuse me, could we borrow 7 of your swans and 6 of your geese?" Private asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, we are trying to recreate the 12 days of christmas." Skipper said. The man stared at him.

"Ya whatever." He said. He slammed the door in there face.

"Oh well, let's get the swans." Skipper said.

"But Skipper, he seemed so sad." Private said.

"Oh fine, we'll help." Skipper said. He knocked on the door. The grumpy man answered.

"What do you want? I already let you have the swans and geese." He said.

"Well, you seem so sad and we want to help." Private said.

"You can't help. Unless you can get my family to finally come down for the holidays." He said. He slammed the door.

"That's it!" Private shouted.

"What's it?" Skipper asked.

"We'll bring his family down for the holidays." Private said.

"Private we don't have time." Skipper said.

"We have Eight hours." Private said.

"7 hours and 15 minutes." Skipper said.

"We have plenty of time." Private said. Skipper sighed.

"Okay, fine." Skipper replied.

"Yay!" Private shouted. They went back to the maid who told them about Mr. Wilkinson. She said that his daughter lived in an apartment down the street. So they made there way to her place.

"No." She said.

"C'mon, please? Your father really misses you." Private said.

"He does?" She asked.

"He's turned into a cranky old man because his family never visits for christmas." Skipper said. "Maybe if you came, he'd be happy." She smiled.

"All right, I'll go." She said. They brought her to her fathers house. They knocked on the door once again.

"Now what?" He shouted. He froze when he saw his daughter.

"Hi daddy." She said.

"Virginia?" He asked. She nodded. The two hugged.

"Come on Private." Skipper smiled. "Let's get those swans and geese." The two got the swans and let them swim in the reflecting pool. They placed the geese on some nests at the edge of the pool. Skipper looked at his watch.

"Eisonhowers outmeal! We have five hours!" Skipper shouted. Time flies when your changing lives.

"We still need days 1-5." Private said.

"We've got an hour for each." Skipper said. That's when a meowing was heard in the distance. They saw a cat stuck up in a tree.

"Hepl, my Fifi is stuck!" Shouted an old woman. Skipper rushed and caught the kitten just as she fell.

"Meow." Said the cat.

"Oh thank you so much sir, how could I ever repay you?" Asked the woman as he returned the cat. He noticed about 20 gold rings on her hand.

"Might I have 5 gold rings to recreate the 12 days of christmas?" Skipper asked. The woman laughed.

"Why of course." She said. "Heck, take them all." She handed him her rings.

"Thank you miss." He said.

"Anytime." She replied. Now they needed 10 birds. Great.

"Great job Skipper." Private said.

"It was no problem." Skipper said. "Now where will we find four calling birds?"

"Stuffed animals!" Called a voice. "Get your stuff animals!" The last few stuffed animals left were four calling birds and three french hens.

"He never said they had to be real." Private said. They went up to buy them when an old woman pushed them aside.

"I'd like to purchase these stuffed animals." She said.

"Excuse me, Miss? We need these to recreate the twelve days of christmas." Private said.

"Nope, sorry, I'm buying them." She said. Skipper pushed her aside and snatched the animals. He placed a gold ring on the table and they ran.

"HEY!" She screamed.

"Now two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree." Skipper said. Putting the toys in a hole in a tree so they could come back later and get them. They walked throughout town. For three hours! Nothing. They were begining to lose hope. Until...

"Pear trees! Get your pear trees!" Shouted a voice. Skipper payed for a Pear tree and they planted it in front of the pool.

"Now we just need a partridge and two turtle doves. But we only have an hour." Private said.

"We can do it Private." Skipper said. "I know we can." They continued down the road for another half an hour. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Until they saw an ice sculptor contest. A man was carving up a sculptor of two turtle doves. Perfect.

"Excuse me sir, How much is this sculptor?" Skipper asked.

"$100." He answered. Skipper handed him a golden ring.

"Will this cover it?" Skipper asked. The man nodded. They carried the sculptor back to the reflecting pool. It took them a half an hour but they made it. It was nine o'clock and all of the other days of christmas were doing their thing. But so was Walter. His face was stern. Private set up the finishing touches.

"Well, what do you think?" Private laughed. Walter looked around. Counting everything to make sure it was perfect.

"Where's the partridge?" He asked. The penguins hearts sank. After all their hard work they forgot the partridge!

"Oh no." Skipper said.

"Better luck next year boys." Walter said he burst into laughter until a bird was heard. All eyes turned to the pear tree. A partridge sat. Staring at them. The penguins cheered. Walter frowned.

"A deals a deal." Private said. Walter sighed.

"You win." Walter replied.

New York City, The Gift Exchange

Skipper and Private had returned to New York. Back in their original form. Everything was just dandy. Presents were being passed around. Everyone was over joyed. Except Julian, he wanted something bigger from Marlene then just a candle. Anyway, it was time for the girls gifts. They were the last ones left.

"Well, what did we get?" Brenna asked.

"Yeah, there aren't any presents left under the tree." Tera said.

"We've got you something better." Skipper said.

"Something you've always wanted." Private smiled.

"I'm listening." Tera smiled.

"Yeah what is it?" Brenna asked.

"Come with us." Skipper said. He and Private slid out the door. The red heads followed. They made there way through the snow to the zoo gates. A car pulled up to the gate.

"What could it be?" Tera asked. Brenna shrugged. As the door opened. The girls froze. Standing before them was none other then their father, George King.

"Hey princesses. Daddy's home." He said.

"Oh My God." Tera said. Brenna was crying. Tera, being tough, was holding back the tears but you could see her eyes water.

"Thank you Private." Brenna said.

"Thank you Skipper." Tera said. The two girls hugged their dad as tight as they could. They didn't want to let him go!

"Your welcome." Skipper smiled.

"They seem so happy." Private said.

"We've done a good thing." Skipper replied. They made two red heads very happy. And that's the true meaning of christmas. Isn't it? 


	38. Little Brendaline and Teraline King

It was an average day at Central Park. Skipper was snuggling up against a fire they made on the penguins center island, along with his team. Since barely anybody ever came to the zoo during winter, they knew that it would be unoticable. Of course the girls wouldn't mind. Kowalski was roasting fish over the open fire. Each one had hot chocolate. All seemed right with the world. Suddenly the girls came into the zoo. Private smiled at their entrance into the gates. "He-hey. There are the girls. Hello Brenna and Tera." The greeting was not returned. They looked worn out. Private stared at them, as they lifted their water mugs. They were ready to drink it, but it just went all over their faces instead. He tried talking to them. "Oh, dear. You two look terrible."

Brenna looked down at Private and smiled. "And you look magnificent, as always." She was not lying to the most adorable animal in the zoo. "Ugh! My arms feel like jelly."

Tera raised an eyebrow, and looked at her sister, rolling her eyes. They were bickering over who had it worse. "Hey. Aren't you the athelete? Besides mine are like pudding." They slumpt to the fence of the penguins habitat, and splayed their body on the fence.

Brenna shifted her eyes to her sister. "Well, Theodore's skull shattering screams were driving me nuts." She pulled a ice pack from her purse, and held it to her forehead.

Tera sighed in response to that. "Well, I won't argue there. Theodore is a loud one, and Jeremy is a chocolate diaper."

Skipper could tell that they were very tired, and worn to the muscle. "Hey what's the grumps and slumps?"

Tera explained. "Well, our cousin Sarah had a pair of twin boys, and we have been babysitting them for a little while. When you have a pair of babies, you need to hold them alot, and I will tell you right here, and now your arms get tired." They had not been lying the penguins could smell baby powder, baby food, and formula on the girls clothes.

Brenna doubled that. "Yep. And not to mention that there were two of them, so we had to hold them at the same time." The boys all stared at them. "Well, you should know by now that every person in the family has a twin. It's the genetics. Anyway. We watched them for two weeks, since they went out of town." The two girls laid horizontally on the benches.

Skipper chuckled. "Oh, please. Taking care of babies is a breeze."

They both stared at him with a confused look. "What?' they both said not believing what they heard.

Skipper smiled. "It's just like growing a plant. Only a smarter plant."

"Childcare is hard Skipper believe me." Brenna groaned.

Private was ready to disagree with that one. "No really. We've watched an egg before, and it wasn't too hard."

Kowalski agreed with the shortest youngest one. "True. We might be a little on the manly side, but we coud take care of a child easily."

Tera was thinking that this must have been a joke. "Oh, my. You boys have it all wrong."

Brenna and Tera sat with them on the island. The boys gave them cups of hot chocolate, and they sipped it, slowly. "Yeah. You boys can't raise it like a plant or egg. You can't just go commando with them. Babysitting is well . . . messy." Brenna said shrugging her shoulders. They all sat there when all of a sudden they saw a delivery truck pull up to the zoo. It had a big sign on the side that said **D.B.P.D.S. **A man walked out of the truck, holding two boxes. he looked pretty suspicious. As he held two packages, and his eyes seemed shifty. He walked into the zoo, and looked at some chart he had in his hands. "Uhh, hello, anyone? I'm looking for a Brendaline and Teraline King?"

The girls looked at the man, and waved from the island. "Over here. Oh, and call us Brenna and Tera. It's an easier name. That's what most of our friends call us anyway." He stared at them, as if they were crazy. then again, it did look a bit odd that they would sit in the middle of the habitat.

"Uhhh, yeah. Here, these packages are for you." He said holding the chart up to them. "They're pretty heavy for their size. It's like bricks or something." They both signed their names.

"Oh, well what is it?" They both said at the same time. He shrugged his shoulders. They should have assumed he didn't know when he guessed that they were bricks. They handed him the chart, and they were handed their packages. They seemed to be similar. A simple plain brown paper covering, a plain string to tie it with. They were pretty ordinary. There was a note on top of each one. They were both in cursive fancy letters. Brenna's was written as _Brendaline. _Tera's said _Teraline. _They both had the same paragraph.

_I am dreadfully sorry that these two packages took so long to get to you. They were intended to get to you on Christmas day. Anywho they are the gift that I se3nd to you. I hope you enjoy them._

_Your secret admirer._

They were surprised that they got a secret admirer. Not to mention liking both of them. They opened it up, and all of a sudden, bright yellow glow came from the inside package, followed by a flash. The whole zoo shooke violently. When the flash dimmed, the girls were no where to be seen. The bos were fixed upon two little red headed baby girls. One had big brown eyes, and the other had big blue eyes. They saw that the two packages were silver boxes. Suddenly a lense opened up and a simulation of Blowhole appeared.

"Hello, penguins. If you are watching this, that means that I succeeded in transforming your girls. They are no more than simple babies." The boys looked at the two infants as they laid there staring up. "I would count this as a chance for Kowalski to test his skills." That's when the simulation turned off. As soon as it did, the girls crying. The boys were totally blown away. What were they going to do now?

Skipper slowly turned to the tallest of the four. "Kowalski?"

Kowalski slowly turned to him as well. "Yes, Skipper?"

Skipper took a deep breath. "Tell me you can fix an antidote."

Kowalski pulled out his abacus, and started pushing beads around. "Hmm, it will take a few days, if done correctly, but if I could just-"

"DAYS?" Rico freaked out.

Private was hystarical too. "We can't leave them like this for days." He picked Brenna up, and rocked her to calm her down, Rico did the same with same Tera.

Skipper shot back. "Well, it's the best idea we have at the moment." He paced the floor, and Tera started crying. Without a second to spare, he reached into Rico's stomach, and pulled out a pacifier. He stuck it in Tera's mouth, as Private stuck his tongue out in disgust. "For now, I guess we'll just have to execute operation Take care of the twins ourselves. We'll have to need all of the stuff to take care of twins. We'll need diapers, formula, bottles, toys, cribs, baby powder, wipes, baby food, milk, and of course a whole lot of patience."

They sent the chimps requests to take some money to pay for all of the things on the list. In the mean time, they were baby proofing the HQ. Which meant that Rico and Kowalski were cleaning out most of their tools, and weapons, and crazy machines. As soon as they were sure they were done, they took a break. As it turned out, there was alot of dangerous things in the HQ. No wonder they decided to never have children. As the four slumpt against eachother, they stared at the baby proofed HQ. While it didn't look as tough and macho as before, it did look safe. While Rico stared at the babies, he noticed that Tera was holding onto Brenna's ankles, as she was diving into the chronotron.

_Florence Italy 1508_

Leonardo da Vinci, now an older gentleman of the later Renaissance, was busy painting his latest masterpiece. Lisa del Giocond was seate in a chair smiling enigmatically. She sat still as he worked with his oils. Mixing one with the other. As she sat in her chair, she raised a question. "So what is this painting going to be called?" She asked.

He looked at his model, and pondered it for a moment. "Well, how about Mona Lisa?" He smiled a bit as he began. Her smile returned.

"That's wonderful. What about the baby twins. Will they be in the portrait?" Leonardo looked a bit confused. He stared up from his canvas only to see two little baby red headed twins laying in Lisa del Giocond's lap. The two babies were giggling in her arms. Leonardo honestly had no clue as to how the two children could have gotten there. In a flash of light, a strange looking bird came out of nowhere, and snatched the two up.

"I'll take those two girls." He said as he grabbed one in each flipper. They were snatched out of her lap, as they nustled into his chest. he smiled a smile of satisfactory, and stuck his back into the light. "Kowalski help me out here."

Suddenly a second bird came out of the light. He was a bit longer and more slender than the flat headed one. When he appeared out of the light, the two sitting in the room were not surprised. They simply thought this was a miracle of the time. He took the blue eyed one, then as soon as she was in his arms, he looked over at the brilliant man that was known worldwide. "Hello, sir. I'm Kowalski, and may I say it is an honor to finally meet the Leonardo da Vinci." He said getting jittery. "I can't believe it is actually you. Here of all places!" He could barely sit still.

Without wanting to cause more trouble, Skipper was ready to leave. "Come on Kowalski. You worry about making an impression on the past later." The two left the chronotron before anything worse could follow through.

When they left Lisa del Giocond was smiling happily. "Wow. Those little girls were so precious. It's not very often you see twins in Florence." Suddenly Leonardo saw something he loved. "Wait. Don't wipe that smil off of your face. That is the smile I must use for my masterpiece." He sat down on his stool, and took out his brushes. "Now, I will begin. Whatever you do, do not change that smile. Think about nothing but those two babies. Those babies have brought a smile that will go down in history!" And he quickly started on the painting we know as Mona Lisa today.

_present day Central Park Zoo_

Skipper growled in Kowalski's direction and took Tera. "I thought I told you to get rid of that thing!" He growled. "All right I think the chimps have gotten all the things for babysitting. Let's just set it all up, and we can put them down for the night." They started putting the cribs together, and Private laye the baby blankets down. "All right, boys. We can lay them down now. As the antidote stabilizes for the rest of the time, we'll have to be a mommy and daddy team.

That evening they set up the rest of the stuff, as they got ready for bed. When it was sunset, they all started doing what they wanted to do. Private was sewing a quilt, Rico was fixing bottles of formula, for the days ahead, Skipper was reading a baby book, and of course Kowalski was holding the babies, rocking them carefully. After all, as far as he was concerned they would always be his twins. Skipper looked up from the book, as the babies laid in his wings. "Uhh, Kowalski?"

Kowalski looked up, smiling. "Yes, Skipper?"

"You won't be the baby hog, during these next few days, right?" Kowalski looked at the twins then looked back at Skipper, as Skipper raised a questionable brow.

He chuckled quietly. "Don't be silly, Skipper. I am a very understanding person." Skipper wasn't buying it.

Skipper rolled his eyes, as if he was lying a pile. "Oh, really. Private. Would you like to hold one of the girls?"

Private stood up, and layed down his sewing kit. He walked on over. "Oh, yes. I would love to! Can I hold Brenna, please?"

Kowalski turned his back in a defensive manner. "No!" He said stubbornly. He then looked startled looking down, hoping he didn't wake the girls up. He lowered his voice. "They're mine. Mine, mine, mine. They're my twins. Nobody says I have to share. They're my twins, and I'm they're daddy penguin." He said snuggling his beak in their red hair.

Skipper glared at him. "Kowalski, they're not a couple of dolls you can dress up and play with whenever you want. No matter how much you want them to be." He took Tera away from him, and took her near the crib.

"Hey." Kowalski whined. Apparently he wanted to take things over, as he always did.

Skipper was undressing her, and putting her in some pajamas. "I'm going to feed them some formula, and lay them down for the night. I don't expect them to sleep peacefully the whole time, so get ready boys." They fed each girl their desired amount of formula, and that got them sleeping in no time. The boys were finally able to get That wasn't very nicesome rest. They laid down and in no time they were fast asleep. Half way through the night, at about midnight the girls were up again. Ter started crying in her crib on the floor next to the boys bunks. Skipper groaned. "Kowalski. Take care of that."

Kowalski held the pillow over his face. "No, why can't you get somebody else on it?"

Private started whining in his bunk. "Someone do it quick...before she wakes up...the other" Just then Brenna tagged along in the crying. The boys all groaned and the babies kept screaming. Rico reached under his bunk, and grabbed hold of Kowalski's fliper. He clutched it, and yanked him out of his bunk, and onto the floor.

Kowalski grumbled. "Fine. I'm on it." He slugged over to the cribs, and grabbed each one in a wing. He dragged them outside, and they laid there in the freezing cold weather. They started crying louder. He slugged back into the HQ and slimed into his bunk. The boys heard no crying Private looked up at Kowalski. Private smiled sleepily.

"Did you ake care them Kowalski?" He asked returning to his pillow.

Kowalski grinned back and covered himself up. "Yeah. I put them outside." He said as he yawned.

Private smiled closing his eyes. "Good maybe now we can get some- WHAT? KOWALSKI! You can't leave them outside!" He flipped, as he jumped down onto Kowalski's stomach.

Kowalski groaned and pulled him off of his stomach, and dropped him down on the floor. "Why not?"

Private growled angrily at him, for making his Brenna and Tera suffer. "What if it rains? And what if Alice finds them?"

Skipper knew that he and his team never took care of humans, but this was rediculous. "Ug, Kowalski. Just bring them inside."

This was not exactly what he wanted. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was a baby crying. "Ah! Do we gotta?" Skipper nodded. Kowalski sighed and brought the girls back inside, still crying. "What could they posibley want?" Private looked at Skipper a bit worried. They both picked the girls up. Skipper picked up Tera, and Private picked up Brenna. They both pulled back their diapers, and looked.

"EWWWW!" They both moaned. They never had to change two diapers before. This was going to be a bit tricky. Skipper took a deep breath looking in a clear direction away from them. "Alright. This isn't a problem. Rico, could you mask us?" Rico regurgitataed a few gas masks.

Rico garbled out. "No problem."

Skipper grabbed the powder, and carried it on over. "Kowalski...me and you are on diaper duty. Rico, see if you can find us some clean diapers." They laid the girls down on a clean blanket.

The tall one would not have been so enthusiastic, had he known that this came along with two bundles of joy. "Why do I hafta be on diaper duty?" Kowalski laughed on the inside when he said diaper duty.

Skipper looked at him with his serious face. "Well you did leave them outside all alone, you do owe them one." He shoved a diaper in is wings.

Kowalski was not a happy early waker. "Urg fine!" The penguins were on the job. They got Tera's off first. They stuck it in a bag, and Private stuck a bio sign on it. Kowalski carried it over to the trash with tongs. Apparently diaper duty was unfavored. They got her all cleaned up, and Kowalski was ready to put the diaper on. "All right how do I put this thing on?" He stared at it, raising an eyebrow. "Uh . . . uh"

As he was trying to figure out it's proper function, Skipper was remembering exactly what they had said before they were babies. It rang through his head like a bell. "Babysitting is . . . hard . . . hard . . . hard." He snapped back to reality. When he looked at Kowalski trying to figure things out, he took over. "Stand aside soldier, I got this one. Tera. You have a date with a clean diaper." He managed to get it on her fully, and smiled at his triumph. "Ha ha. I knew I could handle it."

When Kowalski finally saw it, he took care of Brenna, and got it all finished. They looked so much better. When the penguins backed away to see their work, Brenna and Tera looked at eachother, for a moment. After a while, Tera picked up a toy, and smacked Brenna with it. It looked painfull, and actually made a slap sound. Brenna started crying, as Private tried to calm her down. Skipper knew they would fight and hit or yank hair, or something og that nature, and of course he knew that since tera was a fighter, that she would make the first move. "Tera!" Private looked at Tera in an aggrivated stare. " That wasn't very nice."

Kowalski rolled his eyes. "Now, can I put them outside? It was how my father taught me. I'm sure they would be just fine."

Skipper wasn't going to cave in. He took Tera in his arms. "I know things look bad on the first day, but come on, Kowalski. Do you honestly want to loose on a bet to this?" He held Tera up as she drooled slightly.

Private looked outside they didn't have very many hours till the sun came up, so he figured they had better try to get in some sleep fast. "Perhaps a soothing little lullabye will help them get to sleep."

They looked at the girls stare up at them. It was worth a shot. They knew Roger was the best singer in the zoo, but they wold just have to wing it. Private had a pretty singing voice, so he tried to start off. "Go to sleep"

Rico started next "Go da seap."

Kowalski was next. "Go to sleep, tera and Brenna." The birds all yawned a big yawn.

Skipper added on in. " Go to sleep, go to . . . " He didn't finish, since they all flopped to the floor, fast asleep. Rico was sucking his thumb, Skipper was on his back slightly snoring, Private was on his side, apparently exhausted. Kowalski was obviously having a swimming dream causing his flippers and feet to start moving. The wide awake infants stared at the four grown ups on the floor. They grabbed the penguins blankets, and covered each penguin with their personal blanket, and lifted their heads puttng the pillow underneath. They then grabbed their blankies, and pillows. Tera had laid her pillow next to Rico, and covered herself up laying next to Rico. Brenna pulled hers near Private and slept next to him. Before they laid down, they each grabbed the penguin's wing closest to them,and held it close.

The next morning, Julien was wondering where his red headed care takers were. He was very well aware of their schedules, since he usually snuck away to peek at them. Today they were not here. How peculiar. He thought that if anywhere they were probably deal with those womanizing penguins. He did not like the fact that Brenna and Tera spent their time with such annoying neighbors. With a hop in his step, he walked over to the island. The hatch was open, and strangely quiet. Julien peeked in to see what was going on. Private was holding Brenna feeding her some formula, as Rico fed Tera hers. "Oh, hello, dumpy penguins. What is it you are doing today?"

Skipper looked aggrivatedly at him with bag under his eyes. "Ringtail, will you please leave us alone? We have to feed the babies right now." He said warming up a bottle in the microwave.

Julien stared at the girls as they looked up at him. He got close to them both as they stared at him. Then they both simultaniously laughed, and held up their hands to him. He looked at them confused, and picked them both up from their flippers. Private and rico's wings flopped down from exhaustion. He smiled as they both hugged onto his chest and looked into his eyes. He let out a single laugh. "Ha! So what happened to them? They are tiny, and so very cute."

Private explained. "Well, they had a bit of an accident, so we are taking care of them for now."

Julien's eyes looked up in a confused. "Well, you need to fix them somehow, because the zoo is opening in a little while."

Private panicked. "That's right. The potion still needs time to set, and the girls can't do their work like this. What do we do?"

Just then Kowalski started to think. He started writing options. Lately twin options were coming in handy, and were also his specialty. At that moment, his brain hatched an idea. "I have some options. Follow me. Private and Rico let Julien alone with the babies. How much trouble could he muster up in a few seconds. They followed him to the dark recesses of his lab. "Well, anticipating something quite like this, I have built robotic replicas of the King family." He pulled a rope, and a curtain came down revealing two finely crafted robots. They were exsquisite, and pristine. Every little detail was taken into account. Even their eyes were differently colored. The three penguins stared at them, and were amazed. "I even equipped them with phrases."

The Tera robot started to talk with a robotic Tera voice. "Hello. I am Tera. Julien talks to much, and us twins are made to serve penguins." Skipper raised an eyebrow at that. That was not exactly something that they would say.

Brenna's robot was even worse with phrases than Tera's was. "I am annoying. Kowalski is better than me at everything including, science, and singing, and dancing. I have no skill." They knew that Kowalski and Brenna argued alot, but that was spitefull. private glared at him in annoyance.

Kowalski blushed a bit at that one. "Whoops! He he. How did that get in there. Anywho we put these out till we can return the girls to normal."

Skipper nodded. "Alright here's what we do. Kowalski. You're on robot duty. Rico. You and I are on display for the happy tourists, and Private here will take care of the girls."

Julien jumped up. "What do I get to do? Please let me help in some way! I'll do anything, anything, anything!"

Private raised an eyebrow. "So you really want to help?"

Julien smiled innocently with a high spirit. "Oh, yes!" They never thought of him as someone to actually care for children.

Skipper thought this over. Sure he never really liked Julien that much, but he was reasonable. "Sheilds up. Private we can't have him doing anything to jeopardize this operation."

Private thought over things for a moment. He looked at Julien as he was giggling as Tera was playing with his tail, and Brenna was playing with his crown. "How about he help me with the babies?"

Kowalski shouted loudly as if not wanting them to have anything to do with them. "NOT GUNNA HAPPEN! NOT TO MY GIRLS!"

Rico glared at him. "Shhhh" He hissed. He needed to keep his voice down so Julien couldn't hear.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Alright. Ringtail is off baby duty, but perhaps he can work with the robots."

Private nodded. "Agreed?"

Kowalski and Rico nodded as well "Agreed."

Skipper blinked and smiled. "Great. In the mean time, I'll call the chimps in for infant call. Sheilds down."


	39. Robo twins

They put their wings down. The plan was, the chimps would help on baby duty, along with Private. Skipper and Rico would be out on the surface of the habitat, entertaining the masses. Kowalski and Julien would operating the robots. The plan was foolproof. At least it looked fine on paper. "Skipper looked over to Julien. Julien noticed that they stopped discussing a plan. The babies were still playing with Juliens tail, and crown. Skipper informaed him. "Alright ringtail. Here's what we'll do. Private and the chimps will stay here, and take care of the babies. Rico and I will be up on the top keeping the looky lous out of contact with unual business. You and Kowalski will be working with the cyborgs."

Julien was happy to be of some use. "YES!" They knew that if anything he could help. It was just a robot. How hard could it be?

The rest of the day, Mason and Phil were taking care of the girls. They fed them their breakfast, and was trying to teach them how to walk. So far they could only walk a few steps while holding Mason and Phil's hands. The girls smiled up to the chimps when they walked with them. Phil used a hand signing to Mason. Mason agreed. "Yes to right Phil they are but about six months old, and they are already walking with barely any help. It's simply stunning."

Private nodded holding Brenna's left hand. "I know. they are very gifted little girls." He kept going, and Brenna landed flat on her butt. "Well, maybe they still need a little bit of work." They kept on working with walking. After about half an hour, they would soon be giving the girls their miday nap.

Meanwhile, in the zoo storage, Kowalski was working on the robots. they were not remote controled, like a little tiny racecar. They were state of the art robots, that were just as complex as the girls themselves. The way they were controled was good old fashioned manually. The controls, and motor skills, and voice translations were all in the chest cavity. They would have to be inside the robot at all times. Kowalski opened up the chests, and climbed into Tera's. He then opened Brenna's and lifted Julien by the tail, so he could reach on in. "Okay. We're gunna sit in these robots. I have spent enough time with both girls to capture Tera's personality on a good day. So you know the controls? How to walk, and do facial expressions, and how to turn her on autodrive right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said closing it up. Then as soon as it did, the whole robot started up as it was supposed to. Brenna's robotic eyes were open, and there was a ring sound to signal her activation. "I know exactly what I'm doing." The voice sounded just like Brenna's. Kowalski had to admit, he caught on well. Suddenly Julien went out into the zoo grounds. "Hello, everybody. I am Brenna. I have a great Queenly booty, and love to dance with my ring tailed lemur husband!" Perhaps Kowalski had thought too soon.

He started Tera's robot on, and quickly held Tera's robotic hand over the mouth. "Geez Julien. Shut it. I am on thin ice with Brenna. Do you want to get me killed? Hmm. Maybe we should switch them off I'll start with Tera, and I switch off to Brenna." He pulled his hand from Julien's robotic Brenna mouth. A family walked by and Kowalski made Tera smile in a casual manner. "Just try to act natural." Tera's robotic eyes rolled.

Brenna's robot made a scowl like face. Apparently Julien didn't like to be told what to do. He put on a zoo hat on the robot, and turned his back. "Fine. be a queen hog I don't care." He waled away slowly, but then a thought crossed his mind immediately. "Do you have a crush on either of my queens?" He asked sounding strangely serious.

Kowalski looked at the Brenna's robot as if that was the most rediculous thing he had ever heard of. "WHAT! Golly no! Are you mad man? T.J. and James are their boyfriends. I would never try to-"

Julien raised one of Brenna's eyebrows, and stared at him angrily. "So if they were gone you would try to take them?" Kowalski's robot was looking at him, thinking of how rediculous this accusation was. Julien's Brenna robot quickly made an angry face, as the brown eyes turned to a dark red. "So you are to be trying to steal them away. I knew you silly homewrecking penguins were always trying to steal my presents all along!" He made a sad face. " I should have noticed especially that the little English penguin was trying to steal my preious brown eyed coco tree Brenna away from me. Who knew she would choose such a whimpy little feather ball over me!" He started crying, and Kowalski was having trouble telling whether or not that he was honestly crying.

He pulled Tera's robotic hand up to her face to show he was getting stressed. The thought in his hand kept ringing what the girls said. They had told them that taking care of a child was hard. Kowalski was finally going to admit that taking care of babies really is hard. He would confess that to himself, but definitely not to the girls when they changed back, and that was if they changed back. He was not going to admit defeat to Tera, and definitely not to Brenna. "Trust us, Julien. We are too old for them. And these are very expensive be carefull." He referred to the robots they were in. Brenna's eyes fixed on tera' robot. Julien hated how bossy he was getting. With an attidute, he shoved the tera robot. Kowalski got angry. "Don't push me Juien."

He stared at him and raised a robot eyebrow. "What? Like this!" he shoved him again.

Kowalski growled deeply. "No. Like this!" he shoved Brenna's robot, and it felt quite satisfying. He knew that it wasn't really her, but the shove alone felt fufilling. pretty soon the robots were fighting with eachother. During the scuffle, Alice saw them. Brenna's robot was pulling the tera robot's hair, while the Tera robot was trying to claw at the Brenna robot.

Alice ran over, and hollared. "What the heck is going on, here?" Both the intelligent penguin, and conceeded lemur froze where they stood, and stared at her, in embarrasement.

"Nothing" the pair said.

Alice huffed, and straightened her cap. "Look. Whatever problem you to have with eachother, get over it, and get to work."

Tera's robot nodded. "Sorry, auntie Alice. It won't happen again."

Brenna rolled her fake eyes. "As long as those penguins don't come near my girls." Alice rolled her eyes as well. It was apparent which side of the family the twins got their attitude from. She walked away obviously with a job to do somewhere else. Tera's robot sighed. Brenna's robot looked angry. "So, I know which one likes Brenna, so who likes Tera?"

Kowalski sneered at his misunderstandings. "Ugh! Lower mammals. Who can understand them?" He picked up a bucket of fruit and tossed it in Juliens place. When he looked up, he saw the Johnson brothers. They were walking in his direction, and James skateboarded closer. He tapped Julien on the shoulder. "Julien, the Johnson brothers are coming this way. Just act natural." Kowalski leaned the robot on her side, as he saw Tera lean casually. Brenna's robot tensed up, angrily. Kowalski prayed he wouldn't totally mess up Brenna's relationship.

James walked up to the robot smiling sweetly. "Well, look how cute you look today. I love the lipstick. it almost makes you seem magnetic." James said, his eyes looking admirable at Brenna. "Anyway, I wanted to give you your skateboard back. Thank you for letting me borrow it."

Brenna's robot made a snarled face. " You! You are the one who has been taking my queen! Grrrrr!" James stared at her as if she'd gone mad. He had even backed away a bit.

Kowalski was in full panic mode. This was like a nightmare. "No James. She doesn't mean that." He said clutching Brenna's metal boney shoulders. "Brenna can I have a conversation with you?" He said squeezing her shoulders. Her murmered angrily. "in private?"

Meanwhile, the girls woke up after their nap. Private and Mason were preparing their baby food while Phil was playing with them. He gave them both simple dolls. As they played, Private was stirring their food. In the middle of stirring, he was falling asleep. He didn't get the rquired amount of sleep as he thought he would get. Finally he fell into the food, and jolted back up in shock. The chimps looked at eachother, and Mason walked over to him. "Uhh, Private, you and the other penguins have really deep bags under your eyes. Perhaps you would like us to take over?"

Private shook his heaad. "No. I can't. This is our job to do. Leave it to us." He said tiredly. He carried a jar over to the baby girls. They stared up at Private, and Private put their dollies away. They stared confused. When he held the spoon closer to them, they started crying. Private looked at them aggrivatedly. He held the spoon up to them and moaned through his exhausted beak. "Please eat, girls. You can play later. Please, please eat." He said holding the spoon up.

Skipper heard the commotion, and looked inside. "Private I hear double the tears. What's going on?" He asked. the chimps saw his eyes baggy, and Rico's were too.

"Sorry, Skipper." Private sighed. "I'll get them to eat eventually." He turned back to the girls, and kept trying.

On the other side of the zoo, the robot girls were talking amungst themselves. Julien was not picking up the way Kowalski was hoping he would. "Julien, You're supposed to pretend to be Brenna, and copy her attitude. Not act the way you want her to act. I don't care however much you want her to act like that."

Julien argued. "But they are my girls. Look at those fools. They think they are so handsome with their shiny hair, and glistening eyes." He snorted.

Kowalski hissed. "Just try to act normal, please."

Julien sighed. "Fine." They walked back to them. James looked slightly confused of the whole ordeal.

T.J. smiled to the Tera robot. When Kowalski made it walk back, T.J. snaked his arm arm around the robots waist. For Kowalski, this felt wrong on many levels. "So Tera. Are we going to practice after you get off work?" He asked sweetly.

This was a big problem for Kowalski. The truth was he was a science, and math man, and not very good with musical instruments. "Err. I can't. I have a doctors appointment." He lied to him.

T.J. stared not exactly believing her. "I don't get it. You had a doctors appointment last week. What could it possibly be?"

Kowalski was on the board now. "Uhh. I have a very rare skin problem. It's called acid-acne-osis?" T.J. raised a brow, and didn't feel like that was right. He shrugged. Kowalski was happy he believed it.

Meanwhile, James talking to Kowalski. "I was trying to call you on your cell last night, but nothing came up?"

Brenna's robot stared satisfied. "Well, maybe I was with somebody last night. Did you ever think of that?"

James was blown back. "Well, no. Your _my_ girlfriend. Who would you be with if not me?"

Tera's robot was having enough. "Yep. We're changing. You come with me."

Kowalski and Julien were changing robots. The Tera robot was trying to pull on the chest platlette. They both were squirming in the zoo storage. Julien couldn't open his. "Stop moving, and let me pull it up!"

Right in the middle of their movements, Fred the squirrel came in. "Hey, Brenna. I was waiting for you to come home, and feed me some food, but never came hoawhoah!" He stared at Tera yanking on Brenna's chest as she was leaned back. They all froze. Finally Fred said. "Okay, nevermind."T.J. saw them come back in their new robot bodies.

Finally T.J. could figure out what was going on. Juien started. "Oh, by the way I wasn't telling the truth." He stared awe struck. "Nope, I lied, my and my queenly booty shall be partying with de great king Julian!"

T.J. was not believing this "What?"

Kowalski was for the save. "Uh guys, we're not feeling so good. Maybe you should come back some other day."

James thought that he couldn't agree more. Things were getting weird with both of the girls. "Um okay."

T.J. thought the same. "Later." The boys kissed the girls on the cheek and left.

By this time the zoo had closed. The boys were all in the H.Q. Private had a headache, Rico was trying to feed the girls, Skipper was starting to smell like a baby as well, and the robots lack of cooling upgrade in the robots, caused him to get really sweaty. The girls eventually ate, and Kowalski was trying to teach them to walk.

"Come on honeys. Come to Kowalski." He said in a cute tone. They had practiced earlier, and at first failed a few times. Then they got up walked all the way over to him. He was getting happier and happier the closer they came. When they lunged into his arms, he was as happy as could be. "The actually walked on their own to me." He whimpered. When he looked down, they stared up at him.

"Daddy?" he eyes got real big, and hugged them closely. the boys were completely exhausted, but were happy to see them happy at the end of the day. when they were being laid down for a sleep, Private looked in, and noticed something seemed off. They looked like they were shrinking. "Uhh, Skipper?" he called.

"What is it Private." When he looked inside, he noticed they were getting smaller. "Kowalski, they are still reversing in age. We need to give them the medecine, and we need to do it now!" Kowalski was already on it. They were not happy when Skipper picked them up. They cried visciously. kowalski put it in a bottle, and they would not take it. They were simply not wanting it. Skipper was not going to let them die on his watch. "Well, you girls leave me no choice. I didn't want to do this, but here goes nothing. RAAAHHHH! The girls briefly gasped, and when their mouths were open, Kowalski shoved the bottle in. They slowly took it, and the boys waited till they finished every last drop.

The girls started to suddenly bulge their eyes, they thrashed about, and the boys put them down. They started spurting in age. First they were toddlers, then they were about four years old. After that they spurted to seven. When that was over they looked about ten. Every age they went through they seemed in pain. Next they became preteens. This one was very akward when they had a giant wire brace cover for their mouth, like geeks had. Their face was covoered in zits. All four closed their eyes and fliched. When that was over they finally spurted in their origonal age. They wobbled a bit before falling to the floor.

The boys had put oxygen masks on the girls who were without a doubt in pain. They laid in the H.Q. unconcious. The boys waited for them to come back. For hours they waited. When Tera woke up first, she took the mask off, and Brenna followed. The boys stared at them back to normal and happy with it. Tera spoke happily. "Now you know." She smirked. A single nod came from the boys as they all fell back exhausted.


	40. What's wrong with me

_". . . In a sinle day and night of misfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared into the depths of the sea. Few of the islanders escaped telling of the cities existence." Plato 360 B.C._

_" . . . When Alexander the great died his grief-stricken sister attempted to end her life by jumping into the sea. Instead of drowning, however, she became a mermaid with hair of red blood passing judgment on mariners throughout the centuries and across the seven seas. Thus became the first of the merpeople." Callisthenes 323 B.C._

Brenna woke up in a cold sweat. She had had the same dream she had for nights on end. She couldn't take it anymore. She made her way to Tera's room. She was fast asleep.

"Ter Ter." Brenna said. She shook Tera. Tera groaned. "Tera wake up." Tera wouldn't budge. "TERA!" Tera jumped up.

"Brenna?" Tera asked.

"Hey, I had that dream again." Brenna said. Tera rolled her eyes.

"What exactly is this dream about again?" Tera asked.

"Hmm. Well, let's see. I dream that we are standing on a beach, that is sort of clean, and without rock. We start walking into the wave, and we sink instead of float, as if we can  
control our ability to sink or swim. We literally walk into the water, and keep walking along the sea floor. Then when we are about twenty feet underwater, we push off of our feet, and start swimming out to sea. While we swim, we pass glowing like jellyfish forests, sort of like from finding nemo, but they don't sting us. Same with sharks, and other fish. They choose to stay away, as if they are aware of something that we don't know about. When we swim I dream we pass different beautiful rainbow colored coral reefs, and beautiful fluorescent like schools of fish. Finally at the end of the dream we swim down to unbearable depths, to where the sunlight cannot reach. It's funny, but humans cannot even withstand that depth. Human lungs are supposed to collapse, and even if you are in a special underwater vehicle you cannot survive. I should know. I looked it up. Where things like anglerfish, and flashlight fish swim. Somehow we can see, in a way that it's like we can see when shouldn't be able to see, and that it's hard to explain how we can see without sight, like we have a special sight. I think it's an underwater depth perception gift. I don't know. While swimming in this darkness, we come to a lit underwater cave. The further we swim, the higher the roof is, and then, it opens up to an open hole, of light, like the sun. As we reach for the surface, a hand reaches into the water and grabs ours. Then, before we can be pulled out to see where we are . . . I wake up." Brenna explained.

"Wow." Tera replied. "That's a pretty vivid dream. But I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Just go back to sleep." Brenna sighed.

"You just don't appreciate dreams the same way I do." Brenna said.

"Bingo." Tera mumbled. Brenna sighed.

"Well then I wont sympathize with your problems." Brenna said, marching out of the room.

"Good." Tera groaned. Tera just doesn't understand, Brenna thought. She thinks dreams mean nothing but I know she's wrong.

The next morning the penguins were going to join them for lunch. Tera and Brenna were getting the house ready. They made Tuna salad to eat that day.

"You think the guys like Tuna salad?" Brenna asked.

"They can just eat the Tuna part if they have to." Tera replied. Brenna thought this made sense. Tera was dusting up a little was Brenna was vacuuming.

"You didn't have to clean up the place for us." Said a voice. The girls jumped out of skin. It was a bit of a shock to hear Skipper's voice, well not really.

"Don't scare us like that." Brenna said.

"Sorry girls." Private said. The girls stopped what they were doing and joined their guests at the coffee table. They didn't want to eat at the big fancy dinner table. It wasn't that formal.

"Eh, no prob." Tera said. The gang talked and laughed over lunch. They shared stories of their many adventures. They had a wonderful time.

"So then I said, 'That's nacho cheese.'" Tera said, finishing her story. The penguins laughed along with Tera. Brenna just smiled. After hearing that story thirty times it loses it's edge.

"Hey guys, I got a new fish. Care to see?" Brenna asked. She turned to Kowalski. "Without eating her?" Kowalski rolled his eyes.

"Sure, we'd love to." Skipper said.

"Uh huh!" Rico added. The group made their way to Brenna's room. Just as clean as the last time the penguins saw it. Brenna pointed towards a new raccoon butterfly fish.

"Her name's Penelope." Brenna smiled.

"She's beautiful!" Private shouted.

"Thanks Private." Brenna said. Tera walked over to the fish tank and stuck her hand in it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Brenna was freaking out.

"Just messing with them." Tera smiled. "Look at them swim away from my monster hand." Tera laughed. Brenna yanked her sister's hand out of the saltwater tank. What they saw shocked them. Tera's hand was covered in scales. Tera and Brenna screamed.

The penguins and girls made their way back to penguin HQ. Kowalski examined Tera's hand, but she was still scared.

"Oh my god, I've got a freak hand!" Tera shouted. "I'm going to die!"

"Calm down!" Skipper shouted. "Kowalski will get to the bottom of this fishy situation."

"Maybe Brenna's fish are contagious." Tera suggested.

"THEY ARE NOT!" Brenna defended. "Obviously something is wrong with you!"

"Kowalski help me!" Tera whined.

"Don't worry Tera, I'll figure this out." Kowalski said. He plucked a scale off of her hand.

"OWWW!" Tera shouted in pain.

"Sorry." Kowalski apologized. He observed the scale under a microscope.

"Maybe this has something to do with that dream I've been having." Brenna suggested.

"Oh not this again!" Tera shouted. "This has nothing to do with your stupid dream!"

"What exactly is this dream?" Skipper asked. Brenna told him the dream in immense detail. Skipper nodded throughout the story. "This sounds familiar."

"What are you talking about Skipper. It's just some stupid dream." Tera argued.

"I don't think so Tera." Skipper said. "Those scales plus Brenna's dream equals one thing." Everyone stared intently at Skipper for the answer. "Atlantis!"

"ATLANTIS!" Tera laughed. "That's crazy!"

"Is it Tera?" Skipper asked. "Really?"

"Yeah really." Tera replied.

"Sheesh I thought you were penguins, not myth hunters" Brenna said. "Atlantis is a myth, set up by Plato, to amuse Spanish tourists."

"It's definitely false." Tera said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, why don't you spend the day looking through your family history." Skipper said. "Then tell me if it's no suspicious." Tera and Brenna pulled up . The two couldn't leave HQ. It was hard hiding Tera's scales the first time. They didn't want to do it two more. So they stayed there. The texted their mom that they were working on some homework at a friends house and got to work. They could easily find their history through Ancestry. The hints would help them out . Tera's scales were going down but they were still there. About two hours later they made it all the way to the 1500s. Well past Pendant Patricia. But soon, the ancestry hints stopped and they were at a dead end.

"That's...odd." Brenna said. "It just stops." She looked through the books as far as she could." We get all the way to the 1500's but everything beyond that is just saying that we came from the Western ocean, which I guess could mean the Atlantic. Still as far as the past is concerned, they had spoken in crazy metaphores all the time." Brenna looked further. "Anthing that is written before the part about us coming from the Western ocean, is written in some crazy language I can't figure out."

"Just as I suspected." Skipper said.

"This proves nothing." Tera snapped.

"But this does." Kowalski said. He stood up form his work. He had spent this entire time observing Tera's scale. "This scale is, Atlantian. many fish in the Atlantic Ocean share the same qualities as your scale."

Tera and Brenna were not believing this. "Alright." Brenna said not believing a thing they said. "I can prove that this is nothing to fear. I'll stick my hand in water, and if I don't grow scales, then we can safely assume that Tera is just sick, and she can be taken to a hospital to clear right up." She said running water in a bucket from a faucet. She set it on the table.

Skipper raised a eyebrow. "And if you do grow scales?"

Brenna had not thought of that. She assumed they would believe her, and she would grow nothing. She was rolling up her sleeve. "Well, if I do . . . we'll get to that later." She dipped her hand in, and everybody crowded around. As she slowly pulled her arm out, nothing changed. She smirked at them all. If there was one thing she knew, it was that she loved being right. "There, now please. Let me take her to the doctor and get my sister well?"

Although she prooved that it wasn't both of them, Skipper was not convinced. "Hold up one sec, sister." He filled a bucket full of sea water, and told her to dip her arm in that instead. She rolled her eyes, expecting the ame outcome. As she let it sit in the water, she waited, then pulled it out. When she slowly pulled away, it was covered in the same glistening multicolored scales. She was shaking when she saw it. "We need to do something about this."


	41. Atlantis has been waiting

The girls sat around the HQ as Kowalski prepared the tests. He was going to work on the girls traits, to see how far he could go with his experiment. The girls were not convinced. They were sure this was some phase they were going through. As he readyed his tests, the girls were frightened. They never expected such strange facts to be. Brenna's and Tera's arms were held away. Just looking at their arms scared them. They assumed they were near a toxic waste spill, or got too close to some kind of lab. Maybe Kowalski had experimented on them while they slept, and wouldn't tell. That could explain the scales and the dreams. Their scales died down after a few moments.

Kowalski started with an easy one first. A simple questionair. He asked the girls some questions about their behavior. "Alright. I'll start with a simple questionair. Brenna. You're a surfer and spend alot of time in the ocean. Have yo ever had this happen before?" Brenna shook her head. Kowalski nodded, and wrote it down. Tera answered the same. It was hard for the penguins to believe that this had never happened. Their bodies seemed to react so easily like they were hard wired to do so. "Okay. Next question. Have you ever lived anyplace that wasn't close to the ocean. The girls tried to remember a time where they didn't live next to the Atlantic.

They both shook their heads. "We have never lived away from the sea. It's practically impossible." Tera said. "It's just that we can't get away. Be it Jersey or New York. I don't know how to explain it. We can't stay away for too long." She admitted.

Brenna looked to the side. "Well, we did spend a bit of time in Ohio for a trip once, but half way there, we got incredibly sick, and had to cancel it." She said looking at the other three. Skipper was surprised to hear this. It intriuged him deeply.

Skipper walked up to them, and his face turned serious. "Sick? How sick?" He said squinting his eyes.

Tera shrugged. "Well, they said our blood pressure dropped very quickly, and that we were not hydrated very well. They also said that we were on the brink of drying out so much, that we were almost solid." She said not trying to remember the day.

Private and Rico stared at eachother. They had never heard anything like this before. This was definitely not normal. Kowalski was intriuged all the more. He pulled out a large tank. The tank was glass, and able to fit about four humans inside without any trouble. He put the tank in the middle of the HQ, and filled it with water. He gave the girls bathing suits, and asked them to change. They took the suits to the bathroom, and changed. When they came out, Kowlaski opened up the tank, and stood on the edge of it. Next he put little suction cups on the girls body, and turned on a computer monitoring their heart rates, and everything else. "All right right. Here's what we're going to do. You girls will go inside, at the same time. You will try to get to the bottom, and stay there. Stay there for as long as you can. And whatever you do, try to focuse on two things. " They waited to hear what the two things were. "First above all else try to focuse on trying to breath underwater. Don't suck water into the lungs. Just try to imagine it, and try to suck it in through your neck. Secondly, this will sound strange, but try using telepathy. It's been proven to be hightened when concntrated through water waves."

Tera shrugged. "All right. I doubt that much will happen, but let's do it." She jumped in, and swam down to the bottom. She could strangely be able to sink down like her sister mentioned in her dream. Shaking it off, she laid at the bottom of the tank closing her eyes. Brenna followed not long after. They would first start to squirm around as the wires were a bit uncomfortable. As they closed their eyes, they had stayed in for a long amount of time. Seconds turned to minutes, then tens of minutes. This was becoming unreal, like a scifi movie. They boys stared on the outside of the tanks in awe. The girls hardly moved, and were still alive. Not only were the computers working, but they saw the girls chests going up and down slightly. They were obviously breathing somehow. At this amazing feat, this was to much for the boys. They all delve in, wearing breathing masks around their mouths. They didn't cover their eyes, since their vision was better in water anyway. Rico stared a Tera laid there simply like she was sleeping. Private floated slightly above Brenna fascinated by the mysterious wonders that they had been able to do with their bodies. How could any human hold their breath for so long. As Kowalski was writing this down on his waterproof clipboard, Skipper was floating between Brenna's and Tera's heads. Their hair was wafting in the water, like usual long hair did. When Skipper looked at their necks, he saw something he did not expect. He waved for Kowalski to swim over. Kowalski swam over quickly. Skipper pointed at their sides of their necks. As he focused closer for a better look, he saw small slits. The girls had formed gills while being underwater.

Suddenly all four boys heard something that was just as amazing. In the water they heard voices. Not just any voices, though. It sounded like the girls. Each penguin froze in the spot they were in, as they heard the girls channeling each other.

_"__Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate hard! Tera can you hear me. You have concentrate real hard. Listen to the thoughts. It is me. Can you hear me?"_

Suddenly they heard the exact same voice, except instead of Brenna it was Tera.

_"Yes. I can hear you. I understand your thoughts. You are speaking to me clearly. I can hear you. Can you hear my words? Try to see if you can hear me."_

The boys were simply flabbergasted. The girls were not only able spend extremely long times underwater, but also able to communicate underwater. Before this got anymore freakier than it already was, the penguins woke them up. The girls quickly started to flail, and jumped up from the bottom of the tanks. When they reached the top they started coughing out the salt water, and burping from swallowing some. When the penguins surfaced they saw that the girls eyes were clouded over a bit like faintly smoked. It almost gave a whitish color to them. Still you could see the brown and blue still there. When they had woken up the smoke white color dissappeared.

When they all got out of the tank Brenna and Tera were breathing through ther lungs evenly, and their slits were closed up. Finally everything was calmed down. The girls eyes had returned to normal, and they seemed human again. They sort of sat with eachother, and just stared down. Things were happening too fast. They were barely able to grasp the seriousness of what had just happened. It was hard to believe even for themselves. Private had given them both fluffy towels to dry off with. he smiled up to them. "Gosh! Isn't this amazing? I can hardly believe that you two were able to go into a submersive trance!" He squealed happily. "This is great!" The penguins all high fived each other. They were happy they figured out what the girls really were.

Tera used the towel on her arms. "Then why aren't we as happy as you all are?" She said in a flat unexpressioned tone. The penguins stopped high fiving each other and turned to the girls. Their cheerful expressions turned to ones of confusion. When they looked at the girls the girls looked so upset. They had never seen the girls so upset before. Their eyes looked a little moist, and their faces shaking. "Our hearts are feeling like their about to pop, from overwhelming. We can hardly even think straight. When we do our eyes turn a ghostly white, and you four saw that for yourselves." She heavily swallowed when she started flustering "Our lives are practically turning inside out, and we can't do anything to stop it."

Brenna was wrapping her hair as she was shaking in the same way. Her eyes were drenched in tears as well. "With all that's happened . . . we aren't sure about anything." She let out a rough half whimpered breath. "We don't even know if were even human." The penguins were thinking that the girls were loosing their minds. Of course they were human. They were just a certain speices of human. "Maybe we are some kind of freaks." She said starting to cry. Tera was next to her crying as well. "I mean we've only known two other members of our family that can speak to animals like us, and they aren't even alive anymore."

By this time they were breaking down upset. The penguins walked closer to try to comfort them. They were shaking heavily and tears were covering their face. "And what happens when we're older, and more aged. We'll be changing more and more." Tera started sobbing quietly. "And we don't know anybody else in the entire globe that'll be able to help us when we start changing into monsters and everyone else around us will be the same ones still." They started sniffling, and started crying a bit louder.

Skipper walked up to Tera and smiled in a way that told her that everything will be alright. "We don't care how much you two change." He said laying a wing on her knee.

Private did the same thing to Brenna. He hoped up to her lap, and sat in her lap, making her feel more at ease in any way he could. "We love you girls just the way you two are."

Brenna started trying to talk through her cries. It was sort of hard to understand her. "But, we aren't even sure of what we are." Brenna sniffed loudly, and was weeping with her sister.

The penguins looked up at the girls feeling like they had caused their lives to be so difficult. After all it wasn't untl they met up with the penguins that the girls lives became so much harder than normal people's lives. They just wished that for one brief moment the girls could forget all about their crazy life, and live normal lives. But they also felt it would never happen. These girls could never just up and have a normal life ever. Finally Kowalski broke the silence. "Are you ashamed of yourself of what you are?"

Tera shook her hed still sobbing. "No, we're saying . . . we don't know what we're saying." They knew they shouldn't have asked the penguins for help.

They decided to leave. "We have to go home before nightfall. We're sorry." They picked up their stuff, and left for home.

That evening they both had a hot shower, but not too long. The concept that their arms grew scales caused them to try to get clean before their bodies could get the chance. They had stopped crying when they got home. Most of the night they were just plain quiet. Not wanting to talk to anybody. Even each other. Brenna was laying on her bed, and stared at her ceiling. It was time to feed her fish. She got up to feed them. She poured the fishfood in the lid, and tapped the lid with her finger. It accidentally fell inside. She wanted to pull it out, but her better judgement told her to leave it in. Tera was in her room, drinking a glass of water. Goober ran past her, and hit her by accident. This caused her to spill the water. Normally she would clean it up, but she grabbed a towel, and laid it down, patting it with her foot. She didn't bother picking it up. The girls were now officially terrified of getting wet.

They finally tried looking through their ancestry one last time. It just made no sense. Everybody had ancestors. Even they should be able to find something. Their ancient ancestors could not have just crawled out f the ocean onto America. If that were true then their people would have been in North America in the B.C.s. And if it were all true, why now? What changed their bodies now? Brenna and Tera looked in their bookbag, and found a book that the penguins must have put in there. It had no title. All it had was a hard dark blue leathery cover, with a gold rim, and jewels uncrusted onto it. The front cover showed a large octopus with tentacles that looped and twirled around the front cover like roots. A note fell to the floor.

_"Thought it would help" Skipper_

Despite their total want of not reading it, they did anyway. When they opened it however, it was written in a language that was one they had never seen before. Suddenly the letters seemed to jump around, and they were able to desipher it. it was like their brains had hard wired themselves to be able to read this strange language. They started reading about what they could have been. They started reading about history.

_"Plato- year of the 44th day of ages. I have found that about 100,00 years ago, something had happened on the island of Atlantis. Quite possibly what has caused their rapid advancements. I am unsure of what it was, since the inhabitants are not permitted to speak of it with outsiders. their two queens have been acting frightened and even a bit violent. Whatever it is that has caused them to be upset must be their senses. After all they have the ability to talk to animals. They say that they feel that the city is in danger. They have asked for help, though we cannot do much. We do not know what they hold that is so important. If we knew what it was then we could probably help them. Aziz has gotten as much information from them as possible. They say that their world is being cut off they feel. If they are true, then by my guess I can only assume that their island is about to sink. The two queens have decided to send their children to the West. Whatever lay there. If it is the end of the world, and they happen to fall over the edge, then I cannot imagine the cities future. They say that when the timing is right, their children will reinherit their animal speaking gene. They say that the children will be born in families of mirrors. One looking exactly like another. They will all be this way they say. Not only will each member of the family look like this, but each one of them hold incredibly handsome beautiful features. Their hair will still retain it's red hue, like all the inhabitants of Atlantis have, of course. It will not be soon they say. I can only imagine the world the heiresses will live in. The queens of the future. They will hold secrets for the city unlike anything imaginable._

Tera and Brenna were starting to belive this junk. Skipper might have actually been right. They kept reading the next chapter, of what modern day Atlantians might look like, and their skills.

_Based on years of studies on the evidence of this city, many scientists have made hypothesis on what a modern day Atlantian might look like. Most believe that such species would be more drawn to animals, yet such features like talking have not been recorded, though rumored around places such as New Yorkl. Also considering the constant refferences to twins, this genetic mystery would be dominant as a gene to such species. Most female Atlantians would be shorter than the average female human being, by about three inches as an average. Atlantian males are much more slender and taller than usual humans since such height would cause them to be faster and hydrodynamic. All of them would have red hair, as many believe that is where the red headed genetic came from, eventually spanning to areas such as Ireland, and Scottland. They are noted to be extremely pale, slender, and small in size, except for their males. They would be drawn to water sports, and are most notedly known for their singing voices. _

As the two were starting to be scared the pair closed the book, and headed to bed, though Brenna didn't want to go to sleep, for knowing the dream would happen again.

Halfway through the night the girls had suddenly sat up in bed. Their eyes opened to reveal pure white. Nothing else. The two had walked over to the door, opened it, and walked out. The fish in Brenna's tank were acting eratic, and Goober was very frightened. As they walked through the house, Goober could tell that they couldn't see, or hear anything. They probably weren't even concious! He knew exactly what to do. They were slowly descending the staircase, as they were in some sort of trance. They walked slowly as if they were being slowly drawn to a far off spell. Goober ran into the kitchen, and tried not to be seen by the girls. He had no idea what would happen if he were seen. He grabbed the phone from the kitchen counter, and hit the button saved on the machine. Slowly it started ringing. He was pacing as the phone was on the floor. Finally somebody picked up.

"Hello?" A very tired voiced asked.

Goober's voice was frightened. "Skipper, you and the other birds need to get down here right away. Somethings happened to my girls!"

In a few hours, the boys showed up. "Where are they?" Skipper asked.

Goober was pacing the floor. "I don't know. They just left the house, and were headed East as if they were headed to the beach.

Skipper knew something was going on, and he should have done something when they grew scales. For whatever was going on, he knew he was too late. "Alright, boys. Let's track the girls down." The group left the house, and pursued them on foot. They weren't too far from the beach, so if that was where they were going, then things would be easier. Finally they saw the girls walking slowly towards the beach. They ran after them as fast as they could. Finally they were right infront of them. Skipper and Private got infront of one while Kowalski and Skipper got infront of the other. They held their wings out in a halting fashion. Skipper looked at them serious. "Hold it right there, sister. Don't take another step towards that ocean or so help me I'll-" They had not stopped, or halted for a moment. They kept on going, as if they were unaware the boys were even there. They walked whisp like to the sandy beach. Finally when they were inches from the water, they froze. This was the boys chance. They leapt up to their faces. Private and Skipper got on ones shoulders while Rico and Kowalski got on the others.

Private stared into the eyes of the twin he was on. To his fright all he saw was nothing but a pure white gaze. It was perfectly white. Like eggs. It did not do his stomach well. "Skipper! Look into their eyes! There is something terribly wrong!"

He stared into the same girls white orbs. They were empty and emotionless. they honestly were so white there was not telling which one was which. Rico gazed into the eyes of the girl he was perched on. "Oh no." He said honestly worried.

Skipper was starting to get really panicked. "Kowalski, give me an analysis . . . Now-ish!" He said as he was freaking out.

Quickly he tried to come up with an answer. he checked the girl he was on. He pulled out a stethescope from Rico's stomach, and held it up to the girls heart. He them checked her lungs, and her body was going perfectly fine. "I'm sorry Skipper. It's like they are in atrance, but their brain waves are normal. There is no tamperment, or anything. It's like they are fine inside and out, but no reason for their movements. It's like the lights are all on in the girls body. All the ampliances working fine . . . but . . . " he waved his wing infront of the girls face. "The ampliences seem to be working with nobody home." He said as they were still frozen. "This is beyond anything I have ever seen. Dare I say, this goes beyond all laws of biological science." he said confused.

Suddenly the girls stared straight up at the sky. Their beautiful white eyes focusing on the slightly cloudy sky. As the clouds glided along the sky, they remained focused on the night sky. Skipper was even more intiuged. "What are they looking at?" He asked the others. He looked at the girls eyes, and traced an imaginary line to the direction. They were both fixated on a small glowing cloud. "They are just looking up at nothing!" he stated.

"Wait, Skipper. look at them now." Private noticed they had walked closer. Suddenly the clouds started to slowly evaporate away. It revealed an unusually large moon. The boys had never seen it so large before. The moon's luminescent glow seemed to be focused on the two girls as they stared up at it unmoving. Finally as the moon was gowing ad bright as ever, the girls suddenly closed their eyes, and held their hands out. The girls finally freaked the boys out to the max, as they started growing their scales without water on their limbs, like sleeves. The scales did not just appear either. They seemed to flip, and mesh into place like they were platlets of armor. Their scales made them shimmer in the moonlight. Their hands looked slightly webbed, and the scales started covering their legs as well. As the scales started covering up specific pattern areas of their skin, the strangest thing happen. Their neck gills had come back, where underneath, was the shiny reddish pink sensetive flaps.

Rico was astonished as much as the others. "The moon?"

"What's going on with them?" Skipper thought outloud.

Kowalski was quick to answer that one. He stared at the moon, then at the girls. All of a sudden the moon had seemed to focuse all of it's light on the girls. Their pure white eyes seemed to almost glow as the moon's light danced upon their scales. Causing their body to somehow shimmer. The power of the moon caused the tide to reach the girls ankles. Kowalski stared up at the moon, as it seem to be acting on it's own. "It's the moon." he said mesmerized. True all of this phenomenea couldn't be explained, but he could try to answer some of it. "It's the moon, and the ocean that's causing this. The moon has a gravitational pull on the oceans of the world. Some even say it has a gravitational pull on the water inside people as well. If my calculations are correct, Brenna and tera's ancestry leads them to have more water in their boy than any human on earth. Thus an extreme pull by the moon." They figured it out. The moon was calling them, but why now of all times? What was causing the people of Atlantis to be summoned, and why just these two people. If they were Atlantian, then there must have been other Atlantians. Why were others not called forth. Might these girls have been special even in the Atlantian terms?

Suddenly and slowly they started walking into the water. The water rising up upon their bodies. Soon they were halway submerged. Skipper was startled. "They're going down. They can breath underwater, but we'll need help. Rico!" Rico straightened up and looked to his commanding officer. "Snorkle us." Rico hacked out a few diving suits. They might have been penguins, but this dive seemed like something even they wouldn't be able to endure with the naked lung. They would need the best suits to keep up with their girls. They soon walked down to where they could not be seen granted the moon was shining down on them like a spot light. The four quickly dove down to the Atlantic ocean. Going down, they saw the girls walking along the ocean floor. The four swam around them observing their ability to walk along the ocean floor without needing to anchor themselves down. "This is outstanding!" Skipper said in his mask.

Without warning, the hydrodynamic girls thrusted off the slanting down Ocean floor, and swam off. They were not just swimming. They were darting. As the two swam off the aquatic birds were left in the dust. Rico was astonished by their speed. "Whoah!" He said struck amazed. The four all joined flippers, as Rico shot a grapling hook at them. It shot around one of their feet as the boys were yanked into the ocean. The ocean was huge, and beautiful at night. They soon were being pulled into a beautifl coral reef. The multiple colors of rainbow like fish. It was a place of sheer beauty. As they were dragged off, they encountered an entire forest of jellyfish. The girls stopped momentarily, their hair floating like clouds in the water. As the boys took some time as they stopped to catch their breath. They saw something that unusual. they jellyfish broke away so the girls could swim through. the boys stared as they were pulled into a tunnel.

Eventually the twins swam soo deep that they had struck the point of the darkest deepest part of the ocean were no light was. They ocasionally saw flashlight fish, and angler fish. As they kept swimming, the boys knew they were going far too long, and they were no where close to the shore. they might have said they were dragged all the way into the middle of the Atlantic ocean entirely. As the girls were swimming, they suddenly took a large L turn. They were swimming to a tunnel, that looked different from the ususal rock around it. As they went through the tunnel, there came a light from the end. They both extended an arm, and the penguins were amazed to see an a surface of the water. Finally a human hand reached into the water, as if to reach for the girls hands to help them out of the water. How could humans be in the middle of the ocean thousands of feet deep? They both grabbed the hands, and suddenly they were pulled into a place that was not seen by mere human in over 4'000 years. And that was when the girls had reverted back into their mere sight. they awoke but were incredibly weak. They looked around, and saw they were in a small cave about the size of their own bedrooms. Strange symbols covered the walls. They had taken world history, and knew these symbols were not like any they had ever seen on any ancient civilization. It was as if they were on another planet. They had not remembered the swim. All they had remembered was falling asleep in their rooms, and waking up here. They looked behind themselves and saw a small pond like fountain, that they assumed was how they got in. They were too sore to move, and wet, and very cold. Their eyes were blurry by exhaustion. Torches were lit along the walls. the looked next to them, and saw the penguins. The penguins were looking more exhausted than they felt. Behind the room, they saw a staricase carved from the stone, and a doorway. It looked like it lead to a bigger place. Then they looked up and were frightened. What they saw were three men. They were dressed in tribal clothes thay were unlike anything they had ever seen. They were not African or Hawian, or even Southern American. These were tribal clothes of something else.

They held large spears, and were extremely handsome. They had red hair, and freckles. Skin very pale looking. Their muscles were small, but present. The one between the other two got extremely close. He had longer red hair than the other men, and was about the twin's age. He started speaking to the other two men in a language that was hard to understand. Finally the girls were so scared they passed out. The long haired one spoke to the other two in the same strange language, and the men picked the girls up, and carried them off safely. The young boy watched them as they followed his orders. Skipper and the others were worried. Skipper tried to stop them but was worn out from the swim. "Wait! Don't harm them."

Then the man did something they never expected. "I will not harm the princesses. Trust me. It is my sworn duty to keep them safe." he said quiety to the birds. Apparently he could speak english. Each bird was more surprised than anything before. Had he just answered Skipper? Did he understand animals too? What was going on?

Private mustered up some energy. "You . . . can understand us?" He asked laying on his back barely able to stand up. The young gentleman simply smiled.

Kowalski asked a question that would hopefully answer their questions. "Who are you people?" He asked.

The young man held out his hand, helping them to their feet. "I am a friend." he answered.


End file.
